If you could read my mind
by Caina Stean'Ame
Summary: История за това как Гаара е станал Казекаге и какво се е случило с него през част от трите години скип между Наруто и Наруто Шипууден. Рейтинг М заради псувни и черва. По - подробно описание - вътре.
1. Ново начало

**Бел Авт:**

_Само няколко малки подробности, преди началото.  
- Това не е любовна история, между Гаара и някой от OC-тата, Които, съжалявам, но са много. Твърде малко Нинджи са споменавали от Суна, за това предпочетох този подход.  
- Не говоря японски, така че може да има и някои брутални изцепки с имената на хора и техники, извинявам се за което.  
- Географията и самия свят на Наруто, така и ми останаха бегло познати. Все още не разбирам в кое време се намират и каква технология може да се използва, за това реших че ще използвам каквото ми изнася :D Да кажем, че технологията е малко ъпната.  
- Увеличих размерите на Суна доста... Ама ДОСТА! И реших че трябва да разделя Гаара от Темари и Канкъро. Няма вечно да са му до гъза я. Вярно е най – малък, но все пак...  
- Направих Гаара чунин, и маалко по – възрастен. Просто не мога да възприема че е под 15 и тва си е._

_Та в общи линии, ако някой като мен се чуди, какво толкова може да е станало през тия три години, че Гаара да се промени до такава степен и на всичкото отгоре да бъде избран за Казекаге, при все че всички го мразят. Това е моят отговор на този въпрос. Ест, едва ли някога ще разберем истинският отговор с точност, но пък нали за това са фенфиковете, да си измислим нещата, дори и пропуснатите... Особено тях._

___И бтв, станалото през филърите не съм го взела под внимание._

**_Кратко резюме:  
Гаара Напуска Темари и Канкъро, за да следва стъпките на Наруто. Записва се в редовата войска и бива разпределен къде случайно, къде не, при двама странни съотборници и техния Сенсей. Заедно те започват да разкриват тайни свързани с миналото на селото, които заплашват настоящето и бъдещето, не само на Суна но и на страната на Вятъра като цяло. Налага им се да водят война срещу опасни и на вид непобедими врагове. _**

_Приятно четене, надявам се да ви хареса_

_Едит: Поправих някои правописни и други грешки, че не са истина направо... и направих дребни промени, ще направя същото и с втората. писала съм ги твърде отдавна и бяха зле._

* * *

**1 – Ново начало**

Горещият вятър вдигаше песъчинките във въздуха, завърташе ги, като в танц и ги оставяше на съвсем различно място, от което канеше други на дансинга. Това се повтаряше отново и отново. Някой хора биха сметнали взирането в пустинята за скучно занимание и Гаара разбираше защо, но за него гледката беше красива. Гледката на това напълно мъртво, на пръв поглед място, в което обаче имаше живот...  
Вече към 10 минути той стоеше на една от многото скали наоколо, гледаше мълчаливо кафявите пясъци на фона на залеза и се възхищаваше на пустинното, мъртво великолепие. Другите не виждаха това, което той виждаше в пустинята – отражение на себе си - за това и никога нямаше да разберат, защо си губи времето, да наблюдава нищото, случващо се там. Той дълги години приемаше личността си, като една сурова, тиха и смъртоносна пустош Така беше преди. Тогава, когато съществуваше само за да наранява останалите. Нещата, обаче постепенно се промениха. В пустинята заваля дъжд и извади живота изпод пясъка. От него зависеше сега, дали ще унищожи този живот, или ще се опита да го опази. Без да се замисля избра второто. За съжаление, само да направи избор не стигаше. Трябваше да се постарае да върне мъртвата си душа обратно към живота и да не ѝ позволи да умре отново. Нямаше представа как това щеше да стане. Всичко което правеше, бе да се довери на инстинктите си с надеждата, че му подсказват на къде е правилният път. Струваше му се трудно, имайки предвид, че бе човек, следващ логиката, а не емоциите си. До сега те само го бяха предавали, за разлика от чистата, ясна логика. Но така или иначе реши, че ще започне промяна в себеси – можеше да даде на инстинктите си още един шанс. Задаваше си въпроса, дали постъпва правилно безброй много пъти, и логичният отговор беше „Ти си това, което си, не разбра ли, че никога няма да се промениш? Че те винаги ще те приемат по този начин?" Но нелогичната, емоционална част от него, колкото и нищожна да бе станала с времето, сега крещеше точно обратното и този вик бе силен, достатъчно силен, за да прати логиката по дяволите.  
Поредното пясъчно торнадо се завихри за няколко секунди пред очите му и се разпръсна, сливайки се отново с пясъка от който се бе родило.  
Гаара затвори очи и въздъхна... постъпваше правилно!  
- Гаара – проговори брат му, с дълбок, дрезгав глас. Стоеше зад него от известно време, и навярно изобщо не го интересуваше защо по – младият, гледа мълчаливо в нищото. – Остави това – Продължи Канкъро. – Не ми се ще да го казвам но... Знаеш как гледат на теб. За тях ти си просто страховито оръжие. – Гаара, който до сега игнорираше присъствието на брат си до сега, продължи все така безмълвно да се взира в морето от пясък. Стигаха му собствените му съмнения, изобщо не му беше до чуждия песимизъм. – Сериозно... Да ни оставиш и да се присъединиш към редовите войски, няма да бъде лесно. Има много висшестоящи, които не мислят нищо хубаво за теб. А и повечето селяни са точно толкова ужасени от теб, колкото винаги са били. – По големият му брат замълча, осъзнавайки че Гаара не му обръща внимание. Навярно се изненада, когато след известно време тишина, получи отговор:  
- Зная това... Винаги съм го знаел, но не правех нищо по въпроса и това със сигурност ми донесе дори повече болка. – Пустинните пясъци продължаваха обезпокоявани танцът си, носени на крилете на вятъра. Виковете на инстинкта му, бяха толкова силни, че логиката на Канкъро изглеждаше като нищожен довод в сравнение с тях, нямаше как не ги послуша. – Знам какво трябва да направя... Трябва да намеря своя собствен път. И може би тогава ще дойде денят... – Той присви очи,гледайки към огромното, червено слънце, все още светещо достатъчно ярко, че да го заслепи. – ...Денят в който ще мога да бъда като него... Искам да бъда част от това село и за това ще се опитам да получа титлата на казекаге, като шиноби от Суна.  
- Гаара...  
- Ще се старая, и ще се свържа с хората. – Въпреки, че слънцето го заслепяваше, той не отмести очи от него. - Наблюдавайки Наруто Узомаки, всичко ми стана ясно. – Направи няколко крачки напред, към ръба на скалата, където се чуваше още по - силно свистящият, като камшик, вятър долу. – Преди да го срещна моята връзка с другите, носеше само болка и страдание, но той ме принуди да определя наново тази връзка. И мисля че най - накрая разбирам: Страданието и тъгата в живота, както и щастието, са чувства, които могат да бъдат споделени с тези около мен. – Замълча за момент оставайки слънцето да изгаря бавно ирисът му, почти се наслади на болката, причинена от красивата гледка на залеза. – Узомаки е причината очите ми да се отворят. В битката си, ние се свързахме. Той познава моята болка, и ме научи, че мога да променя пътя, който животът ми ще следва... Един ден Канкъро, искам да бъда нещо ценно за другите. Не искам да ме виждат като някакво отвратително оръжие... – Гара обърна глава и погледна към брат си, а устните му се извиха в едва забележима усмивка. - ...а като следващият казекаге на Пясъците. – Когато отдели очи от огненото кълбо пред тях , първоначално, виждаше само тъмни петна, но въпреки това забеляза усмивката, която се появи върху лицето на брат му. Ако някой, преди ,беше казал на по – големият му брат, че Гаара ще изрече тези думи, Канкъро навярно щеше да му се изсмее в лицето. Сега обаче се радваше да ги чуе сам. Всъщност ако някой, преди, беше казал на по – младият от двамата, че щеше да изрече тези думи... би свършил мъртъв. Но нещата бяха различни вече. Да, той постъпваше правилно! Имаше истина в това, което каза Канкъро: Нямаше да бъде лесно, но Гаара усещаше, че трябва да го направи. А и кой е казал, че ще бъде лесно?  
- И все пак не разбирам... – Каза по-възрастният. - ... Защо трябва да ни оставяш? Можеш да бъдеш обикновен шиноби и да си с нас едновременно, не е нужно да напускаш.  
- За да видя бъдещето ясно, миналото не трябва да бъде на пътя ми. Поне за известно време. Ти и Темари сте част от него... Може би най – хубавата част, но все пак. Това е предизвикателство, което искам да посрещна сам. – Канкъро само измрънка нещо недоволно, но не продължи да спори. Тъкмо когато им показа другата си страна, Гаара щеше да ги напусне. Истината беше, че не бе свикнал с други хора, а трябваше, ако иска да бъде казекаге. Темари и Канкъро бяха твърде голяма помощ в това начинание. Не можеше да отрече обаче, че щяха да му липсват. – Ще се виждаме понякога. – Допълни Гаара в опит да го успокои, но тонът му бе твърде хладен за да имат думите някакъв ефект. Изобщо не го биваше в това... Брат му, обаче поне оцени опита.  
- Да се махаме от тая скала. – промърмори той. – Ако утре ще се изнасяш на другият край на селото... – Селото имаше доста внушителни размери - ... тази вечер ще те изпратим както подобава! - Канкъро тръгна в посоката на селото. - С пиене и мадами. Красиви мадами. - Засмя се той.

* * *

„_**I stand alone and gaze upon the battlefield" **__– _Песента гърмеше силно в ушите ѝ, заглушавайки всичко наоколо. Вървейки покрай насъбралите се хора Амая се наслаждаваше на ритъма и поклащаше глава в такт с хеви метъла, който се чуваше от през слушалките й.  
„_**Wasteland is all that's left after the fight**__**"**_– Продължи да пее, почти да ръмжи, вокалиста.  
„_**And now I'm searching a new way to defeat my enemy**__**"**__– _Вървейки из големият заден двор на главната шиноби Академия, който беше познат още като тренировъчна зона 3, тя се загледа в хората наоколо, струваше ѝ се че следват музиката на песента, наречена „Изкуството на войната"  
„_**Bloodshed I've seen enough of death and pain**__**"**__ –_ Момичето се спря пред момчета, които тренираха тайджицу и се усмихна, слушайки песента, защото ѝ изглеждаше, сякаш дори те се биеха в ритъм.  
„_**I **__**will run, they will hunt me in vain  
**__**I will hide, they'll be searching  
**__**I'll regroup, feign retreat they'll pursue  
**__**Coup de grace I will win but never fight..."  
**__- THAT'S THE ART OF WAR! _– Изпя момичето, очевидно по – силно отколкото си мислеше, понеже хората покрай нея се обърнаха и я погледнаха изненадани. Тя отвърна на погледите им със засрамена усмивка и се изниза набързо. Днес беше пълно с хора, мислеше си Амая, докато си проправяше път между тях. Песента продължаваше да звучи от Мр3 плеъра ѝ, заглушавайки гласовете на всички. Това беше добре, иначе тълпите я изнервяха - твърде много хора, твърде много думи, твърде много мисли, емоции... и най - вече глупости. Когато имаше възможност предпочиташе да стои далече. Днес обаче трябваше да бъде тук. Беше толкова претъпкано, че игла да пуснеш, нямаше да стигне земята. Искаше ѝ се да си намери някакво по - празно място, където нямаше да се отъркват в нея или да я бутат насам натам. Какво ставаше? Да не би да имаше разпродажба на дизайнерски дрехи в академията, че се беше събрала такава навалица? Някои от тренировъчните терени бяха тук, но дори и в най заетите дни, нямаше толкова народ. Явно бе пропуснала някаква информация по този повод. Амая се промушваше измежду останалите, докато търсеше съотборникът си Хиноте. Стараеше се се да не настъпи никого. Защо ли, след като те сякаш умишлено настъпваха нея? Опита да ги прогони, както понякога правеше - със силите си - но нямаше никакъв ефект. Някои съученици, които я виждаха, и знаеха какво следва, се отдръпваха, което караше и другите хора да се преместят, обаче отгоре ѝ. А и през повечето време, никой не обръщаше внимание на нея, пък камоли на очите й. Нормално, тя не беше много висока, на моменти ѝ се струваше, че е на нивото на чуждите задници. Не можеше да очаква, да видят лицето ѝ.  
Амая въздъхна. Трябваше да се махне от тук! Имаше чувството, че не може да диша, между всички тези хора. Изведнъж идея се появи в главата ѝ, когато спря погледа си на някакво полу-умряло дърво на близо. Усмивка озари лицето ѝ и тя смени посоката натам. Шумен вик обаче я спря.  
- Гледай къде стъпваш! – Извика една възрастна жена, която Амая, колкото и да избягваше, настъпи по пръстите. Каза го толкова силно, че момичето я чу през слушалките. Амая се извини, макар да си мислеше „Ти пък си мръдни дебелия гъз малко на страни!" - Тя достигна дървото и бавно започна да се катери в клоните му.  
След като си намери удобно място, под сянка, Амая отново се заоглежда за Хиноте. По дяволите, това момче имаше спешна нужда от мобилен телефон. Не, по - точно тя имаше спешна нужда той да има мобилен телефон. Особено в дни като тези. Но разбира се и той, както повечето хора, намираше този тип технология за вредна и лесно проследима и пр. Навярно имаше право. Но сега тя щеше да се радва, ако можеше да го проследи лесно! Амая се покатери по - на високо и отново погледна хората. Не отличаваше Хиноте никъде, а той биеше на очи. Видя обаче друго: Имаше много, много хлапета на едно място, в средата на двора. Виждаше се й от по - ниското, но тя едва сега обърна внимание, осъзнавайки най - сетне причината за навалицата. Вярно, че днес щяха да разпределят завършващите при сенсейте им! Това събитие бе станало церемония в Суна, дълго преди тя да се роди, и нямаше представа защо е толкова важно. Амая би се радвала да мине и без този момент. - Хор от ревящи майки, хвалещи се бащи, роднини и познати, които скучаеха и роптаеха и разбира се, хлапаци , които се чудеха, какво по дяволите става тук и не могат ли да седнат най - после. Амая се засмя, спомняйки си своята церемония. Бяха направили големи поразии, тогава по идея на Хиноте. Свършиха наказани за два месеца. Въобще не направиха добро впечатление на Кейтаро-сенсей. Радваше се че Кейтаро щеше да остане с тях въпреки новаците, и нямаше да го назначат при някакви зайци. Беше свикнала с учителя си и нямаше намерение да се разделя с него. Въпреки че след като повишиха нея и Хиноте в чунин, нямаха нужда от учител, Кейтаро все още щеше да е капитан на отбора им, което само я радваше. Мъжът беше заслужил уважението й за изключително кратко време.Не искаше да се раздели и с него. Особено след загубата на Джин.  
Всъщност именно неговата смърт, бе причината тя да е тук, сред тая сбирщина хора. Бяха ги извикали и тримата, защото щяха да вкарват нов постоянен член в отбора им. И Амая и хиноте се разбраха да се срещнат тук. Щеше да бъде избрано между няколко шиноби, които бяха останали сами, по различни причини. Обикновено не се случваше често да разместят отбор, но когато член, на екипа загине, или членове, нямаше друг начин. Горе долу такава беше и тяхната ситуация. След като Джин почина, тя Кейтаро и Хиноте бяха останали без един член, а в отбор трябваше да има 4 човека. Интересно кой ли щяха да накарат да работи с тях този път, имайки предвид, че толкова малко хора успяваха да се разберат с тях в екип. Но все пак бе готова да опита. Живота трябваше да продължи, нали? Така и казваха всички. Бяха минали вече четири месеца... тя въздъхна тихо. Цели четири месеца. Явно живота бе продължил въпреки всичко.  
Момичето се огледа за пореден път. Дървото беше неудобно и слънцето понапичаше на места покрай голите клони. Искаше да си намери друго място, където нямаше толкова хора. Не можеше да са на всякъде, нали? Отказа се да търси Хиноте, той сам щеше да се появи по някое време. Сега я интересуваше да се измъкне от народа и да го чака някъде, където има поне десет сантиметра лично пространство. До края на речта, нямаше да пуснат никой в академията, така че да чака вътре, не беше вариант. Най - после момичето видя празно пространство в единия ъгъл на двора. Имаше само една пейка, на която седеше един единствен човек. Бе облечен в черни дрехи, а косата беше червена и къса. Приличаше на момче от тук. Останалите стояха на разстояние от него. Интересно защо ли? Спираха се поглеждаха го, казваха си по нещо, очевидно за него и се изнасяха бързо. Всички стояха в някакъв диаметър на 4-5 метра от него. Защо...? Все тая, щеше да му благодари, когато пристигне. Тази пейка беше новата й посока. Тя се усмихна и започна да слиза бавно от дървото, когато чу странно изпукване изпод себе си. "По дяволите!"  
Преди да си обясни какво е станало, тя и счупеният клон, бяха вече на земята, а хората я зяпаха и се смееха. Амая вдигна падналите си слушалки, оглеждайки ги внимателно. Ох, добре, бяха здрави. Сложи ги отново на ушите си и музиката звучаща от тях, заглуши думите на останалите. Тя се отправи към пейката, проправяйки си, понякога с грубост, път през тълпата. Добре че дървото бе ниско, та се отърва само с натъртване на задника и лека болка в крака. Като се замисли... По – добре задникът й, отколкото МР3-ката.

Тя тръгна през тълпата, проправяйки си път, понякога доста грубо, друг път, когато можеше, с доуджицу. сега обаче очите не помагаха много, понеже малко хора бяха наясно какво правят те. Принципно знаеха само някои съученици приятелите им и разни познати и пр, което при нормални обстоятелства бе достатъчно. Но не и днес. Според Хиноте повечето хора не трябваше да знаят. Част от битката на един шиноби е изненадата. Амая бе съгласна, но понякога просто използваше каквото може. Тя се измуши от тълпата, когато достигна целта си. Момчето на пейката я погледна с изненада след като бе нарушила 4-5 метровата дистанция, която другите спазваха.  
От начало си помисли, че той смърди лошо и за това стоят на страна, но изглежда причината не беше това. Навярно бе външността му. А тя можеше да се опише като странна, Имаше къса червена коса, в тъмен, но наситен цвят. Очите му бяха много бледи, синьозелени. Навярно ако Амая беше мъж, щеше да проведе един вътрешен спор със себе си, син или зелен бе този цвят, но умните хора, сиреч жените, му бяха дали име - резеда. Тя понеже не претендираше да е умна, предпочете да се спре на зелено. Зелените му очи бяха вперени в нея, докато се приближаваше. Зеницата им изглеждаше много - по светла от нормалното, а около тях имаше черна рамка от нещо подобно на очна линия, или молив за очи. Обаче седеше някак по - естествено. Там където трябваше да са липсващите му вежди, се виждаше червена татуировка от лявата страна на челото му, с йероглифа на думата "Любов" Ама че идиотска татуировка. Думата не толкова, колкото мястото. Кой си татуираше челото за бога? Когато се приближи още, тя забеляза че на кожата там ѝ имаше нещо, сякаш татуировката скриваше белег с подобна форма. Дрехите на непознатия бяха черни а до пейката в краката му седеше огромен съд с формата на кратуна, върху който бяха изписани странни символи, два от които наподобяващи знаци за печат.  
Амая осъзна че го гледа известно време, без да каже нищо. Тя бутна слушалките на долу и те паднаха на врата й.  
- Мястото свободно ли е? - Момчето обърна големите си зелени очи към нейните и я зяпна без да отговори. - Или чакаш някого? - Едва тогава, той явно осъзна че трябва да каже нещо.  
- Не... аз не... Свободно е. - Макар да се оплете в думите си, гласът му сякаш нямаше емоция. Нито притеснение, нито срам, само нормално позамисляне. Амая се ухили на среща му.  
- Благодая. - Тя седна до него, разпери ръце изпъна се и въздъхна блажено. Свобода! Друго си беше да дишаш свободно! След което се нарадва на пространството тя отново сложи слушалките и се заоглежда за Хиноте. Нямаше голям шанс да го види в тоя хаос. Само разни хора се спираха, поглеждаха пускаха по някой коментар я и отминаваха изумени. Никога ли не им омръзваше да я гледат така? Какво толкова, имаше просто няколко цвята в косата. Имала пари – боядисала се, кое му е странното, Малко лак за коса и два три допълнителни кичера, всеки можеше да изглежда така. А пък кафявите ѝ дрехи си бяха перфектни за Суна. Какво странно имаше днес по нея?!. Интересно беше че дори и момчето до Амая я гледаше учудено. Той пък какъв проблем имаше? Нямаше начин тя да изглежда по – чалната от него! Тя се вгледа в очите му и вдигна ръце въпросително. Той не каза нищо и се обърна напред. Тя направи същото, само за да види, че другите са се вгледали още по – невярващо в нея и я коментираха. Момичето повтори същият въпросителен жест и към тях. Тези, които забелязаха, се позасрамиха и се махнаха. Останалите продължиха да й играят по нервите. Не, честно, нямаха ли си живот? В тълпата Амая мерна познато женско лице, въпросното лице й направи знак с ръка, да отиде до нея, а тя използва всички възможни жестове и изражения, да покаже на другото момиче, че се е настанила удобно и я мързи да мръдне. След като другата повтори жеста по – упорито Амая се примири, свали големите слушалки на врата си отиде до нея.  
- Кажи, принцеске? – момичето с дълга руса коса и златисти очи, се огледа притеснено и отвърна тихо:  
- На твое място не бих се доближила до него. – Тя посочи с поглед странникът до който Амая се беше наместила неканена. Не че някой я питаше, какво би направила на нейно място...  
- Защо? Нека позная... Яде деца всеки петък? – Каза другата Куноичи силно. Знаеше много добре, че хората преценят останалите по дреболии, като външния вид. Когато видеха някой по – нестандартно изглеждащ и веднага си изграждаха мнение, основано само на предразсъдъци. А имаше толкова други начини да прецениш някого по външността...  
- Той е джинчуурики. – Явно в случая причината на Шиори, да реагира така не беше само външността. Значи това представлявал Демонът на Суна. Някакво си лапе? Амая бе дочувала от тук от там разни, преувеличени разкази за зверствата му, но някак си, вида му не ги потвърждаваше. Дори не знаеше кой е, какъв е ипр. Обаче изглеждаше най-нормален, може би леко стресиран, но не и опасен тип. "пф, Сигурно има и разкази за това как издиша огън и пърди гръмотевици" - тя се усмихна на мисълта си. Градските митове понякога ставаха толкова фантастични, че фактите се изгубваха помежду другото. Шиори със сигурност бе станала жертва именно на тези митове.  
- И какво от това? – Тя усети погледа на непознатия върху себе си. Беше почти сигурна че можеше да ги чуе. Особено имайки в предвид, че Амая говореше по – силно от нормалното, защото до сега слушаше музика през слушалките.  
- Ти чуваш ли се? Знаеш какво значи това нали?! -Прошепна Шиори остро.  
- Да... И? Не е като да е побеснял. Пича просто си седи на пейката. Възползвам се от факта, че покрай него няма хора, защото ми писна да използват краката ми за бална зала... – Другото момиче я изгледа още по – невярващо. Какво толкова? Нямаше да се бие с него, щеше да седи до него! И честно казано, ако ще да беше самия звяр на който бе приемник, и да заплашваше съществуването й, тя пак нямаше да се върне в гнусната тълпа!  
- Но той е...  
- Приеми един съвет от някой който постоянно се вре в умовете на другите. – Прекъсна я Амая. - Ако спреш да преценяш хората по това кои са, и започнеш да ги преценяш по това какви са, ще си живееш доста по – добре, принцеске. – Тя замълча, давайки време на другото момиче да отговори, но отговор не последва. - А сега, ако ме извиниш, ще се върна към предишното си занимание. – Амая се отправи бавно към пейката, но се сети нещо спря и се обърна към събеседничката си, която още я зяпаше невярващо. – Междудругото Шиори, виждала ли си Хиноте наоколо?  
- Не, не съм... – Отвърна тя. Интересно... Щом Хиноте не се беше лепнал на малката принцеска, значи все още не беше тук. Горкия така и не разбра, че няма да му се получи с нея. Не че Амая бе проверила за доказателство, но нямаше нужда, виждаше и без доуджицу как стояха нещата. Не й се искаше да му го казва обаче. А и хиноте не беше тъп, просто се надяваше, че тя ще си промени мнението. Амая отново седна на пейката и се огледа за приятеля си, срещайки погледите на другите. Зачуди се, щом нея я дразнеха, как ли ги приемаше човекът до който стоеше, особено при положение, че причината хората да се държат така, беше той. Ако някой го предизвикваше, това със сигурност не бе тя, а те. дявол да го вземе, дори нея ядосваха! Щом ги беше страх, можеше да не бъдат толкова глупави, та да го зяпат, и обсъждат пред него! Ама че наглост! какво стана с времето, когато бе модерно да се говори зад гърба на хората?! Че и нея започнаха да приказват! Край!  
Амая се изправи и каза на висок глас, за да привлече внимание:  
- Интересно ли ви е, а?! – Всички спряха да говорят и я погледнаха. О , да, просеше си белята. - Защо не идете да си намерите някой вестник за четене и да се разкарате?! - Очите й просветнаха. - Или предпочитате да останете и да погледате "филма" ми? - Насъбралата се наоколо тълпа се спогледаха едни с други. Естествено, повечето от тях, можеха да сритат задника на Амая доста лошо, но тези от зяпачите, които бяха на ясно какво представлява генджицуто ѝ се отдръпнаха. За щастие тя бе издебнала момента в който доста от хората ѝ бяха поне бегло познати, та думите имаха ефект. Те се стъписаха и се отдръпнаха. Осатналите просто ги хвана срам, или пък просто като стадо овце, последваха другите. Победа! бе готова, някой да я нападне, но й се размина. – Така е по – добре. – промърмори тя и седна на пейката, нахлузвайки отново слушалките си. Никой определено не искаше да попада в онова, което момичето наричаше „Филма" Най - големите кошмари на човек, събрани на едно. Имайки предвид и че ако тя не махнеше генджицуто, щяха да са цял ден под влиянието му, ставаше настина неприятно да попаднеш под него. Да го махне някой друг не беше лесна задача. Макар че не бе развила уменията си до край, или пък дори до средата, благодарение на своя Кекйегенкай, Амая можеше да прави невероятни неща с умовете на хората. Но въпреки това, най – интересно и беше да си играе с тях. Да се рови в тях, да ги манипулира, да разбира как работеха.  
Например джинчуурикито до нея, (по дяволите, мразеше да използва тази дума) интересно й беше, какви ли неща имаше в неговия ум? По какъв начин мислеше? Имаше ли действителна причина другите да се страхуват до такава степен. каква част от разказите бяха истина? Защо ли беше дошъл тук? Нов човек, който не беше срещала и не познаваше, това означаваше – ново, интересно занимание. Повечето хора имаха прости умове, в това нямаше нищо лошо,напротив, бе напълно нормално. Колкото и да им се искаше да вярват, че са различни, в прекалено много неща си приличаха. Всички имаха доста общи черти… Всички, в частност и странника на пейката. Но не еднаквите работи привличаха Амая, а различните. Харесваше й да наблюдава как едно дребно нещо в живота на някой, му се отразяваше, без дори той сам да го осъзнава. Хората си мислеха, че съдбата, или времето, или просто душата им, беше причина за характера им, но всъщност той бе оформен от редица малки и големи събития в живота им. И най – дребното нещо имаше значение. Беше й дяволски интересно да наблюдава това, да анализира нещата и да използва силата си, за да разбира хората по - добре, или да ги манипулира без те дори да се усетят: зависи каква бе целта й. Единственото нещо, което беше оформено още от раждането им, бяха гените, които даваха много повече, отколкото всички мислеха. За съжаление КагамиРейкон-ът на Амая, както и другите й техники, нямаха досег до там. вроденото й умение се ограничаваше само до мозъка на човек, до съзнанието, но и това не беше малко, никак даже. Тя се усмихна, когато с периферното си зрение, засече джинчуурикито да гледа с лишено от емоция изражение в понамалялата навалица край тях. Повечето хора имаха прости умове, да… но не всички. Искаше й се да може да разбере повече за него, но за целта трябваше да има време. Не можеше просто така да проникне в ума на някой. Е можеше… но не напълно. Би могла да види някои неща на повърхността, когато активира Кагами манако (Огледално око), но нямаше да види много, само моментните му мисли, които повечето хора, дето ги зяпаха одеве, сигурно умираха да разберат, но на нея й бяха безполезни. Знаеше какво си мисли и без това, защото и тя си мислеше същото: „Иска ми се да спрат да се държат така!" – Не, на Амая и бе интересно да знае повече… За целта обаче й трябаше, освен физически контакт, разрешение от човека, в чиито ум се вмъква. Можеше и без него, но много по – трудно. По – лесно бе, когато защитите са свалени. А със защитите, които имаше един джинчуурики, разрешението беше направо задължително. Да не говорим и че бе някак си проява на уважение към човека, когато той сам ти позволи да се ровиш в спомените му, пък било той и Джинчуурики. По дяволите, трябваше да спре да го нарича така… звучеше й някак обидно. Амая бутна големите слушалки от ушите си и те паднаха на врата й, а блекметълът, бумтящ от тях, заглъхна.

- Как се казваш? – Попита. Червенокосият непознат, не разбра от начало, дали говорят на него, после, когато осъзна, че е единственият човек наоколо, се обърна бавно към нея и отново я изгледа изненадано.  
- Гаара. – Отговори той с дрезгав и тих глас. Момичето се усмихна мило.  
- Благодаря. – Промърмори тя. Сега, като се сещаше за него, можеше да използва името му, вместо тая сложна дума. Амая стана от пейката и се отправи в тълпата. Чак тогава осъзна, че забрави да се представи... Въздъхна, разочарована от себеси... маниерите й бяха ужасни. Няма нищо, следващия път! Сега имаше по – важно занимание:  
Този очевидно не беше генин, и със сигурност до сега не го бе виждала, което означаваше, че или е роднина на някой (Имайки предвид че ВСИЧКИ стояха далеч от него – едва ли) или чак сега беше решил да се присъедини при обикновените шиноби. Джинч... хората като Гаара... тъй като бяха изключителна рядкост, изпълняваха специални мисии, и нямаха причина да се занимават с редовите войски, понеже работеха пряко за Казекаге-сама и съвета. Това значеше, че е тук, за да си търси отбор, а на тях случайно им липсваше един член. Сигуно им бе избран някой вече, но тя щеше да поговори с директора. Можеше да го убеди, да прати този Гаара в екипа им. В крайна сметка, ако не друго Хиноте би имал силата да го удържи при нужда - беше си валиден аргумент. Преди това, обаче трябваше колкото се може по - бързо да разучи колко точно бе опасен. Не й се рискуваше, само защото й е интересен. Трябваше да различи фактите от слуховете, поне мъничко. Искаше го в отбора си, но не на цената на нечии живот. На Хиноте това нямаше да му хареса, никак даже, но какво пък, тук ли беше, за да го попита? Не...  
Тя се ухили.  
А сега - Към библиотеката и след час и половина, да говори с директора. Момичето отново сложи слушалките където им беше мястото, наслаждавайки се на мощният крясък:

„**I AM WAR****!  
****I AM PAIN****!  
****I am all you ever slain…****"**

* * *

Гаара наблюдаваше как тя си отива. Можеби когато научи името му, се досети кой е? Странно му бе, че не знаеше по начало, че онази трябваше да ѝ каже. Това определено му се случваше за пръв път зад стените на Суна. Но после той си каза името и тя изчезна, без дори да каже коя е. Сетила се е, няма как. Ядоса се на себе си, защото очакваше наивно, че нечие отношение ще е различно. Разбира се, че нямаше да е! На приказки беше едно, на действия друго... Лицемерка! Останалите поне си признаваха че са ужасени. Защо изобщо Й беше да прави тази сцена одеве? Няма значение. Някоя си там. Но когато тя се махна, тълпата продължи да го зяпа, както преди да дойде. Може би за това й бе ядосан сега.  
Гаара затвори очи, представяйки си, че като ги отвори отново пред него щеше да има само кафява пустиня. Но уви, хората още си бяха там, обикаляха наоколо, вайкаха се, бутаха се едни в други, виждаха го и се отдалечаваха, пускайки по някой коментар помежду си. Канкъро беше прав, това нямаше да лесно. Гаара го знаеше още от началото, но не очакваше, че ще го приема така навътре. Очакваше да бъде по – търпелив. А знаеше, че наистина трудното тепърва предстои, това го караше да се чувства раздвоен между идеите: Да се върне при Канкъро и Темари и да не доближава това място отново. Или да стане, да се остави на гнева и да избие всички. Трябваше, обаче, да потисне и двата порива в себе си. Трябваше просто да свикне. По дяволите, той вече беше свикнал! Защо тогава не можеше да контролира емоциите си в момента? Дали беше надеждата, с която дойде тук, или факта, че това непознато момиче напълно я унищожи? „Спри да мислиш за това!" Каза си на ум, въздъхна и се вгледа в тълпата. Мрачните мисли изобщо нямаше да му помогнат... Но все пак виждаше, че му предстоеше едно дълго и ужасно преживяване... „Спри да мислиш за това, казах!" Дори и да последва собственият си съвет - ако не за това, то за какво? Опита се да насочи умът си към нещо хубаво. Опита се да се съсредоточи върху мотивацията, която имаше преди, да пристигне, върху идеята да стане казекаге на Суна, върху споменът за това, как вчера Канкъро се насвятка до козирката и започна да пее песни, станали хитове още преди баба им да се появи на този свят... Но не можа. Мислите му се връщаха в настоящето и го заливаха с вълни от отчаяние. Я стига? Какъв беше шансът да изберат точно него за казекаге, дори и да се подложи на целия този ад? Беше безнадеждно. Та той бе джинчуурики и хладнокръвен убиец. Беше престъпник. Защо изобщо си бе помислил че има шанс да бъде избран от хората, които го мразеха? Усети пламъкът на яростта, която гореше в него, да се разраства в пожар. Пожар който не можеше да бъде спрян. Толкова силен, че бе на път да изпепели живота в неговата пустиня – да изпепели душата му и да я превърне в пепел. Искаше му се да освободи демонът, запечатан в него и да го остави да утоли жаждата си за кръв, отнемайки нищожните животи на хората тук. Искаше да ги накара да страдат! Заслужаваха го, с техните плитки, дребни, ограничени умове!  
Навярно дори щеше да го направи, ако един спомен не се появи в главата му. Спомни си Наруто. Джинчуурики като него, мразен от всички, като него и въпреки това, напълно различен. Той никога не се предаваше. Никога за нищо на света. Колкото и трудни да изглеждаха нещата, Наруто Узомаки щеше да ги направи, или да умре опитвайки се. Споменът за този човек потуши пожара, като цунами и отново го направи просто пламък. Да... Ако искаше да бъде като него, трябваше да стане по – упорит и да има вяра в себе си. С много труд и търпение, щеше да се получи! Той щеше да бъде следващият казекаге на Суна и хората щяха най – после да го приемат! Нищо друго не беше приемлив вариант!

- Дами и господа. – Чу се глас, увеличен от микрофон, който го извади от мислите му - Днес присъствате на официалното дипломиране, на децата от академията в СунаГакуре и на назначаването им като Генини. – Трябваше директорът на академията да му каже в чий отбор ще е и да го запознае с останалите трима. Гаара не знаеше дали говорещият е директорът, не защото, от позицията си не виждаше кой говори, а защото до сега не беше виждал директора, Знаеше единствено, че е някакъв бивш член на съвета. маше честта да срещне злобната му секретарка днес сутринта. Надяваше се само, ако говорещия бе той, речта му да е къса. При нормални обстоятелства, нямаше нужда да идва тук. Мисиите му, както и на останалите нинджи с които работеше преди, се даваха направо то съвета, но в тази част на Суна, академията бе гласът на съвета, Мисиите идваха от там, кой ще ги изпълни решаваше директорът, освен ако не бе посочено. А и сега системата беше по - мудна, понеже предишният казекаге - бащата на Гаара - беше убит. Докато се избереше нов, (наблюдавайки туткането на Съвета, щеше да отнеме години!) шинобите щяха да получават заплащането си по - бавно и имаха малко по - високи данъци. Рутинна история, при смъртта на Казекаге. Съвета подготвяше хазната за евентуална война. Освен това бе един от редките им шансове спокойно да напълнят гушите. Заради тази подготовка бе спусната и заповед, че редовите войски ще тренират всяка сутрин, задължително, двойно по - дълго, с един почивен ден. не че нормален шиноби не тренираше винаги когато може, но гледаха да се подсигурят, за да са готови, евентуално, да защитят селото, ако някой решеше да се възползва от положението на Суна в момента. Заповедта изключваше АМБУ, Лекарите, полицията, и ако гаара помнеше правилно, някои от учените. Нинджите от тази част на селото, трябваше да идват тук, в академията всяка сутрин. Явно Гаара щеше да се сближи с това място. Цялата тая суетня около смъртта на баща му му се струваше губене на време. Но от една страна се радваше че не бързат, трябваше да промени мнението на доста народ за себе си. Пък и нямаше да бързат, разбира се! Сега падаха пари за съветниците, защо им беше да си спират кранчето?! Наблюдавайки лидерите в момента, той разбираше отлично защо СунаГакуре – Селото скрито в пясъците – се намираше в такова ужасно състояние. Ако някога станеше Казекаге, тия стари кратуни с големи усти, щяха постепенно да си заминат от съвета. Или не толкова постепенно... щеше да реши в последствие... Я най после в главата му се появи наистина хубава мисъл! Докато се беше отнесъл в мечти, за това какво щеше да промени, какво ще остави същото и кого ще убие правейки го, речта на говорещия почти бе свършила. Той обясняваше за това, как децата им щели да станат достойни шиноби и как щели да защитават селото и че истинското им обучение тепърва започвало и още глупости, с които да убие време и същевременно да не казва – „децата ви ще умрат като кучета на някоя мисия, водена от амбициозен откачен, преобразен като казекаге-сама, " примерно. Момчето прекара ръка през червените си коси и се загледа в ораторът. Само да мине цялата тази глупост, да научи в кой отбор колко часа трябва да е тук утре, и щеше да отиде на по – спокойно място, където ги нямаше всичките тези хора. Още една приятна мисъл... Всъщност, трябваше да види временното жилище, в което се беше пренесъл. Временно, защото когато станеше казекаге, отново щеше да се върне при сестра си и брат си. Ако някой друг станеше – също. „Но това, разбира се, не е вариант!" – помисли си той и се съсредоточи върху речта, за да не чува коментарите на хората край него.

* * *

- Хиноте! Къде се моткаш цял ден? – Амая забеляза приятеля си да приказва с Шиори. Защо ли не се учудваше... – Трябваше да си тук преди два часа! Не слуша ли какво ти каза Кейтаро-сенсей?  
- Мдааа – Провлачи момчето и разроши с ръка бялата си коса. – Ама не ми се слушаше как заместник директорът срича на тая реч... Не е като да съм изпуснал нещо важно. – сивите му очи засякоха яростният и поглед – Ъъъ нали?  
- Можеше да ми кажеш че ще закъснееш, а не да те издирвам под дърво и камък!  
- По - скоро го издирваше от дървото... – долетя женски глас зад нея. – Шиори, видя ли я как се изръси одеве? – Момичето се приближи до Амая – Дбре че задникът ти е достатъчно дебел, та не се приземи на твърдо. – Русокоската Шиори, погледна първо Амая, после другата, усещайки зараждащият се скандал. Момичето със шарена коса – тъмна основа и пет цвята кичури, чак бе забравила естественият си цвят – лепна фалшивата си усмивка и се обърна към новодошлата:  
- Радвам се, че си загрижена. – Не искаше да влиза в скандал. Просто щеше да изчака удобният момент, да й направи генжицу, да завлече Хиноте за ухото и да се махнат от тук.  
- Между другото. – Ухили се другата. – Видяхме те преди малко с гаджето ти. – тя примигна и повдигна вежди... Какво ли беше друсала тази? Имайки в предвид, че Амая не бе имала връзка с никой до сега... нямаше представа за кого... „оооо божеее!" – помисли си тя, осъзнавайки за какво ставаше дума и се изсмя:  
- Ако, щом седнеш до някой, вече смяташ че ходите, моля, не ми приписвай качествата си. – Другото момиче я погледна ядосано и търпеливо, измисляйки следващия си отговор:  
- Защо бе, пасвате си, и двамата изглеждате като пуснати от лудницата. – Амая се засмя. Толкова добре го изигра, та дори тя би си повярвала, че смехът не бе фалшив.  
- Това беше добро! – Засмя се пак и вдигна ръка пред момичето. – Дай пет! – Другата се позачуди малко, но после явно реши, че събеседничката й е твърде тъпа за да направи някакъв номер и удари с усмивка по разперената й длан. И този път смехът на Амая стана истински. Винаги се хващаше на същия номер. В мигът в който ръцете им се докоснаха, Шиори и Хиноте видяха как ирисът на Амая, за части от секундата се измени, от обичайният си, променящ се според светлината цвят, на изцяло огледален. За краткият допир между двете Амая активира своя КагамиРейкон и вкара нахалницата във „филма" След това Огледалните очи, които непременно се активираха заедно с него, бяха изчезнали. Другото момиче стоеше и се взираше безмълвно в нищото. После примигна оглеждайки се.  
- Не... Не ме карай да мия тоалетната! НЕ! Ще бъда добро момиче, обещавам! – Разкрещя се тя и падна на колене молейки, човекът, който виждаше само в спомените си. Хиноте и Амая се спогледаха. Той се усмихна злорадо, но изтри тази усмивка, в мига в който очите му се спряха на взиращата се в приятелката си, Шиори.  
- Да се махаме от тук. Кейтаро-сенсей ни чака! – Подкани го Амая. Момчето погледна към нея, после пак към русокоската. – Хайде! – Настоя тя. След няколко замислени секунди той кимна, и двамата тръгнаха към входа на сградата.  
- Чакай! – Извика Шиори след тях. Колкото и Хиноте да се надяваше тя да говори на него, грешеше. – Амая, махни това генджицу, моля те! – момичето спря и се обърна.  
- Защо? Дай ми една разумна причина.  
- Хайде де, знам, че може да бъде кучка понякога, но не заслужава, цял ден да преживява разни гнусотии. – Тя не отговори, а се обърна и тръгна да се отдалечава. – Амая, Моля те! Заради мен. Нали сме приятелки... – момичето затвори очи и въздъхна. Върна се обратно до пищящата и молеща се шматка. Застана на колене до нея, сложи ръка на рамото й изминаха няколко секунди, след което прошепна тихо:  
- Кай! – Очите на момичето се проясниха и се фокусираха върху Амая. – Имаш късмет, че принцеската е на твоя страна. – Промърмори тя и се върна при Хиноте. – Хайде, нямаме цял ден.

.  
Кухите кучки – така Амая наричаше приятелките на Шиори. Моткаха се с нея, само защото имаше пари и се надяваха да намажат от това. Трите кухи кучки – не можеше да им научи имената, дори животът й да зависеше от това. Винаги ги забравяше... по свое желание. Дори не можеха да я ядосат вече... просто бяха досадни.  
– Куха кучка едно, имаше подстригана на черта, тъмнозелена коса и никога не можеше да направи гримът на очите си еднакъв.  
- Куха Кучка две беше момичето от преди малко, с къдрава светло кестенява коса, дълга до кръста и крака започващи от врата, красавица, но главата и бе празна като купичката на просяк.  
- И последна, но не и по важност, Куха Кучка три, чернокосата фурия със ярко зелени очи и гърди, които приковаваха вниманието дори и на жените. Как ли не и пречеха да се бие? Три не беше красива, но имаше силно излъчване и бе далеч по – умна от двете си приятелки. От трите само тя бе заплаха. В битка уменията на момичетата се допълваха и най – добрият начин да ги победи човек, бе да ги раздели.  
- Не ми казвай, че още мислиш за тия харпии... – промърмори Хиноте, докато отиваха при Кейтаро-сенсей.  
- Не. – Излъга Амая. – Мислех за новият член на отбора. - Белокосото момче се усмихна.  
- Интересно ти е кой ще е нали? На мееен не ми пукааа... – провлачи той, после допълни: - Стига да не е онзи идиот Риу! – Той не понасяше Риу, понеже Риу, сваляше Шиори. При това имаше доста повече напредък.  
- Спокойно Флейм, не е той. – Както на всички, така и на Хиноте, тя бе лепнала прякор, прякорът Флейм идваше от огненият му елемент.  
- Звучиш ми уверена... – Момчето опули сивите си очи срещу нея – Знаеш кой ще е нали, гадино? – Амая се усмихна самодоволно в отговор. – кой? – попита той, но тя не каза нищо. – Хайде де... – избърза пред него и драсна напред. Хиноте я догони. – Кажи ми!  
- Онзи за който номер две говореше. – реши да смени темата преди да ѝ е задал конкретни въпроси. - Пристигнахме, ето го Кейтаро-сенсей. – момчето присви очи и замълча, когато отидоха при учителя си. Хиноте нямаше да се зарадва на Гаара, ако естествено директорът беше удържал на думата си. Но тя го познаваше, щеше да приеме джинчурикито някак си. Надяваше се само, преценката й за червенокосият странник да не е погрешна. Но се съмняваше в това. Следователно Гаара нямаше да даде други причини на Хиноте да го мрази, ако той сам не си ги измисли...  
Кейтаро и директорът чакаха пред входа на сградата. Учителят им бе висок, с черна дълга, до кръста, права коса и зелени очи. Директорът на академията бе по – възрастен, сравнително нисък, набит мъж с огромен белег на лицето, който, Амая не разбираше защо, жените обожаваха. Имаше къса черна коса и кафяви очи. Обикновено ходеше облечен с бял прилепнал потник и светли панталони. Понякога слагаше и типичните униформи за Суна, Тюрбана включително.  
- Значи го откри? – Ухили се дългокосият мъж. – Е момче, как е русокосата от отбор...  
- Няма значение! – Прекъсна го Хиноте. Кейтаро изсумтя, доволен, че го е подразнил и се усмихна широко.  
- Къде е новия? – Попита Амая, говорейки на директора.  
- Изпратих човек да го доведе, ще е тук след малко. – Тоя човек да не отиваше до другия край на Суна? Не е особено трудно да намериш Гаара, търсиш къде няма хора. Момичето въздъхна, опря гръб в стената и скръсти ръце. Чудеше се каква ще бъде и неговата реакция, когато види че е в един отбор с тях. Навярно щеше да бъде разочарован, понеже в сравнение с него, тя изглеждаше слаба. Но и кой би помислил, че дребно момиченце като нея би могло да е силно. Всъщност...не беше особено... Нейната сила бе в атаките над ума. Имаше, разбира се, някакво слабо нинджицу, като да прави, разни изтъркани номера, например джицуто за Размяна и пр, но не беше достатъчно. А колкото и да тренираше, проклетото Тайджицу не и се отдаваше... Всъщност колкото и да тренираше, никога нямаше да бъде физически силна, колкото повечето хора тук, особено Хиноте... Той беше адски добър в това. Ритници и тукати, съчетани с огън – неочаквано добра комбинация. В общи линии, Амая не беше особено полезна в битка, при положение че най – силното й генжицу се активираше, при физически контакт, а с останалите си техники, да се доближи до опасен противник би било самоубийство... О, да.. тя бе направо безполезна в битка. Възнамеряваше да се насочи в сферата на разпитите, както беше чувала, че правили другите от кланът й, преди да бъде затрит. В крайна сметка, за човек който се рови в мислите на другите, това си беше перфектна професия. После, обаче Джин умря и приоритетите й се промениха... Джин... Все още толкова й липсваше... Явно щеше да има и друга причина Хиоте да мрази новият, бе значение Гаара или друг. Съотборникът й не бе реагирал никак на смъртта на Джин, просто се държеше студено и равнодушно. Но тя не беше сляпа, особено при положение, че беше телепат. За него, никой никога нямаше да е достатъчно достоен, да заеме мястото на Джин.  
- Сабаку но Гаара. – Гласът на директора я изтръгна от мислите й. – Зпознай се със съотборниците си. – Хиноте Таро - флейм погледна мрачно новодошлият. – Амая Дачи. – Тя се усмихна и кимна, поздравявайки го. – И техният Сенсей, и единствен джоунин в отбора – Кейтаро Морио. – Учителят протегна ръка за запознанство, но Гаара само го изгледа странно и мъжът свали ръката си, с объркано изражение на лицето. – Гаара е най - малкият син на четвъртият Казекаге и е решил да се присъедини към нас...  
- Син на четвъртия? – Опули се Хиноте, по онзи странен начин, който тя бе запомнила, до такава степен, че можеше да имитира перфектно. По дяволите схващаше много бързо. – Синът на четвъртият не беше ли... – Той не довърши изречението и се загледа в червенокосият, осъзнавайки за какво ставаше въпрос. След това отправи яростен поглед на Амая – Ти знаеше. - Приближи се до нея и я погледна в очите. - Имаш ли нещо общо с това? – Тя не отговори. Само погледна виновно в пода– Ти... Как можа да...- Хиноте замълча, отправяйки й пронизващ поглед, след което мина на бърз ход покрай нея и отиде в тълпата. Амая погледна останалите трима, после момчето, което все още можеше да види, докато се отдалечаваше между хората, Беше ѝ ясно, че избяга, не за да прави сцени, а за да не покаже гнева си. Можеше да го остави, да се кротне малко, но не знаеше какво щеше да му щукне. замисли се още за момент и тръгна след него.  
- Е... – каза Кейтаро, нарушавайки настъпилото, неловко мълчание. – Добре дошъл в отбора, момко...

- Флейм, чакай! – Извика Амая когато видя, че го настига. Тя вече нямаше проблем, да минава покрай хората, този път, достатъчно й бе да включи огледалните очи и веднага щом, тези които я познаваха ги видеха, се отдръпваха от пътя. Той не можеше да махне хората на пътя си. За това доста бързо го настигна. – Хиноте, стига! – Тя го хвана за ръката и го обърна към себе си. – Не се дръж като дете!  
- Остави ме на мира! – Изкрещя той и няколко човека се обърнаха към тях.  
- Стига. – Каза тя спокойно. – Престани да правиш сцени. – Ако имаше нещо, което би могло да го вбеси повече в момента, то очевидно бе тази реплика. Той се отскубна от захвата й, с лекота, след което продължи да върви с бързи крачки напред. Момичето не изоставаше. Скоро стигнаха до не толкова пренаселено място. Тогава тя реши, че е удачният момент, за опит да говорят отново. Изтича напред препречвайки пътя му, той опита да я заобиколи. – Чакай... – Момичето изпъна ръка пред него. - Нека обсъдим това, като нормални хора, става ли?  
- Защо по дяволите направи нещо такова? Седеше и си мислеше, как ли най – ефектно да се скараш с мен? Не го очаквах от теб!  
- Не, слушай...  
- Не искам да ти слушам глупостите, проклета... – Тя видя как въздухът покрай ръката му се нагорещи и започна да трепти. – Знам много добре, защо си уредила да вкарат скапания джинчуурики в екипа ни! – Дланта на дясната му ръка пламна изведнъж и той я сви в юмрук. – Просто ти е бил интересен нали? Защото не е като всички останали! – Тя се вгледа в него. Както подобаваше на някой с огнен елемент, Хиноте палеше бързо, и буквално и преносно, следователно тя очакваше да подпали, когато разбере. Не очакваше обаче да подпали буквално. Нещата не отиваха на добре. А понеже бе налучкал, или отгатнал, част от причините й, успя да я свари неподготвена. – Сега какво? Ще мълчиш?... – Каза той през зъби, а огъня в юмрука му се засили. Тя знаеше, че Хиноте не би я ударил, но винаги имаше едно на ум. А удареше ли я с това, не искаше да си представя, колко време щеше да прекара в болница. – Знаеш, че последното нещо, с което искам да имам общо, е противен демон! Помисли ли поне за момент, за мен или беше твърде заета, да задоволяваш любопитството си? Не мога да повярвам, че си убедила шефа за нещо такова!  
- Добре, интересен ми е. - призна тя. - Но трябва да направиш разликата, между човека и звяра.  
- Какво разбираш ти по въпроса?! - Температурата се беше увеличила край тях.  
- Знам само едно: той е сам... – Отговори момичето, с тънък глас. – Всички го мразят...  
- С право! Нищо добро не излиза от тези същества!  
- Не можех просто да го оставя на тези ограничени идиоти. – Амая отстъпи когато топлината до нея, стана непоносима. – Познаваш ги, биха направили живота му ад, само защото ще е им забавно. – Не й беше нужно много, за да види очевидното, те имаха наглостта да го коментират пред очите му ,въпреки че ги беше страх. Хората, които действаха от страх, бяха глупави и опасни. И ако имаше шанс Гаара да нарани някого, той определено бе по - голям, ако отбора му се състоеше от личности, достатъчно глупави, че да дразнят предполагаемо нестабилен Джинчуурики. Не казваше, че всички непременно са зле. Но знаеше, че те тримата няма да бъдат, със сигурност.  
- И реши да го доведеш при мен, защото аз не бих? – Попита той, а от гласът му струеше гняв.- - Ти не си като другите... - Той действително не беше. Не че нямаше, макар и оправдани, предразсъдъци, но не беше сляп и категоричен идиот. И Амая знаеше, че ако е права за Гаара, Хиноте щеше да разбере и да го приеме, може би не много лесно, но щеше.  
- Грешиш! – Момчето замахна към нея, но сякаш в последният момент се осъзна и заби огненото кълбо в земята, заставайки на колене до Амая, която бе заела отбранителна позиция. Той погледна яростно нагоре. – ЩЕ превърна живота му в ад! Ще се постарая да го направя! - Тя вече се намираше на няколко стъпки в страни от него. беше ѝ ясно защо е всичко, и след кратко замисляне реши да повдигне въпроса.  
- Не е Гаара, този, на когото искаш да отмъстиш. - Гласът и оставаше все така спокоен, въпреки че вътрешно изпитваше не малка доза страх. Флейм бе последният човек, когото искаше за противник. – Той не е чудовището, с което го сравняваш.  
- И разбра това от десет минутната ви среща на пейката, през която ти, до колкото разбрах, просто си слушала музика? – Усещаше яростта в тона му, въпреки липсата на истински пламъци, те сякаш се виждаха в очите на момчето.  
- Не... – Амая направи няколко крачки към Хиноте и също застана на колене. – Разбрах го през първите две минути. – Тя сложи ръка на рамото на приятеля си, който сега бе забил поглед в пода, явно въздържайки се да не я удари наистина. – Вярваш на преценката ми нали?  
- Аз... – Заекна той. Не довърши мисълта си.  
- Спомням си за един, мразен от всички хулиган, на когото подадох ръка, дори да казваше, че не му е нужна. - Знаеше, че това е друго, но самият той не бе особен критерии за нормалност, така че може би щеше да има ефект. - Ти помниш ли го? – Амая си позволи да пусне малко напомняне в умът му, когато тишината се проточи. Споменът за това, как се бе застъпила за него в академията, когато бяха още на осем. Двамата го виждаха ясно пред очите си, сякаш гледаха филм. Всичко беше започнало от това, че почти нямаше ученик, с когото Хиноте да не се бе сбил. Да не говорим колко не цепеше басма на учителите и колко вандалстваше из стаите. Когато станеш враг със всички, рано или късно всички се обединяват срещу теб. Всички освен един...  
_- Не ми е нужна помощта ти! – Извика Хиноте от спомена, с тогавашния си далеч по – детски глас. Те стояха в един от коридорите и подобно на сега, той се опитваше да избяга от нея. – Не ми е нужен никой от вас! Ще се оправя сам.  
__- Виждам. – отговори Амая. Боже... Кестеняв! Естественият цвят на косата й беше тъмно Кестеняв! Момичето го погледна сериозно и забрави сарказма – Не е нужно да бъдеш сам, знаеш ли? – Той спря да върви и впери светлосивите си очи в нея.  
__- С теб и Джин ли да се мъкна? Вие сте загубеняци...  
__- Ама не сме сами. – Малкият Хиноте се нацупи и продължи да върви напред. Тя тръгна след него.  
__- кой е казал че не искам да бъда? Сам ми е по – добре, и без това всички ме мразят!  
__- Всички важни ли са?  
__- Махай се! Ужасно си досадна!  
__- Колкото и да казваш, че сам си по – добре, зная, че не го мислиш. Мога да го видя в очите ти. Дори и да не искам, виждам. А не искам! Не искам да усещам всички тези неща. – Като сега, така и тогава, момчето не обичаше да му говорят все едно четат мислите му. А тогава, тя действително го правеше, понеже нямаше особен контрол над умението. Той, обаче не можеше да отрече, че е права, за това просто замълча. – Директорът ще те изключи, нали знаеш? Другите ученици се оплакват от теб. – Той забави крачка. – Предлагам ти сделка: Ще поговоря с него и ако след това той промени решението си, ти ще се „мъкнеш" с нас, за една седмица. – Хиноте изсумтя, обмисляйки вариантите. – Не искам да ни ставаш приятел, искам само да ни дадеш шанс..._

- Не искам да му ставаш приятел... – Каза Амая прекъсвайки постепенно споменът. – Искам само да му дадеш шанс... – Момчето преглътна, и остана неподвижен и мълчалив известно време. – Освен това е силен, всеки джинчуурики е, може да ни бъде от полза...  
- Но... той е... – Заекна Хиноте, след което вдигна глава към нея и свите му очи срещнаха нейните, разноцветни като черен опал. – той е като него...  
- Не... Човекът, за когото говориш, сам е избрал да запечатва звярът в себе си. – Амая се изправи и се изтупа кафявият си панталон от прахта. Забеляза със задоволство че бе укротила приятеля си. – Гаара не е имал избор. Роден е такъв. – Директорът й разказа някои неща за синът на четвъртият Казекаге, надявайки се да я откаже от идеята ѝ, освен хова краткото проучване, което направи, доказа че Гаара, не е бил пример за добро поведение. В крайна сметка тя смяташе, че е по - добре за всички ако е с тях. А директорът не намери причини да не й се довери. Пък и момичето му изложи доста разумни аргументи, защо Гаара трябва да бъде в отбора им. Макар че и Хиноте и Кейтаро, навярно смятаха, че тя е използвала гендицу за да го убеди. Такива неща предпочиташе да не ги пробва на възрастния мъж... не й се умираше млада. – Не е виновен, че някой го е направил такъв. – Тя подаде ръка на белокосото момче, но той се изправи сам.  
- Няма да го нападам умишлено, но ядоса ли ме, няма да му се размине. – Тя кимна в знак на съгласие и се усмихна. Изминаха няколко секунди тишина, които момчето наруши:  
- Предлагам да се върнем, за да разберем в колко трябва да сме тук утре... знаеш, тъпите нови правила... – Те тръгнаха обратно към входа на сградата, преминавайки през понамалялата тълпа хора. Хиноте изглеждаше замислен. Не че Амая го обвиняваше. Естествено, щеше да се заяжда на Гаара, но щяха да се разберат. Все пак преценката й не грешеше, нали? А и ако другия не можеше а изтрае малко деркане, значи го бе надценила.  
- Какво му каза тогава? – Тя погледна въпросително. – На Шефа. Какво му каза за да не ми изрита задника от тук?  
- А... аз говорих с него преди да говоря с теб.- Засмя се Амая. - Казах му, че мога да те променя. В общи линии... – той изсумтя недоволно, но все пак се усмихна.  
- Даже и на осем си била шибана, манипулативна кучка...

* * *

Апартаментът му се състоеше от три стаи: Хол – в който щеше и да спи, кухня и баня. Имаше разбирасе и балкон. Той настояваше да има. Гаара метна тежката кратуна, която носеше на гърба си, в средата на хола и се отправи към банята, сваляйки дрехите си по пътя. Остави ги пред вратата, с идеята да ги изпере после. Усети с наслада допирът на хладната вода до кожата си. Единственият лек срещу жегата навън. Багажът му вече бе дошъл, хазяите го бяха оставили в стаята. Идиотите бяха счупили кактуса му... Успокои го мисълта, че можеби, някой в момента вадеше трънчета от кожата си. Темари излезе права, че не е разумно да взима растението със себе си, но този му беше любимият... Сигурно именно за това трябваше да го остави вкъщи.  
Искаше му се да се върне там... Не му харесваше тук, особено както се очертаваха нещата. И какво имаше предвид онова момче, като каза, че момичето "има нещо общо с това"? Дали по някакъв начин новата му съотборничка не беше уредила Гаара да е в отбора й? Но защо... Може би все пак не гледаше на него, както всички останали? „Глупости!" – помисли си той – „Някакъв прост чунин не може да влияе на решенията на по – висшестоящите!" – Гаара затвори очи и се съсредоточи върху шумът на водата. Ако беше при някой, който не можеше да го понася, поне щеше да знае какво да прави. Но тази... Амая... тя беше непредвидима. Нямаше представа какво щеше да й щукне. Е, другият щеше да навакса и за двама им.  
Просто трябваше да спре да го мисли толкова. Не беше кой знае какво. Ако продължаваше да се тормози с такива мисли, щеше да умре на 20. Трябваше да спре да се задълбочава в най – малкото нещо. Та какво изобщо знаеше за тях? Бяха просто хора, както всички останали!  
Искаше някакви приятни мисли, но не му идваха на ум - случваше се твърде често напоследък. За това той просто прекара към 20 минути под душа, слушайки капките на водата, за да не мисли за нищо. После взе хавлията, закачена на вратата – хазяите наистина бяха спретнали местенцето, можеше дори да им прости за кактуса... не... не можеше. – Уви я около кръста си, метна мръсните си дрехи в коша за пране, след което се върна в хола, измъкна от куфара си един черен, сатенен, халат и го облече. После се просна на леглото, в единия край на стаята, забивайки поглед в тавана. Косата му беше чисто мокра, но имайки предвид времето, до има-няма десет минути щеше да изсъхне. Както останалите къщи в Суна, така и тази, беше построена от кафяв, твърд, подобен на глина, материал и обзаведена традиционно. Имаше обла форма и няколко прозореца. Три в хола, наредени един до друг и един голям в кухнята. Не беше нещо особено, но повече не му бе нужно. Таванът беше украсен със странни фигурки, които изглеждаха някак красиво, въпреки че не бяха нещо смислено, приличаха на разхвърляна абстрактна картина...  
Той погледна към слънцето... беше около четири часа следобед.  
- Супер... – промърмори на себе си – И какво ще правя цял ден?

* * *

**Бел. Авт:**

**Песни:**  
**Sabaton - the art of war**  
**Dimmu Borgir - puritania **


	2. пустинна лудост

**2 – Пустинна лудост.**

За почти цял живот прекаран в пустинята се предполагаше, че Амая трябва да е свикнала с рязката смяна на температурите, от жега на студ и обратно. Но все пак по някога не й понасяше. И днес беше един от тези моменти. Дори сутринта в пустинята й се струваше гореща!  
Часът беше осем. Амая стоеше пред един от входовете на Суна Гакуре и чакаше съотборниците си, докато вятърът развяваше дългите й бели дрехи, заедно с пясъка наоколо. Беше заменила обичайната си кафява премяна за тази, понеже бе по - подходяща за пустинни разходки. Типичните дрехи за гражданин на Суна. Дълга дреха с дълги ръкави и кърпа на главата също в бял цвят, която да я пази от слънцето. Дрехите държаха хладно, обаче намаляваха подвижността й при битка, за това по принцип ги избягваше, но не смяташе, че ще се бие с когото и да било. Беше проста мисия.  
Хиноте, Кейтаро и новият, Гаара, все още ги нямаше. Разбира се че ще закъснеят. Хиноте се контеше повече от жена понякога. Трябваше да пристигне в 11 на обяд, да видят дали е приятно... закъсняваха с цели десет минути! Амая мразеше неточностите. Особено при положение, че Хиноте я върза вчера да обикаля два часа из навалицата! А Кейтаро - той просто беше отвеян. Все си казваше, че ще им го върне някой път, но колкото и да искаше не можеше да не дойде на време. Как закъсняващите хора ставаха нинджи?!

Тя се бе отнесла в мисли, когато минута по късно, пясъка прелитащ край нея стана някак по гъст после иззад него Гаара сякаш се материализира от самата пустиня. "Ефектно" - Помисли си момичето, опитвайки да прикрие, какво бе минало през главата й. Облеклото на Гаара, беше подобно на нейното, но с по - жълтеещ цвят. Явно бяха стигнали до един и същи извод. Отново бе помъкнал странния съд с форма на огромна кратуна. Какво ли имаше вътре? Нечии органи? Той отиде до нея и се огледа на около.  
- Само ние сме. – Промърмори момичето. - Господата както винаги никакви ги няма! - Гаара не каза нищо. Премина зад нея и опря гръб в планината играеща ролята на естествена защита на селото – висока, здрава и дебела, крепостна стена, която ги пазеше от враговете и от някои природни явления. Благодарение на тази планина в Суна бе по - хладно денем и по - топло нощем. А пустинята, която лежеше пред тях си беше знойна и мъчителна. Забавеха ли се още, щеше да стане дори по - горещо. - Е поне ти си тук и ще си приказвам с някой в следващите два часа, докато чакаме. - Промърмори куноичито. Гаара отново не продума. - Или пък не? - Тя въздъхна. Супер. познаваха се от вчера, а той вече й се сърдеше за нещо. Опита да налучка за какво. - Извинявай, че не ти се представих вчера. нашите са прави, че понякога имам ужасни обноски. - Все същото мълчание. Хубаво де... Щом не му се говореше, не можеше да му вади думите с ченгел. Тя също се свря под сянката на планината и зачака кротко и не особено търпеливо.  
Мисията, която им възложиха вчера, беше по – подходяща за някакъв сополив генин, отколкото за тях. По – сокро досадна, отколкото трудна. Старият дърводелец, Минори, се беше изгубил в пустинята, близо до северните порти на Суна. Амая можеше да се обзаложи че се е напил като кирка и е тръгнал да преследва халюцинациите си извън селото. Не се бе прибирал от два дни: вероятно беше мъртъв. Кой оцеляваше два дни в пустинята сам, без нищо?  
- Можеш ли да опишеш човекът, когото ще търсим? – попита Гаара изведнъж, с тихият си, дрезгав глас.  
- Ами дърт алкохолик. Майстор дърводелец. Женен е за два пъти по – млада жена, която му изневерява като луда. Има двама синове, единият от които е много сладък, но е пълен идиот...  
- Имах предвид... – прекъсна я Гаара. – външността му. – Момичето замълча и погледна засрамено в пода.  
- А... ами... Търсим идиот изгубен в пустинята, колко да са? – Гаара я погледна безизразно, без да казва нищо. – На 58, пълен, с дълга бяла брада, пъстри очи и тъмна кожа. – Обясни момичето най – накрая. – Може и да започнем търсенето, ако тия двамата решат да се появят!– запротестира тя.  
Новият член на екипа й отправи, поредният лишен от емоция поглед. – Винаги ги чакам! Винаги! Някой път такава тенекия ще им вържа... Не могат да дойдат на време, дори и животите им да зависят от това! Писна ми! – Тя седна на пясъка и се нацупи. Искаше й се да забие по един шамар и на двамата, но единият и бе сенсей, а другият можеше да отвърне...  
- Очаквах аз да съм последен. – Каза Гаара тихо и монотонно. О, То говореше! Амая се усмихна едва забележимо. Не просто говореше, а започваше разговор!  
- Защо? – Попита момичето и се изправи. Не можеше дори да седи. Изнервяше се. Мразеше да чака.  
- Не съм свикнал с тази част на селото. – Все така монотонно отвърна съотборникът й. Момичето се засмя и той я погледна, отново безизразно.  
-Извинявай. Просто, като ги опознаеш, ще разбереш абсурда на думите си – Обясни тя. - Може да идваш от другия край на Суна и пак ще дойдеш преди тях. - Изминаха няколко секунди в тишина, през които той бе забил тюркоазените си очи в нея сякаш искаше да я попита нещо, но не проговори. За момент й се прииска да включи Огледалните очи, да се съсредоточи върху мислите му и да разбере сама, но се въздържа да го направи. Рано или късно, той сам щеше да й позволи да се рови в ума му, сега нямаше смисъл. Най - вероятно щеше да хване нещо хаотично. – Може да те разходим наоколо. Да свикнеш с местата. – Каза момичето, макар че не разчиташе той да й отговори. Гаара се замисли за момент, гледайки в пустинята. Идеята сякаш не му хареса особено, но също го и изненада. И горе долу това успя да разбере о погледа му. Усещаше че макар да беше шашав, и макар голяма част от слуховете със сигурност да имаха доза истина, той все пак не бе лош човек. Обаче не можеше да отрече че е странен. Изглеждаше безизразно и безчувствено, като някакъв психопат.

- Добро утро! Извинявам се че закъснях. – Хиноте цъфна от входа, представляващ широк процеп в планината, мъкнейки голяма раница на гърба си, той не бе облечен с подходящи за поход в пустинята дрехи. Беше в черно и с ръкавици. Хиноте не усещаше жегата изобщо. Всъщност каквито и да било промени в температурата. Не му се отразяваха по никакъв начин. Тя не можеше да си обясни що за усещане е това, но определено си имаше добрите страни, като например, че не бе невъзможно да изгори от слънцето или от нещо друго. Единственият му проблем с пустинята се оказваше пясъка. Навярно и това бе единствената причина, дрехите му да са дълги.  
- Я, кой се сети да дойде? – Сопна се момичето. – Защо не изчака още два часа? Аз и Психо тука, тъкмо се заприказвахме! – Белокосото момче само я изгледа раздразнено, но не започна да спори с нея. Не обичаше да му мрънкат, но на нея не й дремеше особено. Щом го е заслужил, щеше да си го получи. Не го упрекваше, че е ядосан де. В крайна сметка определено не му се занимаваше с Гаара. Тя вярваше, че Флейм ще зареже предразсъдъците. Той беше от този тип хора, които не оставяха чувствата на пътя на фактите.  
Кейтаро се появи малко след това, облечен с бели дрехи и също с раница на гърба.

Амая активира огледалните очи, за да опита да открие нечие чуждо присъствие, но нямаше. Освен разбира се присъствието на тримата й съотборници чиито мисли нахлуха в главата й и тя веднага изолира. Можеше лесно да ги изолира, докато бяха малко хора, но при наличието на повече, не се справяше... Знаеше, че трябва да побърза, за да не нахлуят тези на случайни граждани, отвъд стената на селото.  
"Мисли" не беше точната дума. Мозъка на човек изпращаше определени телепатични вълни с малка дължина и висока честота. Трептенето им се разпростираше във всички посоки, достигайки останалите хора. Можеше да ги сравни с радио вълни. По принцип всеки имаше някакво ниво на телепатия, но нормалните хора не можеха да хванат вълните с точност. За това до тях достигаха само някакви усещания и то за определени личности. Нейният Кекеи Генкай настройваше ума й да улавя всички честоти. Или иначе казано радиото й хващаше абсолютно всички станции в околността, едновременно. Когато обаче беше на разстояние, хващаше по - далечните станции по трудно. Вълните бяха твърде къси, за да улови конкретни мисли от голямо разстояние и улавяше по - скоро присъствия. За това за да използва уменията си напълно и трябваше физически контакт. Или по просто - при физически контакт, хващаше само една станция, без да улавя останалите.  
Тя усети гражданите от селото, да нахлуват малко по малко под бариерата, която бе сложила.  
Макар по - далечните хора, да бяха просто присъствия те бяха натоварващи и голяма пречка, особено ако са повече. Това бе един от недостатъците на Кагами Реикон. бе й отнело много време да се научи как да изолира чуждото присъствие, особено когато мислите на по - близкостоящите нахлуваха в ума й. Беше доста неприятно, да знае постоянно какво мислят околните, да не говорим до какви главоболия водеше. Но с времето се научи как да спира потока, или иначе казано, да изключва радиото.  
Припомни си първия път, когато успя да го направи. Всичко беше станало тихо изведнъж. Света беше далеч, главоболието спряло. Странно, дори плашещо, но много приятно усещане, с което привикна бързо. Освен това по идея на Хиноте, Амая откри начин да превърне дефекта в ефект, когато осъзна, че всеки разум имаше определен модел, като пръстов отпечатък и можеше да отличи присъствията, нахлуващи в съзнанието й. Все още не бе усвоила добре как да се съсредоточи само върху едно и да изолира останалите, едва ли бе напълно възможно. Но все пак успяваше достатъчно дълго, че да го използва този недостатък за следене - вълните се разпростираха, намираха конкретният човек, тя усещаше неговата честота и присъствие, и успяваше да определи, посоката, дори и разстоянието. Работеше по - добре с по - малко хора.

Когато издирването й приключи, заради нахълтването на твърде много присъствия, тя бе осъзнала, че Минори не беше в близките километър и половина. Кейтаро имаше повече успех и откри следите му. Четиримата започнаха да ги следват. Някъде на сто метра от „крепостната стена" откриха празна бутилка ром. Най – неприятното бе, че следата свършваше изведнъж.  
- Знаех си! – Възкликна Амая, докато гледаше бутилката, която Хиноте бе взел в ръце. – Насвяткал с дошъл до тук. – Къде ли обаче бе отишъл после?  
- Не прибързвай с изводите. – Каза дългокосият сенсей. Бутилката със сигурност бе негова. Беше му любимият алкохол, любимата марка и шишето не бе стояло тук повече от две вечери. Следователно трябваше да е на Минори. Изобщо не прибързваше с изводите. Учителя свали раницата, която той също носеше и извади от там две уокитокита.  
- Ще се разделим да търсим следи. Или при късмет направо Минори. – Каза той. – След два часа ви искам на това място. Гледайте да го запомните по нещо. До тогава ще поддържаме контакт. – Той метна едното на Хиноте. – Ти и Гаара, отивайте на изток, аз и Амая на сме на запад. Ако намерите нещо, казвайте. – Амая се намръщи, тази новина хич не й харесваше. Имаше голяма вероятност двамата й съотборници, да се сбият по пътя и Кейтаро знаеше това.  
- Няма ли да е по – добре, ако тръгнем в четирите посоки? – Попита белокосото момче с надеждата да се отърве от компанията на другия.  
- Не, Ще бъдем в по – голяма опасност, ако сме разделени. - Той се усмхна - Освен това забравих другите уокитокита. – Хиноте вдигна вежда, гледайки учителя, но не отговори. –Хайде, нямаме цял ден. Мърдайте, какво чакате? – И така, те се разделиха. Амая не искаше да си представя какви панаири щяха да стават между другите двама. Надяваше се, че приятелят й ще удържи на обещанието си. Това с уокитокитата, естествено беше пълна глупост, Кейтаро нарочно беше взел само две. Правеше всичко с цел.

- Не мисля, че беше добра идея да събирате тези двамата... – Сподели момичето, докато вървяха на запад през пустинята, опитвайки отново да хванат следата.  
- Остави мисленето на мен. – Отвърна мъжа. – Ако се избият, отговорността ще е моя. – Той застана на колене и погледна нещо в пясъка. – Ако пък се разберат, ще се радвам. - Момичето отиде до него, за да разбере какво беше. Парченце плат, от бледожълта дреха.  
- Това не е доказателство, цяла Суна носи такива. – Каза тя, предполагайки мислите на учителя си. Мъжът кимна в знак на съгласие.  
- Има ли как да разберем със сигурност? – Той погледна към нея, очаквайки тя да измисли нещо.  
- Аз съм куноичи, сенсей, не полицейско куче. – Отвърна. Наистина нямаше в арсеналът си нещо, което би могла да използва за откриването му. Освен ако тази част от дреха нямаше ум и памет.  
- Погледни по – отблизо. – Мъжът й подаде плата и се усмихна. На него имаше голямо червено петно, тя го подуши, беше от ром. Изсъхнало, но част от миризмата все още се бе запазила, както й цвета. Намека на учителя беше, че не трябва да разчита само на вроденият си кръвен лимит. Тя въздъхна. Наистина правеше всичко с цел.  
- Боже... този е бил яко пиян. – Смотолеви момичето. – Вероятността да е негово се увеличи, но все пак, не можем да сме сигурни.  
- Да речем, че е. – каза Кейтаро и включи Уокитокито си. – Хиноте, чуваш ли ме? – От него се чу само пукащ звук. – Хиноте? – Отново нямаше отговор. – Нещо смущава сигнала... По дяволите...няма значение, продължаваме.

* * *

Този изрод! Дори начинът по който се движеше беше откачен! Да не говорим за начинът по който изглеждаше – При това като оставим на страни педалския молив за очи, липсата на вежди и йероглифа симвулизиращ любов, татуиран от лявата страна на челото му! Кой си татуираше това?! На всичкото отгоре там! Серизоно?  
Но, тези неща, някак си бледнееха на фона на останалите: носеше със себе си, през проклетата пустиня, една грамадна кратуна, пълна с бог знае какво. На лицето му нямаше никаква емоция в 80 процента от времето И когато кажеше нещо, сякаш си бе поставил за цел да го казва бавно и понякога монотонно, изнервяйки го допълнително. Но очите бяха най – странното в него, според Хиноте. Навярно ако беше жена, щеше да си измисли някакво смотано име за да определи цвета им и после да се опита да го наложи на всеки, който тръгне да спори по въпроса, но умните хора, сиреч мъжете, просто избираха най – лесния вариант. За него това беше зелено... Или синьо? Не, не – зелено. Не... Синьо. Той погледна очите му отново. Да зелено, последно – зелено. Джинчуурикито не бе казал нищо от както бяха тръгнали, което беше преди половин час. Моткаха се из пустинята, в търсене на изчезналия старец и дори не можеха да хванат някаква следа. Имайки предвид, че другите не се бяха свързали с тях, явно и те удряха на камък. Щеше да е забавно, ако бяха в погрешните посоки и е трябвало да тръгнат на юг. Тази мисъл само го дразнеше още повече. Бе оставен в компанията на това чудовище, което, имайки предвид колко мълчаливо се оказа, бе близо до това да е сам. На няколко пъти, на Хиноте му се прииска да го убие и зарови в пясъците. Какво беше видяла Амая в тоя тип? Всичко, което той виждаше в очите му, бе празнота. Имаше чувството, че Гаара бе напълно лишен от емоции или мисли. Единствената причина да не се е заял с него за милиони неща, беше, че не искаше да пада на нивото на тоя изрод, иначе... като ги почнеш, очна линия, странно поведение, демон запечатан в него, имаше за какво да се хване... червенокосото момче спря изведнъж.

- Какви ги вършиш бе?! – Попита Хиноте, който почти се блъсна в новия си съотборник.  
- Погледни. – Гаара посочи пясъка пред себе си. Отнесен в мисли, Хиноте не бе забелязал. Беше целият в кръв. Очевидно бе минало време, откакто кръвта беше тук, но все пак се виждаше навсякъде около тях. Как не бяха усетили миризмата от по - далеч. Явно Минори бе имал близка среща с някой пустинен звяр, горкият дядка.. Кървавата следа продължаваше напред.  
- Да тръгваме.  
- Чакай... – Спря го Джинчуурикито. – Не ти ли се струва твърде очевидно? – Имаше истина в думите му, но естествено Хиноте никога не би му го признал.  
- Очевидно или не, нямаме други следи. – Настоя той. Гаара се съгласи мълчаливо. Това естествено можеше да бъде и капан, но наистина нямаха много опции. – Кейтаро-сенсей? – каза Хиноте по уокитокито, но нещо разваляше сигналът. – Ехоо, Сенсей, чуваш ли ме? – Тая джунджория беше скапан боклук! Мамка му! Все тая, явно те бяха на вярната следа, трябваше да продължат.

* * *

Вървейки през пясъка, Кейтаро и Амая намираха още и още парчета от предполагаемата дреха на стария дърводелец. Продължаваха да следват дирята, а тя ставаше все по – ясна. Освен нром по дпарчетата вече имаше и кръв. Амая започна да се съгласява с него, че парчетата плат принадлежаха на Минори.  
- Как е семейството ти? – попита Амая, в опит да завърже разговор. Бе твърде общителна за да си мълчи, дори и когато се очакваше от нея. Проточилата се тишина никак не й бе приятна.  
- Освен обичайните неща... Вчера Кан направи първото си джицу.  
- Той не е ли на 5? – Кан бе синът на Кейтаро. Очевидно доста надарено дете.  
- Да, страхотно нали! Може да стане гений като порасне. Също като баща си. – Ухили се мъжът. Поледното беше шега. Учителят й не се смяташе за гении, а просто за човек, който си спукваше задника от работа. Съпругата му бе домакиня. Прекъснала работа когато забременяла и после той не й позволил да работи след раждането, защото искаше детето да бъде отгледано от майка си, а не от някаква бавачка. Жена му не беше кариеристка и нямаше проблем с това, поне до колкото на ученичката й беше ясно. А и малкият Кан бе голям сладур, Амая с радост би прекарвала време с него. Но сигурно беше различно когато си родител и трябва да траеш 5 годишно дете по 24 часа на ден 7 дни в седмицата. Трябваше да му признае на Кейтаро уменията в обучението. Синът му знаеше някакво джицу преди да влезе в академията... По дяволите та той още, сигурно не можеше да пише!Хлапето щеше да стане силен шиноби, без съмнение.  
- Какво е научил?  
- Хенге. - Отвърна мъжа, оглеждайки наоколо. Значи Кан можеше да се преобразява. - Още не е много добър, но напредва бързо. Вчера ми се хвалеше. - Кейтаро се засмя. - Превърна се в малка версия на мен. Беше забавно.  
Започваше да става по - горещо и тази разходка и ставаше все по - неприятна искаше й се да побързат. Скоро съдбата отговори на молитвите й:

- Я, виж ти... – Дългокосият мъж посочи на Амая за какво говореше. Откриха цялата дреха на дърводелеца. Е цяла, силно казано, по скоро, почти всичките й части, който не бяха видели до сега. Беше разкъсана от дивите животни. Амая предположи, че мъжът е бягал от тях, но в един момент са го нападнали твърде много. Това обаче не обясняваше къде е трупа.  
- Да виждаш някъде старият Минори, сенсей?  
- Ето там. – Кейтаро посочи към скалите. Долу под тях имаше окървавено тяло. Имаше само една причина Амая да не усети умът му, когато вкключи Огледалните очи и тя беше, че старецът бе или мъртав, или умът му бе изолиран от някой друг. Можеше да се обзаложи на първото.  
- Е, изглежда го открихме. Ще го връщаме ли в Суна?

* * *

Кървавата следа продължаваше около сто метра навътре в пустинята и изчезваше изведнъж, покрай едни скали. Двете момчета се огледаха наоколо, но не можеха да я открият. Интересно как ли бе продължила дори до тук. Беше си доста изтекла кръв. Имаше ли толкова в човешкото тяло, изобщо? По пътя, Хиноте още на два пъти се опита да се свърже със съотборниците си, но отново без резултат.  
- Някакви идеи? – Попита той. Не че искаше да завързва разговор, просто му бе изумително любопитно, когато джинчуурикито покажеше, че в главата му има някакви мисли. Освен това идея как да продължат, щеше да е добре. Вместо да казва нещо Гаара вече се бе заел с изпълнение. Забеляза как известно количество пясък се издигна от отвора на кратуната и се разпъна в тънка нишка, коят, после се превърна в око. Явно беше средство за наблюдение – Супер, защо не използва това по – рано?  
- Не сметнах, че е необходимо. – Какво? Не го бил сметнал за необходимо? Щеше да им спести ходенето до тук, ако се окажеше просто някакво убито животно, но не, изобщо не беше необходимо! Какво пък, нека се поразходят! Мамка му и идиот беше този! Амая му бе длъжница, задето го накара, да го трае! Хиноте се опита да не мисли за него, а за това, как изведнъж изчезна тая кръв? Нямаше следи от животни, но разбира се, може вятъра да ги е скрил. Интересно бешее, как вятъра не бе скрил кръвта, този въпрос не спираше да го гложди. Изглеждаше доста запазена. Имаше нещо гнило в тази работа. Нещо, което не беше наред, просто не можеше да е сети какво.

- Някакъв напредък? – Попита Хиноте, осъзнавайки че онзи се е позабавил. Гаара не отговори, каква изненада, а тръгна бавно на някъде. Белокосият му спътник го последва. Ето заради тези фасони, също можеше да му се заяде, ако поиска! Но сега не беше времето. Вървяха към 20 метра, докато не откриха процеп в скалата. Чак тогава момчето осъзна, че всъщност, скалите бяха наредени в нещо, наподобяващо кръг. беше естествено образование, но все пак изглеждаше чудновато. Ниската планина, до която се намираха, почти бе свързала единият си край с другия. Планина беше силно казано – просто висок каменист хълм. Пространството, която се получаваше вътре не изглеждаше никак тясно. Те стояха точно пред процепа, където някога двата края на хълма щяха да се срещнат. Явно от тук, можеше да се влезе вътре в пръстенът, който се бе образувал. Хиноте забеляза няколко лешояда да кръжат отгоре, чакайки кротко някого да умре. Искаше му се да направи шега, включваща птиците и роднините на Гаара, но си сдържа. Съмняваше се този да носи на шега. – Може да е капан. – каза вместо това, осъзнавайки, колко удобно бе мястото за засада.  
- Не виждам нищо. – Отговори Гаара, и посочи окото във въздуха.  
- Огледай по – внимателно. – Джинчуурикито го направи, Хиноте видя как голямото око се смъкна на долу и мина между скалите. В един момент спря.  
- Мисля, че го открих. - Заяви Гаара, без никакъв тон в гласа.  
- Стария Минори? – Момчето със сиви очи, примигна невярващо. Защо по дяволите дърводелецът бе дошъл тук? – В какво състояние е?  
- Мъртъв. – Отвърна червенокосият след кратка пауза. Отново без никакъв тон в гласа.

- Сигурен ли си, че е той?  
- Пълен старец с бяла брада и тъмна кожа. Ако Амая ми е дала правилно описание, той е. – Каза съотборникът му аналитично. Момчето се огледа наоколо. Присъствието на възрастния мъж тук не обясняваше, защо по дяволите кървавата диря просто секваше, на няколко метра от скалният пръстен.  
- Нека проверим. - подкани го Хиноте. Двамата минаха през широкият вход, където скалите все още не се бяха докоснали и се насочиха към мястото, разгонвайки лешоядите по пътя си. Дърводелецът се намираше под нещо подобно на естествен заслон. Явно бе търсил сянка, но тя се бе оказала не достатъчна, за да го опази жив: Имаше огромна рана в гърдите. Тялото му вече бе започнало да се разлага, благодарение на жегата и имаше най – различни гадинки плъзнали из него. Ужас... мисията им бе, ако го намерят мъртъв, да го занесат в селото. Трябваше да го мъкнат, заедно с гадориите из него... Хиноте се нацупи при мисълта. Не искаше, ама изобщо да прави това.  
Какво ли му се бе случило? Дали беше нападнат от някое животно?  
- Забелязваш ли нещо странно? – Попита Гаара, загледан безизразно в трупа. Другият го огледа. Всичко си беше както трябва. Труп, кръв, червей... О, да! Чак се ядоса, че не се беше сетил сам.  
- Няма миризма... – Каза Хиноте осъзнавайки какво имаше предвид спътникът му. Не беше **толкова** тъп все пак.  
- Дори кръвта миришеше странно, но мъртвият от два дни човек, не? - За пръв път, белокосото момче, долови някакъв въпросителен тон в гласа на Гаара.  
- Може да е умрял по - скоро. Това би обяснило защо кръвта изглеждаше прясна...  
- Но не би обяснило защо се разлага. – Напомни му Гаара.  
- Жега, пустиня...логично е да се разлага... но не и да не вуни!.. – Мислеше на глас момчето. Нещо не беше наред.

* * *

Не беше мъртъв, но беше толкова зашеметен, че Амая не можа да улови мозъчната му дейност. В крайна сметка тя не бе уред, а просто човек. Въпреки че не очакваше да пропусне някой, само защото беше в безсъзнание. Можеше да усети хората на километър от нея, Дори и повече, ако се принуди. а той не беше и по – далеч. Всъщност си бе доста близо, имайки предвид че ходиха до там само половин час. Нямаше километър! Но щом по – далечните умове ги усещаше по – слабо, може би това се бе оказало решаващо за нейния Кекеи Генкай. Тя въздъхна разочарована, радваше се, че са намерили старият глупак и че беше жив, но не се радваше, че откри тази нова слабост на джицуто си. Опита да го излекува със слабото медицинско умение, което знаеше, но не постигна големи резултати. Бе минала само през основата, преди да разбере, че това не е за нея. Изглежда старецът сам бе свалил една част от дрехите си, които накрая нещо бе доразкъсало. Нямаше серизни рани по тялото на Минори, само още разкъсвания по панталоните му и няколко по корема. Не приличаха на нокти или зъби. не можеше да определи от какво са. Предполагаха, че е опитал да избяга, но не бе стигнал далеч. Нападателя му се бе отказал от него по някаква причина. Сега, Кейтаро и Амая носеха дъртия пияница към селото. Междувременно от другата група нямаше и думичка, бяха изминали час и нещо, от намирането на Минори, през вайкането покрай това, до връщането на уговореното място.

- Ти изчакай тук. – Каза Кейтаро, когато той и ученичката му достигнаха мястото на срещата. – Трябва да се появят скоро. Аз ще заведа Минори в болница. Имаше логика, понеже той използваше някакво джицу за да държи Минори във въздуха до него и да не му се налага да го носи на ръце. Амая не искаше да виси в пустинята, но кимна и се съгласи. – Ако има опасност, връщай се в Суна. – След тези думи, Кейтаро остави уокитокито на подчинената си и тръгна към портите на селото, заедно с реещия се зад него дърводелец, докато Амая тръгна да си търси сянка наблизо. Връзка с другите отново нямаше. Най – вероятно те все още търсеха следи от старият глупак. Тя извади от раницата си вода и храна, седна под сянката и реши да оползотвори времето, в което щеше да чака. Съжаляваше само, че не си бе взела плеъра, но слушалки и пустиня бяха лоша комбинация!

* * *

Нещо **изобщо** не беше наред. Хиноте неусетно започна да обикаля в кръг и да размишлява над ситуацията. Определено имаше нещо повече в цялата работа. Дали не беше фалшив труп? Някои нинджи използваха такива за примамки Той се приближи до тялото за да погледне. Хм... нямаше следи за това. Поне не и по местата, които се виждаха. Но и едва ли някой с акъла си, нямаше да прикрие тези следи. Най – вероятно позата на тялото ги скриваше, той бутна едната ръка на мъртвеца... Нищо... Другата, също нищо. Краката... нищо... В такъв случай, оставаше само гърба, Хиноте, с погнуса от пълзящите бели червей, бутна тялото напред, така че да види гърба му. Хм, и тук нямаше... Чу се щтракване, свистящ звук, навсякъде край тях. Преди белокосото момче да успее да реагира, се видя обкръжен от пясък. Първоначално през умът му мина мисълта, че изродът до него беше откачил и го нападаше, но след като пясъкът падна, заедно с множество шурикени, които се бяха забили в него, Хиноте осъзна, че Гаара просто беше защитил и двама им. От една страна беше благодарен. От друга се подразни - нямаше нужда от защитата на това чудовище!  
- Капан... – Синеокият му спътник посочи очевидното. Беше добър в това.  
- Но... Защо? – Защо по дяволите, някой слагаше трупът на нищо и никакъв дърводелец, брутално убит, някъде из пустинята и на всичкото отгоре слагаше и капани покрай него. Това беше безсмислено...  
- Явно е имал свирепи врагове... – Хиноте извъртя очи, раздразнено.  
- Нямаш ли намерение да кажеш нещо полезно? – Смотолеви той мрачно. – Разбирам дъртия да си е имал врагове, но на тях какъв им е бил проблемът, с хората, които ще го открият, сле дкато е бил убит? – Гаара замълча за малко. Лицето му не издаде никаква реакция на думите на другия. Той просто се взираше в трупа.  
- Може би нападателите не са искали да бъдат заловени? – Този беше идиот... Хиноте въздъхна.  
- Да... това определено ще стане, като продължат да правят повече трупове.  
- Така е. – Призна грешката си, червенокосият. – Изглежда идеята е била да насочат някого тук. – съотборникът му го погледна въпросително, надявайки се на разумно обяснение, а не просто на „Приказки, с които да звуча интересно" – Първо беше кръвта – Продължи Гаара. – Лесна за забелязване, оставяща още по – лесна за проследяване диря. Но твърде много, за да принадлежи на един човек. – Хиноте кимна в знак на съгласие и нетърпение. Не обичаше дълги обяснения и макар че, дори според него, Гаара имаше приятен глас, нямаше да умре, ако приказва малко по – бързо! – Освен това изглеждаше прясна. За два дни, от кръвта в пустинята нямаше да има и следа. - Значи и той бе забелязал тези неща. - Смятам, че кръвта изобщо не е била негова. – Хиноте се съгласи с това и се прокле на ум, че не се беше сетил първи.  
- Оставена е, за да бъде забелязана от някой и проследена. Води до скалният пръстен... и.. секва?  
- Нямали са повече, може би... - В това нямаше смисъл. можеха да заколят още една крава, какво толкова?  
- Или не оставили нарочно. Все пак, това е възможно най – очевидното място, на което някой би проверил. – Гаара отвърна кимайки. – Но кой е бил целта им? Някой роднина?  
- Не... по – скоро някой шиноби. - Отвърна той. - По – логично е да изпратят някой трениран човек, който да го потърси, а не роднини. – Каза спътникът му, с дрезгавият си, тих глас.  
- Нямало е как да знаят, кой ще дойде...  
- Нима? Изпратиха трима чунини и един джоунин, на глупава мисия като тази... Видя ми се нелогично тогава. Реших, че е заради мен. Но може и да съм сгрешил...  
- Искаш да кажеш, че има вътрешен човек, който е съучастник в това и някой от нас е целта... – Хиноте опули очи срешу Гаара, чието изражение си оставаше каменно. – Но кого? – Той не отговори. Можеше да бъде всеки един от тях: Хиноте с неговите странни способности, Амая с нейният уникален Кекейгенкай, Кейтаро-Сенсей, с неговите връзки по високите етажи на властта, или дори Гаара с неговия демон, запечатан в тялото му. Всеки беше потенциална мишена.  
- Не знам. Може някой от съвета да го е поръчал, и целта да съм аз. - Че защо някой би искал да убие Гаара. Той беше една от причините няколко села да не им се изсипят. Джинчууриките бяха проблемни, меко казано, но тъжното истина бе, че бяха и необходими. Явто този просто обичаше да е центъра на вниманието.  
- Не знам. Има твърде много... – Странен скърцащ звук го накара да прекъсне изречението си. Звучеше, сякаш някой вдигаше стара, каменна порта, звукът продължи известно време и после спря. Гаара и Хиноте, които до сега се оглеждаха наоколо, се спогледаха въпросително, дори и червенокосият изглеждаше изненадан. След секунди се появи нов звук. Тракащ, и дразнещ.  
- Звучи като куклите на брат ми... – Промърмори Гаара.  
- Брат ти си играе с кукли? – Ухили се другия, подигравателно.  
- Те са марионетки, използва ги като оръжия в бой. – "Не, не знам! Изобщо! Не живея тук!" - Помисли си момчето. не бе срещал брата, на господин мрачен, обаче знаеше за бригадата на кукловодите. не беше вчерашен! той въздъхна. Можеше ли, наистина, звукът да идва от нещо такова или пък... Очите на Хиноте се разшириха, когато видя гледката, за негова изненада, спътникът му реагира по подобен начин, но не е като да нямаше причини. Около стотина причини, под формата на, изравящи се от пясъците скелети. Не бяха костите на нещо определено, като човек или животно. Просто кости, излизащи, като оживели и събиращи се с останалите. Някои формираха скелетите на странни, несъществуващи създания, а други, направо политаха към тях, като остри ножове. Това не беше на добре...

* * *

- Интере**Ш**но... – изфъфли лекарката. – Много интере**Ш**но... – Тя бе жена на около 26–27 години с руса коса, големи устни и дразнещ говорен дефект, който Кейтаро кротко траеше. Все пак, не бе нейна вината. – Мозъкът му е почти изключил, поддържат **Ш**амо функциите на тялото му. – Продължи жената, обикаляйки наоколо. Когато не говореше изглеждаше доста добре. Имаше стегнато, добре оформено тяло, сладко лице, и огромни, за телосложението й гърди... „Мамка му, женен си! Престани!" Кейтаро никога не би изневерил на съпругата си. Е никога беше сериозно обещание, но със сигурност нямаше намерение да хойка. И все пак, като всяко човешко същество, особено от мъжки пол, се заглеждаше по привлекателни лекарки... Той въздъхна тихо. Изпитваше вина, само при мисълта, че смяташе някоя жена, различна от неговата, за красива. А жена му беше красива. Беше и умна... Просто понякога се чудеше, какво ли би било, ако не е с нея...Чудеше се дали не бе направил грешка, встъпвайки в брак. Харесваше я, изпитваше нещо към нея... но не беше любов... Силна привързаност, може би, но не и любов. Тогава не смяташе, че това е важно. В последствие бе разбрал, че има значение. За това и когато видеше някой, изглеждащ като тази докторка, се чудеше, дали не е сгрешил. После, обаче, си спомняше сина си и осъзнаваше, че макар и да не му бе дала любов, съпругата му, му даде нещо много повече – Дете. Най– прекрасното дете на света, което не можеше да бъде резултат от грешка. За това и Кейтаро се чувстваше виновен, че просто не може да я обича, и се ядосваше, когато заглеждаше разни жени, защото тогава, тогава си проличаваше най – много. Другите не го забелязваха, но той го знаеше, и това го побъркваше. На пук на мислите си, той продължи да зяпа деколтето на лекарката, насилвайки се да слуша какво му говори. – Не знам какво **Ш**е е **Ш**лучило **Ш** него, обаче, не **Ш**ъм попадала на нищо такова до **Ш**ега... Имали **Ш**ме пациенти в безсъзнание, но това изглежда различно. В**Ш**е едно някой е накарал мозъкът му да откаже. Изглежда е **Ш**танало по**Ш**тепено... но не мога да кажа повече, преди да го из**Ш**ледвам допълнително. Елате утре. – Жената се усмихна и чак тогава мъжът се насили да отлепи очи от циците й и да я погледне. Той отвърна с усмивка.  
- Уведомете ме, възможно най – скоро. Ще отида да доведа роднините му.  
- Довиждане. – Усмихна се отново жената. Без да й отговаря, Кейтаро се измъкна от стаята, с намерението да не се връща тук повече. Чувстваше се опетнен от собствените си инстинкти... „Аз съм пълен кретен!" – Помисли си той, вървейки по коридора на болницата.  
Е поне имаше начин да се разбере, какво се е случило с дъртия...

* * *

- Някакви идеи? – Попита Хиноте. Гаара беше скрил, в пясъчна сфера, тях двамата и трупа на Минори, който, заради мястото си, не можеха да оставят на вън, Пясъкът удържаше драскащите, и забиващи се кости. Хиноте нямаше представа, колко дълго „щитът" им щеше да издържи.  
- Чакаме. – Отвърна спътникът му. – Скоро ще трябва да изчезнат. Не могат да ни нападат вечно.  
- А ти можеш ли да задържиш пясъка вечно?  
- Не... Но, надявам се, достатъчно дълго. – ИДИОТ! И какво просто щяха да си стоят там?  
- Трябва да измислим нещо! Трябва ни стратегия. – Костите бяха твърде бързи, за да се бият с тях. Особено при положение, че специалността на Хиноте беше близък бой, повечето му техники, щяха да са безполезни. Кунаи и шурикени нямаше да направят много. Трябваше да се махнат от тук. – Можем ли да се движим с това нещо около нас, в смисъл, по земя.  
- Да, проблемът е, че няма на къде да отидем. Нападат ни от всички страни, а скалите са високи. Входът е напълно препречен от кости, образували са нещо като стена – Точно както си бе помислил: перфектно място за засада.  
- Да опитаме пак нагоре? - Гаара му беше казал, че могат да се затворят в сферата и да се махнат от тук по въздух, и опитаха да го направят, но нещо, сякаш ги дръпна надолу. От тогава положението се влоши много. Костите станаха двойно повече и по – бързи., а под тях ги посрещнаха шипове. Едва намериха начин да се спасят от тях.  
- Не може.. Излизат даже от скалите, ако тръгнем да бягаме от там, отново, нещата могат да станат дори по - зле. – Окото на Гаара, което бе пуснал преди, джицу, което наричаше трето око, им помагаше да видят какво става навън. Може би бе въпрос на време, някои от костите, да пронижат бавноподвижното око, но все пак вършеше работа, предвид че положението им, не бе никак розово. Чу се звук над тях, който момчето не можа да определи  
- Какво по дяволите?  
- Един от скелетите е върху сферата и се опитва да си прокопае път надолу... – Обясни Гаара. Хиноте знаеше че джинчуурикито може да задържи тази нелепа атака, но все пак, това му се стори твърде нагло.  
- Къде е? – Попита той. Гаара му посочи мястото. Хиноте застана отдолу, направи един кратък знак с ръце и пусна огън по дланта си, който започна да гори все по – силно, и когато стана достатъчно голям,спря. – Направи една дупка, колкото да мине ръката ми. - Гаара го направи. В мига, в който нещото забеляза дупката, се опита да навре муцуната си вътре и да я разшири, но срещна мощен тукат от страна на Хиноте. – ХА! Право в изкривената мутра! – Образуваното от най – различни кости създание изхвърча от повърхността на пясъчната сфера. Малко преди Гаара да затвори дупката вътре полетя една кост, която едва не се заби в Хиноте. – Мамка ти шибана! – Извика той на парчето кост. След което се обърна към спътникът си. – Трябва да... – Трупът на мъртвия Минори стоеше прав зад Гаара, готов да нападне. – Внимавай! – Предупреждението дойде късно. Гаара нямаше време да отреагира, Тънка, дълга кост, бе на сантиметри от врата му вече. Хиноте си мислеше че съотборникът му е свършен, но пясък препречи пътя на атакуващия. Момчето със зелени очи се обърна изненадан към нападателя. Още пясъци минаха между тях, правейки мястото в сферата още по – малко. Нямаше място дори да се движат свободно. Пясъкът продължи да се увива около борещият се труп, докато не го затрупа. Гаара вдигна ръка към купчината, под която бе мъртвеца.  
- Пясъчен Ковчег! – Извика той, сякаш казваше заповед. Кафявият пясък се стегна около жертвата си и я премаза. Движенията на немъртвия престанаха.  
- Какво става тук мамка му! – Сега, когато почти нямаха място да се движат, и двамата бяха притиснати към една от стените. – Не можеш ли да разкараш това нещо?  
- Ще ни оставя открити за атака, ако опитам.  
- Де да знам... зарови го ако трябва... Нещо? – Поредният странен звук, този път идващ от купчината пясък. – Какво по... – Дълги остри кости излязоха от пясъка, подобно на шипове и с бърза скорост се насочиха към тях. Понеже нямаше на къде да мърдат, Гаара се принуди да свали пясъчната преграда. Костите отвън ги чакаха с нетърпение, готови да атакуват. Пясъкът обаче отблъскваше атаките им. Хиноте също изритваше настрани по - едрите, но двойно повече прииждаха към тях. - Ами сега?  
- Вече няма къде да вдигнем пясъчния щит. Навсякъде са. – Да му благодари за очевидното ли очакваше?  
- Ами сега? – Повтори хиноте, удряйки със злоба по един от нападателите. Гаара удържаше костите, наподобяващи ножове, докато Хиноте се бореше с тези, оформили скелетите на различни създания. Излизаха дори от заобикалящите скали и ги атакуваха. В мига, в който се разпадаха, скелетите се образуваха на ново.Щеше да бъде дълга и досадна битка, с неприятен край...  
- Хиноте, тези кости, минават без проблеми през окото ми...  
- Моля? – За какво по дяволите приказваше? Белокосото момче, подпали един от нападателите и го изрита при останалите. Имаше чувството, че огънят му е почти безполезен в тази битка. Веднага след това отблъсна още три скелета, и се защити от четвъртия, петият бе уловен от Гаара, заедно с летящите към тях кости.  
- Третото око. Няколко се забиха в земята под него него, но нищо му няма... – Как беше възможно това... Хиноте погледна третото око, докато отблъскваше скелетите. То си стоеше на земята, и изглеждаше прозрачно в сравнение със забучените кокали, които се бяха забили в пясъка, но не и в самото око.  
- Мамка му! Какви сме идиоти! – Промърмори раздразнено той, когато се досети за причината. След това спря да се бие и се остави открит за атаки. Ей тъй, за да провери теорията си. Гаара издигна пясъчна стена пред него. - Не, не, нека нападнат. - Гаара го погледна, отново без емоция на лицето си. После свали преградата. Един шип полетя към главата на Хиноте и той затвори очи. Не усети нищо. Съществата не можеха да го докоснат. Просто преминаваха през него. Единствената причина да ги усещат, като нещо материално, бе защото ги атакуваха. Когато обаче стояха спокойно, костите просто минаваха през тях, без дори да накарат въздухът да се раздвижи. Джинчуурикито също спря атаката и погледна към Хиноте. – Това е най-смотаното, нереалистично, генджицу на планетата! Как можахме да се хванем? – Ядоса се момчето със сиви очи. Въпреки че не се биеше вече, пясъкът на Гаара продължи да го защитава. Явно тази техника действаше дори и без да я контролира. Костите се забиваха в пясъка и падаха. Тези които бяха твърде бързи за защитата на момчето просто преминаваха през него, вместо да го наранят.  
- Защо някой ще прави генджицу, без да се бие с нас?  
- Намам предтава! Защото е шибаняк! – Хиноте вдигна раницата си от пода. Не му се виждаше възможно генджицуто да заглушава сигнала на уокитокито. Имаше нещо друго, поставено тук, с тази цел... Кой си играеше толкова, само за ги вкара във „филма" Цялата ситуация му се стори супер нелогична. А автора на това нескопосано произведение, дори не беше тук. Ако беше, Гаара щеше да го види с третото око.  
- Това беше адски смотан трик. Тъпите изчадия дори не можеха да ни докоснат, а трупът нямаше миризма... наистина ли се вързахме? – Хиноте имаше чувството, че някакво хлапе го е преметнало. – Разбирам ти да се вържеш... Но аз? - Той направи добре познатият му знак, забелязвайки, че и съотборникът му направи същото. „Кай!" казаха и двамата в един глас. Не бе нужно да го казват, но помагаше за концентрацията. Костите и всички следи за станалото преди малко бяха изчезнали. Сто на сто и кръвта, която ги доведе тук, бе част от номерът с умовете им. Тя поне смърдеше!  
- Да се махаме. – Предложи Гаара. – Ще мислим над това, като се срещнем с другите.

* * *

Намериха Амая под сянката на една скала, на уговореното преди час-два, място. Тъкмо прибираше нещо в раницата си. Гаара се загледа в нея. По – точно в очите й. През повечето време се забелязваха над три цвята, отразени от черната основа на окото й. Цветът му бе много тъмно сив, почти черен като зеницата, но различните отражения, променяха на места цвета на ириса от розови, на лилави, от лилави на тъмно зелени, сини, жълти, червени, златисти, сребристи и пр в зависимост от светлината. Странно, но красиво. Беше сигурен, че трябва да Доудицу.  
- Я, кой реши да цъфне... – усмихна се тя. – Този път поне не закъсняхте... Нека позная, не намерихте нищо?  
- Не намерихме Минори, но... – Започна Хиноте.  
- Знам. – Прекъсна го тя. – Ние го намерихме. Кейтаро-сенсей, го отведе в селото.  
- НО. – Продължи белокосото момче. – Намерихме нещо друго... – Той разказа на бързо за преживяването им, след като двамата се наместиха при момичето, под сянката на скалата. Тя ги гледаше спокойно, слушайки информацията. Амая беше странна. Не само заради най - малко четирите цвята в косата, които сега кърпата на главата й криеше, или пък заради още повечето цветове в очите. Тя се държеше странно, според Гаара, странно по добър начин. Всъщност по – точната дума беше, различно. Все още не познаваше достатъчно никой от тримата, но остана с впечатленията, че Хиноте не може да го понася, Това го беше срещал. Макар че той не се страхуваше да влезе в спор с него, ако се наложи. Което малко го изненада, защото бе свикнал да реагират със страх.  
Амая се държеше добре, но той не можеше да разбере какво точно става в главата й. Предполагаше, че прави така, просто защото се опитва да е любезна с човек от екипа й.  
А Кейтаро, сякаш изобщо не го интересуваше новото попълнение. Нямаха време да си кажат каквото и да било, навярно за това бе останал с това впечатление. Но не срещна страх. Което не беше лошо.  
Щеше да му отнеме време да свикне с тях. Изводите му не бяха непременно лоши, но днес му бяха дошли в повече. Той не обичаше да е толкова дълго сред непознати. А и агресивното поведение на Хиноте му го изнервяше повече, отколкото би искал да признае.  
- Чувала съм за начин да попаднете в генджицу, дори и да няма никой на около, който да го направи. – Каза тя. Имаше дълбок, за момиче, плътен глас. – Кейтаро-сенсей ми го беше казал преди, това е техника разработена от втория Казекаге, която не се използва отдавна. Добрите в генджицу шноби са се учили да вкарват чакрата си в предмет, и генджицуто се активирало при мирис, или допир. Смятам че някой се е научил да го прави и сега. Просто е демоде, защото го смятат за безсмислено.  
-Предмет? Какъв предмет? – учуди се момчето със сиви очи.  
- Хиноте? Ти вдигна бутилката нали? – Попита тя. – Онази от пясъка.  
- Да, но... Мамка му! – Момичето се засмя, наблюдавайки реакцията му.  
- Кръвта? - Обади се Гаара и замълча за момент, когато очите му срещнаха тези на Амая. Вече бе разбрал, че тя е се занимава с генджицу, но по някаква причина, имаше чувството, че като го погледне, можеше да види мислите му. Той се отърси от тях и започна на ново. – Беше направено и на двама ни. Била е кръвта. За това тя имаше мирис. - Другите двама се съгласиха мълчаливо.  
- Беше много некадърно. Ако знаехме, щяхме да го развалим веднага! - Хиноте сякаш опита да се оправдае.  
- Обикновено са ги ползвали за залъгване на противника. Не са достатъчно реалистични, но за целта си, вършат работа. За това и както казах, се смятат за безполезни: Когато някой знае, че това може да е номер, моментално го забелязва, и следователно разваля. Обаче с времето тази техника е отмряла, и явно е станала по – полезна... – Тя се усмихна. – Понякога нещата са по – хубави, когато не са на мода.  
- Кой би направил това? – Попита Хиноте, гледайки към нея, сякаш тя има всички отговори.  
- Откъде да знам. Някой гадняр с кофти чувство за хумор ..- Амая направи дълга пауза, обмисляйки нещо. – Или целта е била Минори... – Каза тя после. - би обяснило защо той пак е на ръба на смъртта... Макар че биха могли да го убият, а не са. Странно е. - Тя беше започнала да мисли на глас.  
- Моля?  
- Ъъъ да... намерихме го леееко поприпаднал... – Гаара слушаше разговора без да се обажда пак. Винаги можеше да научи много повече, когато просто си мълчи. Обмисляше информацията, която имаха и до тук му звучеше, сякаш невъзпитани хлапета бяха направили на дърводелеца неприятен номер, завършил зле. Естествено, това най – вероятно не беше случая. Но имаха твърде малко парчета от пъзела.

- Да се връщаме ли в селото? – Попита Амая, след като бе настанала тишина.  
- Ааа... Суна няма да избяга. Искам почивка. – Хиноте легна на пясъка. – До сега се бихме с въображаемите приятели от детството на Гаара, не ми се мърда на никъде. – Червенокосият игнорира опитът за шега на съотборникът си.  
- Десет минути, Флейм. После се махаме от тоя пущиняк. – Настоя Амая. - Кейтаро-сенсей ще ни търси. – Гаара все още се чудеше какво устройство бяха сложили за да заглушава сигналът им. Замисли се дали да не го потърси. Тъкмо щеше да се отърве от хората край себе си. Бързо се отказа от идеята. Възможно бе да го чака опастност, а той не беше достатъчно добре подготвен. Ибики правилно му каза, да не подценява никоя мисия. Общуването днес наистина му дойде прекалено и искаше да си ходи. Все пак, можеше да почака десет минути. Забеляза погледа на Амая върху себе си. Почувства се като лабораторен плъх изведнъж. Обърна поглед на страна.  
- Какво носиш там? – Попита тя най на края, гледайки кратуната на гърба му. Гаара я погледна. Занеше че лицето му не издава мислите, но всъщност се зачуди, тя слушала ли е историята изобщо, или Хиноте не я бе обяснил по реда си?  
- Пясък. - отвърна.  
- Няма ли достатъчно тук? - Изенада се момичето.  
- Моят е различен. – Отвърна той. Не искаше да се впуска в излишни обяснения. Явно и тя не искаше да слуша излишни обяснения:  
- Не ти ли пречи?  
- По скоро ми помага. - Защо искаше да говори с него? Не можеше ли да го остави на мира? Видя в погледа й, че засече раздразнението му. Не му харесваше начинът, по който вижда през безизразната му фасада. Той се обърна на другата страна.  
- Добре, Психо. Както кажеш. – Тя продължи да мисли над нещо. прекараха известно време в тишина, след което Амая се изправи, изтупа се от пясъка и вдигна раницата си. – Хайде, нямаме цял ден.  
- Ама... Не са минали и пет минути! – Запротестира Хиноте и седна. Изтръсквайки пясъка от себе си. Беше като осем годишно дете, което постоянно мрънка! Суна бе на половин километър, не чак толкова далеч! Не можеше ли вече да се махнат от тук? – Момичето се приближи до него и извика силно в ухото му:  
- Спри да хленчиш! – Той се отдръпна на страни, очевидно подразнен от звука. – Лесно ти е на теб, като не усещаш жегата! - Нима? това беше интересно. би обяснило идиотският му подбор на дрехи. Хиноте направи гримаса изпълнена с нежелание. - Хайде, ако тръгнем сега, ще ти дам да подариш на Шиори, това, което аз мислех да й подарявам за рождения ден. – Момчето се ококори по един определен начин, който гаара бе забелязъл към тпи пъти днес.  
- Какво е? – Тя се ухили.  
- Ще тръгваш ли? – Той стана на бързо от земята грабна раницата, която също бе метнал в пясъка и мина на няколко метра пред нея. Амая се обърна към Гаара, подканвайки го да се размърда. Не че имаше нужда. Той вече бе готов за тръгване. Бе готов за тръгване още преди да са решили да тръгват. Скоро щеше да стане дори по – непоносима жега. Беше живял достатъчно дълго тук, че жегите да не му пречат много, но като можеше да избегне мъчителното слънце, защо да не го направи? Отвъд портите на Сунагакуре, бе малко по – хладно, заради планината, която го ограждаше. Малко, но определено осезаемо. Гаара тръгна след тях, вървейки на около два метра дистанция. Понесе достатъчно от Хиноте за днес, и ако можеше да го избегне - защо да не го направи? принципно беше свикнал останалите да го атакуват, но понякога просто предпочиташе да си спести излишни нерви.  
- Ей, Сабаку но бака*, не изоставай! - Жалко, че не винаги имаше възможност за това.

Гаара се приближи до тях и се заслуша в разговорът им.  
- Нали се разбрахме нещо? – Сопна се Амая.  
- Може да е и по – зле. – отвръна той.  
- Знам... – Промърмори момичето. Гаара не разбра за какво говореха: Още една от лошите страни да си новия в отбора... Ако имаше изобщо друго освен лоши страни.  
- Ще ми кажеш ли какво е? – Тя го погледна въпросително. – Нещото което ще подаряваш, тоест, ще подаряваМ, на Шиори? – Обясни белокосото момче и се ухили.  
- Ааа... Пустинна роза. – Хиноте се ококори по неговия си начин.  
- Моля? - Възмути се. - Дето ги продават за по 3 кинта, на тъпите туристи, по всяка сергия на пазара? – Амая го изгледа мрачно, присвивайки очи.  
- Идиот! – Изсъска тя. – Шиори ги колекционира. Тя няма евтини. Тази трябва да е достойна за колекцията й. Направо е перфектна, обиколих половин Суна, за да намеря нещо толкова красиво. Трябва да си ми благодарен, че ти го давам! – Хиноте я изгледа скептично. Пустинните рози не бяха цветя, а се образуваха от гипс при наличието на пясък. Появяваха се главно в сухите, богати на сол региони на пустинята. Красиво доказателство за оформящите способности на водата и налягането. Някои неща направени от природата, човек трудно може да изкопира. Пустинните рози много приличаха на цветя, и в Сунагакуре- селото скрито в пясъците – човек можеше лесно да си намери. Продаваха ги на килограм. Понякога бяха просто шипове, но наподобяваха най – често на рози.  
- Сериозно? Шиори колекционира тези неща?  
- Да. – отвърна Амая. – Харесва й идеята за пясъчни цветя. Въпреки че всъщност са гипсови... – Те наближиха сянката на планината, играеща ролята на крепостна стена. Беше приятно, когато попаднаха под нея и парещото слънце не можеше да ги достигне.  
- Отъкде знаеш това? – Попита Хиноте минавайки през големият портал на селото. Щеше да прилича на тунел, ако планината бе свързана отгоре, но не беше и наподобяваше по скоро на процеп. беше толкова голяма, че входа продължаваше около петдесет метра. Планината ограждаше цялото село и някак си, много отдавана хората бяха издълбали тези процепи в нея, които бяха входовете на Суна. Цели три. Другата им граница бе каньонът, който си имаше естествени пътища извън селото.  
Той и Амая последваха белокосото момче.  
- Приятелка ми е, забрави ли?. – Отговори момичето.  
- А защо аз не го знам? – Промърмори той, обвинявайки я, че не му е казала. Момичето погледна към Гаара и пусна една подла усмивка, но явно се разочарова малко от липсата му ентусиазъм. Или по - скоро осъзна, че той не е на ясно с отношенията им.  
- Риу знае. – Каза тя. Веднага щом Хиноте я погледна спря да се усмихва.  
- Моля? – Извика той, обърна се и направи няколко крачки на заден ход. – Тоя идиот? – Момчето спря на едно място. – Не можеш да ми кажеш, че тоя тапир знае нещо за Шиори, което аз не знам!  
- Очевидно, да... – Амая погледна зареяно на другия край, въпреки че се виждаше само кафявата стена. Съотборникът му се намръщи и впери сивите си очи в нея.  
- Много забавно... – смотолеви той, раздразнен. – Наистина ли помисли че ще се вържа на това?  
- Вярвай в каквото искаш. Знам също и че и е купил много скъп и хубав подарък – Момичето отново започна да върви и изпревари приятеля си, който само продължаваше да я следи с поглед.  
- Все тая. аз съм по красив. - Засмя се той.  
- Айде стига с твоите любовни драми. - Промърмори тя. - Цял сапунен сериал си.  
- Ти пък какво зяпаш? – Изсъска той, когато засече погледа на Гаара върху себе си.  
- Кой е Риу?– Попита червенокосото момче.  
- Един тъпанар... Ще си паснете. – Хиноте продължи напред след Амая. Не че Риу бе рядко срещано име, но ако беше онзи, за когото се сещаше, значи дядо му работеше в Главния Съвет на Сунагакуре. Внукът на Тоширо, със сигурност можеше да бъде определен като тапир. Хиноте обаче грешеше за едно: С Гаара никак не си пасваха. Бяха се срещали по политическите събирания, на които членовете на съвета мъкнеха семействата си. Гаара ги мразеше, разбира се. Беше не желан там и единствената причина да ходи, беше че баща му го караше, един господ знае защо! Той не се разбираше много с никого, но с малкия Тоширо бяха на нож тогава. Риу се плашеше от него, но се хвалеше пред всички и демонстрираше някаква мизерна мъжественост, Катоси беше с приятелчетата замерваше Гаара с камъни, наричаше го как ли не. Единствената причина джинчуурикито да не го нападне, отново бе баща му. Леле колко искаше да го премаже. Смешното бе, че тогава бяха едва на осем. Дали Риу се бе променил? Не му бе толкова интересно да научава. Това беше един от малкото хора, които той наистина не можеше да понася. Дали говореха за същия човек? Риу беше нинджа, бе голям горе-долу колкото тях, като нищо можеше да е той. Само Риу Тоширо му липсваше, за да е пълна, неприятната картинка, която се очертаваше. Гаара въздъхна, вървейки след съотборниците си. Хиноте бе за предпочитане пред онзи тип. МНОГО!

* * *

- Ето ви и вас. – Кейтаро ги посрещна в двора на Академията, когато отидоха да докладват. – Вече казах на директора, каквото имаше за казване.  
- Мисля че грешите. – Обади се Амая. – Има още неща, които не знаете. Тя подкани Хиноте да разкаже историята и момчето, с досада в гласа, от факта че трябва да я разказва отново, обясни на капитана за какво става въпрос. Кейтаро го гледаше, обмисляйки имформацията. И на Амая и бе трудно да си обясни нещата. Най вече онази част със: „На кого му е притрябвало да напада стар, пиян дърводелец?" За съжаление единственият който знаеше отговорът на въпроса бяха нападателите, и Минори. Дори не беше толкова сигурна, че Минори знае. Учителят не коментира разказа, а им обясни за състоянието на възрастния мъж.  
Днес докторите ще опитат поне да го върнат в съзнание, но не възлагат големи надежди. – Кейтаро тръгна към входа сградата. – Ще кажа за това на Директора, вие сте свободни за днес. – След което влезе през вратата. Часът бе 11 и нещо, и Амая имаше избор между това да тренира, или да се отдаде на нищоправене. И двете алтернативи не й се нравеха особено.  
- Хора, какво ще правите сега? – Попита момичето.  
- Ще дойда да ми дадеш розата. Искаш или не. – О, да вярно че му я обеща. Нямаше да му даде нещо, което издирваше толкова много, ако нямаше нещо по – добро, да подари. Така поне пустинната роза нямаше да отиде на вятъра. Пък и Хиноте никога не е бил добър в измислянето на подаръци.  
- Добре, това ще стане за 20 минути... после? – Никой не отговори в близките няколко секунди.  
- Можем да пийнем по нещо. – Каза Хиноте. – Да звъннеш на Шиори? – Амая го изгледа раздразнено. Мислеше само с хормоните си, това момче!  
- Да, и за ми довлече Кухите Кучки... Забрави... Съгласна съм, но без принцеската.  
- Добре... Но само защото нямам какво да правя. Да не си си помислила, че ми е приятна компанията ти. – Засмя се той. Амая се ухили.  
- Майната ти, Флейм. – Момичето погледна към третия член на отбора им. – Ти идваш ли? – Гаара се учуди че изобщо го беше попитала.  
- Не, благодаря. – Отвърна той след кратко мълчание.  
- Защо? Хайде де, нали не познаваше тази част на селото, тъкмо шанс да я понаучиш. – Забеляза, че Гаара се чувстваше неудобно, все едно го заплашваше физически. искаше всякак да се измъкне от тази ситуация. Амая не бе срещала такъв мизантроп* до сега.  
- Някой друг път. – Каза той, след известно замисляне, не дали да се съгласи а как е очтиво да откаже. Виждаше го в очите му. Реакцията му дори я накара да се усмихне.  
Амая погледна Хиноте за няколко секунди. Въпреки че не му харесваше идеята, той знаеше кога да показва емоциите си и кога да си трае. Уважаваше го заради това, въпреки че понякога прекаляваше и с мълчанието и приказването. Приятелят й се загледа в нея, и се усмихна за момент. Явно не разбра, че тя просто искаше да види реакцията му.  
- Изчакай ме на северния изход, става ли? ще дойда след малко. – Момчето направи гримаса, но уважи молбата й без да спори, и се отправи към изхода от двора на академията, заглеждайки някои от трениращите момичета по пътя си. Да, Хиноте определено мислеше само с хормоните си. След като момчето се отдалечи, тя насочи вниманието си към Гаара, който я гледаше неразбиращо.  
- Ако не дадеш шанс на хората да те опознаят, няма да те виждат като друго, освен като чудовище. – Каза момичето направо. За разлика от него тя нямаше никакъв проблем със социалните контакти, даже и да включваха спорове караници и дори бой. Думите й бяха не на място, за някой който познаваше само заден, но откакто се научи как да спира телепатията, тактичността си бе заминала. По нейно собствено желание. Освен това беше сигурна че си го мисли. Не е нужно да си телепат, за да видиш реакциите и неговите и чуждите към него. – Защо просто не опиташ? - Той бе изненадан и я гледаше известно време в очите абсолютно безизразно.  
- Никой не иска да ме познава и без това. – Отвърна после с равният си, дрезгав глас. Амая въздъхна тихо. Започваше да си мисли, че да го перне през лицето бе най – добрият възможен вариант. Добре де, не беше, но щеше да се почувства толкова добре, ако го направи.  
- Аз искам. – Отговори тя. Той не каза нищо. Само я гледаше в очите известно време, мислейки как да си формулира думите, ако изобщо имаше нещо на ум.  
- Защо? – Тя се усмихна.  
- А защо не?  
- Нека просто оставим нещата така. – Каза той и направи крачка назад.  
- Както желаеш. – Отвърна Амая. – Но да знаеш, че постъпваш като страхливец. Не всеки на този свят ти мисли злото. - Тя тръгна по пътя, по който бе минал Хиноте. – Приятен ден. – Пожела момичето, обърна се към Гаара и се усмихна. Направи го, защото й се стори, че бе малко груба накрая. След това продължи към северния изход, без да види реакцията му. Зачуди се, дали някога щеше да разбере нещо повече за него. дали изобщо имаше смисъл да опитва? Надяваше се да. Все пак любопитството й бе втората главна причина, да иска Гаара екипа. Разбираше го до някаква степен, но антисоциалните хора винаги й бяха странни. Все пак, на нея й бяха интересни умовете на другите, така се забавляваше. Нямаше как да разбере напълно, защо на някой това не му е забавно. Предвед че тя си умираше да изучава поведението на хората, начинът им на мислени пр. Колкото повече се съпротивляваха, тя толкова повече искаше да разбере какво става в главите им. Щеше да разбере и какво става в ума на новият си съотборник. Задължително! И той щеше да я допусне там. До сега не бе срещала джичуурики и й бе толкова интересно, че не можеше да повярва. Най – малкото, как по дяволите някой живееше с демон запечатан в него и че демонът си имаше свое съзнание? Тя мерна Хиноте, който я чакаше навън. Той също й бе станал интересен преди, но неговия случай бе далеч по – различен. Той имаше само част от силата на двуопашатия демон, но Хиноте не беше изцяло джинчуурики, дори не можеше да се нарече така. Имаше, безспорно, някакви способности, някак си, все още не разбираше добре аномалията която се бе случила, но не беше живял живота на един джинджурики. По скоро жевееше, мразейки ги. За това Амая се изненада, че не се заяждаше с Гаара много повече. Харесваше й че я послуша и че вярваше на преценката й. Надяваше се само да е била права.

- Какво става? Не можа да убедиш господин лъчезарен да дойде с нас? – Амая кимна. – Няма да крия, че се радвам за това. – продължи той и се засмя. Момичето отвърна с мрачна усмивка.- Я, дай по весело. Не можеш да спасиш всички, да не говорим за тези които не искат.  
- Знам... – Промърмори тя. – Дразни ме, че се отказва толкова лесно.  
- Негов проблем. Пука ли ти? - Отвърна момчето, сякаш прогонвайки досадна муха. - Беше ти интересно какво е в главата му, сега разбра че там няма нищо. Някой хора са така. – Момчето се засмя, но когато видя че тя отново отвърна само с бледа усмивка, започна малко по-сериозно. – Опитай да разбереш. – Каза той. -Аз съм досаден дразнител, който едва го понася, а ти искаш да пробиеш дупка в главата му и да видиш какво има вътре. - Каза той. - И аз не бих излизал с нас. Даже и да бях чудовище. - Момчето отново се засмя. - Как още не са ни убили? – Те вървяха към домът на Амая с бавни крачки. Имаше нещо вярно в думите му. Можеби и тя прибързваше. Някой толкова антисоциален навярно не можеше просто да се размотава с напълно непознати. Пък и не се знаеше, какви отношения е имал преди с хората. Тя го притискаше повече от необходимото. Реши, че ще се даржи с него като с наплашено куче - ще го остави на мира, докато той сам реши да доближи.  
- Нима му търсиш причини? - попита момичето.  
- Не, ти ги търсиш, аз просто ти помагам. – Хиноте намести раницата на гърба си и забави ход, дори още повече. – Иначе според мен, пича е голям загубеняк... Но силен, въпреки това. Няма да повярваш какви техники има. – Той й разказа на бързо за начина по който Гаара се биеше. Интересно наистина. Но все пак имаше пясъчния звяр Шукаку в себе си, не би трябвало да я изненада, макар че все пак успя. Изненадана бе също, че Хиноте всъщност е харесал нещо в него.  
- Знаех си, че ще е силен. Той е джинчуурики по дяволите. Ти имаш само части от тази сила и можеш да нариташ всеки тук. - Това бе преувеличено, но знаеше, че Хиноте обича да го чува понякога.  
- Смея да заявя, че си я доразвих сам! – Настоя момчето. Продължиха да вървят в мълчание известно време. – Та... Пустинна роза, викаш...

* * *

Старият Минори вече бе вън от опасност. Упоритият дъртак прескочи трапа със сантиметри. На няколко пъти за малко за го изпуснат. Докторът въздъхна. Бяха свършили добра работа. Въпреки, че мозъкът му по някакъв начин бе блокиран, успяха да го възстановят- Според него това беше някакъв вид генджицу, много сложно и добре направено. Лекарят стоеше в стаята, на притъмнената светлина и преглеждаше мъжът. Функциите на мозъка му постепенно се завръщаха. Ако бе прекарал още малко в състоянието в което беше, нямаше да изкара и ден. Той погледна машината, отчитаща мозъчната му дейност. Да, изглежда се подобряваше. Твърде бързо при това... Доктора примигна в учудване. Какво по дяволите? За секунди машината започна да отчита, че мозъка на мъжа работеше съвсем нормално, а после и дори свръх човешки. Това нещо сигурно беше повредено. Нямаше друго...  
Студеният метал мина през гърлото му. Без да се усеща мъжа разбра, че убиецът му бе пациента. Видя как стария Минори се изправи, свали си всички тръбички от тялото и тръгна към вратата. После вече не видя нищо. Дори и медицинското му джицу не бе достатъчно бързо за да го спаси.

* * *

**Бел. Авт: **

***Мизантроп. - **Човек който мрази хората. Мизантропията Не представлява отегчение от определени хора, а омраза или враждебност към чертите, споделени от цялото човечество. Затова мизантроп е човек, който изразява ненавист към човечеството. Мизантропията може да бъде лека или интензивна, т.е. може да има различни проявления, от безвредна омраза или социална критика до сектантство или самоунищожение.** (Това беше от укипедия, обяснили са си го добре там :D)**

*** Sabaku no Baka - **Ако** Sabaku no Gaara **Се прежда като** "Гаара от пустинята", **то това е просто налучкване, че** Sabaku no Baka **Трябва да е** "Идиот(ът) от пустинята"  
**Надявам се наистина да е вярно. :D


	3. Отражение

**3 – ****Отражение**

Домът на Кейтаро приличаше на малък оазис. Имаше голяма градина, засадена с най – различни растения, в чиито център се намираха каменна масичка и пейки наредени покрай нея, със сенник над тях, който бе дървен и увит в пълзяще растения. От другия край на градината имаше беседка, обрасла в същите пълзящи цветя с дебели и месести листа.  
Самата къща беше на два етажа, овална, като всичко в Суна, но изглеждаше сякаш бяха събрали три постройки в едно. Сградата имаше голям балкон, красива фасада и масивна дървена порта.  
Въпреки всичко, градината, където в момента се намираха, изумяваше Амая най – много. Какво по дяволите бяха използвали за да запазят толкова растения живи? Вярно че бяха пустинни цветя, но все пак...  
Определено тя често забравяше колко заможен всъщност бе учителя им. Такова място се поддържаше с пари. Последният път когато бяха тук, нямаше растения. Но сега с тях, градината изглеждаше завършена. Не че преди не беше красива, но в момента... беше като парче от рая. Амая се наслаждаваше на дебелата сянка, под която се намираха тя и съотборниците й, чакайки съпругата на Кейтаро, Рейя, да донесе обяда. Принципно можеше да остави готвачката да сготви, но винаги, когато идваха тук, предпочиташе да го прави тя. Повечето по - възрастни хора, които познаваше бяха луди по тази жена. Амая не сподеяше мнението им. Не знаеше защо, беше мила, държеше се добре... Никога не й бе дала причини да не я харесва. И въпреки това имаше нещо в нея. Поведението й може би бе твърде лицемерно. Амая я разбираше, доста дълго време тя самата беше лицемерка на годината. Особено пък за важна жена като нея, сигурно лицемерието ставаше втора природа. Но въпреки това, благодарение на това свое отношение към всички, Рейя не бе стигнала до списъкът й с любимци. Амая все пак бе решила да й отвръща със същото отношение и да живее в обществената й норма. Поне, лицемереше толкова добре, че бе - по - вредно за нея, отколкото за другите. , си оставаше без отговор. И докато Амая не намереше сериозна причина да не я харесва, щеше да се държи добре.  
- Ето това вече, е официално посрещане. – Учителя вдигна наздравица, макар и с безалкохолна бира, понеже другите трима бяха непълнолетни. Не че това някога бе спирало Амая и Хиноте да пият. Достатъчно й бе да докосне барманите, и те да си мислят че тя е на 20. Просто не го правеше често, защото не беше чак толкова забавно. Единствения път, в който Кейтаро им позволи да пият алкохол бе след смъртта на Джин. И то „позволи" е силно казано, просто не им чете конско, когато ги хвана. Четирите чаши иззвъняха. – Гаара, добре дошъл в отбора. Надявам се следващата ни мисия да не е толкова скучна, като последната. – Всички отпиха от бирата. На Амая безалкохолната бира и се струваше странна. Би трябвало да е същата на вкус, но не беше. – Предполагам, че като си работел пряко за лорд Казекаге, си имал далеч по – интересни мисии? – Гаара не отговори, не че това изненада някой, освен Кейтаро, който не бе имал възможност да го опознае поне малко. – Хайде бе, хлапе, кажи нещо, опитвам се да завържа разговор.  
- Ха! – Обади се Хиноте, седнал до учителя им. – Успех!  
- Не си приказлив, очевидно... – Промърмори мъжът. – Е надявам се че вътрешно се забавляваш. – Той погледна безизразното лице на Гаара. - ... Поне... мъничко. – Зеленоокото момче се обърна към градината, после погледна в краката си. Изглеждаше всеедно предпочита да си отреже ръката, отколкото да остане тук.  
- КагамиМанако. – Прошепна момичето, очевидното й джицу не притесни никого. Мислите нахлуха в ума й и се смесиха с нейните, тя започна постепенно да ги отделя. Странични присъствия се присъединиха към тях, бяха ужасно много. Като да вървиш през претъпкано място, и всеки звук да забива нож в главата ти. Тя опита да се съсредоточи върху Гаара. Усети го за момент, но нямаше мисъл. Само емоция. Неудобство, желанието да се свре някъде и никой да не го закача. Определено не бе свикнал с нормалното държание към него. Нещо мрачно се надигна от дълбините на съзнанието му изведнъж и навлезе грубо в нейното. Не й се бе случвало да попада на такова зловещо присъствие. Изведнъж то превзе ума на момичето. Тя не успя да го изолира. Би спряла огледалните очи, обаче й бе твърде интересно. Това навярно бе пясъчния звяр. Лесно разпозна, че не бе енергията на Гаара. За прпъв път нечии мисли изолираха всички останали. "_Стой далеч!_" - Прогърмя странен глас в главата й. Тя подскочи леко и прекъсна техниката.  
- Всичко наред ли е? - Попита Кейтаро. Амая го беше зяпнала за една две секунди, докато се опомни. Усещането би изплашило много хора, включително и нея, обаче едновременно с това я и зарадва. Беше нещо, което не бе изпитвала до сега. Беше вълнуващо.  
- Да, да, просто нахална буболечка. - Тя отново погледа Гаара. Не видя нещо повече от очевидното все пак. Сигурно и преди бе присъствал на такива събития, но никой не се беше държал приятелски с него, или ако бяха, явно са свикнали, че той просто ще си мълчи и ще се скатава. Тя се усмихна отново.  
- Предполагам, че няма да ни разкажеш нещо за себеси в такъв случай. – Засмя се Кейтаро. Той определено не смяташе да го остави да се скатава. Той отново остана безмълвен. Не беше сигурна дали, защото не искаше да казва нещо, нямаше какво да каже, или не знаеше как да го формулира. Хиноте и учителя се предадоха и се заприказваха за нещо, което момичето игнорира в мига в който чу „Бла бла щеки, бла бла, топки, бла бла дупки... Бла..." Билярда беше най – скучната игра на света... честно! Не че с Гаара щеше да й е по интересен разговорът... Тя си мислеше, съвсем нескромно, че единствената причина той да е тук, бе за да докаже, че не е страхливец. Е, пак беше мъничък напредък. Но нямаше да разбере много за него, освен ако не си говорят. Без значение дали той искаше или не. Тъкмо се накани да каже нещо, когато тънък детски глас я изпревари.

- Ти си новия? – Каза синът на Кейтаро, Кан, който бе по – нисък от масата. Беше застанал точно до Гаара и го дърпаше за панталонът, защото знаеше, че иначе няма шанс да го забележи. Червенокосото момче се обърна към него и го изгледа странно.  
- Да. – Огвърна той тихо. Хлапето се опита да се покатери на пейката, и на четвъртият опит, Амая подкани съотборникът си да му помогне. Гаара реагира така, сякаш са му казали да отиде гол на площада. После обаче се отърси от вцепенението си и вдигна детето горе.  
- Благодаря. – Каза то. – Как се казваш?  
- Гаара.  
- Само? Аз имам две имена...  
- Сабаку но Гаара. – Поправи се по – възрастния. Момчето го изгледа замислено.  
- От кога прякор може да ти е име? – Имаше право. „Гаара от пустинята" не бе точно име. Макар и не малко хора в Суна да получаваха такива.  
- Просто, така ме наричат. – Отговори той.  
- Мен тате ме нарича „Дребен" но не ми е така името. – Чак сега Амая осъзна, че другите двама бяха спрели с разговора си и наблюдаваха какво се случва. Детето успя, където те се провалиха. Накара новия да говори.  
- А как е? – Попита синеокият й съотборник.  
- Кан. – Каза детето с гордост. – Кан Морио! – Настъпи кратко мълчание, през което хлапето гледаше събеседникът си с любопитство и клатеше, провесените си от пейката крачета. Гаара пък усети, че всички го зяпат и замръзна със скръстени ръце. Чудеше се на къде да гледа, за да не засече погледите им. Разбира се, джинчуурикито мразеше да го зяпат.  
- Та... – обади се Амая, за да привлече вниманието върху себе си. Получи се за момент, после обаче Кан, отново проговори:  
- Какво можеш да правиш? – Попита детето. – Каква ти е техниката? - Запитания се обърна към Кейтаро за позволение.  
- Покажи му, няма проблем. – Понеже, очевидно, бе оставил кратуната си у тях, Гаара използва почвата наоколо за да направи пясък. Протегна ръка над градината и от там се изви колона, която мина покрай детето и оформи рееща се във въздуха, между двамата, топка. Малкия ококори и без това големите си, тревисто зелени очи. Изглеждаше така, сякаш някой му бе подарил близалка с размерите на главата му.  
- Можеш ли да я направиш като змия? – С едно движение на ръката, топката се разтегли и оформи змия, която червенокосият уви около момчето, без да я стяга, без дори да я докосва до него. Хлапето започна да си играе с нея. Побутваше я с пръсти, опитваше се да я дръпне. Гаара се включи в играта му, местейки пясъка със съответните движения. Змията се движеше почти като истинска. Детето се изправи на пейката в опит да стигне главата й. След секунда се спъна и полетя на долу. Бързата реакция на Гаара го спаси от болезненото падане. Той използва пясъка за да го улови и внимателно го свали на земята. – Благодаря. – Каза момченцето и хукна към другия край на масата, викайки: – Тате, тате, тате... – След което задърпа и Кейтаро за дрехите. – Татеее. – Баща му погледна към него. – Ще ме научиш ли на това? – мъжът вдигна малкия, сложи го в скута си, след което прекара ръка през черната му, къдрава коса и се усмихна.  
- Не мога.  
- Но, защо? – Каза синът му, разочарован и се нацупи.  
- Това не е нещо, което се учи. – Отвърна възрастния, със спокоен глас. – Гаара се е родил така.  
- Не е честно! Искам и аз! – Отговори Кан, троснато. – Забавно е! Всичките деца от квартала щяха да ме харесват повече, ако можех да правя пясъчни животни! – Естествено, Кан нямаше никакъв проблем с децата, но като всеки на пет, искаше още и още внимание. Едва ли обаче ако бе джинчуурики щяха да е хубавия вид внимание. До сега към съотборника си, Амая забеляза различни отношения, но никое от тях не беше положително.  
- Честно или не, някой хора са родени със способности. Разбира се, това че ти не си, не значи че си слаб, но просто можете различни неща.– Отвърна мъжът. Амая му се чудеше, как издържа да се занимава с пет годишно дете. – Сигурен съм, че след време, ти ще можеш неща, които Гаара няма да може. Нито пък другите деца. – Кан се усмихна отново.  
- Ти можеш ли да го победиш? – Кейтаро не отговори. Момичето знаеше, че това беше труден въпрос. Навярно в евентуална битка, учителят щеше да загуби. Гаара все пак имаше демон в себе си. – Можеш нали! – това бе по скоро изявление. Детето погледна към останалите. – Тате може да бие всички! Със затворени очи и завързани ръце! – Амая и Хиноте се засмяха, а по изражението другия липсваше всякаква емоция.  
- Само не се хващай на бас с някой, за това. – Каза баща му с усмивка и го свали долу. – Иди да си играеш. – Момчето отиде, но след няма и минута установи, че да си играеш сам е скучно и се върна обратно. Отново задърпа Гаара за панталона. Той го погледна.  
- Ела да си играеш с мен. Моляааа.  
- Изглежда някой те хареса. – Изкоментира Амая. Опулените, молещи очи, караха лицето му да изглежда дори по кръгло, отколкото беше. По – големият от двамата, гледаше замислено. – Хайде, иди. Не ми казвай, че те е стра. – Каза Амая, достатъчно тихо, че Гаара да я чуе, а другите да не разберат какво е измърморила. Отправи й мрачен поглед. Думите й, го подразниха, точно както искаше. Той се изправи и малкия веднага го хвана за ръката и го завлече на някъде.  
- Кой би повярвал... – Изсмя се Хиноте, когато двамата вече бяха далеч. – Малкия не го е страх от чудовища.  
- Хиноте! – Сопна се Амая. Кейтаро отпи от бирата си. Момичето вече подозираше, че неговата не бе безалкохолна.  
- Сигурно с Кан ще му е по – забавно. – Усмихна се той. – Изглеждаше малко вдървен при нас.  
- Той си е така постоянно. – Каза белокосото момче. – Нямаше изражение, дори когато се биехме в онова идиотско генджицу... – Амая се обърна в посоката, в която двамата бяха тръгнали, те вече не се виждаха пред очите й, навярно бяха в задния двор. Да, това беше градината само ПРЕД къщата, колкото и да е трудно за вярване. Отзад беше три пъти по – голяма.  
- Как опазвате тези растения живи? – Попита момичето.  
- Ами, трябва ти само...

* * *

Гаара последва момчето, макар че не изгаряше от желание да се занимава с детски работи. Като се замисли обаче, предпочиташе това. Тук поне не всички очакваха той да се държи... хм.. като тях. Гаара не бе като тях, не можеше просто да се заприказва с група непознати. Най малкото, защото не можеше да им вярва. Колкото по – малко знаят останалите, толкова по – добре. Това беше първото нещо, на което те учат като шиноби. Макар да бе факт, че ако поискаше сигурно можеше да се отпусне край тях. Хиноте беше дразнещ, но не беше вреден. Кейтаро и Амая не изглеждаха лоши. Но човек не можеше да определи такива неща, само по усещане и по това, кой как изглежда. Определено не искаше да страда заради другите. А обикновено така свършваха нещата, нали? Каква беше възможността да намери така наречените истински приятели? Такова нещо едва ли изобщо имаше. Какъв беше смисъла в такъв случай, да се занимава? Единствените хора, с които бе близък бяха Темари и Канкъро, но те му бяха роднини, а не просто непознати. Бяха принудени да бъдат с него в най – лошите му периоди, и той с тях. Станаха близки заради обстоятелствата. Такива неща не ставаха просто така, но Амая и другите едва ли биха могли да го разберат. Той не беше като тях и те не бяха като него. Никога нямаше да разберат какъв нож с две остриета може да бъде доверието. Как това че искаше да се предпази от излишни проблеми, го правеше страхливец? Чак когато мислите му го напуснаха Гаара забеляза още по – голямата градина зад къщата. Освен обичайните растения и декори, които я правеха красива, той забеляза и кактусите. Очите му останах в тях. Бяха наредени в голям цветарник, близо до стените на къщата. Наистина красиви растения. Не можеше да определи какво точно харесва в тях, но знаеше, че го харесва много. Малко хора приемаха кактусите като красиви, ябвно обаче някой от семейство Морио, бе един от тях.  
- На мама са. – Каза момчето, забелязало, че Гаара се загледа в цветята. – Много ги харесва. Има най – различни.  
- Харесвам тези най – много. – Той посочи любимият си сорт. – Взех един такъв тук, с мен, но хазяите ми го счупиха. – Попмърмори. По дяволите, тъпите хазяи! Отглеждаше го от толкова дълго време! Хлапето се усмихна.  
- Мама има... – Кан започна да брои на пръсти. - ...четири такива. Този е най – големия. – Той отново го задърпа за ръката. – Хайде ела, трябва да сме по – далеч, да не ги счупим, че ще побеснее. - Гаара го последва до центъра на градината. – Хайде. – Подкани хлапето. – Покажи някоя атака.  
- Не мисля, че е добра идея.  
- Моля, моля, моля... Ще стоя на страна и само ще гледам, обещаааавам. – Капитанът им със сигурност нямаше да се съгласи с това.  
- Не. Без опасни неща.  
- МОЛЯЯЯ! Няма да е опасно. Аз ще съм eй тук. – Детето се отдалечи. – Моля те. – То ококори грамадните си очи срещу него и направи умоляващ жест с ръце. – Моляяяя... – Гаара присви очи. Обикновено погледът ала малко кученце нямаше да мине, но в случая хлапето го правеше твърде добре.  
- Хубаво... – Примири се той. Кан заподскача радостно, точно като малко кученце и извика:  
- Супер! – Червенокосото момче протегна ръка напред, направи една стена от пясък пред себе си, така че и детето да я вижда, и запрати няколко пясъчни бучки, подобни на стрели, към нея. Те се забиха в стената и тя се разпадна, заедно с тях. Гаара използва пясъка от там, за да сграбчи един голям камък, уви пясъка около парчето скала и го вдигна във въздуха. После протегна ръка към мишената.  
- Пясъчен ковчег! – Прошепна той и стисна ръката си юмрук. Чу се изпукване. След като махна пясъка, счупените парчета от камъка изтупкаха на земята. Премахна контрола и оръжието му се разпръсна наоколо. След това погледна към момчето, което зяпаше невярващо.  
- ЯКО! – Извика то след секунди. – Всичко ли можеш да правиш с пясък?  
- Доста неща. – Отвърна Гаара. Чак пък всичко си беше малко преувеличено.  
- Можеш ли... – то се зачуди за момент. – Можеш ли да направиш меч от пясък? – Вместо да отговаря Гаара оформи една катана и му я подаде. По принцип можеше дори да го направи остър, но в случая реши че не е подходящо. Хлапето я размаха около себе си. Все пак не беше тежка като истинска, за това нямаше проблеми да си играе с нея.  
- Можеш ли да ми построиш пясъчен замък? – Попита то, когато изгуби интерес към меча. Другия направи един в мъничък, но доста детайлен замък. – По – голям? – Направи го. – А като истински?  
- Мога, но няма място. Ще счупим кактусите на майка ти. – А знаеше колко е неприятно да му скапят кактуса, да не говорим и че щеше да отиде цялата къща. А и нямаше намерение да хаби чакра за ЧАК такива глупост. Абсурд! Хлапето се ухили.  
- Покажи ми, най – якото нещо, което можеш! – Първото нещо в ума му бе Пясъчното цунами, но тогава кактусите нямаше да са единствените жертви, по скоро целия квартал. Обаче се досети за нещо, не толкова мащабно, което детето щеше да заобича. Осъзна, че е започнал да се забавлява на играта на малкия Кан. Оформи пясъка като откъснато парче земя, направи стълбички до горе, понеже бе доста дебело, подкани малкия да се качи, след което го последва и развали пясъчните стълби. После бавно започна да издига голямата буца пясък във въздуха. Кан залитна и се хвана за крака му.  
- Внимавай. – Предупреди го спокойно Гаара, продължавайки да ги издига все по – високо. Гледката ставаше все по – красива и дори увеличаващата се жега не можеше да я развали. Той спря на четиридесетия метър и остави хлапето да се радва на мястото. А то определено се радваше. За разлика от по – възрастния, който просто седна на пясъка, оставяйки приятният вятър да роши червената му коса, като решение за жегата на тази височина, момченцето обикаляше в кръг около ръба, гледаше надолу и се усмихваше, сякаш някой му е показал планина от бонбони. Единствената причина Гаара да го остави да се доближава толкова близо до ръба, бе защото можеше да го хване веднага, ако започне да пада.  
- Това е жестоко! – заключи детето след една две минути и седна до придружителя си. – Виждам къщата на Рен от тук! – Момчето я посочи, не беше особено далеч, но и те не бяха чак толкова високо. Червенокосият не си направи труда да попита кой е Рен. Предпочете да не научава. – А там живее майка му. – момчето посочи друга къща, по – далеч. – Не живеят заедно с баща му. Мисля че си е тръгнала, защото сина й е идиот... – Кан погледна към него. – Тази техника е велика! – Възкликна той. – Сигурно като си бил малък, децата са те обичали! – Няколко спомена минаха през ума на Гаара. Никой от тях свързан с обич под каквато и да е форма.  
- Не... тъкмо напротив. – Отговори той, тихо и монотонно. Хлапето го изгледа, с искрена, нескрита изненада.  
- Защо? – По-възрастния се загледа някъде в далечината, където минаваха разни хора. Приличаха на мравки, обикалящи за храна.  
- Не знам. – Отвърна. – Предполагам че се страхуваха. – Малкия се засмя, сложи ръце на кръста си, стана и тропна с крак по пясъка.  
- Така е, като дружиш със страхливци! – Заяви Кан. – Ако бях аз, щях да съм ти най – добрия приятел! – Гаара се усмихна. Правеше го рядко, но момчето успя да го накара, макар и само за момент. – Представи си само на какви неща можехме да играем! Но сега си твърде _стар_, за да разбереш... – След като каза това Кан се засмя отново. – Чакай мама да види къде сме, ще полудее. – Детето явно обичаше да дразни майка си понякога. – Между другото, тя би ти казала, че другите деца ти завиждат. На мен това ми казва, когато ме ядосат.  
- Майка ти е умна жена. –Отговори червенокосият. Сигурно съпругата на Кейтаро беше права за Кан, но случаите на двамата нямаха нищо общо. Най – вероятно, тя би му казала да й се маха от погледа.Обаче детето бе твърде _младо_ за да разбере.  
- Най – умната! – Поправи го момчето. – А тате е най – силния! Аз ще съм като двамата. – Другото момче се усмихна отново. Дребосъкът определено имаше амбиции и самочувствие в излишък.  
- Май е по – добре да слизаме.  
- Не...  
- Баща ти ще те търси. Предпочитам да не те намира тук.  
- НЕ! – Без да обяснява повече, нито да отразява протестите на малкия, Гаара започна да ги връща обратно в градината.

* * *

- Обясни ми – прошепна Рейя на мъжа си, когато донесе храната. – защо сина ти е на около 50 метра във въздуха, заедно с домашния любимец на четвъртия казекаге?  
- Ааа играят си, нищо особено. – Отговори той разсеяно, с далеч по - силен глас. Рея го стрелна с поглед. Черната й, права коса, бе подстригана на черта и й предаде още по – заплашителен вид. – Кан е в безопастност с Гаара. Това момче може техники за които не си и чувала.  
- Това момче е демон! – Каза жена му отново шепнейки, мислейки си че Амая и Хиноте не я чуват, което естествено не беше вярно.  
- Мисля че детето го харесва. – Каза Кейтаро, отново отвеяно, интересувайки се повече от пълната си чиния, отколкото от приказките на жена си. Тя забрави шепненето:  
- Ако нещо се случи на Кан, теб ще държа отговорен, задето го събра с това... нещо! – След тези думи, Рейя се нацупи и се върна обратно в къщата.  
- Няма ли да хапнеш с нас? – Извика Кейтаро след нея, със същия отнесен тон - ... е, както искаш. – За пръв път, жената на учителя й, бе дала причини на Амая да не я харесва. При това не бяха големи причини. По същата логика можеше и да не харесва Хиноте. Въпреки че каквото той изпитваше към Гаара не беше страх, за разлика от чувствата на Рейя. Не беше голяма причина все пак. Колкото и Амая да мразеше да нападат приятелите й, реално погледнато, нито Гаара й беше приятел, нито поведението на жената нелогично. Може би тя просто си търсеше оправдание да не я харесва? Да, определено бе това. Момичето погледна храната си. Изглеждаше вкусно. Рейя можеше да готви невероятно, но нали за това бе домакиня. Да гледа деца, да чисти и да готви... Последния път като бяха тук, беше направила страхотен десерт. Защо не я харесваше?  
- Тате, тате, тате! – Гласът на Кан я накара да отмести поглед от чинията си. – Няма да повярваш какво правихме! – Извика детето, затичано към баща си. Мъжът го спря, с жест, преди да е скочило към него. Хлапето се закова на място.  
- Нека позная, летели сте? – То се ококори учудено. Гаара дойде след него и седна до Амая, където беше преди.  
- Как знаеш?  
- Майка ти ми каза.  
- Олеее... Ядосана ли е? – Изплаши се Кан  
- Да. – Каза Кейтаро разсеяно. – Иди да ти прочете конското.  
- Но...  
- Марш! – Заради по – острият тон на баща си, момчето, без да протестира повече, се изнесе към къщата, предполагайки, че майка му е там. Когато Кейтаро срещна погледите на учениците си, обясни: - Трябва да се научи да си носи последствията. – След което пак вдигна бирата. – Наздраве. – Следващия половин час премина в разговори за билярд между Хиноте и Кейтаро, (какво толкова имаха да си кажат за тая тъпа игра, един бог знае) Млъчание от страна на Гаара и хаотични мисли от страна на ума й, съсредоточени главно върху вкусната храна.

Кан довтаса малко след това, носейки един кактус в ръце, мъничък в дребна глинена саксийка. Огледа се насам-натам и го подаде на Гаара. Червенокосото момче го изгледа учудено.  
- Нали, тези ти бяха любими? – Попита детето. Другият кимна в отговор. – Този е нов, и е още малък, но не мога да вдигна големите... – Промърмори то. – Подарявам ти го.  
- Защо? – Изненада се съотборникът й.  
- Защото, дори конското на мама не ми развали настроението. Благодаря. – Гаара взе кактуса от ръцете на детето.  
- Благодаря. – Отвърна той и за изненада на всички се усмихна. Значи можел, все пак?  
- Няма защо. А сега ще трябва да се връщам в къщата... наказан съм. – След тези думи хлапето се завлачи възможно най – бавно от където беше дошъл. Амая се загледа в новият член на отбора.  
- Харесваш кактуси?  
- Да. – Отговори той. – Защо?  
- А, нищо, просто съм изненадана че харесваш каквото и да било. – Тя отново се зае с храната си. Може би мислеше твърде много как да се държи, а трябваше просто да се остави на течението, както бе направило детето. Рано или късно, по един или друг начин, тя ЩЕШЕ да влезе в главата му. И което е по – важно, той щеше да й позволи...  
Някакъв странен тип се затича през входната врата, която разбира се не беше заключена, нахлу в градината и хукна към тях четиримата, а те го гледаха смаяно.  
- Кейтаро-семпай! – Изкрещя, очевидно по – младият мъж, спря пред масата, изтощен от тичане и погледна към учителя им. – Трябва да дойдете с мен... всички... мисия...  
- По спокойно. – Отговори възрастният. – Събери си мислите.  
- Минори... дърводелеца... избяга от болницата...  
- Че той не можеше да се движи?  
- Може... вече. – Чак сега Амая се сети, че бе виждала този тип в академията. – Убил е един от лекарите и е избягал. На излизане е убил още трима. – В това нямаше логика. Минори, беше голям на приказки, но в действителност бе мирен човек, с много лоши навици. Може би беше далавераджия, но не беше убиец. – Трябва... Трябва да бъде намерен. Ако се наложи, дори убит. Директорът даде на вас тази мисия. Ученичката ви го познава и може да знае къде е. – Да, но според ученичката му, Минори беше кротък пияница, което очевидно се бе променило.  
- Е, деца. – Каза Кейтаро. – Почивката свърши. Минете през вас, да си вземете нещата и ще се видим пред академията след половин час.

* * *

Свечеряваше се, а от откаченият дъртак нямаше и следа. Амая пробва проследяващата си техника за пореден път, но отново не проработи. Гаара и третото му око, също нямаха успех. Кейтаро имаше чувството че приличат на група идиоти обикалящи с часове из селото. Колко далече можеше да стигне старец, тъкмо избягал от болницата? И защо изобщо беше откачил? Не, не... Как изобщо беше способен да се движи? Ако е предполагал, че тази мисия ще стане от досадна на по – досадна, щеше да я откаже първоначално. Разбирасе директора му издрънка всички онези глупости, да проверят как ще се справя Гаара с нещо по – просто от началото, за да видят, дали бил заплаха и бог знае какви други простотии! Ако беше заплаха, нямаше да го остави сам с пет годишния си син! Всъщност, Кейтаро прие новака по скоро с влънение, отколкото със страх. С него, имаше двамата най – силни шиноби в Академията, ако не и в Суна, като цяло. И разбира се генджицуто на куноичито, Амая, не беше за подценяване. Бяха жесток отбор. Само се притесняваше, да не го назначат с някой друг. Разместваха ги за някои мисии, но отбора си беше негов и той беше капитана от няколко години насам, с изключение на някои отделни случаи. Харесваше нещата така.  
- Още нищо. – Каза Амая, и изключи огледалните очи. Кейтаро знаеше, че не може да ги поддържа дълго, освен ако не решеше да не ги използва, а само да ги активира, което беше безполезно. Само плашеше хората така.  
- Писна ми! – Сподели Хиноте на висок глас. – Няма го тоя тип! Не може ли да си починем.. втръсна ми. Може вече да е умрял някъде, за това Амая да не го намира.  
- Говорим за убиец. Не може просто ей така да си тръгнем. – Отвърна учителя му. Интересно си беше защо не намираха Минори, наистина. Но да е умрял някъде... макар и логично му звучеше твърде удобно. Миналия път решиха че е пътник... Да бяха оставили проклетия пияница в пустинята! Един господ знае и как е преживял два дни там, очевидно без вода или храна! Как можеше един дядка да причинява толкова много проблеми? Кейтаро се огледа. Беше започнало да се стъмва, но живота в Сунагакуре си течеше на бързи обороти. Хората обикаляха наоколо, занимавайки се с работата си. Мъжът познаваше доста от тях, които го поздравяваха и подминаваха. Бяха разпитали всички наоколо, дали са виждали стареца, но никой не беше, или поне така твърдяха. Ставаше нещо откачено тук. Кейтаро не знаеше много за Минори. Знаеше това, което и Амая, че работи като дърводелец, използвайки вносни материали, понеже в Страната на Вятъра дървесината беше кът. Минори изработваше главно мебели и тъй като бяха скъпи, имаше добри пари. Да не говорим и че от източниците си в АМБУ знаеше, че старият върти далавери с някои неприятни хора. Може би това го бе докарало до настоящото му състояние... каквото и да беше то.  
- Добре. – Каза Кейтаро, след поредният половин час обикаляне без резултат – 30 минути почивка и после продължаваме. – Хиноте само това и чакаше, намести се на първото кафене. И още преди другите да са отишли, вече си бе поръчал.  
- Ей, тва е приказка, сенсей! – Извика момчето, когато и другите трима се присъединиха на масата му.  
- Хора, мен ме няма. – Обяви Амая и сложи големите си слушалки на ушите. Той не разбираше как може да се съсредоточи докато слуша музика. Очевидно обаче така се чувстваше добре, а й не пречеше на мисиите им. Тя започна да си припява тихо текста на песента, от шепотът й Кейтаро чуваше само някакви отделни думи на английски. След като сервитьорката дойде и всички поръчаха, мислите му отново се върнаха към Минори.  
- От къде един дъртак има силата да убие доктора, охраната и две сестри? Малко или много всички имат джицу, дори и медицинско. Би трябвало да могат да го разпердошинят! – За разлика от учителя си, Хиноте мислеше на глас, за пореден път. Това можеше да бъде доста полезно понякога, но в случая този въпрос си го задаваше всеки един от тях. – Чудя се – продължи той. – дали това не е била целта от самото начало? Да го доведем тук и той да започне да трепе наред? - Това вече бе хубав въпрос. Беше му минало през ума, че може би е така, обаче имаше твърде много неизвестни, като: Кой, защо, защо точно Минори, как и пр.  
- А, защо не действа сега? – Обади се Гаара. – Ако искаха, да убие възможно най – много хора, защо няма нови жертви?  
- Може би не сме научили за тях, Сабаку но Бака! Мисли малко!  
- Щяхме да научим. – Каза Кейтаро. - Не може след едно четворно убийство той поросто да се свре някъде и да си трае. Ако пак започне, ще разберем. Вярвай.  
_- „Lost in a dream of mirrors!"_ – Каза Амая на по – висок глас. Очевидно текста на песента. Тя ги изгледа така, сякаш бе спечелила шестица от тотото. С няколко резки движения измъкна една книга от раницата си, като продължаваше да шепне тихо песента. Разгърна я на бързо, преминавайки през листите, без да се заглежда много в тях. Забави когато се приближи до желаната страница.Момичето бутна с една ръка слушалките и те паднаха на врата й. После ги погледна и се ухили. – Какво ще кажете за този вариант?... – Тя подаде книгата на Кейтаро. Бе книга, в която бяха описани техниките на кланът й. Изключително трудно за намиране четиво, с което момичето се бе сдобило, господ знае как. Бе отворена на страница, с техника, наречена Огледална страна. Високо ниво на най – главната техника Кагами Рейкон (генджицуто което всеки от кланът Атама можеше да използва) Как щеше да им помогне това, при положение, че Амая беше последният виждан Атама от бог знае колко години на сам. Той зачете действието на тази техника:  
„_Попадналия под ефекта на Огледална Страна, преживява пълна промяна на личността и уменията си. Например, ако е бил слаб и страхлив преди, след това е силен и смел, ако е бил добър и кротък, може да стане зъл убиец, ако е обичал нещо преди, след атаката, започва да го мрази.Ако е умеел нещо, вече не може, но може напълно различни от уменията си неща. Много е вероятно, хора попаднали под това генджицу да нападнат родните си или приятелите си. За това е била използвана над вражеските шиноби, с идеята да нападнат съюзниците си. Уловката е, че противоположната страна на човека, заема съзнанието му само нощем. През първия ден атакуваният изпада в безсъзнание, през това време мозъкът му се нагажда към промените. Ако се събуди денем, всичко е наред, но когато слънцето залезе, Огледалната страна се активира. Противоположната страна е като раздвоение на личността, тотално нова личност ,със свое собствено мнение и мислене, което обаче е напълно различно от това на истинския човек. На разсъмване, човекът не помни нищо от това, което е направил... "_ Бла бла бла Кейтаро прескочи набързо част от текста_ „Никой от кланът не е способен да засече умът му, докато трае ефекта на джицуто, независимо дали е ден, или нощ. Ефекта на атаката продължава три дни, след които атакуваният умира. Може да се прекрати от човека направил Огледалната страна, или от някой по - силен от него. "_ Кейтаро погледна към ученичката си.  
- Звучи ли ти познато? – Попита момичето. Той кимна.  
- Някой ще осветли ли мен и господин Приказливец, за какво иде реч? – Амая обясни на бързо, написаното в книгата.  
- Това значи ли, че си имаме работа с човек от твоя клан?  
- Възможно е...  
- Но разбира се! - Започна да се оплаква белокосото момче. – Нали сапунения сериал трябва да е пълен! Нали бяхте изчезнали?  
- И аз така знам? – Каза Амая.  
- Може и да не е Атама, но да е научил техниката!  
- Това е не възможно. - Каза Кейтаро. - Пробвали са и преди. Генът е нужен. - Кейтаро не бе съвсем наясно от къде знаше този факт. Изникна в главата му, че съвета бе онаел учени, които да опитат такива експерименти. Дори се стигна до генетични модификации, които не свършиха добре. От къде помнеше това? Беше спомен, а не просто странична информация. Той поклати глава и изкара странното дежавю от мислите си. Стоеше сигурен зад думите си. Или това не беше огледална страна, или този беше Атама.  
Хиноте се обърна към Амая.  
– колко силен трябва да си, за да използваш това?  
- Доста...  
- Нещата само стават по – весели и по – весели... – Той отпи от сока, който си бе поръчал. - И се сети за това от песента? – момичето кимна.  
- Да, казва се „Сън за огледала" – Хиноте я изгледа странно и неразбиращо. – Няма значение...  
- И все пак... Защо са направили това с Минори? Какъв е смисъла? – Каза Кейтаро и върна книгата на момичето. Учудваше го, че тя я мъкне със себе си.  
Никой не знаеше отговора, за това всички мълчаха известно време.  
- Слънцето Залязва. – Напомни им Гаара, гледайки към чевеният залез, потъващ все повече и все по-бързо в пясъзците на пустинята

* * *

Дългата й, бледорозова коса, хваната на опашка, се вееше на вятъра. Нощите в пустинята бяха студени, за това се бе облякла по – дебело, за разлика от тях четиримата, излезли още по обяд. Въпреки това, дебелите дрехи не можеха да скирят красотата на тялото й. Очите й бяха виолетови, устните пълни, и извити в хищна усмивка:  
- Ти си идиот! – Каза тя с високият си, плътен глас. Кейтаро я изгледа на кръв. цялата й красота се изпари пред очите му, изведнъж. – Само идиот отказва помощ, когато му е необходима. – Колкото харесваше тази жена, толкова я и мразеше.  
- Не ми е необходима. Справяме се отлично.  
- Да, виждам. – Жената се усмихна по този начин, отново. Идеше му да напсува майка й, но не беше в негов стил да се държи като простак... често.  
- Директора изобщо нямаше да ви изпрати тук, ако Амая не се бе сетила за Огледалната страна. Така че да, справяме се добре, Хана. – Кейтаро погледна жената в очите, настоятелно и продължително. Тя обаче не отмести поглед.  
- Нямаше да сме тук, ако той не беше сметнал за необходимо да бъдем. Сигурна съм, че е запознат с положението. – Чак след това, тя се обърна и тръгна на някъде. Кейтаро тръгна след нея, решил да държи на своето. Нямаше тя и момичетата с които бе дошла, на които Амая бе лепнала цветущия прякор Трите Кухи Кучки, да оберат лаврите за изпълнението на тази мисия. И не ставаше въпрос за пари, а за бройка. Ако сметнеха, че отборът не се справя добре, щяха да го разместят, а след мисията, когато Джин бе убит, нямаха много успехи... даже и на простите неща. За момент дори му мина през ума, че директорът искаше да тества тях, а не Гаара, като ги изпрати в пустинята да търсят Минори. Не че не разбираха положението, смъртта на някой никога не е лесна, но за висшестоящите бе нещо нормално. На няколко пъти единствено връзките му с по високите етажи бяха спасили отбора, макар и с временни членове, и тъпи мисии, пак бяха заедно. Амая и Хиноте нямаше да преживеят да ги разделят, особено при факта, че всички дуги шиноби не ги харесваха особено. А и Кейтаро бе свикнал с тях твърде много, за да ги зареже сега.  
Изобщо, висяха на ръба, обаче само той знаеше за това.  
- Защо трябва да се вреш, където не ти е работата?  
- ТОВА ми е работата, Кейтаро. – Отговори тя спокойно. Защо трябваше да пращат точно нея? От всички нинджи в Суна трябваше да цъфне именно Хана. Вечният таралеж в гащите. Добре изглеждащ, но все пак бодлив, таралеж. Не можеха ли да изпратят само момичето от отбора, което им трябваше, а не нея? Кейтаро въздъхна и реши да отстъпи. Колкото и да не искаше да го признае, а наистина не искаше, тя бе права. Имаха нужда от помощта им. Ако бяха само с въпросната й ученичка, трябваше да й пазят задвика, колкото на останалите цивилни. Без приятелките си, момичето бе гола-вода. А от това което прочете в книгата, макар че прескочи по – голямата част, до битка щеше да се стигне. Бе почти сигурен в това и не му се искаше да се притеснява и за безопасността на подкреплението си.  
- Само не ми се пречкай... – Промърмори той.  
- И ти на мен. – Тя се обърна към момичето. Имаше подстрижка като на съпругата му, косата й бе тъмно зелена, но в нощтта изглеждаше почти черна. Тя извади един кунай и поряза пръста си. След това прибра ножа, измъкна дребен свитък от джоба си, постави го на пода, разгъна го, след което го изцапа с кръвта и сложи ръка отгоре. По земята се появиха още символи като от нищото и се събраха в свитъка, после от там се появиха рояк пеперуди. Адски много от тях, в най – различни цветове, някой имаха нормални размери, други бяха твърде големи, но имаше една, голяма колкото ръката му. Именно на нея младото момиче нареди да търсят Минори, и й показа снимка. Пеперудите отлетяха в различни посоки. Гледката му се стори много красива за миг, мигът в който пеперудите минаха около Хана и се извиха нагоре към небето, но това, което му се стори красиво не бяха те, а тя. Не можеше, ама никак да си вярва, покрай тази жена. Беше сигурен в следното: Щеше да дойде момент, когато или щеше да я удари, или да я целуне. Не можеше да реши нито кое е по – лошия вариант, нито кое от двете искаше повече, но беше напълно сигурен ,че този момент ще се появи някъде в бъдещето, ако продължат да ги събират заедно толкова често.  
- Скоро ще се върнат и ще разберем открили ли са нещо. – Каза младото момиче. Минаха няколко минути тишина. Намираха се до домът на Минори, но съпругата му ги инмформира, с пълен непукизъм в гласа, че не го е виждала. Хиноте промърмори нещо и седна на близките стълби. Амая го последва, а Гаара последва нея, защото със сигурност бе по – приятна компания от трите момичета, които го гледаха, сякаш е панаирджийски изрод.  
- Това ли е джинчуурикито? – Попита Хана тихо. – Сабаку но Гаара? – Кейтаро кимна в отговор и погледна пак към новият член на отбора. Амая и Хиноте седяха на стълбите, докато той бе прав, скръстил ръце и опрял гръб в стената. Беше загледан на някъде, но мъжът нямаше представа къде. На вярно просто искаше да избегне погледите на останалите, особено на... как беше? Кухите Кучки? Дългокосият мъж се усмихна като се сети за прякора. Беше груб, но точво в стила на учениците му. Джин също бе започнал да го използва постепенно макар да смяташе, че е незаслужен. – Добре ли се справя? - Попита го Хана, все още тихо, почти шепнейки. Дразнеше го такова поведение, но се сдържа, да извика отговора си на висок глас.  
- Не е откачил и не е тръгнал да убива някой, ако за това намекваш! – отвърна тихо, но остро мъжът.  
- Просто питах дали свиква с мястото и с останалите. – Промърмори тя. – Не ми слагай думи в устата. – Кейтаро се почувства глупаво. Предположи, че и Хана подобно на съпругата му, само се опитва да злобее. Той харесваше Гаара. Гаара бе шанса им да спасят отбора. Но от нещата, които се чуваха сред Главния Съвет, момчето нямаше много почитатели. При това с причина. Сигурно не му беше лесно, да живее на място, където всеки или го мрази, или се страхува от него, или и двете. Имаше чувството, че те тримата, бяха единствените с различно отношение. Хана, може би също не се отвращаваше от новото попълнение Мъжът не отговори. Да говориш прекалено много бе начин сам да се закопаеш. Да се извиниш, означава да признаеш че си сгрешил, пред някой който се мисли за по – добър и без това. За това замълча и отиде при отбора си, където Хиноте и Амая водеха тих разговор, докато Гаара се взираше в нищото и изглеждаше незаинтересован, макар че със сигурност ги слушаше, ако не за друго, то поне за да не скучае.  
- Защо още се занимава с мен? Не схвана ли намека?!  
- Сигурно така се чувства и Шиорри спрямо теб. – Пошегува се Амая. Говореха за една от ученичките на Хана, която очевадно бе привлечена от Хиноте, а той още по – очевдно не беше привлечен от нея.  
- Казвала ли ти е нещо?  
- Не... Шегувах се. – Момичето присви очи мрачно. – Как аз мога да схвана тъпите ти шеги, а ти моите не?  
- Това не е нещо, с което се шегуваш! – Запротестира Хиноте с усмивка. – Виж ги, човек. Единствената причина да не се заяждат с нас защото Гаара ги плаши. – Момчето се ухили. – Намерих нещо, което може да прави: да бъде плашило, да плаши гаргите! – Момичето не се разсмя. – Хайде де, тази шега беше и на техен гръб. – Оправда се Хиноте.  
- Какво толкова, К.К.3 просто те харесва. Престъпление ли е? – Той придоби сериозно изражение и се заглдва в нея. Момичето забеляза, усмихна му се, след което помаха. Това не го накара да промени изражението си изобщо.  
- Не, не е. – Проговори белокосия. – Обаче ми се иска да беше, за да я затворят! – Този път и двамата се засмяха, опитвайки се да не го правят МНОГО очевидно, само колкото трябваше. Чернокосото момиче се нацупи и се обърна към приятелката си, която Амая наричаше КухаКучка номер 2.  
- Стига де, не е нужно да си толкова груб с момичето. И то душа носи. – Хиноте я погледна и повдигна едната си вежда.  
- Каза човека, който ги вкарва в генджицу на всеки пет секунди. – Амая се ухили глупаво. - Ако ме харесваше можеше да се държи малко по -малко като кучка, нали? - Е той имаше право. Макар, че от всички, Амая определяше нея като на - поносима. Всъщност на нея трън в очите й беше Номер 2.

След около две минути пеперудите се завърнаха и наобиколиха момичето. К.К. едно, ако не го лъжеше паметта. Всички се приближиха до нея, в очакване да чуят резулатите от търсенето.  
- Намерили са го, припаднал в една от задънените улички, не далеч от тук. – К.К.1 имаше дълбок, дрезгав глас, леко дразнещ, но като свикнеш, не му обръщаш внимание. – Ако побързаме, ще стигнем там до 5 минути. - Всички хукнаха към мястото.  
- Не разбирам... - Промърмори Амая, тичайки. – Би трябвало вече да е откачил.  
- Може би времето е различно при различните хора. – Предположи Гаара.  
- Възможно е. – Съгласи се тя. Не беше опитвала тази техника за да знае. – Няма значение, нека просто изпълним мисията. – След тези думи, момичето хукна още по – бързо напред, понеже тя Гаара и Кейтаро бяха изостанали от другите. Те двамата забързаха крачка също.

* * *

- На това му викам алкохолен делириум. – Хиноте повдигна една от трите бутилки ром, покрай мъжа.  
- Спри да пипаш наоколо, може пак да има генджицо. – Напомни му Амая. Момчето пусна бутилката моментално и те се разби в земята. Старият мъж бе легнал покрай бутилките с кървави ръце. Кръвта бе прясна. Хиноте го огледа. Беше негова. От мястото на което се намираха раните, личеше че се е опитал да се самоубие, но не бе нанесъл сериозни поражения. Може би по някакъв начин, човекът помнеше какво бе направил, и след като ефекта на Огледалната страна бе отминал, го беше заглождила съвестта. Усетил е вдигането на звяра в себе си и се е опитал да го спре. Алкохола очевидно бе свършил по – добра работа в това начинание, от опита му за самоубийство. Беше опитал да си пререже вените, но не ги бе уцелил. Колко пиян трябва да бъдеш, за да ги пропуснеш? Той сподели на бързо теорията си и останалите се съгласиха, дори Амая, която явно имаше идея, но не бе сигурна и не я каза. През годините се беше научил да разчита дори израженията й. Хана, капитанът на, КухитеКучки, по – известни като отбор 4, се приближи до припадналия старец.  
- Предлагам да го махнем от тук и да го държим под ключ. - Жената застана на колене до него и сложи ръка на врата му, за да провери пулса. В този момент очите му се отвориха. Бяха чисто черни. Хана скочи назад и извади на бързо един кунай, насочвайки го срещу Минори.  
- Разбирасе! Не е откачил още, защото техниката се активира при контакт с чакрата на Нинджа! – Извика Амая. – Причината не е в алкохола. И той не е посегнал на живота си, защото е усетил, че другото му аз поема контрола, а просто е трябвало да бъде докоснат от нинджа. Не разбирам само защо е нарязан... може денем да си го е причинил само, ако е помнел какво е направил... – Докъто тя обясняваше това минори се беше изправил, с откачен поглед в чисто черните му очи. Щеше да атакува.  
- Ами лекарите? – Попита една от ученичките на Хана, онази със светлок естенявата коса. – Само те са бил край него първата вечер. Как се е събудил?  
- Те също изполват нинджицу. – Отвърна Гаара. На Хиноте му се стори че и той е останал леко изненадан, защото тя не можа да свърже две и две. Докато номер Едно беше тихата кучка, която имаше някакъв скрит потенциал, а Три беше умна, но тъврде голяма кучка, две си бе откровено тъпа кучка! Обладаният старец, който изведнъж натрупа невероятна сила, скочи към Кейтаро. Учителят им избегна удара и атакува с въздушният си елемент. Минори не изглеждаше притеснен от засилващия се към него студен вятър, който разнесе всичко наоколо. Остана спокоен и неподвижен като скала. Проблясък на светкавици се появи зад него, но той се обърна и хвана ръката на Хана, насочена към врата му. Очевидно електричеството не го притесняваше също. Минори вдигна жената над главата си и я метна към стената. Тя обаче насочи чакра към краката и ръцете си и се закрепи за нея, омекотявайки доста удара. Следващото нещо, което тръгна към Минори бяха доста на брой паяци, Големи и очевидно отровни. Хиноте погледна към момичето със зелената коса. Призоваване... Две моментално схвна идеята, което изненада момчето. Тя направи няколко бързи знака. Паяците започнаха да светят и станаха по – големи. Мъжът заудря по тях, но светлината ги пазеше. Джицуту не траеше дълго, до колкото му бе известно, само докато паяците го нахапят. Три мина напред и също направи своята техника. Хиноте знаеше че по някакъв начин тя вкарва своята чакра в отровата и засилва ефекта й многократно. След тази атака, старецът спря за момент и замръзна на едно място. Вените му почерняха и изпъкнаха. Може би трите, успяха?  
Нищо повече не се случи. Той се завъртя и вятър издуха насекомите на страни. Те изчезнаха в малки облачета дим. След това хукна към нападателките си. Момичетата не можеха да отреагират толкова бързо. Стария замахна към едната, но стена от пясък спря удара. Той обърна яростен поглед към Гаара, чието изражение не издаваше никаква емоция. Още пясък полетя към него и го уви целия. Гаара протегна ръка напред.  
- Пясъчен... – Пясъка около Минори се намокри постепенно. - Какво по дяволите? – Мокрия пясък падна на земята. – Възрастния тръгна с бясна скорост към него, но пясъците от кратуната, която носеше, го пазеха добре. Докато беше зает с Гаара, Амая се приближи зад гърба му, активирала Кагами рейкон-ът. Ако можеше да го филмира, всичко щеше да свърши. Момичето бе съвсем близо, когато Минори я забеляза и се обърна към нея. Гаара спря удара му и уви ръката му в пясък. Амая се възползва и докосна мъжа. Тоест заби му шамар. Очите й проблеснаха за момент. Успя! Потече вода и пясъка отново падна на пода. Мъжът впи бесният си поглед в момичето и й отвърна, също със шамар, който я запрати на пода. Бе твърде изненадана че генджицуто не подейства, за да осъзнае какво ставаше, преди да успее да реагира юмрука на стария бе вече над нея и ако не беше Кейтаро да го спре, лицето й щеше да заприлича на изтървана диня. Минори избута със сила учителя на страна и понечи да нападне пак, но пясъкът на Гаара не му позволи. Междувременно Амая избяга настрани. Водата отново направи пясъкът тежък.  
- Мамка ти! – Извика Хиноте ядосано. - Намокри това! – Няколко бързи знака и огън започна го гори по цялото му тяло. Той нападна мъжа. По принцип трябваше да е по – слаб от водата, но температурата която можеше да развие, бе невероятна. Водата си беше проблем, но имаше момент в които можеше да я изпари. Въпреки изгарянията, които хиноте му нанесе след първите няколко удара, Минори не показа признаци на болка. Само отвърна със сила и прати момчето по Кейтаро. За щастие, Хиноте спря огъня, преди да го е изгорил.  
- Имам идея. – Каза капитанът. – Гаара, направи онази, първата техника. – Той се обърна към ученика си. - Хиноте, ти знаеш какво ще правим, нали? – Момчето кимна. Щяха да използват огнената му чакра, заедно с тази на Кейтаро. Бяха го правили толкова пъти, че нямаше как да не се досети. Гаара уви Минори в пясък. – Сега! – Извика мъжът и сложи ръка върху рамото на Хиноте, който направи знаците на бързо и освободи огнената си сила. Вятърът на Кейтаро разгоря огъня и пламъците обгърнаха вече намокрящият се пясък, под който се намираше старецът. Чак сега осъзна, че атаката нямаше за цел да го спре, или обезвреди, а да го убие. Пясакът започна да се разстапя под високата температура. От друга страна, водата, която мъжът продължаваше да използва го изстудяваше и правеше на твърдо стъкло.до сега да са се удушили ако не бяха на открито. Нямаше измъкване от тази атака. Една от Кучките се включи и също използва воден елемент за да изстуди разтопеният пясък. Хиноте забеляза, че пясъкът от тая кратуна се разтапяше на по – висока температура от обикновения. Каква досада... Накрая Минори остана под дебелият пласт мръсно стъкло, получило се в резултат на атаките им. Старият не можеше да диша там, нито да се движи, Водата го опази от горещото стъкло, но можеше да го е сварила жив. Надяваше се да не са го довършили. Хиноте отиде до обгърнатия в стъклена гробница нападател. Съсредоточи цялата си сила, и удари по обвивката. Тя се напука, направи го отново. На третия път усря да я счупи. Не искаше да убива дъртия досадник. Ако не бе водата, която беше пуснал край себе си да се предпази от разтопеното стъкло, до сега да е пътник. За момента обаче бе припаднал.  
- Страхотен екип сме, не мислиш ли? – Ухили се К.К.3, застанала до него. Той я изгледа мрачно и кимна. Не искаше да е напълно груб.  
- Предлагам, да го върнем в болницата и после да го заключим, честно. – Хана отново отиде до припадналия старец и в мига в който го докосна тялото му се самозапали и изгори ръката й. Тя извика и откочи назад.  
- Добре ли си? – Попита Кейтаро. Той бе единствения който не наблюдаваше как човекът изгоря за секунди. За да изгори напълно би трябвало да отнема много повече време. Това навярно бе техника, направена за да не могат да го разпитат.  
- Как мислиш? – Жената вдигна наранената си ръка пред лицето на учителя. После измрънка нещо и каза – Ще се оправя. Сега няма да е зле да викнем учените... и да докладваме.

* * *

Имаха работа с, обладан, имунизиран срещу отвори, дядка, който можеше да използва два елемента минимум, имаше контраатака срещу повечето атаки и в един момент просто припадна и се самозапали? Що за откачена работа? Това определено не бе нормална Огледална страна. Ако не си имунизиран срещу отрови, не ставаш изведнъж. Дори и силна техника като тази си имаше граници. Явно не и в този случай... И разбира се защо помнеше? Амая предположи, че е направено нарочно, но понеже не можеше да разбере причината, не каза това на останалите. Трябваше да я разберат обаче. Такива неща не ставаха случайно. Както и внезапната му смърт... Хиноте смяташе че е било за да не го разпитат и Амая бе склонна да се съгласи. За момента звучеше като най – логичното предположение. Притесняваше се, че нещо такова ще се случи отново, и че ще бъде по – лошо. Мразеше предчувствията си, бяха верни твърде често. Дали техниката им бе достатъчно силна за да повали нещастника или Огледалната страна го изтощи и той припадна? Или друго. Каквото и да беше, бе победен твърде лесно...  
Не и от нея. Тя само се пречкаше... отново. Слабостта и уби Джин, слабостта й постави Кейтаро в опастност. Отново трябваше да я спасяват... Бе безполезна! Кучките бяха по – полезни от нея! Амая затвори очи за момент, спомняйки си смъртта на Джин. Тя крещеше ието му, докъто враговете го наобиколиха, само защото й се бе притекъл на помощ. Последното нещо, което той направи бе да я спаси. Защо? Беше далеч по – добър от нея. По – добър войн, по – добър човек. Защо добрите умираха за сметка на безполезните загубеняци? Защо тя така и не можа да се промени? Спомни си погледът му тогава, изпълнен с надежда. В последните си мигове, най – добрият й приятел вярваше в нея, в момичето, заради което бе умрял. Хиноте я издърпа от там, но тя видя смъртта му и нямаше никога да я забрави. Мислеше че Флейм ще я мрази след това, точно както тя мразеше себеси, но той не се отнасяше с нея по – различно. Искаше й се да го направи! Искаше и се да й крещи, да я пребие! Заслужаваше си го. Хиноте обаче не показа никакви признаци той да го иска. Но все пак Амая предполагаше, че си го мисли – тя бе безполезна. Не го беше засякла с Огледалните очи, но това не означаваше, че не го подозира.  
Трябваше да си избие тези мисли от главата, ако искаше да заспи.  
Опита се да си остане с мисълта, че от днес нататък ще тренира повече, и че никой няма да рискува живота си заради нея.  
Тя грабна дистанционното за стереооредбата и се излегна на дивана. Нямаше нищо по – разпускащо от хубава музика, късно вечер. Първата песен гръмна от огромните колони в двата края на стаята, но Амая смени на трета и отпи от чашата кактусов сок, който имаше. Отвратително, но полезно питие. След това се заслуша в песента:

„_**THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE,  
**__**FROM THE LAND OF THE BROKEN SOULS,  
**__**TO BUILD UP A TOWER,  
**__**WITH THEIR FLESH AND THEIR BONES..."**_

* * *

_**Бел авт. :**_

_**Песни:  
Iron maiden - Dream of mirrors  
**__**Axel Rudi Pell - Black Moon pyramide **_


	4. Desert Rose

_**Бел. Авт.**_

_Така... Тази глава е доста дълга, и оправянето й беше голяма досада, но пък писането беше забавно. Надявам се и четенето й да е. :) Само преди да започнете трябва да ви предупредя, че е точно тази е писана за лично мой кеф и е главно лиготия и сошъл стъфф, отколкото развитие на историята._

_**Warning: Левел на изпростяване OVER 9000! :D**_

* * *

**. 4 – ****"Desert Rose"**

Хора... Хора... Хора... Навсякъде пълно с хора! Вярно че беше контактна, но тълпите я изнервяха! А още повече се изнервяше на опашките. Искаше просто един скапан сладолед да мине нормално. Засечеш ли един от тримата сладоледажий в Суна си беше чудо! Да дойде на крака пред академията си беше покана за рая! Явно и другите смятаха така, особено по – малките. Неприятно беше, че някои от тях все още не знаеха за способностите й и Кагами Манако не й вършеше работа за да ги прогони. Ех... колко приятно беше, когато щом и се наложеше да чака на опашки, активираше огледалинят си ирис и терена на метър от нея се опразваше. Времената се меняха. За съжаление...  
Едно едро момче я избута в страни.  
- Хей! Не се пререждай! – Извика му тя.  
- Късно. – Отвърна той и застана пред нея... Така ли? Време беше някой да влезе във филма. Тя вдигна, заредената си с чакра ръка към него, но за нейна изнада нямаше никакъв ефект.  
- Престани да ме буташ! Няма да се махна! – Бяха тренирали днес и беше използвала прилично количество чакра. Не можеше да се концентрира добре... по дяволите.  
Момичето забеляза Гаара да излиза от двора на академията. Той и Хиноте й наритаха задника здраво. Кейтаро-сенсей прекъсна тренировката между тях двамата, за съжалиние на Амая, която си умираше да види как ще свърши това. Изглеждаха равностойни, но белокосият й приятел бе твърде настървен и Кейтаро ги спря. Едно нещо, тя забеляза, бе способно да победи пясъците на Гаара – Бързина. Защитата му не можеше да отреагира на твърде бързите атаки. Дори водата не бе толкова добра срещу него, понеже можеше да прави пясък от всякъде,макар да му отнемаше ивестно време. Но за сметка на това, вместо да го създава, винаги можеше, доста по – бързо да събере. Малко ли пясък имаше в проклетата пустиня?  
Момчето видя насъбралите се хора и дори не прояви любопитство около какво кръжаха, само заобиколи. Не му бе трудно да мине край тях, при все че те се отдръпваха веднага щом го видят. Амая се сети нещо и голяма усмивка се изписа на лицето й, показвайки пъкления план.  
- Ей, Гаара! – Извика тя, при споменаването на името му няколко човека се обърнаха, в частност и той. – Ела насам. – Съотборникът й се поколеба. Тя му направи припрян жест с ръка и момчето тръгна бавно към нея. Когато дойде, хората вече се бяха отдръпнали на прилично разстояние, оставяйки пътя до продавача на сладолед напълно чист и си разменяха коментари относно джинчурикито. Особено децата. – Благодаря. – Ухили се момичето, следкоето отиде да си купи сладолед. – Искаш ли нещо?  
- Само вода... – Отговори той с тих глас, оглеждайки се наоколо. Амая грабна сладоледа си и му метна една от двете бутилки вода, които купи. Обърна се към онзи който я бе прередил, ухили му се мазно и отново погледна напред, После двамата с Гаара тръгнаха бано да се отдалечават, докъто останалите ги следваха с очи. Амая се вгледа в съотборкиа си. На нея й харесваше да плаши околните, но на него никак. Той затвори очи продъжително, слушайки недискретните коментарчета на хората зад тях, насочени към него. Ако тя бе на негово място, преди няколко години, щеше да откачи и да им даде причина да се държат така. Но Гаара се котролираше, за което можеше само да му се възхищава. Той отвори очи и се загледа напред, гневът в погледа му бе толкова очевиден за нея, че липсата на изражение не можеше да го скрие. Амая спря и се обърна към тълпата.  
- Междудругото. – Извика момичето на висок глас. Бе достатъчно близо, че да я чуят. Червенокосото момче я изгледа изненадано – Изключително сте смели. – Каза съркастично тя. Сърказъм, който почти всички уловиха. – Сигурна съм, че някой ден ще защитавате селото от огромни опасности. – Амая ги огледа преценящо и се изсмя. – Мне... Едва ли... – завърши, за хората неразбрали очевдият й сърказъм. Смехът й стана още по силен. обърна се и двамата пролъжиха по пътя си. Комнетарите този път бяха насочени към нея... Към майка й... към баба й... и други роднини от женски пол. Можеше без проблем да ги издържи, дори игнорира. Изминаха няколко минути в мълчание, през които Амая се радваше на сладоледа си. После тя седна на една пейка, под дебелата сянка на близката сграда. Момчето седна до нея.  
- Колко ти дължа за водата? – Амая го погледна и повдигна вежди.  
- Ти луд ли си? Аз съм нинджа, мога да си позволя вода. – Истина бе, че не всички можеха, но следкато съюза с Коноха бе засилен, водата не бе чак толкова голям проблем. Гаара погледна мрачно в пода. – Прогонвай ми тълпите всеки път и сме квит. – Ухили се тя. – Той не отвърна нищо. Следващите няколко секунди също минаха в тишина. – Не трябва да им се връзваш толкова. – Каза момичето. – Каквото и да направиш за тях или за това село, пак ще има хора, които няма да те харесват. Светът е такъв. – Той отново замълча. – Не ти трябва целия свят да те харесва. Понякога стига и един човек, само да е правилният. – Тя отново си спомни за Джин. Беше съвсем случеан спомен от миналото им. Той се бе скарал с брат си за да я защити. Тя не беше права и после й го каза и я нареди подобаващо, но когато трябваше беше на нейна страна, макар да бе грешната страна. Семейството му напусна Суна скоро след смъртта му. – Обичта на един човек, струва много повече от любезността на милиони. – Амая метна в коша клечката останала от сладоледа й. - Дори и да се усмихваха и да те поздравяваха по пътя, все пак щяха да те подминат и да забравиш, че си ги виждал. – Тя погледна към него. Все още се взираше към земята, но очевидно я слушаше. – В такъв случай, има ли значение какво са ти казали, когато си ги срещнал, щом така или иначе, ще си отидат след секунди? – Гаара впери тюркоазените си очи в нейните.  
- Има. – Отвърна той тихо. – Но не очаквам да го разбереш... ти не си като мен.  
- Може би си прав. – Отговори тя. Сама знаеше, че не може да схване поведението му особено. – Но имай предвид, че се вра в главите на хората постоянно. Не сме чак толкова различни. – Момичето се облегна назад. – Най – големият проблем е, че виждаме първо по какво се различаваме, а после колко много всъщност си приличаме.  
- Защо се държиш добре с мен? – Каза Гаара след кратко замисляне. Въпросът я изненада и тя отново му отправи един странен поглед.  
- Ако... ти пречи, мога спра... – Ухили се момичето.  
- Нямах това предвид. – Той погледна за пореден път към към пода. – Нека... Нека говорим за нещо друго. – Амая се засмя отново.  
- Както искаш. – Отговори. И без това не й беше до психоанализи в момента. Бе твърде заета да си ближе раните от днешната тренировка. – Виждаш ли оня тип там. – Тя посочи високото момче, което я бе прередило и в момента предреждаше още един. – Главата му е толкова празна, че не можах да му направя генджицу. – засмясе тя.  
- Наистина? – Гаара я изгледа невярващо. Амая въздъхна:  
- Пич... Има някои неща, които трябва да разбереш. – Той продължаваше да се взира в нея с пълна безизразност. – Първо: Мълчанието не е добър начин да се започне разговор. Никога. Ииии второ: Има едно нещо, наречено чувство за хумур, ще е добре да го придобиеш, ако искаш да...  
- АМАЯ! – Гласът на Хиноте я стресна до такава степен, че тя подскочи.  
- Какво ти става бе? – Извика и се обърна назад, където стоеше Хиноте, задъхан от тичане.  
- Аз... Унищожих я... отиде... няма я... – Тя примигна бързо и го изгледа въпросително:  
- За кого говориш? Какво е станало?  
- Не... Не я видях. Стана напълно случайно... Не видях че е там и тя... тя... падна от 12 етаж... – Той изглеждаше, сякаш ада го е подгонил. – Съжалявам... – Ако Амая имаше повече чакра, щеше да използва Кагами Манако, но сега й се налагаше да действа по старомодния начин. Тя се изправи и му заби един шамар с опакото на ръката. Беше толкова по-слаба от него, че той едва ли би могъл да усети нещо, но го накара да си опомни. – Защо направи това?  
- Какво е станало? Кой си убил? – Попита тя с остър и настоятелен тон.  
- Счупих пустинната роза... – Той погледна в пода, сякаш бе малко хлапе, счупило любимата ваза на майка си.  
- МОЛЯ? – Само дето положението бе по – лошо от една счупена ваза. – Да беше убил някой! По дяволите! Ще те изкормя! – Хиноте отстъпи крачка назад. – Знаеш ли колко обикалях за това нещо!  
- Да... И в това е въпроса... – Белокосото момче се почеса по темето. – Трябва да ме заведеш до там. Може да имат втора или нещо такова... – Амая искаше да метне нещо тежко по него.  
- Тези неща са уникални! Природата създава нещо такова изключително рядко. – Пустинната роза, наистина бе една от най – красивите, които Шиори щеше да има. Изглеждаше така сякаш някой бе взел цвета на истинска роза и го бе поръсил с пясък. Изключително нежно, красиво и скъпичко сувенирче, което имаше колекционерска стойност. – Как успя да я събориш от дванадесетия етаж?  
- Ами като ми я даде беше в джоба на якето ми. – Хиноте май бе единствения, който можеше да си позволи да носи яке в пустинята, само защото изгелжда добре. Понякога й се искаше и тя да не усеща температурите. – Без да се сетя, че е там го пуснах в пералнята. И като се прибрах ей сега, простирах. Без даже да забележа, тя падна... Не ме убивай. – завърши той, забелязвайки погледа на приятелката си.  
- О... Не... Няма! Ти ще живееш! Смъртта е твърде лесно измъкване! – Заяви през зъби тя. – Мамка му, флейм! Как успяваш да оплескаш работите в последия момент. Рождения й ден е съвсем скоро! – Момчето отново погледна разочаровано в пода.  
- Ще ми помогнеш ли? Или да се опитам да намеря сам?  
- Опитай да измислиш друг подарък.  
- Не! Тази идея беше твърде добра... моля те. – Неочаквано Гаара, който все още седеше на пейката и наблюдаваше съотборниците си, се обади:  
- Кое е толкова специалното в тази пустинна роза?  
- Ами.. Нали знаеш как някои са недооформени. Пак изглеждат доре, едни по – добре от други, но тази приличаше на истинска. – Обясни Амая без да се обръща към него.  
- Да... – Промърмори Хиноте. – И Шиори щеше да я хареса... Да я сложи в колекзцията си... даже можеше да задмина подаръка на Риу... – Той погледна Амая отново. – моля те! Помогни ми да намеря поне подобна. Знам, че е нахално да го искам, понеже включва обикаляне, при това след тренировка, но ако съм сам, не знам дори къде да търся... - Тя се позамисли извесно време. Щеше да е пълна досада, но не изоставяше приятелите си.  
- Хубаво. Но трябва да мина през вкъщи. – Едва сега, момичето осъзна, колко време бе прекарала на опашката за сладолед. Сигурно от както се нареди до сега имаше поне половин час. Щом Хиноте се бе прибрал, направил е рутинните работи и започнал дори да простира. Може би даже бяха изминали повече от тридесет минути. Не трябваше да забравя, разбирасе, че той бе невероятно бърз.  
- Супер! Благодаря!  
- Може ли... – Долетя гласа на Гаара и те двамата се обърнаха към него. Беше станал от пейката и се приближи до тях. – Да дойда с вас? – Съотборниците му се спогледаха, после погледнаха другия невярващо. – Ако не искате... няма проблем. – Взиряше се в тях все едно бяха два гладни хищника.  
- Ха! Естествено че може, Психо! Нали Хиноте? - Момчето кимна. Трети човек, който да търси с тях, щеше да им е от полза, със сигурност това минаваше през ума на Флейм. Амая, пък, бе изненадана. Явно, в крайна сметка, бе решил да опита и да не се държи дръпнато. Почувства се горда от себе си, за момент, смятайки, че причината е в думите й. Явно Хиноте все пак беше прав. Тя бе шибана манипулаторка.  
Разбраха се за час и място, след което тръгнаха по пътя си.

* * *

Денят бе хладен, до колкото ден в пустинята би могъл да бъде, за това по всяка улица имаше тълпи от хора, които обикаляха на около и правеха своите си неща. За човек, който не харесваше тълпите, Амая явно доста се забавляваше. Но до колкото Гаара разбра, причината бе в това, че макар и улицата да беше претъпкана, в мига в който хората ги видеха се отдръпваха на разстояние и зяпаха джинчурикито, сякаш щеше да ги нападне. Тогава, момичето ги гледаше и започваше да се смее.  
- Психо, за напред ще излизаш с нас, искаш или не. – Заяви тя. Очевидно това бе прякора, който избра за него. – Държат се така, все едно си рок звезда. Правят ти път. – Ухили се момичето. – Ще ми се Кагами Манако, да имаше същия ефект... Но е така само в академията и то не винаги – Амая изпитваше някакво удоволствие от това да плаши хората. Удоволствие, което Гаара не можеше да разбере. Можеби единственото близко до това, бе неговото удоволствие от убийствата. Не негово... Това всъщност бе част от Шукаку, излязла от контрол заради омразата му. Част, която искаше да погребе... завинаги.  
- Близо ли сме? – Попита Хиноте, който вървеше бавно, само защото не знаеше къде отиват.  
- Не. – Отвърна Амая, загледана в една жена, облякла странна ярко розова рокля с пайети, рисни и всички други грозни неща, с които жените се опитваха да привлекат внимание. – Човечеее – Възкликна съотборничката му. – Ако някога се облека с нещо подобно... особено в такъв цвят, обещайте да ме убиете на място! – Жената засече погледа й, но не отреагира с нищо по – различно от обичайното зяпане.  
- Обещано! – Отговори й Хиноте. – Нали за това са приятелите! – Дали наситина би я убил, ако я види облечена в розово? Не, по –скоро това бе просто израз. Както когато Темари нареждаше Канкъро щом си остави обувките на средата на хола. Уж всеки следващ път го убиваше, но той все още беше жив. По дяволите... Нищо не разбираше от тези странни взаимотношения. Чувстваше се все едно не се е научил да чете, или нещо такова. Хората покрай него се държаха по един начин, по който той просто не можеше и не разбираше. Например сега: защо някой, който ти е приятел от дълги години, би ти обещал да те убие, ако облечеш розово? Почти сигурно е, че няма да изпълни това обещание. И дали ако не го изпълни ти е истински приятел? Да не говорим, че няма причина да искаш нещо толкова глупаво. Понякога Гаара се чудеше, имаше ли някакъв смисъл в тези изрази и дали хората им придаваха значение. Да кажем, че тук бе шега, за сметка на тази безвкусно облечена дама. Ами Темари? Тя винаги звучеше напълно сериозна като казваше, че ще убие Канкъро. Защо хората правеха това? Бе напълно безмислено. Как очакваше „Да се свърже с народа на Суна" когато не можеше да разбере нещо толкова просто? Това беше и причината, да излезе с Амая и Хиноте. Пък и момичето имаше право – той постъпваше като страхливец. Беше си добре, заобиколен с омразата и кръвта, с които бе свикнал и промяната не бе никак лесна. Но тогавашното чувство на щастие бе фалшиво. Ако не беше, не би искал да се промени, нали? Очите му се спряха на останалите хора, които го наблюдаваха със страх и отвращение. Той бе създаден за да ги пази, но тях това не ги интересуваше. Мразеха го въпреки тази подробност. Опитваше се да мисли, че се бояха от Шукаку, а не от него, но истината беше, че те не можеха да направят ралика. И ако на Амая не й пукаше, дали хората ще се плашат от нея, то на него просто му беше писнало, това да е реакцията им винаги. Без дори да е казал нещо, без дори да ги е погледнал. Искаше да промени това, а не да променя отношението си спрямо държанието им, както го съветваше тя. Естествено, в думите на съотборничката му имаше истина: винаги щеше да се намери някой, която да го мрази. Просто му се искаше първо да му е дал поне мъничка причина. Имаше моменти, в които желаеше кръвта и омразата, хладнокръвните убийства от които се бе отрекъл, само за да се почувства нормално и на място. Понякога го обземаше това желание, да нарани останалите, само за да им даде причини да се страхуват. Можеби нямаше смисъл да се опитва да се свърже с хората, които го бяха отрекли още отдавна, но въпреки това... Така искаше да постъпи Наруто. Не би го искал без причина. А той бе като него, с тази разлика, че разбираше всичките тези взаимоотношения и глупости. Следователно, ако имаше правилен начин по който да постъпи, това би бил начинът на Наруто Узомаки – Да стане лидер на селото си. Всеки изминал ден обаче, тази идея му се струваше все по – невъзможна. Да речем че в цяла Суна имаше трима човека, за които смяташе, че го приемат: Брат му, сестра му и Амая Дачи... Можеби и синът на Кейтаро, но той беше на пет. Пет годишните не ги броеше за пълноценни граждани.  
А в съвета имаше точно... нула... Никой не би избрал джинчурики да командва селото. Това беше неизпълнима мечта. Наруто живееше във фантазии.  
„_Защо просто не ги избиеш?"_ – Дочу се високият глас на Шукаку в главата му.  
- Млъкни. – Отвърна Гаара тихо, в опит да затвори съзнанието си за демона. Преди, като по малък, мислеше, че това е гласът на майка му, но вече бе напълно наясно, че чудовището се опитваше да го манипулира за хиляден път.  
- Моля? – Попита Амая, намираща се достатъчно близо, че да чуе думите му.  
- Нямах предвид теб. - _„Хайде, знам че го искаш"_ Продължи звярът. Гаара не каза нищо този път, а засили опитите да затвори ума си_. „Знаеш, че ще ти хареса. Точно както преди..."_ – Казах ти да млъкнеш! – Амая отново го погледна въпросително_. „Само си ги представи. Никой няма да се дъжи с теб така. Няма да се опитва, да те сложи в рамките на сбърканото им общество, няма да те поучава... Само трябва да поискаш и аз ще го направя вместо теб"_ – МЛЪКВАЙ ПРОКЛЕТА ГАД! – Изкрещя момчето, събирайки още повече погледи. Включително и тези на съотборниците си, които май го чуваха за пръв път да вика. Гаара се огледа наоколо, следкоето, продъжи по – бързо напред.  
- Шукаку? – Попита Амая, когато го настигна.Трябваше да призане, бе доста досетлива. Момчето кимна. – Не мога да си предтавя какво е да имаш второ съзнание в главата си... – Сподели тя. – Но, ако този задник не те остави на мира, кажи му че ще си има работа с мен.  
- Не го плашиш особено. – Отвърна той тихо. Демонът бе замлъкнал, но Гаара предположи че дребното момиче, което бе изтощил до край днес на тренировките, не можеше по никакъв начин да бъде опозиция на звяра. Шукаку познаваше всяка част от ума му, знаеше как мисли, как действа, какво чувства, за това и можеше доста лесно да го манипулира. За това и Гаара се бе хващал на номерата му толкова дълго време. Но той самия също се бе научил доста за него и не вярваше, той да е по – слаб от Амая.  
- Страхотно. – Отвърна тя. – Обичам врагове, които ме подценяват. – Момичето се усмихна, малко зловещо, след което неочаквано зави по една от улиците, а след нея се намираше пазарът. Ако преди му се струваше пълно с хора, то сега не можеше да намери думи с които да опише тълпата. За пръв път от толкова време, хората бяха просто толкова много, че никой не го забелязваше. Усещането, че най - после не бягат от него бе приятно. Е имаше няколко, които обърнаха внимание и се отдръпнаха, казаха на тоя оня, но пак беше по – добър вариант. Гаара са зарадва, че не носеше кратуната със себеси. Щеше да му пречи много. Пък и така биеше по – малко на очи. Повечето хора се стараеха да не бъдат едно с тълпата, а в момента той точно това искаше. Заедно със съотборниците си момчето се в пусна в сякаш безкрайният поток от хора. Минаваха наоколо по кафявата огромна улица и негледаха къде стъпва и кого подминават. Те тримата се забуха по – в края, защото им се стори по – празно. Гаара дочу музика край себеси, погледна в посока на звука и видя някакъв Старец, седнал на дървено столче, Поставил куанун на колене и свиреше без да гледа към инструмента. Куаннунът бе трапецовиден, струнен иснтрумент. Изработваха ги от мед и дърво. Имаха 72 струни и звучаха красиво, според него. Но какво ли разбираше той от музика? Старецът бе съвсем на близо. Толкова, че Гаара можеше да види как пръстите му летяха по струните. Едва когато вдигна очи към лицето на мъжа, забеляза превръзката на лявото му око. Възрастният му се усмихна, което го изненада адски много. Секунди по – късно осъзна, че не се усмихна на него.  
- Амая. – Поздрави стареца. – Какво те води насам? – Гаара погледна към платняната чанта, в която се предполагаше, че трябва да му пускат пари. Имаше няколко монети, но нищо повече.  
- Търсим пустинна роза.  
- Пак?  
- Отново... – Въздъхна момичето поглеждайки към Хиноте, който чак сега забеляза къде се бяха изгубили и тръгна към тях. Когато дойде, той също поздрави стареца, но не завърза разговор с него.  
- А този младеж с вас кой е? – Мъжът обърна единственото си око към червенокосия и зачака отговор.  
- Аз съм Гаара.  
- Аааа... Значи така изглежда най – мощното оръжие на Суна. Представях си те по – страшен. – засмя се възрастният. - Не трябва ли да живееш на другия край на селото и да работиш пряко за Казекаге-сама? – Момчето кимна. – Тогава какво те води чак тук?  
- Желание за промяна.  
- Промяната е хубаво нещо. Стига да е към по – добро. – Този път дядото се усмихна на него. Минаха две – три секунди в мълчание.  
- Ей, дядка, помниш ли още Nothing else matters? – Обади се Амая. В отговор мъжът започна да свири нещо на инструмента си. – За някой на 70, имаш завидна памет. – Ухили се момичето. Постояха там около минута, слушайки музиката. Звучеше като хубава песен, но му се стори, че не е писана за този инструмент, и пак, какво ли разбираше той от музика? Скоро обаче, когато забеляза, че Хиноте припира, съотборничката му прекъсна стареца. Извади една доста едра банкнота и му я подаде. – Вземи да почерпиш внуците. – Възрастният мъж се ухили и кимна. Благодари й, следкоето прибра банкнотата в джоба на дрипавите си дрехи и им помаха за довиждане, докъто се отдалечаваха. Гаара се загледа в момичето. До колкото беше чул, хората в академията не й се радваха особено, но за сметка на това, тя се имаше с много странни птици, като Минори, или този старец, които не й бяха на възрастта, нито на акъла. Как ли го постигаше? Имаше чувството, че тя не се разбира с някои хора, просто защото не е поискала. Явно забеляза, че той се загледа в нея и помисли, че иска да научи нещо повече за дядото:  
- Живее сам с внуците си. Дъщеря му и съпруга й умряха на мисия преди година. Познавах ги. От там познавам и него, ходили сме у тях. Тогава го помолих да научи тази песен, по принцип е за китара. Окото си изгуби преди 9 месеца. Някакви го пребили за да откраднат печалбата му. Друго не може да прави. Това го прави добре, но единствения начин да изкара пари от свирене е тук. – Тя впери очи в неговите. – Баща ти пазеше селото, но се чудя, интересуваше ли се от мизерстването на народа си?  
- Нещата бяха сложни. – Отвърна Гаара. Не че с баща си бяха близки, но някои неща наистина не зависеха от него. – Съвета отхвърляше идеите му, а той нямаше правото да ги наложи без мнозинството им. – Интересно беше, че съвета не отхвърли предложението за война, което направи Орочимару, маскиран като четвъртия Казекаге. Тъпите тикви се чудеха как да изкарат по нещо за себеси, възползвайки се от обстоятелствата, без да ги интересува съдбата на Суна. О да, промята наистина беше хубаво нещо. И той щеше да направи не само една, а много промени, ако станеше казекаге.  
- Нима защитаваш човека, който те е направил изрод? – Обади се Хиноте, който до сега само слушаше разговора им.  
- Не, не защитавам човека, който баща ми беше, а политика, който беше. – Обясни Гаара. Искаше му се да мисли, че баща му бе пълен провал като човек, макар и да не бе съвсем вярно. Той беше студено копеле и се отнасяше по – добре с колегите си, отколкото със собственото си семейство, да, но просто бе жертва на своето време, изпълнено с война и насилие. Както повечето, били още деца тогава, казекагето живееше според правилата на една война и се опитваше да бъде максимално силен, за да не бъде жертва. Независимо дали като човек или като лидер. За това и беше пожертвал собствената си жена и направил сина си джинчурики. За да може Суна да има силно оръжие, срещу евентуалните си врагове. Баща му искаше мир, но още живееше във войната и според Гаара, там бе грешката му. Грешка, която синът му не искаше да повтаря. За това и в мига, в който съвета се принуди да обяви мир с Коноха, Гаара моментално поиска да се върне там, за да води преговори с тях. Учудващо беше, че му позволиха, но разбра защо, веднага щом видя положението в с Селото скрито в листата:  
От съвета се надяваха, че някой от хората на Орочимару ще го убие, когато влезе в схватка с тях. За пореден път го бяха подценили и не бяха никак приятно изненадани, че се е завърнал. Можеше да ги разбере, макар и да не ги оправдаваше, но старите тикви поставиха Темари и Канкъро в опстност също. А това изобщо не му хареса и им даде ясно да видят този факт. Той си спомни, как се бе оставил на гнева си тогава и споменът го накара да се почувства добре. Заслужиха си заплахите, щеше дори да ги нападне ако се наложи. Тези хора бяха отвратителни човешки същества, готови да пожертват всеки, стига и само да имат изгода от това. – Точно като него преди. Макар че неговите причини бяха дори по – ужасни.  
Някога щеше да им се върне тъпкано на старците в Съвета. Надяваше се, той да бъде носителят ня справедливост, когато момента настъпи.  
- Елааатее на пресните Зеленчуциии – Извика някаква жена от сергия и викът и го извади на сила от мислите му. Тя наситина ли смяташе, че хората са толкова слепи, та да не видят, че живеят в пустиня, където такъв феномен като пресни зеленчуци недва ли имаше? Той се обърна по посока на гласа, но не различи, коя беше нейната сергия. Вия към три със зеленчуци, за които най – прясната възможна опция беше от три до 3 дни, ако бяха доставени от някоя от съседните страни. Покрай тях имаше серигии със съдове, техника, уръжия, сувенири, бижута, дрехи, платове... Нямаше никаква подредба. Никаква! Трябваше да обходят целия пазар в търсене на розата. А това беше най – големия в тази част на селото. Щеше да бъде дълъг ден. Добре че над по – голямата част от пазара имаше някакви сенници, които пазеха от слънцето и добре, че беше един от по – хладните дни.  
- Ще трябва да се разделим. – Чу се гласът, на Амая, която говореше високо, за да надвика крясъците на многолюдната тълпа, сред които се чуваха ту поръчки,ту пазарлъци,ту заплахи, ту и трите заедно. – Иначе ще търсим със седмици. Хиноте, ти на там. – Тя посочи запад. - Гаара, за теб е юг, аз съм на север. Среща след час на „Печеиня Скорпион" – След тези думи, още преди Гаара да е попитал що за място е това, и двамата изчезнаха в тълпата. Не очакваше да стане това, следкато излезе с тях, но трябваше да се досети. Все пак щяха да търсят нещо, равняващо се с търсенето на игла в купа сено. Той огледа за пустинни рози и забеляза една сергия наблизо. Приближи се до продавачката. Някаква баба, облечена в бели, изцапани дрехи.  
- Добър ден. – Поздрави тя с дрезгав глас.  
- Търся пустинна роза. – Бабата примигна.  
- Какво рече? – Очевидно беше доста глуха.  
- Пустинна роза. – Каза той по високо.  
- Ааа роза, роза... ми тука квото виждаш, избери си. – Той ги огледа. Изглеждаха му напълно нормални. Предполагаше, че нещо с колекционерска стойност би му се набило на очи.  
- Някаква по – специална имате ли?  
- А?  
- Нищо, приятен ден. – Той тръгна към следващата сергия със сувенири. Породавача беше ослепяващ старец.  
- Кажи момиченце? – Гаара го изгледа странно, но не тръгна да спори за пола си. Нямаше време за глупости.  
- Търся някаква по – рядка пустинна роза. По – красива.  
- Красива роза, за хубавица като теб, а? – Той извади нещо зад щанда и му го показа. – Тази как ти се струва? – Беше красива, беше перфектна, но бе издялана от камък, което нямаше нищо общо с това, което търсеше.  
- Тази е каменна.  
- Те и онези са.  
- Не, те са гипсови и се образуват в пустинята, а тази е направена от човек и е каменна. – Стария доближи каменното цвете до очите си и си издрънка нещо под носа. Гаара го остави на размислите му, намирайки си сергия, където продавачка бе момиче на горе-долу неуговата възраст. Поне нямаше да му бърка пола, или да й повтаря едно нещо по трипъти. Той се приближи...  
- ДЕМОН! – Извика тя и отстъпи назад, с изпънати към него ръце, в защитен жест.  
- Просто искам да си купя сувенир.  
- Стой далеч от мен! – Извика момичето. За да не събира повече погледите, момчето просто се махна от там. Останеше ли и секунда, писъците й щяха да го ядосат. А тогава, имаше вероятност нещата да не серазвият никак добре. На следващата продаваше мъж на средна възраст, който каза, че няма това, което Гаара търси и го упъти към магазините покрай пазара. Уви в тях, освен наргилета, грозни дрехи, още наргилета, грозни огърлици, още наргилета, странни маски на демони и още наргилета, не намери нищо. След половин час, без резултат, той започна да разпитва къде е „Печения скорпион" И след още двадесет и пет минути се отправи натам.  
- Хей! – Спря го един странен тип. – Искаш ли парфюм?  
- Не  
- Сигурен ли си, качествени са и евтини!  
- Казах не.  
- Ама... – Вълна от пясък заля мъжа, а Гаара продължи към кръчмата.

* * *

След извесно време откри дестинацията си. „Печения Скорпион" Като всяка пазарджийска кръчма вунеше на евтин алкохол, прегорели храни и пот. Гаара предположи, че единствената причина, Амая да ги прати в тази дупка бе музиката. Звучеше като нещо, което тя би слушала... Дрънчене, още дрънчене, барабани, които не му се връзваха с останалото и тип, който врещеше все едно някой му е смазал трибуквието с железен ботуш. Изненадваше се, че такова нещо се слуша, но пък не бе много компетентен по въпроса. Та той толкова рядко слушаше музика, че не знаеше най - много една песен. Обикновено му минаваха покрай ушите. Щеше му се и с тази да е така, но тя се набиваше в главата му, имаше чувството, че разбърква мозъка му с миксер. Чудеше се дали това нещо изобщо има текст? И да имаше, не му бе нужен... С него и без него, все тая... Той се опита да игнорира високото пищене на вокала и се запъти към масата, на която забеляза Хиноте да гледа в нищото с намусена физиономия. Кафенето бе претъпкано. Клиентела се състоеше от някакви хора на средна възраст, облечени в раздърпани, мръсни дрехи, които допринасяха за миризмата. И всеки един от тях, бе вперил поглед в него. Гаара побърза към масата за да не привлича повече вниманието им и седна до Хиноте. Така като гледаше и неговото търсене също бе безрезултатно. Мълчанието в кръчвмата продължи известно време и когато хората се увериха, че нищо интересно няма да се случи, продължиха да си говорят. С изключение на четерима патима, които излязоха.  
- Къде е Амая?  
- Не е дошла още. – Отвърна Хиноте. Гаара се огледа отново, за да разгледа помещението по – подробно. Бе направено от обичайният за Суна материал. Но вътре бе доста напукан, с опадала боя. Очевидно непотдържан. На пода се търкаляха празни кенчета от бира и разсипана храна, а сервитьорката, която трябваше да ги обслужи си клатеше краката, седнала на един щъркел на малкият бар, опитвайки се да си самовнуши, че няма работа за вършене. Когато забеляза погледа му върху себеси, момичето моментално скочи и дойде да го обслужи.  
- Какво ще обичате? – Каза тя с очевиден страх в тона и в погледа й.  
- Вода. - Отговори той и впи присвитите си тюркоазени очи в нейните, само за да й даде причина да се страхува. Момичето одстъпи назад, следкоето почти се затича към бара. Гаара се облегна на стола си, осъзнавайки, чак сега, колко много бе изморен. Пазарът не бе единственото място, на което ходиха днес, но по отчаянието на Хиноте, личеше, че не бяха останали много опции. Първо бяха посетили човекът, от когото Амая бе купила първата роза, но втора, логично нямаше. После магазините из тази част на селото и чак сега пазара. Няколко часа обиколки, никакъв резултат, освен ако Амая не бе намерила.  
- Що за джангър е това? – Промърмори Хиноте, изнервен и удари с юмрук по каявата, квадратна маса.  
- Незнам... – Отвърна Гаара. Обикновено не би отговорил, но по някаква причина много изкаше да изкаже мнение за музиката. – Звучи, сякаш дерат някой жив.  
- Сигурен съм, че тя ни прати тук защото ме наказва, понеже счупих розата! Ако знаех че ще ме води до пазара... Уфф няма ли да млъкне тоя тип! – последното беше отравено до вокалиста.  
- Аха... А мен защо ме наказва? – Другото момче се усмихна.  
- Теб винаги има причина да те накаже човек. Ей тъй, за кеф. – Хиноте не мразеше Гаара, поне така смяташе червенокосото момче, но съотборникът му със сигурност имаше нещо негативно към него. Не можеше да определи обаче какво.  
- Надявам се да пристигне по – скоро и да се махаме. – Сподели той.  
- Ха, ти сега дойде. Аз съм тук от 20 минути вече!  
- Отне време докато го намеря. – Обясни Гаара.  
- Хм... Нормално, Сабаку но Бака, да се изгуби в собственото си село. – Промърмори другия.  
- Преди съм идвал само двапъти в тази част на Суна. – Защити се момчето.  
- Защото беше зает да колиш и трепеш хора, по поръчка на баща си, а? – Той кимна, което изненада Хиноте неприятна, но мочето със светлосиви очи, не коментира въпроса повече, навярно не искаше да знае подробностите. Още няколко минути изминаха в мълчание, през които Гаара се зачете в менюто и разбра, защо заведението бе кръстено „Печения скорпион" Оказа се, че е специалитет, който явно доста се купуваше. И не беше единственото странно ядене, което предлагаха. Сред другите вкусотии бяха. Гущер на клечка, Змийски шишчета, дран плъх на скара, салата от пържени скакалци... Той просто реши да не чете нататък. Някой наистина ядеше тази гадост? Ужасно! Едва тогава, забеляза, че сервитьорката му бе оставила чашата с вода и си бе тръгнала, без той дори да я отрази... Днес беше извънредно разсеян. Надигна чашата и се зарадва на студената течност. После се остави на умората. Надяваше се закъснението на Амая да е добър знак, въпреки че нямаше представа как би могло да бъде.  
- Искам да се махна от тук! Тая дупка ме изнервя! - Обяви другия, заслушал се отново в музиката, която сам определи като „Джангър" На Гаара не му се мърдаше особено, но и той не издържаше шума.  
- Можем да изчекаме Амая навън. – Предложи. Хиноте изпи на бързо останалото съдържание на чашата си и сложи парите за сметката на масата. Другия напарви същото, следкоето тръгнаха да излизат. Белокосото момче вървеше напред, а той се оглеждаше наоколо, забелязвайки как го зяпаха всички. Не можеха ли просто да си живеят живота и да го оставят да прави същото, без да го дразнят всеки път като излезе на пътя? Той спря да ги гледа и забърза крачка напред.  
- Бързаш ли за някъде. – Причу му се познат глас. Гаара се спря и се обърна по посока на гласа, но не видя притежателя му. Нямаше и как да го види. Навярно просто му се бе сторило. Хиноте вече беше пред заведението. Другото момче премина останалото пространство, застана пред вратата и протегна ръка към дръжката, но същия глас го накара да прекъсне движението. – Защо бягаш от мен? Или те е страх да поемеш отговорност за това, което направи? – Обърна се отново назад, но човекът не беше там. Не че очакваше да види мъртвец зад гърба си... Сигурно някой с подобен глас говореше от масите. Или пък...  
- Шукаку! – Прошепна Гаара. – Ти ли правиш тези номера? - Отговор не получи. Навярно бе проклетият звяр. Нещо го беше поразмърдало напоследък и Гаара все по - често чуваше демона да му говори. Сто на сто, беше някаква негова шега. – Много смешно! – Промърмори момчето и излезе от кръчмата.

- Казах ти, че не искам парфюми, разкарай се! – Това бе първото нещо, което чу, щом пристъпи навън.  
- Само едничък. Виж какво хубаво шишенце си има. – Спореше досадникът на който Гаара се бе натъкнал по – рано и държеше някакъв парюм, чието шише имаше формата на женско тяло.  
- Пак ли ти? – Когато чу гласът на Гаара, човекът се сепна и започна да одстъпва назад. Преди да е хукнал да бяга, пясъците го заляха. Хиноте се изсмя.  
- Ясно ми е, че се опитва да извади пари, но трябва да се научи, да разбира от дума. – Каза белокосото момче, докъто продавача на парюми се изравяше от пясака. След секунди се измъкна и избяга. Останаха вън кялоко минути. На Хиноте, явно слънцето не му влияеше по никакъв начин, но Гаара се завря под сянката на сградата и седна на първото нещо, сторило му се достатъчно удобно. За да убие времето, което щеше да прекара в мълчание и скука, той се заигра с една тънка струя пясък. Прекарваше я между пръстите си, оплиташе я. Дори започна импровизиран вариант на популярната игра „Змията" във въздуха. Направи си квадратно поленце от пясък и няколко малки купчинки, които гонеше със струята, и щом ги вземеше „змията" му ставаше все по голяма. Беше малко скучно, понеже знаеше къде ще се появят следващите точки. Но пак беше нещо. Начинът му на забавление, явно бе привлякъл вниманието на Хиноте:  
- Да можеше сега, да направиш тоя пясък на роза... – без да отговаря, Гаара просто го направи. Голямото пясъчно цвете стоеше върху дланта му, твърдо като скала. – Ама не може да си остане така, нали? – Засмя се съотборника му.  
- И да можеше... Не е създадено от природата. Приятелката ти нямаше да го хареса.  
- Все едно нея я интересува това. – Гаара го погледна въпросително.  
- Не ги ли колекционира заради това?  
- Мне, според Амая, ги колекционира защото са красиви и приличат на пясъчни. – Розата в ръцете му се разпадна и изтече между пръстите, ставайки на купчинка в краката му.  
- И се сети да ми кажеш това сега?  
- Има ли значение?  
- Има. Аз контролирам пясъка, ти огъня. Можем съвсем лесно да направим „Пясъчно" цвете. От разтопено стъкло. – Съотборникът му примигна.  
- Ако можеше да контролираш пясъка, след като стане на стъкло, би било полезно. – Ухили се той, все едно е победил в някакво, не състояло се състезание между двамата.  
- И мислиш, че не мога, защото...?  
- Вчера когато се бихме с Минори не можеше. – Гаара затвори очи, раздразнен.  
- Това е проблем, който мога да реша! – Настоя той.  
- Искаш да ми кажеш, че обикаляме цял ден, макар че си можел да го направиш веднага? – Възмути се белокосият.  
- Никой не ми каза, че не трябва да е направено от природата! – Гаара наистина смяташе, че причината на Шиошори, или там както се казваше, да колекционира пустинните рози, бе защото не бяха създадени от човек. Иначе, кое им е рядкото и неповторимото?  
- Нека ти обясня как мисли Шиори. – Започна Хиноте. – Ако това, което направиш е нещо, красиво, което никой друг няма и няма начин да има, ще му се зарадва. Вярвай. Може да не знаех за колекциите и до скоро, но я познавам. Така че, пясъчна кратуно, да действаме!  
- Трябва ми от моя пясък. А той е вкъщи...- Гаара присви очи и го погледна. - ... в кратуната. – Хиноте го подкани с ръка на някъде.  
- Какво чакаме тогава?  
- Амая. – Отвърна Гаара, убивайки ентусиазма му.  
За негов късмет, момичето дойде след около минута, обяснявайки, че се е поувлякла в търсенето, но не е намерила нищо. Те й споделиха идята си, и явно тя бе на мнението на своя приятел, че Шиори щеше да хареса такъв подарък, макар че е направен в изкуствени условия. Следователно, тръгнаха към кватрирата на Гаара, където бе оставил кратуната с пясък.

* * *

- А това кой е? – попита Амая, застанала пред снимките, наредени върху единия шкаф. Беше любопитна. Повече отколкото му се искаше. Не че имаше кой знае какво да крие, свързано с хората на картините, но като се почне от тях, щеше да се стигне до останалото и да разбере, че той е прекарал живота си като хладнокръвен убиец и пр. Не искаше тя, или който и да било от другите, да научава за нещата извършени от него през годините на иначе краткия му живот. Тя вдигна смнмката и му я показа, за да види за кого говреше, понеже двамата с Хиноте бяха седнали на пода, в хола и работеха по въпроса с пустинната... Орхидея... Решиха, че така или иначе ще е изкуствено, поне да бъде любимото й цвете. Освен това Гаара смяташе да сложи няколко малки скъпоценни камъчета. Мънички, червени рубинчета, които някакъв идиот му продаде за безпари на пазара, понеже бе в пълно неведение какво са. Мислеше да ги постави преди да започнат да охлаждат цветето, като използва пясъка. Надяваше се рубините да издържат температурата.  
- Майка ми. - Отвърна той. Момичето върна картината обратно, след което започна да оглежда останалите. Бяха четири-пет, не повече, но това не и пречеше да отдели по няколко минути за всяка.  
- Имаш майка? – Опули се Хиноте насреща му.  
- Ще се изненадаш, Флейм, но всички хора имат. – Присмя му се Амая.  
- Да бе.. но аз друго имах предвид... Не знаех че четвъртия казекаге е бил женен. – Хиноте нагряваше орхидята, носеща се във въздуха между тях двамата. Начинът по който я правиха бе прост: Пясакът на Гаара се топеше на доста по – висока температура от обикновения и стоеше отвън, като калъф на разстапящия се вече, обикновен пясък вътре. Освен това, част от него щеше да полепне по стъклото и да направи цветето да прилича на пясъчно и същевременно щеше да бъде изключително здраво. Все пак това бе неговия пясък, нямаше да е чупливо като гипсовите пустинни рози. Правеха орхидеята цяла, а не само цвета, както би било с роза.  
- Майка ми умря веднага след раждането ми. Бил си малък за да знаеш че е съществувала. – Обясни Гаара.  
- Много сбъркано семейство имаш. – Каза Хиноте. Той не отговори на това... Беше прав.  
- А тези кои са? – Обади се пак Амая, показвайки му снимката.  
- Брат ми и сестра ми.  
- Брат ти носи грим? – Ухили се тя.  
- Я, дай да видя. – Момичето подаде снимката на съотборника си. Хиноте обаче не обърна внимание на Канкъро. – Сестра ти е сладка, на колко е?  
- Не си го и помисляй! – Гаара го изгледа мрачно, а другия на свой ред се засмя, връщайки снимката на приятелката си и отново се съсредоточи в заниманието. Процесът бе почти завършен. Нямаше търпение да го направи и да се махнат от тук, за да спре тя да разпитва. Сякаш за да му се подиграе съдбата, гласът на Амая долетя отново:  
- А този кой е. Прилича на Майка ти.  
- Брат й. – Нямаше нужда дори да поглежда снимката. - Близнаци са.  
- Нямаш снимки на баща си, но имаш на вуйчо си?  
- Изигра по – важна роля в живота ми. – Не добави и факта, че мразеше баща си. Интересно бе, че без обяснима причина, той все пак обичаше Яшамару, въпреки всичко, което се бе случило. Жалко, че нещата се развиха зле. Той прогони мислите от главата си. Предпочиташе да не мисли за вуйчо си, а за цветето, което правеха с Хиноте. Бяха почти накрая. Трябваше само някак да го охладят...  
- Я, кактуса на Кан. – Засмя се момичето. Малкото кактусче бе наредено между снимките.  
- Готови сме. Сега трябва да я охладим бавно с вода. – Момчето със сиви очи спря убийствената топлина, която излизаше от ръцете му. Това първоначално не намали жегата в стаята. Ако имаше огън, навярно нещо щеше да се е запалило, но нямаше. Хиноте излъчваше само топлина. Добре че контролираше растоянието, което да нагрява и задържаше високата температура само около растението, че иначе нямаше да се живее покрай него. Той се излегна на пода, очевидно изморен от час и нещо работа по стъклената орхидея.  
Гаара внимателно вкара под своя пясък рубинчетата, когато темепературата намаля малко, с надеждата да прилепнат към цветето и да не се повредят. Междувременно Амая отиде за вода. Той беше купил камъчетата, като подрък от него за Ши..шори. Въпреки че тя не го бе поканила, а така като се замисли и не изгаряше от желание да отиде на рождения й ден. Но пък защо да не й подари нещо? И без това не бяха кой знае колко скъпи... много под истинската им цена, определено. Не, не го интересуваше толкова че ще й подари нещо, колкото,че щеше да направи творението им по – красиво.  
Амая довтаса с широка купа пълна с вода. Гаара бладари и започна бавно, малко по малко, да полива цветето. Не трябваше да бърза. На всичкото отгоре му се налагаше да използва силата си за да го държи във въздуха, понеже бе горещо. Дори и неговия пясък, макар и не разтопен също пареше. Скоро следкато свърши с тези неща, свали няколкото пласта пясък, и така докато остана само цветето. Песъчинките бяха подредени перфектно, полепнали по стъклото. И рубините също изглеждха чудесно. Приличаше на направено изцяло от пясък. Може би дори повече от пустинните рози. Най – после Гаара се усмели да я пипне, следкоето я подаде на Хиноте. Другото момче стана от пода и я взе. Имаше 24 каратова усмивка.  
- Човечееее! – опули се съотборникът му. – Колко пъти си правил това?  
- Само веднъж – каза другия. – сега. – Беше доволен от резултата. До преди малко идеята му беше само теоритична. Сигурно Хиноте щеше да откачи, ако не станеше. За щастие, обаче, се получи. Не бе предполагал, че може да използва уменията си за нещо толкова красиво. Искаше му се да направи по една и за Канкъро и Темари, но Хиноте едва ли щеше да се съгласи. А дори и да го навиеше някак, едвла ли му бе останала сила за това. Тренировките днес и поддържането на тази температура повече от час го бяха изтощили ужасно много. Имайки предвид, че и той свърши повечето работа. Момчето върна все още топлата орхидея на Гаара и отново се излегна на пода. Червенокосият я остави на маста да доизстине, следкоето занесе купата с вода в кухнята.  
Кухнята беше по – мъничка, имаше маса за хранене, обичайното кухненско обзавеждане, тъмнокафяви плочки и голям кръгъл прозорец на едната стена с гледка към близкия каньон. Той се загледа през стъклото за известно време. Чак сега осъзна колко красива беше гледката от кухнята. Жалко че балкона не беше на мястото на този прозорец. Беше следобед и скалите бяха започнали да почервеняват от светлината на слънцето, което се снижаваше все повече и повече. Днешният ден бе отлетял бързо и неусетно. Чак се изумяваше колко време всъщност беше минало, откакто излязоха да търсят розата. Единствено умората му подсказваше за това, колко дълго бяха обикаляли. Преди да отидат на пазара се моткаха заедно по магазините, правиха си шеги я с продавачите, я с клиентите, я с минувачите. Беше изтощително, наистина, но пък беше и... забавно. Харесваше му да е покрай тях. Или поне днес му хареса.  
_- „Това е, защото още незнаят какво чудовище всъщност си." _- Чувайки гласът, Гаара се обърна рязко назад, за да види само кафявата сена зад гъба си.  
- Шукаку... – промърмори той мрачно. – Пак ли ти?  
-. _„Ти си убиец и изрод. Те няма да те приемат, не го заслужаваш" – _Продължи гласът  
- Теб не те ли убих вече? – Отговори той мрачно.  
- _„Може би. Но никога няма да се отървеш от мен." _– Гаара въздъхна и затвори очи. Бе почти сигурен, че това е работа на Шукаку, който пресъздаваше гласът на Яшамару, както беше правил преди с този на майка му.  
- Винаги мога да те игнорирам. – Отвърна момчето, взе една чаша, сипа в нея вода и излезе от кухнята.

Завари Хиноте и Амая да обсъждат дали приятелката им ще хареса стъкленото цвете. Хиноте все още лежеше на пода, а Амая стоеше на единия футьойл, точно до орхидеята и я оглеждаше с усмивка.  
- А някакъв шанс да ми пусне? – В мига в който зададе въпроса, нещо от ръката на момичето, полетя и го удари по главата. Явно не го заболя много щом се засмя после. Гаара му остави чашата с вода, следкоето седна на дивана. Хиноте я взе, стана от пода и също отиде там. Амая, която бе метнала пластмасовата щипка за хартия по съотборникът си, сега разглеждаше документите по масата.  
- Интересуваш се от политика? – Той кимна в отговор. – Ако съм очаквала това... – Промърмори момичето. – За мен тя е най – безинтересното нещо на света... След билярда. – Сивоокото момче я изгледа мрачно.  
- Интересна е, когато свикнеш. – Отвърна Гаара. Момичето разглеждаше някои от документите, взирайки неразбиращо използваните термини. Но явно разбра основното.  
- Гледаш, точно на какъв принцип се избира Казекаге? Хм... На принципът „Връзки" – засмя се тя.– Защо ти е това?  
- Защото искам да бъда следващия. – Отговори той.  
- Ха! Успех. – Каза, седящият до него Хиноте. От начало Гаара си помисли че съотборникът му не можеше да си го представи като казекаге, но грешеше. – Чух, от сигурен източник, че гласят Риу за длъжността.  
- Моля? – Извика Амая и вдигна очи от листовете хартия.  
- Зная това. – Каза Гаара. – Но щом дядо му се опита да ме убие четери пъти, след като баща ми умра, мисля че поне вижда заплаха в мен.  
- Кой бе? Тоширо? – Възкликна Хиноте и погледна съотборницката си. – Ти представяш ли си? Същия тоя дъртак, дето обясняваше как всички трябвало да бъдем равни и да живеем в разбирателство и знам ли още к'во... – После впери сивите си очи в тези на Гаара. – Искам от теб да станеш Казекаге, и да заточиш тоя тъпанар, ако може и внука му, в някой манастир, пълен само със стари монахини, които се разхождат по бельо! Разбрахме ли се? – Гаара се усмихна и кмна в отговор. Незнаеше дали Хиноте е сериозен, но би направил това с най голямо удоволствие. – Е, в такъв случай. Ще гласуваме за теб. Нали Амая?  
- Това няма да помогне, освен ако не сте в съвета. – Отговори Гаара. Народа на Суна имаше един глас в избирането. Който бяха избрали най – много хора, той получаваше гласът на народа. Двама човека нямаше да му го осигурят, а даже и да можеха: Един глас срещу всички на членовете на главния съвет. Загубена кауза.  
- Е... ние не сме, обаче познаваме някой, който познава няколко човека от там и по случайност му дължат услуги.  
- Не искам да ме избират така. – Каза червенокосият. – Кейтаро може да каже по нещо хубаво, но нищо повече. Ако стана казекаге, ще бъде честно. Смятам че всички в Суна вече са уморени от лъжи. – Хиноте го гледаше невярващо. После обърна очи към Амая.  
- Мисля че е време за ритуала. – Каза й той.  
- Наистина ли? – Попита приятелката му, видимо зарадвана.  
- За какво говорите? – Видя широки, леко плашещи усмивки на лицата им, докато го гледаха като гладни зверове.

- Не мисля, че това е доба идея...

- Не е. – Отговори Хиноте. – Но трябва да го направиш.- Те стояха на ръба на една от високите скали в селото. Понеже се намираха близо до каньона имаше много неравни повърхности, на които суна се простираше. Тази завършваше сякаш бе отрязана с нож. Зад тях селото продължаваше на същата височина, а пред тях, оставаше в ниското. В скалите, на около 20 метра надолу се виждаше голям ресторант, до който можеше да се стигне само със стълби, отдолу и от мястото на което се намираха те. А Част от града оставаше под тях. няколко от кварталите на Суна бяха на около 60-70 дори повече метри – по високо от другите. Можеби нямаше да обърнат внимание на това, ако разликата не беше толкова рязка. Само със стълби можеше да се стигне до тази част на селото. Стълби издълбани в скалите. До колкото Гаара разбра, Амая постоянно вървеше този път, понеже апартамента й се намираше в сградата точно зад тях.  
- Защо? – Попита той мрачно.  
- Това е ритуал, който се прави от всички, приети в отбора. Дори и някои временните членове. – Бе привечер. Слънцето почти беше залязло. И навън в момента беше по – хладно отколкото в квартирата му, имайки впредвид жегата, която напави съотборникът му там.  
- Но аз съм приет в отбора от две седмици. – Запротестира той. – Защо чак сега се сетихте да ми кажете за това.  
- Защото, до сега не беше приет от всички. – Амая се усмихна и погледна към Хиноте. – Вече си. – Момчето бе взело орхидеята. Купиха кутия за подаръци на път за насам, която той сега държеше, заедно със съдържанието.  
- Благодаря ви, но това е откачено. – Продължаваше да се дърпа Гаара.  
- Защо. Съвсем лесно е. Плюс това всеки е крал по нещо през живота си. Очевидно освен теб... – Каза тя, засичайки погледът му. – Просто използвай силите си, за да свиеш уиски и от ресторанта, без да те хванат. – Ресторантът бе колкото голяма къща имаше маси на покрива и външен бар, също там. Имаше и маси долу на ръба на скалите. Сигурно бе приятно човек да вечеря на това място. Гаара предполагаше, че външният бар, както и целият етаж, не работят демен, заради температурите и защото чак сега започнаха работа. Все още нямаше много клиенти, но заведението се пълнеше бързо.  
- Това си го измислихте, нали? Никой от вас не го е правил.  
- Правили сме го. – Каза Хиноте възмутен. – Дори Кейтаро го е правил.  
- Наистина?  
- Разбира се. – Отвърна Амая. – Друг е въпроса, че после, когато посети ресторанта, остави бакшиш със стойността на алкохола който бе свил. – Гаара ги гледаше нерявращо. – Но пак се брои. – Завърши тя.  
- Хайде. Бъди оригинален и се захващай! – Настоя Хиноте. Той стоеше и гледаше мълчаливо сградата в далечината. Не искаше да ограби хората. Все пак работеха честно, за да изкарат някакви пари. Макар че бе убиец, той никога не е бил крадец. И по някаква причина, в момента, това му се стори дори по – неправилно от убийството.  
- Честно, друг път! – Каза Амая. Когато Гаара се обърна към нея забеляза огледалният й ирис. Четеше му мислите... отново. – Това място съществува само за параван. Не искаш да знаеш шефът с какво се занимава всъщност. – Изсмя се тя. – Но ще ти кажа като станеш казекаге и можеш да направиш нещо по въпроса. – Огледалният ирис изчезна и очите й се върнаха към нормалното си състояние. – Хайде, нямаме цяла вечер. - Гаара се примири и се приближи до ръба. Другите двама го последваха за да наблюдават. Не виждаше нищо от тук. Направи на бързо третото око и го изпрати на долу по един заобиколен маршрут, за да не го видят. След него тръгна струйка пясък. Чу кикотенето на Амая и Хиноте край себеси. Сега вече наблюдваше от близо ставащото в бара на покрива на ресторанта. Изчака барманът да се обърне, да използва пясъка и да го увие около една бутилка уиски, от нареденият по рафтовете алкохол. Опитваше се да я измъкне бавно и безшумно зад гърба му, но барманът се обърна и Гаара я дръпна бързо надолу към пода. Съотборниците се засмяха отново. По – скоро на рязкото му движение отколкото на ставащото, защото не можеха да видят от ръба на скалата. Човекът се огледа около себе си, в мига в който погледна в краката си, Гаара зари бутилката с пясък. Бе съвсем малко по – бърз. Мъжът се загледа в купчинката пясък и затърси метлата. Тогава Гаара бързо измъкна бутилката на страни и по същия маршрут, по който бе пратил окото и после по - спокойно я вдигна при тях.  
-Ооо! Хубаво уиски. – Ухили се Хиноте. – Честито, вече официално си член на отбора. – Той отвори бутилката. А, междудругото. Ще вземеш ли и чашки?  
- Но ние сме точно до апартамента на Амая, защо не вземем от там?  
- Няма да е толкова забавно. – Каза момичето и посочи ресторанта. – Хайде, действай.

* * *

- Никога не съм... – промърмори Амая замислено с чаша в ръка. – Не съм... – Тя развяваше малката чаша насам-натам. – Ммм не съъмм се оптивала да се самонараня. – Тя погледна Хиноте и по лицето й се разля широка, дяволита усмивка. Той въздхна, изгледа я мрачно и си сипа уиски в чашата.  
- Решила си да ме напиваш, а? Наздраве!  
- Защо си правил това? – Попита Гаара, докъто наливаше в своята чаша.  
- И ти ли? – Учуди се другия, загледан в бутилката. Момчето кимна. – Ами, след като брат ми умря бях леко изчаткал. – Обясни Хиноте. – Когато си причинявах болка се чувствах добре. Мазохизъм ли се водеше това? – Той погледна момичето въпросително.  
- Не ми задавай сложни въпроси. – Измърмори тя заваляно. - Едва вързвам смислени реплики... Спорно е колко са смислени. – Бяха изпили половината бутилка. По – голямата част от която се бе паднала на Амая, защото Хиноте реши да я напие безпаметно. Вървеше му добре до тук, но пък и тя не му оставаше длъжна. Просто той явно имаше повече тренинг. Дано само не го караха да краде втора. Едва ли щеше да успее след като свършат първата. Белокосото момче изсумтя и погледна отново към Гаара.  
- Та...твоите причини?  
- Исках да проверя какво е болката. – Отговори. – Но пясъкът им пречеше и си останах само с опитът. – Момчето примигна, след което се засмя.  
- Да ти имам причините. Пий! – Сега беше негов ред. Той се замисли за момент. Беше казал всякакви глупости до момента и идеите му постепено се изчерпваха. А и опиянението от алкохола изобщо не помагаше. _„Никога не си се целувал с мъж"_ – Подсказа Шукаку.  
- Трай бе. – Изсъска момчето, а другите двама го изгледаха въпросително, следкоето отново се засмяха. – Никога не съм... Обичал баща си.  
- Предател! – Промърмори Амая. Следкоето дръпна бутилката към себеси и си сипа.  
_- _Ха! Браво Гаара. Дай пет! – Когато момчето със сиви очи замахна да удари дланта му, пясакът му попречи. – Ти сериозен ли си... – Измрънка сивоокият на себеси и свали ръка. – Това дори не беше атака.  
- Твой ред е, Флейм.  
- А да... Никога не съм... Подушвал бельото на момиче. – Изсмя се Хиноте. Този път и той остана изненадан, когато Амая наля още алкохол в бутилката си.  
- Какво? Налагало ми се е да си душа бельото понякога. – Обясни тя, раздразнена от погледа му.  
- Кога?  
- Все ми се е случвало. Независимо дали го искам или не. Мое си е и е навсякъде покрай мен.  
- О да, забравих че си момиче. – Ухили се той. Дори Гаара се усмихна, когато забеляза погледа, който Амая отправи на приятеля си.  
- Разбирам. – Отвърна тя. – И аз често забравям че си момче. – Усмивката на Хиноте се изтри от лицето му. – Никога не съм правила секс. – Приятелят й дръпна бутилката за да си сипе.  
- Все едно това е повод за гордост. – Измрънка и подаде шишето на Гаара, който обаче не отреагира. – Серизно? – Опули се той, по своя си начин. Обърна чашата на екс и изпълзя до съотборникът си – Защо така бе?  
- Ам...  
- Стига, флейм, остави го, малък е още. – Белокосият погледна Амая:  
- С една година по малък е от нас. - След това отново обърна сивите си очи към него. – Я кажи сега, някакъв проблем ли имаш с момичетата?  
- Ам... – Незнаеше как да отговори на това. По скоро проблемът си беше изцяло негов. Не че някоя би се хванала с него, но пък и той не беше правил опити. Да не говорим и че беше на 15. нямаше за къде да бърза. – Не съм... харесвал някое момиче... не и по този начин.  
- АХАААА – Засмя се Хиноте. – А момче?  
- Ъ... Моля? – Изгледа го недоумяващо Гаара. _„Аз мисля че си падаш по Наруто" – _Обади се Шукаку в главата му и докара някакъв стържещ по черепа му смях. Звярът май бе двойно по – пиян от него. Червенокосият го игнорира.  
- Не се притеснявай. Няма да те дискриминирам само заради това. Може и с момче да те уредим.  
- Не харесвам момчета! – Изсъска Гаара.  
- Добре де, добре, не се ядосвай. Виж че само доброто ти мисля. – Хиноте си сипа още, сипа и на него без да пита. Предложи на Амая, но тя отказа. Бе твърде заета да се залива от смях. – Защо тогава не си харесвал момичета?  
- Не знам... Предполагам, че да бягат когато ме видят не е хубава основа за връзка. – Хиноте кимна в знак на съгласие и разбиране.  
- Е, не ти е нужна връзка, за да правиш секс. – Настоя той.  
- Айде, стига си го учил на глупости. Човек чийто първи път е с проститутка и сваля едно момиче от почти две години, няма право да дава любовни съвети. – Намеси се момичето.  
- Не знаех, че е курва! – защити се Хиноте. – Разбрах чак когато ми поиска пари... след.. свършен факт... – Всички, в частност и Гаара се засмяха на думите му.  
- Наздраве. – Каза червенокосото момче и вдигна чашата. Не продължиха играта. Явно на всички им бе дошло в повече. Дори и той усещаше силният ефект на алкохола върху себе си. Имаше чувството, че цялото му тяло е изстръпнало и трудно контролираше движенията си. Мислеше нормално, но идваше проблемът, че едва се удържаше да не каже всяка мисъл, появила се в главата му и не винаги успяваше. Изминаха към час и нещо, които те прекараха навън, по – далеч от ръба, пред сградата в която Амая живееше. Беше весело. Дори не можеше да повярва колко много.  
- Ще си дадеш ли ключовете за у вас? – Попита Хиноте изведнъж. Амая го погледна въпросително. – Искам да се изходя в тоалетна, като възпитан човек. – Тя извъртя очи и му подаде връзката ключове. Явно знаеше кой е за входната врата, защото, без да иска повече обяснения, грабна подаръка на Ши...ори.. който смяташе да остави горе, след което се запъти към сградата. Останаха само двамата и настъпи мълчание, понеже Хиноте бе най – шумен от тях. Гаара погледна към момичето, чиито разноцветни очи бяха насочени към гледката през ръба.  
- Амая? – Тя обърна глава към него. – Така и не ми отговори на въпроса. – съотборничката му повдигна вежди и зачака да й го зададен отново. – Защо се държиш добре с мен? Още от началото... Защо не... – Гаара замълча, и се опита да подреди думите в ума си като нормално изречение. – Защо не си като останалите? - Тя се усмихна.  
- Казах ти вече. Не си ми дал причини.  
- И на другите не съм давал... поне на повечето.  
- Виж, през голяма част от времето си, съм в главата на някой. Няма как да преценям хората само по очевидните неща. Държа се с теб напълно нормално. Това, че в сравнение с другите е добре, не променя този факт. – Гаара кимна, за да покаже че е разбрал, макар че не разбра особено, и си наля още уиски. Не бе останало много. Осъзна, че още една чаша щеше да го довърши. Вече едва владееше мислите си.  
- И все пак... – Каза той тихо. – благодаря ти. – Момичето се усмихна широко  
- Няма защо. – Отговори тя. – Наздваре!  
- Не мисля че ще ми понесе...  
- Я не се дръж като мацка и пий! – Той удари нейната чаша със своята и одпи малко от съдържанието. Явно и на нея алкохолът и идваше в повече, понеже направи същото. – Следващия път, когато решиш, че „никой не иска да те познава и без това" – каза тя. – спомни си за една твоя приятелка, която би ти казала, че постъпваш като страхливец. Дори и да не съм наоколо. – Той погледна напред към града и се усмихна.  
- Значи вече сме приятели?

- Ако искаш. – Тя изпи още малко от уискито си. – И междудругото. Усмихвай се по – често. – След това се излегна назад и погледна към звездите, които вече бяха изгряли на небосвода и като при всяка безоблачна нощ в Суна, бяха многобройни. Амая безспорно живееше на едно от най – красивите места в тази част на селото. Гаара наблюдаваше пейзажа и се изумяваше колко добре се чувства. Целият ден днес нямаше нищо общо с начинът по който живееше през повечето време. Например, до сега не се беше напивал. Пиеше, но не се беше докарвал до това състояние. А знаеше, съдейки по брат си, че може да е и още по – зле. И до сега никой не се бе определял като негов приятел. Дори и Наруто, който той смяташе за такъв. Но с него нещата бяха различни. Узомаки бе приятел със всики, които са го срещнали някога, въпреки че беше джинчурики. Защо не можеше да е като него? Гаара въздъхна тихо и изпразни чашата до половина. Изумяваше се, също, колко малко носи на алкохол. Но сигурно бе нормално, следкато до сега не беше пил много. – Какво има? – Попита Амая, която дори и без да променя ирисът си, сякаш му четеше мислите.  
- Нищо, просто... – Момчето се обърна към нея. – Амая... тази вечер беше страхотна. – Прошепна той, допивайки уискито си. Момичето погледна своята чаша недоволно и се изправи.  
- Не е нужно да бъде единствена. – Отговори, пресипвайки половината от алкохола си в неговата чаша, без да се интересува от протестирането му.  
- Беше? – Обади се Хиноте зад тях. – За къде бързаш, Сабаку но Бака? Вечерта не е свършила!  
- Флейм... едва говоря. Не искам да си представям какво ще стане, ако опитам да ходя... Да го оставим за утре.  
- Не. Планирано е вече и ще идем. Все пак Шиори ще е там. – Насотя той.  
- Къде? – Попита Гаара, но и двамата го игнорираха.  
- Уфф ти и тая твойта Шиори... – Смотолеви момичето. - Хубаво но няма да се задържаме много, разбра ли? Поне аз няма със сигурност. – Хиноте кимна в знак на съгласие.  
- За какво говорите? – попита отново червенокосият им съотборник повишавайки глас, за да го чуят. Имаше странното чувство че не иска да знае отговора.  
- За едно барче наблизо. – Отговори белокосото момче. – Хайде вдигайте се, че докъто изпълзите до там ще се съмне.

* * *

Караоке бар. По принцип баровете не бяха от любимите му места, защото бе пълно с народ. Но караоке баровете, те бяха на съвсем друго ниво. Те бяха ужасни! Венъж Темари го вкара в такъв и го накара да пее песен, чиито текст незнаеше. По принцип Гаара пееше що – годе добре, но когато незнаеш песента обикновено се получава нещо средно между пене, вой на прескрипано куче и рецитиращ второкласник. Знаеше само едана песен цялата, а в онзи бар, в някое завряно село еди-си-къде, я нямаше. Но най – неприятно не бе лошото му представяне, а това че всички погледи бяха вперени в него. Дори и да се бе справил отлично, това отново щеше да го дразни. А обикновено именно заради чуждите погледи хората ходеха на Караоке. Поне според него. За да задоволят желанието си за 15 минути слава. Или в случая около четири-пет, зависи от песента. Прибавяйки това към факта, че в момнта той не ходеше а имаше чувството, че се носи над земята и се опитва да върви в безтегловност. Факта, че светлините наокло дразнеха очите му до степен, която неможеше да определи и че на всяка минута ръсеше по някаква безмислена глупост, появила се в главата му... Това нямаше да свърши добре.. мамка му. _„На мен ми харесва!"_ – Обади се двойно по – пияният Шукаку.  
- Теб някой да те пита? – Промърмори Гаара тихичко.  
- Шиори! – Дочу се гласът на Хиноте, който до сега се оглеждаше из масите. Заведението се пръскаше по шевовете и никой не забеляза влизането им, за радост на червенокосото момче. Просто щеше да си седне на масата, да се слее с тълпата й да си трае, до колкото бе възможно в сегашното му положение. Някой го дръпна за ръкава и го поведе на някъде. Хиноте явно бе в най – нормално състояние от тримата и се чувстваше длъжен да ги завлече на масата на прословутата Шиори. Гаара най – после свърза името й с физиономия. Тя имяше овално лице, златисти очи и големи устни. Беше сладка, но определено, не негов тип_. „Това е защото момичетата не са твой тип"_ Искаше му се да се развика на демона, но се сдържа. Определено не желаеше това да е първото впечатление, което ще остави у групичката непознати, насядали на масата заедно с русото момиче. Нея я беше виждал веднъж, като пристигна тук, чак сега си я спомни. Амая бе говорила с нея тогава. Още по – лошото, освен тримата непознати, бе познатото лице сред тях. Риу Тоширо. Точно сега ли? Той го поздрави неухотно, надявайки се че емоциите му не си проличаха. След това се запозна и с другите трима. Шиори, Която бе облечена в дълга светлозелена рокля. някакво друго момиче с черна коса, чието име не чу, но си замълча по въпроса. И едно момче с дълга лилава коса, което помисли за момиче първоначално. Настъпи кратко мълчание, когато се настаниха на масата, понеже присъстващите бяха твърде заети да се взират в него. Особено русокоската, чийто страх бе изписан на кръглото й лице. Трябваше да й признае, обаче, че за няколко секунди се отърси от него и започна да си говори с другите, изкарвайки и тях от вцепенението. Добре... нещата пак тръгнаха нормално. Той се облегна назад и огледа бара. Много по – лесно беше така, когато си седеше и стените не се въртяха. Бяха близо до малката сцена и до... големите колони... Осъзна това, чак когато, как някакъв тип с ужасен глас се извика на микрофона, правейки опит да пее. Не можеше да види цвета на стените, заради светлините. DJ-ят ги пускаше. И вървяха в ритъм с песента. Предположи че са нагласени преди да започне работа и само ги сменяше. Или нещо такова, не му беше много ясно DJставането. Изглеждаше му като трудна работа. Или ако не трудна, то поне досадна... Все тая... Помещението бе голямо, декорирано с най – различни дървени завъртулки, които бяха съчетани страхотно. Или му се струваше така, заради количеството алкохол в кръвта му. Сепаретата бяха кафяви на цвят, покрити с мек, пухкав плат, а масите черни и изглеждаха като мрамор, но когато докосна материалът разбра, че е обичайният за Суна, просто боядисан. Забеляза сервитьорката да се насочва към тях и осъзна че нищо не му се пиеше, но преди да е казал каквото и да било Хиноте вече поръча три коктейла с името Long Island Ice tea. До сега не го бе опитвал, но ако съдеше по името, беше някакъв студен чай. Студен чай не бе лоша идея.  
- Имате ли години? – Седящата до него Амая, се изправи и докосна сервитьорката по ръката уж любезно. Ирисът й стана огледален. – Разбира се, ще ги донеса веднага. – Каза жената и се върна на бара.  
- Не искам да пия повече! – Извика момичето, чийто шарени очи отразяваха светлината и сменяха цвета си заедно с нея. Бързо и в ритъм. Обръщаше се към белокосото момче.  
- Аз черпя. – Отвърна той, също крещейки за да се чуят.  
- А ти ли ще ме носиш до вкъщи?  
- Защо не? Живееш на близо. – Започна да се съмнява че тоя чай, беше точно чай... Както и да е, Амая не продължи спора.  
След няколко секунди се обади Шиори, говорейки на Хиноте. Между тях двамата стоеше Риу. Стори му се доста иронично:  
- Така, ще започваме ли? – Имаше висок, тънък глас. Сивоокият кимна и извика:  
- Да, естествено!  
- Да започваме какво? – Попита Гаара, опитвайки се възможно най – тихо да привлече вниманието на Амая.  
- Дошли сме на Караоке, Психо, какво можем да правим тук? – Отговори момичето. Нямаше заядливост в тона й, по скоро каза думите си с усмивка. Широка, пиянска усмивка. – Избери си песен и я напиши на това листче. – Тя посочи едно листче, което русокоската взе от чернокосото момиче и подаде на Риу.  
- Чакай малко... Нали не казваш че и аз ще участвам в това? – Сервитьорката дойде и остави „Студеният чай" прекъсвайки разговора им.  
- Естествено. – Каза приятелката му, когато жената се махна. – Това е идеята. Събираме се двата отбора и който се представи по – зле купува бутилка ужасно скъп алкохол за цялата маса. – Тя се замисли за момент. – Само не разбирам той кво прай тука? Обикновено е от нашия отбор, понеже нямахме трети човек... Но изрично казах че ще те доведа тук, дори и да трябва да те вкарам в генджицу. Явно в крайна сметка не ме е взела на сериозно. – Усмихна се Амая накрая. Мда... или се е надявала, дане го навият. Този път реши да не се ядосва за глупости. Може би момичето нямаше вина. Не би се учудил ако Риу Тоширо се е набутал и без това.  
- И мислиш, че ако включите мен ще спечелите?  
- Защо не...  
- Защото, първо: Не знам много песни...  
- Все знаеш поне една. – Прекъсна го момичето. – Гарантирам ти, тоя тип ми е познат - Тя посочи диджея. - Има абсолютно всичко... сигурно освен грайндкор и гор метъл, но не го упреквам за това...  
- И второ: Не мога да пея! Особено и на безбройната чаша уиски. – Амая се приближи до него и прошепна, така че само той да я чуе:  
- Погледни ги. – Гаара огледа седящите край него. Шиори и двамата й съотборници си приказваха. Хиноте се радваше на чашата си Long Island и зяпаше влюбено в русото момиче. - Наистина ли искаш да покажеш страх пред тях? Особено пред НЕГО. – Тюркоазените очи на Гаара се стрелнаха към Риу, който още се мислеше, каква песен да напише. Черната му, къса коса, бе зализана назад с гел. Тъмнокафявите му очи се виждаха зад прозрачните стъкла на очилата му. Чертите на лицето му бяха остри и в този момент му заприлича на някакъв чиновник. Носеше странни лилави дрехи с с черни катнове. По дяволите, колко го дразнеше тъпата му, надменна физиономия!  
- Добре! – Отговори червенокосият на пук на желанията си. – Но ако загубите, не ме обвинявай.  
- Хиноте черпи. – Ухили се Амая. - Пък и алкохола ми е достатъчно за днес и без това... Само не знам тоя коктейл как ще го преживея... – Гаара спря да я слуша. Определено, Амая ставаше тройно по – общителна и приказлива когато се напие. Как можа да си докара това на главата? А вечерта вървеше толкова добре. Какво толкова? Беше участвал в свирепи битки с най – различни врагове.Това не можеше да бъде по – трудно! Нали?  
- Ние ще пеем една. – Дочу се гласът на Хиноте. Той сочеше Амая, която кимна за потвърждение. Момчето написа името на песента на Листа и го подаде на Гаара, заедно с тънкият черен химикал. Имаше само една песен, чиито текст, че дори и тайминг занеше отлично. За това се спря на нея. След това даде хвърчащото листче на момчето с лилава коса, от другия край на сепарето, което се бе протегнало да го вземе. Съотборникът на Шиори, чието име забрави веднага следкато го чу, се насочи към пулта на диджея, който не бе никак далеч. Гаара въдзъхна мрачно и опита от коктейла си. Да, това определено не беше студен чай. Както и предполагаше. Познавайки Хиноте, бе поскоро ракетно гориво с хубав вкус. Момчето се върна и каза че всичко е уредено и че започвали след малко. Как можа да се подреди така? Трябваше да си тръгне. Трябваше... И без това мястото щеше да се заеме от Риу. Нямаше да пропусне много, освен собственото си излагане. Той видя как двамата с Хиноте се заяждаха уж на шега и как Шиори бе отправила молещи очи към Амая да укроти Хиноте, но приятелката му сви рамене и се започна да пие то Long Island-а за да се прави на заета.  
- Ако си мислиш че е лесно грешиш! – Провикна се Риу, за да се чуе, въпреки звучащата бърза песен.  
- Да си опъваш краката по цял ден и всички врати да са ти отворени, защото дядо ти е важна клечка ли? Лесно е. – Замя се Хиноте.  
- Таро, понякога си забавен, но днес си направо непоносим. Постигнал съм сам, всичко. – Да бе, сам. Още преди години Риу тичаше при дядо си, при най – малката пречка. Не вярваше нещата да са различни сега.  
- Нима? Гарантирам ти, че на тая маса има двама човека, които могат да ти сритат задника.  
- Да, единия е джинчурики, а другия има части от чакрата на двуопашатия звяр! Съвсем сами сте постигнали силата си. – Съркастично извика чернокосият.  
- Нали не мислиш, че тази сила се контролира лесно? – Обади се Гаара и Тоширо го стрелна с поглед.  
- Момчета... – Каза Амая, за да намаил напрежението. – Ще си ги мерите друг път! Сега сме тук, за да се забавляваме. И искате или не, ще го направим! Не ви се влиза във филма, нали? – Хиноте и риу погледнаха радразнено в различни посоки. – Това не ти печели точки! Изсъска Амая на приятеля си, правейки очевиден намек за Шиори. Следващите няколко минути страстите се поохладиха и дори и те двамата започнаха да си говорят що годе нормално. Дойде времето малкото им караоке състезание да започне. Първия човек от маста им излезе на сцената. Бе момичето с черна коса, която имаше забележителен, оперен глас. Бяха загубени... Последва я този с лилавата коса. Добре, той не пееше толкова хубаво. Беше лъч надежда, че нямаше да е единствения некадърник от тях. Въпреки това, подборът му на песен беше перфектен. Беше нещо известно. Не можеше да се сети за името на песента, но я бе чувал със сигурност.  
- Как определяте кой печели и кой губи?  
- Ще си проличи, вярвай ми. – Той затвори очи, след което се загледа раздразнен в сцената. Защо му се струваше толкова ужасно. Дали заради хората наоколо или заради собствената му, глупава гордост? – Стига. Това е караоке, не четвъртата нинджа война. Отпусни се малко. Никой не го интересува как ще се представиш. Не е това идеята на тези места. Идеята е да се забавляваш, което ти определено не правиш.  
- Има толкова хора. – Промърмори Гаара. Не беше сигурен дали Амая го чува. – Всички ще ме зяпат... – Усети ръката й на рамото си и се обърна към нея.  
- Искаш ли една идея? Сети се за нещо, което правиш най – добре. – Първото нещо изникнало в ума му бяха битки. – След това си представи че правиш същото. Не обръщай внимание на тълпата. Остави се на музиката... – Момичето замълча и запляска, заедно с доста други хора когато противникът им слезе от сцената. Гаара направи същото, просто от любезност. В момента, Амая не беше в състояние да дава съвети. Изобщо не разбра какво имаше предвид. По логиката й, всеки магазинер можеше да си представи че е ядрен физик. И какво, щеше да стане ли? Той отново отпи от коктейла. Имаше повече от един вид алкохол вътре. Това не беше добре. Шиори тръгна към сцената. Песента, която започна му беше позната. Естествено и нейното име не знаеше. Това което го изуми обаче, беше че Шиори изкара глас, същия като на певицита, която я изпълняваше. Или поне му се струваше такъв.  
Момичето умееше да танцува така, че повечето хора биха и завидели. Ефирната й, дълга, рокля се вееше край нея, докъто се движеше. Разбираше защо Хиноте я харесва. А така като гледаше, разбираше и защо Риу я харесва. Но причините им бяха различни. По думите на съотборниците му, Шиори бе богата.. Не очакваше да е сред на – влиятелните семейства в Суна, което гривната на ръката й, подскавзваше съвсем ясно. Тъкна черна гривна със знакът на фамилията й, гравиран на нея и украсен с кървавочервени рубини. Беше го виждал и преди. Ето след какво беше Риу. Сигурно дори не го интересуваше момичето. Искаше да се издигне в очите на бащата. Това му се струваше гнусно. Но на него всичко свързано с този тип му се струваше гнусно_._„

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero (hero)  
I'm holding on for a hero 'till the morning light ('till the morning light)  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)"_

Имаше забележително близък, до този на певицата глас. Вече беше сигурен.  
- Може да повтори всеки глас. – Извика се Хиноте, очевидно забелязал изненадата му. Явно все пак емоциите му си личаха този път. Може би дори твърде много. – Прави даже и мъжките. Не е ли страхотно? – Страхотно. Сигурно, но и някак безполезно. Той не отговори. Тя бе първият човек с такава способност, за когото бе чувал.  
- Значи можем да използваме уменията си? – Попита той учуден.  
- Всичко което ще ти спечели „Точки" е позволено. – Отговори Амая. - Ако искаш се съблечи на сцената. – Не, нямаше намерение да прави това. Но му хрумна начин, по който ще бъде твърде зает, за да мисли за публиката край себе си. Гаара се усмихна. Най после си измисли стратегия. Защо, наистина вземаше това толкова на сериозно?  
Момичето се поклони и слезе от сцената, Риу вече бе станал понеже бе следващия. Той й се ухили насреща. – Справи се отлично, Шиори. Както винаги. – След това се отправи към сцената. Гаара не знаеше от чии отбор е Риу, всъщонст, но го прие като конкуренция. Стори му се някак естествено. Песента му беше тежка, с електронни елементи и електрически китари. Риу можеше да пее достатъчно добре, че да не дразни хората.

"_You __kn__ow as well as me,  
that I can't get to sleep at night,  
cause every dream I have,  
just seems to be of you, night after night I wait for you,  
to come and be with me,  
now take my hand and follow me under the moon it's only one small step away,  
and then there's no turning back."_

- Откога Риу пее това, дето ти го слушаш? – Попита Хиноте. Въпроса явно бе отправен към Амая.  
- Откакто разбра че Шиори харесва тази песен. – Отговори тя мрачно.

"Dream_ here with me tonight__.  
__Sleep here with me tonight.  
__True liberation is the gateway,  
__to your peace of mind.__"_

След като и неговата песен приключи Риу се поклони, каза нещо тъпо на микрофона и се отправи обратно към масата. Погледите им се срещнаха само за момент. Той се ухили мазно на Гаара и се върна на мястото си.  
- Хареса ли ти? – Попита момчето, седналата до него Шиори. Тя кимна.  
- Да, беше страхотен. – Хиоте го стрелна с поглед. След което каза на Гаара да му направи място да мине. Той и Амая се измъкнаха от сепарето и отидоха на сцената.  
- Искам да отправя един поздрав преди началото. – Каза белокосото момче на микрофона. Привличайки погледите и на тези, които не обръщаха внимание на музиката. – Искам да поздравя свой приятел със следващата песен. Защото зная, че духът му е с нас и слуша това в момента. – Дали имаше предвид човекът, чието място Гаара заемаше? Най- вероятно... Риу изсумтя раздразнено. Каза нещо, но понеже музиката започна, той не го чу. Песента беше балада. Или поне започна като такава, с клавир и тиха китара. Първа пееше Амая:

„_I had a friend many years ago  
One tragic night he died  
The saddest time of my life  
For weeks and weeks I cried_"

Гласът на Амая го изуми. Знаеше че обича да слуша музика. Слушалките, които носеше през 80 процента от времето го доказваха, но не беше предполгал че може и да пее. Или поне не толкова добре. Но ако нейният глас го изненада, то този на Хиноте го заби в земята.

„_Through the anger and through the tears  
I've felt his spirit through the years  
I'd swear, He's watching me  
Guiding me through hard times"_

И двамата можеха спокойно да си изкарват хляба с това, ако се наложи. Гласовете и сценичното им поведение бяха перфектни. Можеби щяха да отърват загубата все пак.  
Песента стана по – тежка в припева и двамата му съотборници започнаха да пеят заедно.

„_I feel it once again  
It's overwhelming me  
His spirit's like the wind  
The angel guarding me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me_"

После песента пак стана тиха. Следващия куплет го започна Хиноте:

„_We shared dreams like all best friends  
Blood brothers at the age of ten  
We lived reckless, he paid the price  
But why? Why did he have to die?"_

Забеляза как дори противниците в малката им игра, бяха приковали погледи в двамата, заедно с цялата тълпа хора наоколо, само Тоширо гледаше раздразнено към тях. Явно Гаара не бе единствения, вземащ играта твърде на сериозно.  
- Винаги съм харесвала гласа на Хиноте. Прекрасен е, не мислите ли? – Попита Шиори. Гаара почти се разсмя като чу пренебрежителното, но и някак зависливо измрънкване на Риу.  
Междувременно песента бе продължена от Амая:

„_It still hurts me to this day  
Am I selfish for feeling this way?  
I know he's an angel now  
Together we'll be someday"_

Този път двамата се редуваха в припева. След това следваше соло на китара, и припева още два – трипъти, като на последния Амая пееше беквокала. Когато песента свърши те изчакаха останалите хора в заведението да ги аплодират. Преди да тръгнат Амая прегърна Хиноте. Той се изненада но й отвърна. Тя му каза нещо и момчето се разсмя. След това се върнаха обратно. Колкото и да бе пияна Амая, пролича й чак когато започна да върви към масата и едва се държеше на крака.  
- Използвате коза с мъртвия прител, а? – Промърмори Тоширо, следкато седнаха.  
- Имаме право да използваме всичко. – Каза Хиноте пренебрежително.  
- Хм... Трябваше и аз да си имам един убит съотборник. Щеше да ми гарантира победа. – Риу каза това твърде сериозно. Белокосото момче вкара поглед, който едва ли би могъл да повтори, ако не е вбесен. Сиурно щеше да се нахвърли на другия, като див звяр, готов да убива, ако не беше Амая, която го хвана за китката и поклати глава по онзи начин, казващ „Не си струва" Това момче се ядосваше за секунди.  
- Няма да мине номера. Ти нямаш приятели. Имаш само хора, които използваш и хора които те използват. И на всички им е ясно, че е така. – Каза Гаара, за да пренасочи гневът на другия върху себеси. Останалите го зяпнаха учудени, защото е посмял да каже това. Сивоокият му съотборник се изсмя.  
- Една точка за теб! – Извика Хиноте с нескрита радост.  
- Ти недей да знаеш много, ами отивай на сцената. – Изсъска Риу. Чакаше го да се провали. Чакаше го да се изложи и най – вероятно това щеше да стане. Гаара въздъхна и обърна останалото от коктейла си на екс. Е... Поне щеше да поеме поражението като победител. Той тръгна бавно към сцената, докато звуците на песента вече се чуваха. Стискаше микрофона в ръка и осъзна че трепери. Не можеше _това_ да го притеснява повече от двубой! Причината просто_ трябваше_ да е в алкохола. Спря за малко за да се съсредоточи. Дебел пясъчен килим премина от входа на заведението към сцената. Сега щеше да им покаже как се печелят точки, когато не ставаш за музикант. Той се качи на сцената следван от пясъците. Имаше звуци на изненада от страна на събралите се в заведението клиенти. Гаара ги игнорира. Въпреки Алкохола и странното напрежение което изпита, породено от погледите на хората, в мига в който стъпи на сцената, изведнъж се почувства точно толкова съсредоточен, колкото, когато влиза в бой. Пясъкът се въртеше около него, докато музиката и беквокала звучаха от колоните. Имаше нещо магическо в тази песен. За това я бе запомнил толкова добре.  
"_**[**__**Hadaee mada tawila  
**__**Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti**__**]"  
**_Чуваше се мъжки глас, който припяваше нещо на арабски.  
Имаше чувството, че песента го откъсва от света. И точно това стана. В момента, в който трябваше да започне напрежението изчезна. Спря да мисли за каквото и да било. Дори контролираше пясъка без да се замисля, какво точно иска да направи. Просто му идваше идея и тя се оформяше от пясъците, които бе подчинил на волята си. Каквото и да направеше щеше да бъде ефектно.  
„_**I dream of rain  
**__**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_."  
Започна текста. Не можеше да прецени дали гласът му звучи добре, или не. Надяваше се само да не е твърде зле, че и „Специалните ефекти" нямаше да го спасят.  
Кафяви нишки тънък пясък се увиха около него и се настаниха в разперената му длан оформяйки роза, както бе направил днес пред входа на онази дупка на пазара.  
„_**I wake in vain  
**__**I dream of love as time runs through my hand"  
**_Той стисна розата и пясъкът потече между пръстите му но се вдигна преди да стигне земята и заедно с останалия се завихри бурно наоколо.  
„_**I dream of fire  
**__**Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire"  
**_Пясъците оформиха четири женски силуета, които танцуваха на мелодията на песента. Осъзна че му бе по – трудно да контролира пясъка от обикновено. Твърде много уиски...  
„_**And in the flames  
**__**Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire"  
**_След секунди и те се разпаднаха на малки песъчинки, покриващи пода край него. Гаара ги завъртя във въздуха и ги оформи като листенца, които плавно падаха наоколо. По малката сцена и между по - близките маси.  
_**This desert rose  
**__**Each of her veils, a secret promise  
**__**This desert flower  
**__**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
**_Някои от хората наоколо протягаха ръце към пясъчните цветчета, но те се разпадаха в мига в който ги докоснат и политаха към сцената. А онези които не бяха пипнали правеха малки купчинки наоколо.  
Осветени от светлините, които диджея пускаше песъчинките сякаш блестяха като малки звездички  
„_**And as she turns  
**__**This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
**__**This fire burns  
**__**I realize that nothing's as it seems"  
**_Докато песента продължаваше те рязко се издигнаха към тавана. Гаара реши да се възползва от светлината. Разпръсна ги из цялото помещение след което започна плавно, като снежинки на забавен кадър, да ги връща обратно долу.  
„_**I dream of rain  
**__**I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
**__**I wake in vain  
**__**I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

_**I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love"  
**_Бе до момент само с музика, където беквокала продължаваше да напява нещо на арабски, което му бе неразбираемо. Осъзна, че изобщо не е поглеждал текста на екрана. Дали не беше оплескал нещо? Навярно не само едно... Той затвори очи и се опита да игнорира мислите си. Не му бяха полезни в момента. Погледите на хората, приковани в него, също. Някои гледаха и падащия пясък. Избягваше да го поръсва по самите маси. Когато се намокреше, нямаше как да го извади от напидките на клиентите. Това не би им харесало. Песъчинките се сипеха бавно, докато звучеше мелодията и блещукаха, осветени от сините лъчи. Когато паднаха, бе дошло време за наистина ефектната част. Единствената, за която бе помислил от началото.  
„_**I dream of rain  
**__**I dream of gardens in the desert sand"  
**_От нападалите наоколо песъчинки започнаха бързо да разцъфват рози, и да плъзват навсякъде, по пода и по стените. Направените от пясък цветя изглеждаха до сущ като истински. Междувременно няколко пясъчни струйки продължаваха да танцуват като змии край него.  
„_**I wake in vain  
**__**I dream of love as time runs through my hand"  
**_Той използва пясъка, за да занесе две рози на момичетата на своята маса. На Амая и на онази с черната коса, която за него си остана безименна. Амая се ухили а другата се изчерви и взе в ръка цветето, гледайки го невярващо. Трета подаде на Хиноте и направи от пясък тънка стрелкичка към Шиори, в случай че бе твърде несъобразителен за да се сети сам. Очевидно не беше.  
Той подаде розата на момичето. Тя я погледна, като дете магазин за играчки и я взе от ръката му. Риу почервеня от яд. Не, направо посиня от яд! Беше забравил колко хубаво е усещането да гледаш нещастието на някой друг. Чак се изплаши като осъзна, колко му харесваше.  
Междувременно цялото заведение бе обрасло в пясъчни рози и те продължаваха да разцъфват, докато вървеше последният припев.  
„**Sweet desert rose  
****Each of her veils, a secret promise  
****This desert flower  
****No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this**

**Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall"  
**После имаше известно време музика. Бавно розите започнаха да се разпадат на съставните си части, които той инструктира през врата, където им бе мястото. Тези в ръцете на момичетата се разпаднаха последни. Когато всички песъчинки бяха навън и Гаара прекъсна контрола над тях, осъзна че нещо не стана както трябва. Обикновено спирането на този контрол, макар че отнемаше части от секундата, ставаше постепено. Сега обаче стана изведнъж. Това бе знак за изтощение. Спомни си битката си с онова момче от Коноха – Рок Лий. Там беше на ръба на силите си и въпреки това контролираше пясъка без такива проблеми. Сега сякаш не му достигаше енергия да го удържи. На няколко пъти, контролът му почти се разпадна по време на песента. Тренировките, орхидеята, алокохола а сега и това... бяха му дошли в повече. Осъзна също така и че вижда замъглено. На всичкото отгоре, ставащото беше като на накъсани кадри пред очите му. Погледна бавно наоколо. Хората по масите се взираха в него. Искаше да спрат! Толкова бе изпуснал конторла над себеси, че ако не беше твърде слаб, вече щеше да ги е нападнал. Напълно и абсоолютно сериозно. Тази мисъл го накара да се вцепени дори още повече. Не можеше да мръдне от мястото си. След малко чу аплодисменти от клиентите. Имаше чувството че се забиват направо в мозъка му. По принцип би бил приятно изненадан, че за пръв път толкова хора не започнаха да пищят след като го видяха, но в момента просто искаше да се върне на масата си, да остави парите за сметката и да се махне от тук. Бавно и с възможно най – нормална походка, той извървя пътя до там. Не можеше да определи колко точно светлините дразнеха очите му, но беше МНОГО! Щом стигна до мястото си, остави парите на масата и се отпусна върху пухкавото диванче. Имаше чувството, че не може да мръдне повече.  
- Браво, пич! Дай пет! – Гаара протегна бавно ръка към Хиноте. Другото момче я удари със всичка сила и се изненада, когато успя. – Оле, извинявай! – Извика той. – Очаквах пясъка да те защити от удара. – Защо ли не стана, наистина? Гаара погледна с любопитство ръката си. По дяволите... болеше. – Нещо не е наред, а? – Попита сивоокият. Другия кимна. Амая гледаше ту него, ту Хиноте.  
- Какво ти е? – Попита тя, като осъзна положението.  
- Нищо. Просто съм изморен. – Момичето го изгледа скептично. – Наистина. – Настоя той. Амая отмести погед към чашата си. Хиноте обаче продължи да се взира в него.  
- Мамка му. Очаквах поне ти да носиш малко на алкохол. – Гаара се обърна бавно към съотборника си. Имаше чувството, че пред погледа му е пуснат насичащ видеоклип. Белокосото момче остави пари за сметката им. – Хайде, да си ви изпоприбирам. – Промърмори той.  
- Няма ли да останете още малко? – Дочу се високият глас на Шиори.  
- Утре, Принцеске. – Усимхна се той. - Подкарахме много лошо с уиски, преди малко. И без това пиенето щеше да бъде платено от вас, ние спечелихме играта, нали? – Засмя се сивоокият. Провъзгласил своя отбор за победители без изобщо да пита.  
- Но така или иначе, без Амая не можем да го купим. – Промърмори другата с черната коса.  
- Ще си купите сок от кактус. – Хиноте погледна към тях двамата. Хайде вдигайте се. За разлика от Амая, която бе пълна с енергия напът за навън, Гаара едва осъзнаваше къде се намира. Хиноте го беше хванал за ръкава и вървеше бавно до него.  
- Нямаше нужда да напускате и вие. Щях да се оправя. – Каза червенокосият.  
- Я стига, ти и до входа на бара не можеш да се оправиш! Освен това трябва да върна и Амая, преди да е паднала от някоя скала. Да не говорим, че „приятната" компния на Риу ми писна. – Момчето изчака съотборникът му да мине пръв през отворената, но тясна врата, след което го последва. – Междудругото идеята за пясъчната роза беше велика. Тъпира умря от яд! Но не е добра идея да си покрай него, докато нямаш контрол.  
- Мда. –Включи се Амая, която, за разлика от одеве, нямаше никакви проблеми да върви в права линия, но имаше проблеми с това да не тича наоколо. – Ти си му конкуренция. С удоволствие ще те очисти при удобна възможност.  
- Дори сега?  
- Най вече сега. – Отвърна Хиноте. - Пъно е с хора, могат да го лепнат на всеки. – Момчето най - после го пусна, като осъзна, че Гаара можеше спокойно да оправи посоките, когато не бе пълно с народ, както беше в бара. – Ти май наистина не знаеш на какви неща е способен тоя темерут само за да има власт.  
- Зная. – Отвърна мрачно червенокосият. Хладният вятър му помогна малко да живне. Селото бе почти празно по това време... колкото и да беше „това време" тук таме да се мерне по някой пияница, просяк, или някой работещ нощна смяна. Въпреки че беше на практика студено, джинчурикито се радваше на студеният въздух, помагащ му да върне поне сетивата си.  
- Ей хора, побързайте! – Амая обикаляше щастливо около тях. Хиноте я изгледа изненадано.  
- Кой й сложи на тая екстази в пиенето? – Пошегува се той. Междувременно, тя скочи на гърба му и уви ръце около врата. Едва не го събори.  
- Помниш ли какво обеща. – Ухили се момичето.  
- Забрави. – Отговори той рязко и безпроблемно се освободи от хватката й. – Няма да те нося до вас!  
- Лъжец. – Нацупи се тя.  
Решиха да изпратят първо нея, понеже бе наблизо и се отправиха натам.

* * *

„_Когато баба беше младааа... А дядо стар изпекан пич! Те двамката седяха и тихо си шептяха, унесени от първата любов. И тогава баба рече на дядооо да дойде точно в полунощ, че ако не дойде сърцето й ще найде, прободено от остър, гумен, нож! Обаче дядооо..."  
_- Шукаку! – Извика Гаара и накара демонът да млъкне преди да е завършил изречението от песничката. Другите двама го изгледаха странно. – Пее разни пиянски неща! – Опита да се защити той, осъзнавайки, твърде късно, колко абсурдно прозвуча. Това накара съотборниците му да се разсмеят. Шукаку, за негово щастие, не продължи глупавата си, фалшиво изпълнена песен, която най - вероятно бе съчинил на примависта.  
Умората на Гаара се засилваше. Имаше чувството че се движи някак на магия и единствено разговорите на приятелите му, напомняха че все още ходят към домът на Амая. Чак сега осъзна, че Хиноте не само бе спрял да се заяжда, ами и се държеше и добре с него. Да. Можеше да го нарече свой приятел за сега. Поне за тази вечер. Имаше чувството, че ставащото не е част от реалността, че утре ще се събуди и нищо от това няма да се е случило. Тази мисъл го разочарова. Естествено не беше вярна, но самата идея... „по дяволите" – Каза си момчето. – „Явно като се напия мисля само за глупости."- Очакваше последното уиски да му е в повече, но голямата брадва се бе оказал онзи коктейл, примамливо замаскиран като студен чай. Ако убийците преследвали го през годините знаеха, че начина да го убият е да го черпят няколко Long Island – а, до сега да са го направили. Трябваше да се научи да овладява тази слабост. Не знаеше дали Амая бе права, че Риу би се опитал да го убие при подходяща възможност, но следващия път може да има някой, чийто лоши намерения да не са само предполагаеми. Провери на няколко пъти дали си е върнал контрола, но не беше. Нямаше достатъчно сила да направи каквото и да било, различно от ходене. Дори това в момента му бе трудно. Имаше нужда от почивка.  
- Казвам ти, тоя рожден ден ще бъде нечовешки! Шиори ми обясни горе долу какво ще има... Жалко че и К.К. и Риу ще са там... Но няма да ги намерим из тълпата. – Амая, която в момента беше в едно такова приказливо настроение, не можеше да млъкне. Хиноте се влачеше бавно до нея и се преструваше, че я слуша. – Сега обаче твоя подарък стана по – як от моя... Ама ще го преживея. Трябва да ви кажа и на двамата че...  
- Тихо. – Каза Хиноте изведнъж. – Амая млъкна моментално и го изгледа раздразнено, но като видя, че се усулшва за нещо, му прости грубото прекъсване.  
- Какво? – Попита Гаара, но другото момче само изшътка. Бяха спрели на едно място. Въпреки това се чуваха стъпки. Някой приближаваше към тях. Може би просто някой, който се прибираше. Кое му беше странното? – Слушайте. – Друг стържещ звук се чуваше измежду стъпките. Все едно нещо желязно се влачеше по земята.  
- Ей, дядка. – Чу се гласът на Амая, нарушавайки настъпилата тишина. Гаара се обърна към тъмния силует пред тях, на когото момичето говореше. Тя тръгна бавно напред. Джинчурикито се вгледа в него. Беше дядото от пазара. Онзи, който свиреше на куанун. – Какво правиш чак тук? – Каза тя с усмивка, приближавайки се към стареца. Мъжът не помръдваше. Стоеше пред тях, навел глава надолу. Не се виждаше много добре на слабото градско осветление. – Защо си дошъл толкова далече от дома си? Да не е станало нещо с внуците? – Старецът погледна нагоре. – Мамка му! - Извика Амая, съзирайки чисто черните му очи, без ирис и зеница. Тя отстъпи назад и се върна при съотборниците си. – Хора, това е лошо! – Старият тръгна бавно към тях. Втори чифт стъпки се чуха отзад, следвани от стържещия звук. Гаара се обърна рязко, за да види дребният тип от по – рано, който продаваше парфюми, да влачи меч, неспособен да го вдигне нормално. Той вървеше към тях. Неговите очи също бяха черни.  
- Какво става? – Попита джинчурикито.  
- Огледална страна. – Отвърна Амая, все още загледана в стареца. От тях, можеби само Хиноте бе в състояние да се бие при това, сам нямаше шанс срещу едно такова зомби, камоли срещу две. Враговете приближаваха. Гаара протегна ръка към земята в опит да събере пясък и да го използва, но нищо не стана. За сметка на това ръцете на Хиноте горяха.  
- Елате ми мръсници! – Каза той, докъто пламъците ставаха по – буйни.  
- Не... Защо точно него...- Промърмори момичето. – Слушай! Това е просто мощно генджицу! бори се с него! – Извика тя към стареца. – Ако не го победиш ще те унищожи! Чуваш ли ме? Мисли за внуците си! – Нямаше реакция от страна на бавно приближаващия се.  
- Амая, нали само човека направил огледалната страна, можеше да я развали... Или някой по – силен. – Тя погледна Гаара, ядосана че и обяснява нещо, което разбираше и сама. след това отново се обърна към стареца.  
- Стига. Не искаш да ме нараниш. – Замахването му обаче казваше друго. Момичето бе твърде бавно за да отреагира. Хиноте блокира удъра и в следващия момент се сви, все едно някой го бе изритал в корема. Чак сега Гаара осъзна колко безащитен бе, без пясъците. Мъжът с меча спря на едно място. Оръжието почервеня в ръцете му, нагрято от висока температура. После, както го беше влачил, изведнъж го вдигна и завъртя във въздуха, все едно бе леко като перце. Гаара се измъкна на сантиметри.  
- Какво по дяволите? – Хиноте се взираше в ръката на другия нападател, от чийто пръсти бяха излезли дълги, тъмнозелени шипове. На червенокосият му се прииска да е като Рок Лий, щом се напие. Нинджата от Коноха нямаше спиране тогава. За съжаление обаче, той беше просто себеси. Старият замахна към белокосият с острите шипове. Този път Амая спря удара. Очевидно не бе толкова силен, защото го блокира с лекота. После обаче и тя се сви на пода. Гаара също застана на колене, когато нагорещеният меч полетя към главата му. Изпитваше огромна трудност да се движи. Имаше чувството че само с мислите си, бе подразнил съдбата и си беше докарал тази битка. Не трябваше да си мисли че вечерта е била толкова хубава.  
- Няма начин! Ще трябва да бягаме! Разпръснете се и ще се видим на скалата, където правихме ритуала. – Каза Хиноте отбягвайки поредните две атаки. Разпръснаха се в три посоки. Струваше му се, че ще припадне, тичайки покрай къщите. По дяволите.. изобщо не помнеше пътя до проклетата скала. Просто тичаше в неопределена поока. После се сети нещо... никой не го преследваше. Никой от нападателите не бе тръгнал след него. Той спря за да си почине малко и се обърна. Бяха тръгнали след Амая и Хиноте. Женки писък потвърди предположенията му. Не можеше просто да ги зареже.  
„_И какво ще направиш? Ще гледаш лошо, до смърт?"_ – Демоът имаше право. И все пак не можеше просто да избяга. Втори писък. Гаара хукна по посока на звука, едва осъзнавайки какво се случва наоколо. Поредният писък го накара да побърза, минавайки покрай сградите, които точно в момента му приличаха на лабиринт. Завари Амая, опитваща да се защити от възрастния си приятел. Интересно бе, че мъжът я нападаше с другата си ръка. А тази със шиповете, дори не движеше. Макар че тя едва смогвайки, блокираше неговите удари, това очевидно и причиняваше болка. Амая не можа да спре следвашия удар. Изпищя и се свлече се на земята от болка, когато юмрука на стареца срещна корема й. Тогава стария замахна с шиповете. Гаара реагира възможно най – бързо и застана между тях и Амая.  
- Не! – извика момичето. Острите тъмнозелени шипове, се забиха в рамото на червенокосото момче. Осъзна, че усеща болката тройно по – силна отколкото трябваше да бъде. Също така имаше чувството, че силите му съвсем отслабнаха. Това нещо изсмукваше цялата му енергия. Всичко стана черно изведнъж.

* * *

_ **Бел. авт.  
****Песни:**_

_**Bonnie Taylor - I need a hero  
Oomph! - Dream here -** Немската версия на песента (оригиналната) е много по - добра по мое мнение, но реших да не пиша на немски текстове. Достатъчно прекалявам с английския. Името на песента е **Träumst du.  
Iced Earth - Wtching over me  
Sting - Desert Rose  
**Колкото до песента в"Печения скорпион" Представяйте си нещо на **Cradle of filth** или** Ntherbird**. Харесвам много и двете групи, ама такива вокали на малко хора понасят хахаха _


	5. В Ада

**Бел. Авт.**  
Ето я и Пета глава от историята. Трябва да предупредя:  
Тази е много противна и откачена. Ако не е, значи не съм се справила.

Най вероятно не съм, но все пак, ако имате проблеми с гнусни картини и филми на ужасите... По добре я прескочете... За всеки случай.  
Надявам се че не е толкова предвидима колкото на мен ми изглежда..  
Шеста ще почака още повече, понеже не е дописана... Сесии и глупости... нямам време...  
Ще гледам да не куца като тази. :D

Приятно четене, за всички, които не спадат в категорията на посочените по - горе хора.

* * *

**5 – В ада.**

Тъмна стая. Странно пиукане наоколо и миризма на изгнило. Гаара се изправи бавно от каменния под на който се събуди и се огледа. Логично, не можеше да види нищо. Тръгна бано напред, но усети, че земята стана мека изведнъж. Спря, наведе се и я докосна. Беше влажна и пулсираше. Сякаш дишаше като живо същество. Той се отдръпна бързо и се върна назад, където бе твърдия камък.  
Ръката с която докосна пода се беше намокрила. Може би имаше вода или нещо друго. Облиза малко от течността по пръстите си – Кръв. Какво по дяволите ставаше? Трябваше му светлина! Продължи да се оглежда, въпреки че нищо не се виждаше. Очите му бяха привикнали към мрака, вече, но все пак всичко наоколо беше черно.  
Не можеше да остане тук. Където и да бе това „тук" Но дали можеше да рискува и да тръгне по онази кървава част от пода? Сигурно не беше такъв навсякъде? Може би продължаваше да е каменен нататък. Гаара тръгна в другата посока и щом стигна ръба на камъка, разочарован застана на колене и отново докосна пода напред. Беше мокър и мек. Точно както предполагаше. Наподобяваше кожа на допир. Момчето седна за момент и се замисли. После му дойде идея. Опита да събере пясък от повърхността наоколо, но нищо не стана. С това умря и идеята му. Нещата се развиваха все по – зле. Това място не му харесваше и то не само защото миризмата на изгниваща плът се засилваше в рамките на секунди. Когато осъзна, че е така, Гаара сложи ръка пред носа и устата си, но не помогна особено. Изправи се с надеждата вонята да е по – слаба. Беше, но не много. Ставаше горещо. Трябваше да се махне от тук, бързо!  
- Отново ли искаш да избягаш? – Познатият глас го накара моментално да се обърне назад и да потърси притежателят му. Не виждаше нищо. – Опитай поне веднъж да се пребориш със себе си. – Долетя гласът, от съвсем различно място.  
- Намерил кой да ми го обяснява. – Отвърна Гаара, гледайки втренчено в новата посока.- Защо реши, че след всичко, ще слушам какво имаш да ми кажеш, Яшамару? – Болезнено ярка светлина го заслепи и той затвори очи. Като ги отвори, най – накрая можеше да види стаята, или по – точно огромната зала, в която се намираше. Широкият един-два метра квадратен мрамор на който стоеше, бе поставен върху истинския под. – Изгниваща, пулсираща смесица от мускули и плът. Черевй и различни насекоми си прояждаха път през нея. Гаара погледна ръката си, осъзнавайки че поне два три от белите червей бяха върху дланта му. Как не ги беше усетил? Той изстръска ръка с погнуса и отстъпи назад при вида на гледката. Кръв течеше по стените, поне по тези, до които погледът му стигаше. Разложената кожа се свличаше надолу, на големи парчета оставяйки под себе си гной и кървави меса. Гаара едва успя да увладее ужасът, който изпита.  
- Защото ще имаме цяла вечност да си говорим. – Чу се пак гласът на Яшямару. Племенникът му се обърна отвоно в посоката на звука. Вуйчо му бе увит почти целия, от прогнилата плът. Сякаш някой го беше вградил в стената и само главата и част от раменете му се виждаха. Мъжът се размърда, разскъса едва едва, кожата с ръцете си и се измуши от там. Бе покрит в кръв и малки бели червейчета. – Добре дошъл Гаара. Намираш се в Ада.

* * *

- Добро утро спяща красавице. – Ухили се Амая насреща му, когато той отвори очи. Сън... Упокои се момчето. Всичко е било просто сън. Гаара забеляза, че беше в болнична стая. Опита се да се надигне от леглото, но острата болка, която изпита в рамото го спря. Спомни си, че вчера онзи тип го беше наръгал там. – Не бързай. – Каза момичето. Бе отишла до другия край на стаята и правеше нещо. – Имаш доста кофти рана. Ноктите на стария бяха намазани с нещо зелено, което едва изчистиха от теб.  
- Какво стана? – Попита Гаара. Умираше за вода, но искаше първо да научи какво се беше случило.  
- Ами, ако си спомняш дядката те промуши. Тъкмо щеше да наръга и мен, но се появи едната Куха Кучка и го прогони. Не знам защо избяга от нея, при все че не е толкова силна. Онзи с меча, който тръгна след Хиноте, също се изнесъл на пожар. – Амая се обърна, с чаша вода в ръка и активираните Огледални очи. – Заповядай. – Каза тя и му подаде чашата, помагайки му да седне. – К.К.три набързо разбра че са те отровили. Но не дядото с ноктите, а тия от бара. Някой ти е сипал нещо в пиенето. В малки количества губиш контрол над силата си за известно време. Не си гo изгубил от препиване. Мда... но междудругото, болката в главата ти не е от отровата, тя си е от препиването. – Засмя се момичето. Очите й отново станаха нормални. До колкото зелено-розово-синьо-сребристо-златисти, бе нормален цвят. Гаара одпи от водата.  
- К.К. три? – Попита той с дрезгав глас.  
- Знаеш я... Гаднярка, мъкне се с Шиори, пада си по Хиноте...  
- Външност – Промърмори той. - Опиши ми я по външност. – Трябваше ли винаги да прави така?  
- Ааа... Ами една с много дълга, черна коса. Знаеш я, бихме се с Минори заедно. – Той се досети и кимна. - Тя и няколко лекари в момента изследват веществото, което беше в раните ти. Не знаят още какво е. А Хиноте отиде до бара да разпита кой е сложил отровата в коктейла ти. Скоро ще трябва и аз да отида. Хана и Кейтаро търсят Стария и онзи с меча. – Момичето седна на леглото до него. – Ти сотой тук и си почивай, че едва излекуваха тая рана. За момент живота ти беше в опастност. Каквото и да е имало в нея, не изглежда никак приятно.  
- Колко време бях в безсъзнание?  
- Осем-девет часа. – Отвърна тя. За сметка на това, Амая изглеждаше недоспала.  
- Будна ли си била през това време?  
- Да. Навъртах се наоколо. – Усмихна се момичето. – 'Айде Психо, аз ще тръгвам да помогна на Хиноте. Радвам се, че си добре. – След тези думи приятелката му стана от леглото, помаха за довиждане и излезе от стаята.

Нещата ставаха все по – странни. Да не говорим и че идеята да си стои в тая стаичка и да мързелува, никак не му харесваше. Чудеше се защо Шукаку не е беше възползвал от това че Гаара е бил в безсъзнание. Обикновено първата му работа щеше да е, да изскочи и да прави поразии. Вчера демонът му досаждаше на всеки пет минути, а сега дори не можеше да го достигне. Опита се да потърси звярът в ума си, но никакъв го нямаше. Отказа се. Поне от него щеше да има малко мир. Мислите му се насочиха към съня. Номерата на Шукаку изобщо не му се отразяваха добре, щом дори сънуваше Яшамару. Имаше чувството, че призракът на този човек ще го преследва вечно. Човекът, който му бе казал какво е любов, а после го беше научил на най – силната омраза, която някой може да изпитва. Омраза, с която колкото и да се бореше, все пак се връщаше при всеки удобен момент.  
Гаара се загледа в белият таван на стаята. Мразеше цветовете в болниците. Трябваше да показват чистота, или нещо такова, a на бялото всяко петънце си личеше. Освен това го побъркваше. Също както и пиукането на машината, отчитаща ударите на сърцето му. Чак толкова зле ли е бил, че се е наложило да го обкръжат със всички тези техники? Освен тази машина имаше още няколко. Той не разбираше какво правят, а и нямаше голямо желание да си пълни главата с глупости. Всъщност осъзна, че щом изобщо се замислил за това, значи скуката започваше да го обзема. За съжаление дори да искаше, нямаше как да се махне от тук. Чувстваше се като пребито улично куче, неспособно да мръдне без да изпита болка. Като се замисли, че преди искаше да разбере какво е болаката... Да си беше стоял в неведение!  
Вратата се отвори отново и млада, русокоса лекарка влезе при него. По принцип Гаара гледаше лицата на хората, обаче в случая просто нямаше как да не се загледа в съдържанието на сутиена й, което стърчеше на прилично разстояние пред нея. Почувства се като пълен перверзник, само защото се загледа. Канкъро би му казал, че е напълно нормално, но ако трябваше да слуша него, за това кое е нормално и кое не, щеше да свърши зле... Можеби в случая би бил прав, но все пак, Гаара предпочиташе да не си губи времето в безмислени неща, като да се отдава на тинейджърски хормони. Дали тази жена виждаше краката си, като погледне надолу? „Уфф... сигурно е от скуката..." – помисли си той мрачно.  
- Добро утро. – Усмихна се жената. Подяволите. Сто на сто дори момичетата се заглеждаха в деколтето й. – Трябваше да **Ш**е **Ш**ъбудите **Ш**лед няколко ча**Ш**а. – Говорният й дефект, първоначално му попречи да разбере какво говореше. Хората с такива проблеми, които бе виждал, бъркаха повече от една буква. Но тя просто сменяше Ш и С. – **Ш**ъжалявам, - каза русата жена. Но ще трябва да ви при**Ш**пя. – Тя извади една спринцовка. – Не **Ш**те **Ш**е въз**Ш**тановил напълно. – Преди да е успял да протестира жената заби иглата в коажата му. Глупачка! Шукаку не бе излезнал първия път, втори едва ли щеше да пропусне. Трябваше са внимават с него, че не беше от от най - мирните... Гаара затвори очи и с нежелание се остави на съня.

* * *

Същият мрачен сън.  
- Намираш се в ада. – Каза Яшамару, покрит в червеи, вътрешности и ципи. Гаара се стареше да не изпада в паника. Знаеше някак, че това е сън. Не беше напълно сигурен дали е така. Наистина изглеждаше доста реален, но не и реалистичен.  
- Това би обяснило компанията ти. – Заяде се момчето. Мъжът прекара ръка през кестенявата си коса, за да я отмести от очите си, и по този начин я омаза с някава прозрачнобяла слуз, примесена с кръв, която се разтегли по ръката му после.  
- Обясни ми едно нещо. Защо си мислиш, че аз съм съня, а те реалността? – Попита вуйчо му, правейки няколко крачки напред. – От къде знаеш, че не е обратното?  
- Не звучи логично. – Каза Гаара и одстъпи назад, за да спазва дистанция.  
- Ами ако ти кажа, че е точно така?  
- Прощавай, но не ти вярвам. Просто имаш навика да послъгваш. – Отговори остро червенокосият.  
- Добре, ето ти логика. Как така, изведнъж, се появява някакво момиче, което, като да не повярваш, успява да прогони тоя зъл, омагьосан тип, с когото дори Хиноте не се справи? Казаха ли ти изобщо какво точно се е случило? Защо това момиче е било там на точното място в точния момент, най – малкото? Замисли ли се над това? Не ти ли звучи като глупава, скалъпена история?- Гаара се зачуди за момент. Амая трябваше да тръгва, нямаше време да му обяснява подробности. Да не говорим и че той маше друга локига: Кое е истинско. Болнична стая, или някаква странна зала, чиито стени се състояха от изгниващо тяло. Момчето отмести очи от гнусната гледка, която представляваше вуйчо му, само за да се спре на по – гнусна: Някакъв огромен, бял червей, може би дълъг колкото ръката му, се катереше върху още по голямо кърваво око. Правеше опити да се увие около него, но като не успя просто си прояде път навътре. Нещо жълтеникаво изтече от дупката. Гаара отново погледна Яшамару.  
- Предпочитам да вярвам на приятелите си, отколкото на предателя, когото убих. Да не говорим и че предпочитам да се доверя на онези, които не изглеждат, все едно някой е повърнал вътрешностите си отгоре им.  
- Кога стана толкова заядлив? – Попита Яшамару, с разочарование в гласа.  
- Хм... Да видим... Когато единственият човек, на когото вярвах ми каза, че ме е мразил през цялото ми съществуване? – Продължи да се заяжда Гаара. – Да, някъде след това беше. – Другият игнорира изказването му и отново направи няколко крачки към него. Червенокосият отстъпи, за пореден път и осъзна че е стигнал до ръба на мраморната плоча.  
- Говориш за тези хора, сякаш ги познаваш от години. Какви приятели са ти те? Познаваш ги от има – няма, две седмици. – Високият, по принцип топъл и любезен глас на мъжът, сега го ужасяваше, но Гаара се стареше да не показва дори частица от този ужас. Той не отговори, само го изгледа гневно. – защо мислиш че можеш да им вярваш?  
- Теб те познавам от години, това промени ли нещо?  
- Аз те направих по – силен. – Каза вуйчо му.  
- Ти ме направи чудовище!  
- Вече носеше шукаку в себеси. – Оправда се мъжът. – Наистина ли вярваш, че някой щеше да те приеме такъв, дори и да не ти бях казал истината онази вечер? Наистина ли вярваш, че те приемат сега? Аз не можах. А аз те познавах години! Просто ти помогнах да осъзнаеш, че завинаги ще бъдеш сам.  
- Ти си лицемер! – Изсъска Гаара. Целият страх който изпитваше преди сеунди, бе прераснал в ярост. – Ако бе прекарал част от тези години в опит да ме приемеш наистина, а не да се преструваш, може би щеше, но не ти изнасяше да е така! Тогава би се чувствал, сякаш предаваш сестра си! Нали, двулична мижитурке! – Гаара се спусна срещу него, нещо което би направил, дори да имаше контрол над пясъка, просто защото в момента искаше да убие Яшамару, със собствените си две ръце и трезвото му, логично мислене бе отстъпило пред силата на гнева му. Не стига че забъркваше приятелите му в глупостите си, ами и обясняваше, с цялата си наглост, колко правилно е постъпил! Кестенявият мъж парира атаката му без проблеми и го метна върху кърваия под. Ръката му потъна в локва гной. Гаара се отдръпна набързо от там, забелязвайки как самата земя се опита да го засмуче. Скочи отново срещу вуйчо си, Този път се приземи върху твърдият, бял мрамур. Не усети болка от удара. Само още по – дива ярост.  
- Опитах се. – Каза кестенявият, спокойно. – Но беше невъзможно да обичам човекът, който уби сестра ми.  
- Баща ми уби сестра ти, не аз!  
- Ти си звярът, когото тя роди.  
- Никога не съм искал да бъда такъв! – Гаара се изправи бавно и погледна Яшамару в очите. – Нека поне ти дам причина да ме мразиш! – Ударът му този път уцели. Не само, че го беше ударил, ами и бе направил дупка в корема му. Мъжът се усмихна злобно. Рояци от насекоми започнаха да излизат от дупката, прояждайки плътта на по – младия. Той се отдръпна рязко и направи няколко крачки назад. Не усещаше никаква болка, но паниката от това, да наблюдава как буболечките изяждаха ръката му до кости, бе напълно достатъчна. Почувства под краката си пулсиращата земя. Нещо от там се уви около него и го дръпна надолу, поваляйки го на колене.  
- Попитай ги. Просто ги попитай, какво точно се е случило вчера. Да видим дали имат отговор. И когато видиш, че нямат, ще поговорим пак, кой е истински и кой не. – Яшамару отиде отново до стената от която бе излезнал. – До тогава, наслаждавай се на престоя си. – След тези думи, той остави изгнилата кожа да го погълне отново. Стената се разтвори и и нещо гнусно и бяло потече от нея. Когато той застана там процепът в стената се затвори заедно с него. Остана така, със затворени очи, сякаш бе заспал.  
Гаара отдели очи от гледката и се опита да се измъкне от хватката на каквото и да го държеше, но когато погледна надолу, видя, че с него бе на път да се случи, каквото и с мъртвият му вуйчо. Бори се с обгръщащата го плът, но тя продължи все повече и повече, да го засмуква в процепът, който се отваряше на пода. За да стане още по отвратително, големият бял червей от преди малко загуби интерес към окото и се насочи към него. Червенокосото момче наблюдаваше с ужас как създанието се приближава. Хвана го с онази ръка, която буболечките не бяха разскъсали, но червеят се освободи и колкото и да се бореше с него, Гаара не можеше го спре. Гадината го захапа и буквално изсмука едното му око, след което направи дупка в гърлото му и се вмъкна вътре в него. Усещаше го, как преминава през тялото му. Не би трябвало да диша, но можеше. За сметка на това виждаше само с едното око. Вече започна да изпитва болка, увеличаваше се постепенно и бързо. Ако това беше сън, крайно време бе да се събуди. За жалост не можеше. Агонията му продъжи часове наред.

* * *

Първото нещо, което видя, щом отвори очи бе докторката. Или по – точно една част от нея, която грабваше вниманието. Жената се бе надвесила над него и правеше нещо, което му причиняваше невероятна болка.  
- Значи упойката те пу**Ш**на вече? **Ш**ъжалявам, но трябваше да те прегледам и да **Ш**меня превръзките. Отне малко повече време отколкото очаквах. Много ужа**Ш**на рана... Много... Каквото и да имаше в нея, карше я да **Ш**е отваря по**Ш**тоянно, а джицуто **Ш** което я оправям боли.– Гаара я изгледа мрачно. Още й бе ядосан, че го упои. Пиянството му беше по – приятно от събуждането след тази упойка. – Приятелката ти беше тук. Каза да я извикам като **Ш**е **Ш**ъбудиш. **Ш**лед малко ще ти я пратя. – Жената излезе навън. Болката от това джицу продължи да пулсира в рамото му. Навярно и това беше причината да я изпитва в кошмара. Въпреки че там представата му за време бе напълно сбъркана. сигурно бяха минали само минути, а не часове както в съня. Това беше третият път в който се събуждаше в болница. Но определено най – много го мразеше. Изминаха няколко секунди, през които той се опита да прогони мислите за кошмарите си и да се съсредоточи върху нещо приятно. Но нямаше много приятни неща в болнична стая. БЯЛА болнична стая. Би предпочел дори да е розова, по дяволите. Всичко но не и бяла! Колко побъркващ беше този цвят... Направо не е за вярване.  
- Ей, Психо. Няма да повярваш!  
- И аз това си мислех. – Промърмори момчето, пребори се с болката и се надигна. Амая го погледна неразбиращо, но после реши че това което дърдореше не беше толкова важно и продължи, влизайки по – навътре в стаята:  
- Някакъв тип е платил огромна сума пари на бармана, да отрови мен, но сервитьорката е сбъркала чашите. Дала ти е моята. Не може да лъже, измъкнах го направо от умът му. След няколко заплахи се съгласи да съдейства. – Тя се усмихна зловещо. - Който и да е бил, преследва мен. Логично е, ако е от моя клан... не мислиш ли? ... Гаара? – Съотборникът й се бе загледал през прозореца и макар че я слушаше, изобщо не реагираше. – Ехооо. – Той се обърна рязко.  
- Ааа... Да, да... логично е... – Направи кратка пауза, през която приятелката му го гледаше замислено. – Амая? Какво правеше това момиче там?  
- Моля?  
- Момичето с черната коса. От къде се появи? Какво правеше на улицата вчера, в точния момент? – Тя изглеждаше изенадана от въпроса, който й е задал.  
- Ами... Не знам... Последното което ми мина през ума е да я питам защо се е навъртала там. Бяха те наръгали, бях пияна, Хиноте го нямаше. Мислех само как да се доберем до болницата. Бях твърде заета да й благодаря, а не да я разпитвам.– Гаара едва успя да скрие разочарованието си от отговора й. Надяваше се да каже нещо, което щеше да обори думите на Яшамару. Надяваше се и да не му се налага да го види пак. Едва ли би изтърпял още един такъв сън. – Амая седна до него на леглото и го погледна спокойно. – Ще я питам веднага щом се засечем, съгласен ли си? – Беше забелязала реакцията му моментално, разбирасе... имаше чувството че дори и да бе жизненоважно, не би могъл да прикрие мислите си от нея. Какво го издаваше?  
- Да. – Отвърна момчето. – Та... Тръгнали са след теб? – Той побърза да смени темата, преди да се е сетила да го попита, защо се интересува от внезапната поява на КК3. Последното с което искаше да я тревожи бяха глупавите му кошмари. Амая замълча за малко и този път тя се загледа през прозореца.  
- Силни са. Дори и да не са много, а само този от моя клан, пак е силен като за сто. Никой не прави огледална страна само за ден... Никой освен най – добрите. Не знам как ще го победя. Не знам дори какво иска от мен...  
- Амая? – Момичето обърна шарените си очи към него. – Ще го победим. Никой не е недосегаем. – Тя се усмихна.  
- Аз съм безполезна, Гаара. Има едно нещо, в което съм добра, а врагът го умее до съвършенство. Останете ли с мен в тази битка, само ще пострадате. – По дяволите. Мразеше онези моменти в които знаеше, че трябва да каже нещо, но нямаше представа какво...  
- Позволи ми аз да реша, дали да участвам в тази битка или не. – Бяха думите на които се спря. Каза ги по-остро, отколкото искаше. - Който и да е, какъвто и да е, добера ли се до него, той ще е този, който ще пострада! – Амая се усмихна отново.  
- Благодаря. – Отвърна тя тихо. Някаква дрънчаща песен се чу от джоба й. Гаара си помисли че е станало нещо с плеъра й, но се оказа, че е мелодията на мобилния телефон. Тя погледна надписът на дисплея – Кейтаро... – Момичето отново го погледна за момент. - Трябва да си купите и вие. – Промърмори, после вдигна телефона. – Да? Наистина ли? ... Идвам! Само побързайте, че се стъмва, не искаме да полудеят преди да сте сигнали. Да... извинявам се сенсей, знам че вие давате заповедите.. Добре, ще взема. – Приятелката му прибра набързо мобилният си телефон от където го бе извадила и обясни:  
)- Кейтаро и Хана са намерили стария и другарчето му, припаднали в една алейка. Ще ги затворят в специалните килии, които са на час път от тук, ще трябва да тръгвам. – Тя се изправи и намести чантата, която носеше. – Оправяй се по – бързо. – Усмихна се момичето, след което излезе през вратата. Гаара се загледа отново през зацапания прозорец. Само приказките му бяха големи. В действителност той нямаше шанс срещу някой с такава сила, освен ако нинджицуто и тайджицуто му не бяха на нивото на Амая. Отне шест човека за да узаптят първия, попаднал под влианието на този човек. Самият той сигурно беше наистина недосегаем. Въпреки това нямаше намерение да изостави Амая, колкото и нищожни да бяха шансовете им. Знаеше че тя не би избягала, ако мишената бе той. Защо ли преследваха точно нея. Дали нападателят не искаше да е единственият притежаващ кекегенкая на клана Атама? Или пък искаше очите на момичето? Едва ли бе това... ясно е, че вече си имаше свои. Плюс това КагамиРейкон не бе като Шарингана на Учиха. Трябваше да имаш и гените, иначе би било безмислено. Докъто шарингана можеше да се използва до някаква степен, дори и имплантиран на човек, който не е от клана, Кагами рейконът ставаше напълно безполезен. И все пак, можеби очите му трябваха. Гаара беше опитал да разучи нещата, относно силите на съотборничката си. Не беше стигнал много далеч, но достатъчно че да знае това. Както и че много, много малко хора бяха успели да развият тази Огледална страна до такава степен. Под влиянието й, денем хората бяха нормални, нощем откачаха. Или старият е бил под влиянието й поне една вечер. (защото на първият ден щеше да е припаднал) или Огледалната страна бе направена за един ден. Или по – лошо: Беше напълно различна техника. Изгледите не бяха никак добри.  
- Определено се съгласявам с теб, за това. – Гаара се обърна рязко, засичайки Яшамару в цялата му гнусна прелест, да стои подпрян на бялата стена. Дали сънуваше отново? – Не сънуваш. Нали ти казах, че си в ада. – Беше твърде реално за да е сън. Твърде истинско.  
- Какво... Какво правиш тук?  
- Идвам да видя дали племенника ми се оправя. – Усмихна се мъжът. – Тя ти каза, че не знае, нали? – Яшамару се засмя, малко престорено. – Точно както си мислех. – Стената зад него започна да кърви, мазилката се разпадна постепено и загниващата кожа се появи отдолу, следвана моментало от мирисът на смърт. – Те са сън, Гаара, аз съм реалността. – Каза той и се усмихна се още по – зловещо. Сякаш бе прочел мислите му, за пореден път.  
- Не...Това не може да се случва. Ти не съществуваш! – Извика Гаара срещу него. Игнорира болката и се изправи от леглото, сваляйки от себеси, със замах кабелите и тръбите, които го свързваха с машините наоколо. – Ти си просто сън, не си истински! - Вуйчо му тръгна напред, а Гаара го гледаше, вцепенен, неспособен дори да мръдне. Мъжът застана срещу него и го удари през лицето, с опакото на ръката си. Болката надмина дори тази в рамото му. Яшамару бе много по – силен отколкото беше преди. Освен това пясъкът не го защити. Това озачаваше че не е възвърнал контрола над силите си.  
- Усети ли това? Мислиш ли още, че не съществувам? – Момчето одстъпи назад. Дори не правеше опити, вече, да прикире ужасът си от ставащото. Междувременно стаята все повече и повече, започваше да наподобява залата от кошмарът. – Нека ти кажа какво се случи с теб в действителност: Още след битката с Наруто Узомаки, ти изпадна в кома и умираш бавно всеки ден. – Гаара го гледаше невярващо. Това беше абсурдно! – Не, абсурдно е да си мислиш, че брат ти и сестра ти биха ти простили всичко, което направи. Абсурд е да мислиш, че ще дойдеш тук и още с идването си ще попаднеш на някой, готов да те приеме, въпреки че си изрода, с който родителите плашат децата си. Абсурдно е да мислиш, че някой, който мрази тези като теб, ще може, за две седмици, да се нарече твой приятел. – Подът започна също да прогнива и да кърви. – Откакто си в кома Канкъро и Темари не са се сетили за теб. Живеят си живота много по – щастливо, когато те няма наоколо. Майка им умря по твоя вина! Мислиш ли че биха могли да простят това? Аз не можах... а аз бях по – близък с теб, отколкото те някога са били. Хиноте и Амая съществуват само във въображението ти. Приеми го Гаара. По – реалистично е да си в ада, отколкото, на някой наистина да му пука за теб. Живя във фантазиите си през последните шест месеца, но скоро ще трябва да видиш истината. Ще трябва да дойдеш при мен. – Яшамару седна на леглото и го погледна със съжаление. - А сега, виж света, в действителната му красота. - Цялата стая изведнъж закръвя и още по – бързо започна да се превръща в онова, което залата представляваше.

- Махай се! – Изкреща той срещу вуйчо си. – Това не може да е истина! – Казаше го, но не бе толкова уверен, че е прав. В думите на по – възрастния имаше някаква логика. Не можеше изведнъж живота му да се оправи, след всичките изминали години на омраза. Не можеше просто така всичко да се нареди. Той си спомни миналата вечер, обмисляйки варианта да е била само илюзия, създадена от въображението му. Тогава го осъзна. Яшамару беше прав. Колкото и приятна да беше, не бе истинска. Не можеше нещата да се променят изведнъж. Не можеише Хиноте да му се заяжда за всичко в единия ден, а на следващия да се държи сякаш му е пръв приятел... Това което изпита, бе едно от най ужасните неща, които е чувствал някога. Всичко добро в живота му за пореден път беше просто илюзия... лъжа... При това лъжа, която сам бе сътворил. Какво друго би обяснило гледката в момента? Логиката казваше, че Яшамару има право... Но тази част с Ада някак му обягваше от всичко логично. Навярно и вуйчо му бе част от играта на въображението му.  
- Грешиш. Ада съществува. Там съм от момента в който ме уби. Понесох своето наказание за предатеството си. Време е да понесеш ти, своето, за това, което представляваш. – Момчето гледаше възрастня невярващо.  
Вратата се отвори, изтръгвайки го от мислите му. Издаваше противен звук, сякаш някой отлепяше кожата на човек от тялото му. Три човекоподобни същества влязоха от там и се насочиха към него. Мъжът наблюдаваше ставащото с психарска усмивка на лицето си. Едното от тях вървеше по – напред от другите. Приличаше на изгниващото тяло на жена. Дрехите й бяха съдрани на места. Ръцете извити по неестествен начин, протегнати към него. По тях пълзяха най-различни, отвратителни насекоми. Имаше кожа на мястото на очите. Сякаш някой ги бе напълнил с киселина и после бяха зараснали. Кожата и месата на корема й се бяха разложили до такава степен, че част от вътрешностите се процеждаха навън през дупките. Гаара я изгледя с нескрит страх и одстъпи назад.  
- Стой далеч от мен! – Съществото изръмжа нещо в отговор. Имаше остри, дълги зъби. Продължи да се приближава. Момчето усещаше как изпада в паника. Ако беше въображаема до сега да се е изпарила някак... нали? – Отави ме на мира. Махай се! – Искаше да се махне, искаше го МНОГО! Ако това се случваше в умът му трябваше да се махне от тук, или да се събуди или нещо...! Но не ставаше... Дочу същият престорен смях от Яшамару. Другите две тръгнаха напред. Бяха: скелет, върху който бе останала опъната, сива кожа, без мускули под нея и човек, на когото му липсваше долната челюст. Езикът му висеше надолу и се извиваше като малка змия. Бели червей си бяха направили домакинство в него. Момчето продължи да отстъпва, докъто не стигна стената. Двамата придружители на женското създание се опитаха да го хванат. Той се освободи и ги удари. Накара ги да се отдръпнат назад. Нещо зелено започна да свети от ръцете им. Гаара се опита да призове пясъка за пореден път. „Не ме предавай сега, моля те..." – Тънка струйка се спусна през притворения прозорец. Не бе достатъчна. Той се съсредоточи колкото можеше. Чуваше бързите удаи на сърцето си, като звън на камбани, отекващ в главата му. Струята придоби нормални размери, а контролът му започна да става по – лесен, макар че му причиняваше болка. Прииждащия пясък отвори прозорецът напълно.  
- Няма смисъл да се бориш. Просто приеми съдбата си. – Гаара погледна Яшамару яростно. Сега когато си върна пясъка се почувства малко по-спокоен.  
- Майната ти! На теб и на съдбата! – Той използва пясъка за да се защити от двамата нападатели. Трите задгробни създания започнаха да ръмжат нещо помежду си, което му заприлича на комуникация. Истински или не, нямаше да им се даде! Той насочи атаката си към най – близкото от тях. Онова без челюстта. Уви пясъците около него. Другите две изръмжаха срещу момчето после се обърнаха към третия. Женското се опита да изрови другарчето си от ковчега, но Гаара обгърна ръката й с пясък . След това стисна дланта си в юмрук. Звук от счепуни кости и писък от страна на женското същество, се разнесоха из стаята. Още няколко гадини влязоха вътре. Не знаеше дали може да се бори със всичките. Трябваше да бяга. Погледът му се спря на прозорецът. Въпреки непоносимата болка той скочи през него и използва пясъците за да слезе безопасно на земята.

Цялата сграда отвън приличаше на разлагаща се маса от кожа и вътрешности. Миризмата ставаше още по – силна. Момчето се огледа. Сградите наоколо не бяха в по – различно състояние. Наподобяваха къщите на Суна, но бяха направени, не от твърдият, кафяв материал, а от тази изниваща плът. Пулсираха все едно дишат. Господи... Всичко наоколо ли беше такова? Когато слезе на земята няколко, от гнусни по-гнусни изчадия, го погледнаха изненадани. Щяха да нападнат, беше сигурен в това. Заля някои от тях с пясък и хукна да бяга в другата посока, правейки същото с тези, които му се изпречеха на пътя. Нямаше време да ги убива, трябваше да се махне от тук. Трябваше да се скрие някъде... Гаара тичаше по окървавената пулсираща земя, която залезът правеше дори по – червена. Не знаеше къде да отиде, знаеше само, че трябва да се махне. Надяваше се да е останало поне едно място в Суна, което не е засегнато от странната зараза на Яшамару. За сега не виждаше такова. Нима той действително казваше истината? Дали Гаара не се приближаваше, до онова, което хората наричаха ад? Дали действително не умираше бавно в някоя болнична стая, и това не бе мястото, което щеше да дойде след смъртта му, а не просто трик на мозъка му? Червенокосото момче спря, задъхан и се огледа наоколо. Нямаше представа колко време беше тичал из квартала, опитвайки да избяга. Започваше обаче да се уверява, че няма смисъл. Нямаше къде да бяга. Всичко край него, в момента, беше пясъци и кръв. Съществата явно се плашеха лесно. Всички се бяха изпокрили. Дано не готвеха засада. Той седна изморен на земята, оставяйки болката, която изпитваше да го погълне изцяло и да замъгли всичките му мисли. Понеже не носеше горнище, спокойно можеше да види, кръвта, течаща от раната му. Беше се отворила. По дяволите! Нещо черно изтичаше от нея, заедно с кръвта. Макар че излизаха от едно и също място, двете течности не се смесваха. Не трябваше да е лекар, за да знае, че това нито е нормално, нито е добър знак. Махна превръзката за да погледне какво става. По – добре да не го беше правил. Раната изгниваше.  
- Не... – Прошепна той с треперещ глас. докосна внимателно разлагащата се плът, което увеличи болката поне трикратно. Защо по дяволите направи това? Момчето избърса кръвта от ръката си в дългият, черен панталон с който бе облечен и върна превръзката на мястото й, до колкото можеше с нищожните си умения по медицина. Трябваше да измисли нещо и то бързо. Ако това беше само въображението му, как така чувстваше толкова силна болка? Как така всичко бе толкова детайлно? Той се огледа край сбе си за пореден път. Твърде реалистично, за да не е истинско... Трябваше да разбере със сигурност дали всичко станало през изминалите месеци е било илюзия, Или пък дали е реално. Или дали не сънува отново... Трябваше да знае НЕЩО! Съмняваше се да е сън. можеше да различи реалността от съня, когато е буден. А и наистина имаше поне малко смисъл в думите на Яшамару. Канкъро и Темари не биха могли да му простят просто така. Хиноте и Амая бяха твърде... добри... за да са истински... „НЕ! Няма да слушам този лъжец! Не може всичко да е просто фантазия!" – Трябваше да знае! Но как? Можеше да опита, да се свърже с Канкъро и Темари, но докъто им пише... Нямаше и от къде да им се обади... Като реши да се раздели с тях за известно време, определено го мислеше.  
Нямаше представа къде се намират тези „специални затвори" в които отидоха Амая и Кейтаро. Оставаше Хиноте. Къде би могъл да е той? Вече си беше тръгнал от бара със сигурност. Ако си спомняше правилно, момчето живееше до академията. Може би някой там би могъл да го упъти към домът му. А ако имаше късмет Хиноте можеше и да е в самата академия. Да... Там трябваше да отиде. Гаара се изправи бавно, игнорирайки болката и продължи да тича, този път в посоката, водеща го до целта му, надявайки се, да има още някой жив човек, като него и Яшамару.

* * *

Здрачат правеше небето лилаво, когато нощтта прогонваше слънцето зад планините. Тюркоазените очи на Гаара бяха съсредоточени върху залеза за момент, докто се криеше между дърветата, засадени в академията, които сега приличаха повече на нещо излязло от въображението на много болен човек. След този кратък момент на разсейване, той отмести поглед към входа на сградата. Наколо прииждаха съществата, които виждаше навсякъде из града. За сега не му обръщаха внимание. Можеби, въпреки жалкото му прикритие, не го забелязваха. Опитваше се да не ги гледа, макар че бяха навсякъде. Не можеше да понесе гледката на ордата измъчени създания. Дали не бяха убили всички шиноби в академията? Или пък другарите му се бяха скрили някъде. „До тук с идеята някой да ме упъти до домът на Хиноте..." – Помисли си момчето, гледайки останалите. Можеби бяха някакво копие на реалнстта, което съществуваше в ада? Нещо като демони, наподобяваще хората от нармалния свят. Точно така! Със сигурност беше това! Звучеше най – логично, ако не друго. Но тогава, дали Хиноте бе тук? Ако да, дали беше такъв? И ако не, значеше ли това, че е плод н фантазията му. „Все пак, аз съм тук, и не съм като тези..." – увери се момчето. Щом той бе тук, и Хиноте можеше да е. От друга стана, оставаше един плашещ вариант. Всичко, в частност и тази част на селото, да са били плод на фантазията му от самото начало. Ами защо не? Не беше идвал тук често, района му бе напълно непознат... Защо да не си е измислил всичко? „Стига! В вомента само си втълпявам глупости!"  
Гаара се взря отново във входа на сградата. Ако приемеше че тези неща бяха копия на нинджите или учуениците, и имаха техните сили, това означаваше, че нямаше причини да се страхува от тях. Всички Шиноби и бъдещи шиноби там, освен Хиноте, бяха по – слаби от него. Ако създанията не бяха с увеличена сила, той нямаше да има проблем да премине, стараейки се да не ги наранява, освен ако не го нападнат. Нападнеше ли той пръв, нямаше да се оправи със всички на веднъж.. не и в това състояние. Момчето тръгна бавно напред, оставяйки прикритието си. За негова изненада. Гадините просто се отдръпваха от него и си продължаваха по пътя. Определено бяха просто слаба пасмина, която не искаше да има нищо общо с джинчурикито – определено бяха като хората от Суна. Едно от тях обаче, спря, иизръмжа срещу него и тръгна в неговата посока. Още четири се присъединиха. Гаара одстъпи и те приеха това като покана. Направиха още няколко крачки напред. Той използва пясъка наоколо и създаде една стена между тях и себе си. Някои от другите се обърнаха и тръгнаха да нападат. Той спря и тях, скривайки се в сфера от пясък, както често правеше, особено срещу множество врагове. но силата му не бе достатъчно, за да удържа пясъка още дълго в защита. Трябваше да атакува. Развали пясъчната сфера изливайки вълни от пясък по нападателите. Още две създания с присъединиха към атаката. Женско и мъжко с разлагаща се, опъната по костите кожа. Гаара използва пясъците за да ги блъсне назад. Не можеше да се защитава от всички. Тръгна към сградата, тичайки колкото бързо можеше.  
Три от изчадията обаче, спряха пред входа, препречвайки пътя му. Едното, С огромни белези на лицето, кървясъли очи и грамадна дупка на врата, го заобиколи и спря другите, вече към десет, които го преследваха. Явно ги беше страх от него. Дали това не беше еквивалент на Директора? Ако беше той с червенокосото момче бе свършено. Съвсем забрави, че и директорът може да го надвие. Трудно, но можеше. Но сигурно на Директора от ада, нямаше дори да му е трудно. Гаара се обърна към него. Изчадието го гледаше с бесен поглед. Нямаше коса и имаше дупки по главата все едно някой беше забил гвоздеи там, и след като раните се бяха възпалили, ги бе извадил. Щом другите спряха нападението и започнаха да гледат към стълбите и да ръмжат заплашително, съществото направи крачка към момчето. Той одстъпи, то спря на място. Другото зад него скочи в гръб. Когато Гаара не носеше кратуната със себе си, пясъка който го защитаваше бе значително по – малко, и по – слаб, но достатъчно че да спре жалкият опит за атака от страна на второто същество. Когато техниката му го защити, той се обърна и очите му съзряха второто изчадие. Имаше нещо синкаво и спластено на главата, което трябваше да представлява коса, но приличаше по скоро на огромна раста, слепена със съсирена кръв. Липсваше му едно око а от устата му излизаха пипала. Създанието, спряло предишната атака, което Гаара реши да нарича Директора, ако не за друго, то заради респекта който всяваше в дургите, изръмжа срещу второто, но докато нападателя отреагира, червенокосият вече го бе заровил с пясък. Третото, женско изчадие изрева и одстъпи назад. Нейното лице бе увито в нещо прозрачно, като ципа, наподобяваше дълго черво, увито около част от лицето й. От очите й течеше нещо бяло, а самите те нямаха ирис, зеници, или клепачи и бяха изсъхнали и сбръчкани като стафиди. Колкото тя се бе изплашила от него, толкова и той от нея. Инстинктивно, Гаара отвърна на ръмженето й с атака а нещото, било в неговия свят куноичи, се сви и използва ръце, едната от които само с три пръста (другите бяха отхапани или откъснати) за да направи знак. Беше заменена от дървена кукла, която пясъците пометоха. Спаси се на косъм от атаката. Гаара я потърси с поглед, готов да нападне отново, но пред него се появи Директорът. Изрода изпъна напред една от ръцете си, цялата в огромни мехури, показвайки знак „стоп," ръмжейки като раздразнено куче. Гаара обаче трябваше да влезе вътре и да открие Хиноте. Той се насочи към вече неохраняваната врата, но съществото имаше завидна скорост и отново препречи пътя му, опитвайки се да го спре. Момчето нападна. Използвайки само бързината си, Директорът се измъкна от атаката и от двете последвали след нея. После с още няколко бързи движения проби защитата на динчурикито и го удари в корема. Е джинчурикито не беше в най – добрата си форма със сигурност, но и този не беше слаб противник. Следкато се пребори с болката, той видя с разфокусираното си зрение, как изродите отдолу просто чакаха да му се нахвърлят. Дори да победи Директора, нямаше шанс срещу тях. Гаара направи стена от пясък, за пореден път и я използва за да изблъска съществото в страни. Получи се за секунди, но повече не му и трябваше – вмъкна се в сградата и хукна по коридорите. В паниката си мяташе пясъци върху всяко едно изчадие, което покаже дори дребни признаци на агресия. Беше глупаво да хаби чакра така, но в момента не мислеше особено трезво, просто тичаше, колкото бързо можеше, осъзнавайки че силите му го напускаха. И изведнъж му просветна нещо: Дори и Хиноте да беше тук, сградата беше огромна... Как щеше да го намери? Намали малко скоростта, макар да знаеше, че Директорът го следва. Беше го видял на два пъти, зад себеси. Единственото, което го отъравше, беше, че запушваше коридорите със стени от пясък. Контролът, отново ставаше труден. С тази скорост, дишането му също, при все че бе избягал от _болницата...  
_- Хиноте? -Изкреща момчето, надявайки се да бъде чут от когото трябва. – Хиноте? – Това беше глупаво. Повече успех щеше да има, ако налучкваше къде живее съотборникът му, в. Надяваше се някой тук да го упъти към дома на Хиноте, но нямаше как да стане, докъто не научеше езика на живите мъртви! Не стига че дори и момчето да беше в тази сграда, щеше да е абсурд да го намери, ами и на всичкото отгоре ако не бе тук, битката , която се очертавеше, губеше всекакъв смисъл... Гаара започна да се отчайва, че никога няма за излезе жив. А можеби щяха да го превърнат в един от тях? По – добре да го убият! „Мисли логично! Ще се паникюосваш после!" – Нареди той на ум, сам на себе си. От всички тези коридори (Които приличаха до сущ на залата от съня му, като дизайн.) къде би могъл да избяга, и къде най – вероятно беше Хиноте? Той спря да тича и започна да ходи. Хвърли още пясък върху два урода, които вървяха към него – не че имаше как да заобиколят по прав коридор – и продължи да мисли, ако белокосият му съотборник беше дошъл в академията къде би могъл да е. „Това ли ми е логиката? Идвал съм два-три пъти, дори и да знаех точен номер на кабинет, как ще го намеря? Изобщо... Хиноте може да е навсякъде. Какво всъщност ще търси тук?" – Болеше, когато използваше пясъка. Вече едва намираше сили да се движи и на всичкото отгоре кръвта от раната, заедно с черната течност се стичаха по гърдите му, подсказвайки, че нещата нямаше изведнъж да тръгнат на добре... – „Е... така и така дойдох..."  
В момента си на разсейване, пропусна да забележи Директора, който вървеше по коридора след него. Видя го едва когато създанието атакува. Гаара нямаше скоростта да се отдръпне. Пясъка намали атаката но юмрука мина през тънката, защитна стена и го удари, макар и не с пълна сила. Като се има впредвид състоянието му – почувства го като ритник от кон. Изгуби равновесие и падна на земята. За негова изненада изчадието не атакува, а го изчака да се изправи. Само издаваше нечленоразделни звуци, взирайки се право в него. Гаара нямаше шансове. Хукна да бяга, а нещото хукна след него. Беше милиони пъти по – бързо. Изтича нпред и го пресрещна. Червенокосият спря едва, обърна се и хукна да бяга в посоката от която беше дошъл. Изрода изръмжа зад него, но не започна пак да го гони. Тичайки с последни сили, джинчурикито се скри в един от килерите на училището. Вътре смърдеше и от стените се свличаше кожа, но той реши че това са най – малките му проблеми. Момчето седна на окървавения, пулсилащ под. Беше топъл, но поне миризмата бе по - слаба. Опитваше се да си поеме дъх, обаче не беше лесно. Болката в рамото се засилваше постоянно и това черно нещо все още изтичаше от нея. Лошо... много лошо... Беше загубен. Ако онзи урод го намери, с него бе свършено. За сега съществото се държеше като котка, играеща си със жертвата, обаче решеше ли да стане сериозен, Гаара нямаше шансове срещу него. „Логика... Зарежи страха. Няма да умреш тук! Логика..." – Опита се да успокой дишането си и да изгони мрачните мисли от главата си. Измина около минута, която прекара в паника. Бе решил да се остави на страхът си за малко. После вече мислеше по – чисто. Затвори едното си око и сложи два пръста върху него. Мразеше да ползва тази техника, защото го побъркваше, за това прибягваше до нея само ако е много спешно. А стаята, в която се намираше, приличаща на живо същество, и нинджите, излезли от ада, го наведоха на мисълта, че случая беше доста... спешен. Трето око се оформи в дланта му, от струйки финен пясък. Болката, която изпитваше, правейки това джицу, можеше да се сравни само с хирург-стоматолог, работещ без упойка. Той едва не изпища, когато отвратителното чувство мина като ток през тялото му. Момчето направи още един знак и стисна окото. То се разпадна на песъчинки, които той изпрати из коридорите. Можеше да вижда през всяка една от тях. За жалост не през всичките едновременно. Обхвата също не беше голям, но пък щеше да разбере какво става навън. Не откри Директора, нито Хиноте. На вярно изчадието го търсеше, а съотборникът му дори не беше в академията. Трябваше да намери къде живееше Хиноте. Би могъл да потърси нещо в кабинета на истинския директор, обаче се съмняваше да намери. Все пак, всичко освен него, се бе превърнало в... той се огледа из тесният килер, от който висяха кожи, а жълтеникава, гъста течност капеше от тавана... В това.  
„По добре да отида вкъщи..." – Помисли си Гаара – „Силата ми отслабва. Ако взема моя пясък, може да ми е от полза..." – Само оставаше една подробност. Подробност, която със сила счупи дебелата кост, служеща за врата и изръмжа насреща му. Гаара се измъкна на магия, минавайки покрай съществото. Дректорът продължи да го гони, безотказно. Къде можеше да отиде? Трябваше да има заден вход... Естествено нито табелките „Изход" нито картите на Академията, които трябваше да висят по стените, си бяха на местата.  
- Слушай ме внимателно. – Гласът на Яшамару го стресна и го накара да спре на място. Директора не чакаше друга покана, а напарво скочи към него. Гаара го избегна на косъм и отново започна да тича, колкото бързо можеше, само за да бъде пресрещнаст за порден път, Тръгна в другата посока, н по – бързият мина отново пред него. Стена от пясък изникна между двамата, запушвайки входа на коридора и червенокосият продължи да тича в посоката, в която бягаше одеве. – Ляво. – Продалължи вуйчо му. – дясно, ляво ляво, дясно, направо, дясно дясно. Това е пътя до задния вход. Ако се чудиш защо ти помагам, просто ми е забавно да те гледам, как се бориш с неизбежното. - Макар че не разбра много инструкциите на вуйчо си, нито им вярваше особено, Гаара набързо реши че няма голям избор и ги последва. На първото разклонение зави на ляво. После се оказа в къс коридор а от там на място, от което тръгваха стълби нагоре и няколко дуги коридора. Какво беше сега... Дясно? От там на ляво по другия коридор. Ляво отново. После спря пред четири коридора, които се срещаха на кръстопът. Какво беше тук? Пак ляво? Не... направо май беше сега? Не, имаше нещо друго преди това... Гаара чу шум зад себеси и се обърна рязко. Не беше Директора, нито Яшамару, а нещо, наподобяващо осем-девет годишно дете. То премина край него после го погледна въпросително и изръмжа нещо. Гаара одстъпи но се успокои бързо. Какво можеше да му направи някакво хлапе?  
- Как да стигна до задния вход? – Попита той. Беше отчаяно действие. Незнаеше дали могат да го разберат, но по реакцията на малкия си пролича, че можеше. Детето отстъпи няколко крачнки назад, а очите му, позеленели, като от мухъл, бяха изпълнени с ужас. После посочи десния коридор. Поредния разлагащ се гнусен коридор по който Гаара се затича и едва не падна на земята, подхлъзвайки се на една прозрачноляла слуз. Подобно на другите, по които бе минал, имаше много врати, обаче червенокосото момче не се спря да ги проверява. Тичаше колкото бързо можеше, в опит да излезе навън. Спомни си, че сега вече беше направо. После още дв апъти дясно. Ивървя пътя и действително задния вход на сградата беше там. Заедно с някой, който да го посрещне.

Съществото с белязаното лице и кървясълите очи, което той кръсти Директора вече беше пред вратата. От къде беше минал, че да го изпревари? То стоеше със скръстени ръце и го наблюдаваше разярено. Гаара одстъпи по инерция. Чудовището изръмжа насреща му.  
- Махай се! – Извика момчето, осъзнавайки, че няма как да премине покрай звяра, нито пък как да го победи. – Остави ме на мира! Просто ще си отида! – Директорът го изгледа от високо, с възможно най – скептичния поглед, който можеше да извади. Или поне на Гаара като такъв му се сотори. Лесно можеше и да е поглед, означаващ „гладен съм" - Остави ме да си отида, трябва да намеря приятелите си, изрод такъв! – Съществото изръмжа ядосано. Направи крачка към него готово да нападне но се спря и само се взря в момчето. Моментният му гняв беше преминал. Въпреки това, Гаара вече бе направил няколко крачки назад, приготвяйки се да използва защитата на пясъка. – Виж... Искам само да ме оставиш на мира... няма да се върна повече тук, обещавам. – Дори и сам чуваше отчаянието, което струеше от гласа му. Червенокосият осъзна че трепери. Дали от страх или от слабост, не му бе ясно. Нападателят направи крачка напред. Гаара одстъпи, слагайки тънка стена от пясък пред себеси, но атака не последва. Когато свали преградата осъзна че Директора беше застанал встрани и му правеше път да мине. Джинчуурикито го изледа невярващо, но не чакаше втора покана. Мина покрай врагът си и запона да тича в неясна посока, колкото бързо можеше. Навън беше станало тъмно и в бързината си пропусна да забеежи неравност в разлаащата се земя. Спъна се и падна. Дланите му потънаха в меката, вмирисана кожа, а остра болка проряза рамото му. Усещаше пулсациите на земята под се беси. Не бяха достатъчно силни, че да затрудняват вървенето, но въпреки това на места се виждаше как плътта са повдига периодично. Момчето застана на колене измъквайки ръцете си. Изтърка парченцата кожа и разложена, мека тъкан, в панталона си, приемайки с нежелание, че погнусата му е най – малкия проблем. Беше извън територията на академията. Не можеше да стигне до Хиноте, понеже така и не разбра къде момчето живееше. Знаеше само, че е наблизо и че е на дванадесетия етаж. Той въздъхна и погледна назад. Всичко се прецака. Всичко се прецакваше толкова лесно. Това повече приличаше на живота му, отколкото илюзията в която съществуваше. Илюзията в която беше щастлив. Яшамару... той бе казал истината. Всички тези хубави неща бяха измама, създадена от съзнанието му, за да получи и той поне малко, макар и незаслужено, щастие. Може би дори Хиноте и Амая ги нямаше в тази версия на Суна. Болката накара Гаара отново да погледне към раната си. Течеше повече от черната течност, отколкото от кръвта. Но все пак трябваше да внимава. Беше изгубил доста кръв със сигурност. Все едно имаше значение. Как ли щеше да умре, след като уж е в ада. Той чу стъпки зад себеси, но не се обърна. Бе почти сигурен че е любимият му вуйчо.  
- Отговори ми на един въпрос, Яшамару... – започна да говори осъзнавайки колко тънък и тих прозвуча гласа му, първоначално. Сякаш не принадлежеше на него. – Искам да знам защо? Защо трябваше да ми се случи всичко това? Какви грехове има едно, все още неродено дете, че трябва да ги изплаща през целия си живот? – Гласът му се засили изведнъж, зареден с гняв. – Какво толкова лошо направих, че не заслужих поне малко щастие? Искам да знам, защо съдбата ми е такава? Кажи ми, нали вече имаш всички отговори!... Кажи ми и ще дойда с теб. – Реакция, обаче не последва, макар че по време на монолога му, спътките бяха спрели, Яшамару не отговори. Гаара се обърна рязко, готов да изкрещи нещо срещу вуйчо си, но на негово място, зад момчето стоеше Директора. Не очакваше съществото да го е последвало, следкато мирно и тихо го пусна да си отиде. Джинчурикито изпрати, макар и трудно, една вълна пясък срещу него. Директора се измъкна със забележителна лекота от слабата му атака. Не нападна. Изчакваше го. Що за подигравка беше това? Още една атака, този път по – сериозна, бе насочена към създанието. Това явно го подразни защото този път отвърна. Юмрука му се заби в бариерата от пясък, която предпазваше Гаара и премина през нея. За щастие все пак умекоти удара. Ако сега беше със своя пясък, щеше напълно да го спре. Момчето усети болка, но не по – силна от тази в раната. Изправи се и отново започна да тича. Директорът дори не си правеше труда да го гони на сериозно. Гаара занеше, че нещото е много по – бързо от него, особено сега. Каква игра играеше? Защо просто не го оставеше на мира? Чуваше стъпките му зад се беси, докъто се отдалечаваше между сградите. Тук таме попадаше на още някакво узверяло същество, което го подминаваше, гледайки учудено. „Дори и тези неща ме гледат така..." – помисли си той, докато се опитваше да се измъкне. Скоро след това осъзна, че преследвачът му беше изчезнал. Дали се бе отказал? Или му бе избягал? Не... по скоро се криеше някъде, готов за атака. Гаара се огледа. Намираше се в една улица с три разклонения. Осветлението беше слабо.Освен че лампата бе изгоряла, нощта беше безлунна. Малко по – нататък по улиците се виждаха светлини. Точно над главата му имаше дебела арка. На доста места сградите бяха свързани по този начин една с друга, за да пазят сянка. С тази разлика, че не ги строяха от разлагаща се плът. От ниската арка над него висеше парче кожа покрито с гной, под което се виждаха разложени меса, а от тях капеше кръв. Това бе последното място, което би използвал за подслон. Той се премести напред, за да се отдалечи от кръвта. Наоколо нямаше никой. Беше напълно пусто. Това не беше добре. Директора се криеше някъде, Гаара бе сигурен в това. Беше някъде близо. Но къде? Дали върху арката? Момчето се обърна рязко и погледна натам. За обикновен човек би било невъзможно да скочи горе, но все пак преследвача му беше демоничната версия на един от най – добрите шиноби в Суна. Не забелязваше нищо в тъмнината там. Загледа се. Това дали не беше силует? Той поклати глава, осъзнавайки че въображението му е започнало да си играе с него. Погледна набързо и останалите ъгли, без да повтаря грешката да се вгледа за дълго в тях. Можеби третото око щеше да помогне, но момчето реши, че е по – добре да пести силите си.  
Как? Как щеше да съществува завинаги в този кошмар? Това наистина беше ада... Започна с нежелание да обмисля варианта просто да се предаде. Беше безсмислено да се бори. Дори не можа да намери Хиноте. Ако Хиноте изобщо съществуваше тук. Какво щеше да направи сега? Какво следваше?

Силно ръмжене се разнесе зад него и го измъкна от мислите му. Преди дори да се е усетил, Гаара беше изполвал пясъка за да нанесе няколко сериозни удара на опонента. Откри му се възможност да използва пясъчен ковчег, но така отслабен, с този пясък, срещу такъв противник, би било безполезно. Дейстивята му разяриха Директора и когато червенокосото момче се опита да избяга, чудовището го пресрещна и удари със всичка сила в корема. Въздуха напусна тялото му за известно време. Подяволите, срещу такава сила мизерната защита на пясъка, отслабена от изстощението му, беше почти безполезна. Намери се отново на земята, с изрода над него, готов да го удари отново. Измъкна се от удара и уви гърлото на противника с пясък, който стегна, достатъчно силно, че да задуши създаниято. и да даде време на момчето да стане на крака. Нападатея обаче успя да разкъса с ръце, нищожният пръстен от пяък около гърлото си и скочи напред, още по настървен. Гаара за пореден път побягна към едно от разсклоненията, водещо до квартирата му. Трябваше да е близо до своя пясък. Тогава поне можеше да се скрие в една сфера и да чака докъто директора не се откаже... или докъто самия той не се предадеше...  
След около десет минути тичане, осъзна че, първо: е тръгнал по дългия път и второ: Директорът отново изчезна от погледа му. Гаара спря и започна да върви бавно, оглеждайки се наоколо. Защо ли нямаше хора? Тъй де... същества... каквото там бяха... защо нямаше никого? Всяка крачка му причиняваше болка, всеки шум го стряскаше, започна да се плаши дори от собствените си стъпки. Следи от нападателя обаче нямаше. Трябваше да игнорира надигащата се паника и просто да върви напред. Пътя бе по – заобиколен но щеше да стигне. Отново се затича. Колкото по – бързо се добереше до там, толкова по – бързо, щеше да се скрие в пясъчната сфера и да си почине. Това беше приятна мисъл. Тъмнината му пречеше да вижда, но въпреки това той помнеше пътя достатъчно добре, че да не се изгуби. Ето, сградата беше точно пред него. Сякаш да му се подиграе съдбата, крака на Гаара се оплете в парче откъсната кожа и той падна върху окървавената земя за пореден път. Усети допира на мократа кръв по тялото си. Мирисът й, примесен с този на изгниващ труп, сякаш уби всичките му други сетива. Той опита да се изправи, но силите го бяха напуснали вече. Само лежеше на земята, усещайки пулсациите й, осъзнавайки, че бавно губи съзнание. Това беше. Край... Нещо обаче го върна обратно към живота. Ръмжене... прозвуча така далечно и глухо... Приближаваше се. Гаара отвори очи, виждайки гнусната физиономия на директора, над себеси. Изчадието се готвеше за удар. Годините тренировки за пореден път си казаха думата и рефлексите му го защитиха, нищо друго освен тях. Парира атаката с ръка. по някаква причина удара на нападателя бе твърде слаб. Достатъчно бърз за да изпревари пясъка, но не достатъчно силен, че Гаара да не може да го отклони. Избегна следващия на магия и опита да се изправи. Изчадието отново спря да напада и го гледаше в очакване. Вероятно предполагаше, че той ще атакува, но Гаара само одстъпи олюлявайки се, следкато запази равновесие и спря да му се вие свят, той хукна отново. Проклетото нещо не беше по – бавно от него но въпреки това тичаше зад него и не правеше сериозни опити да го хване. Играеше си, опитваше се да го побърка. И най – лошото бе, че успяваше. Червенокосият се съсредоточи върху целта си и се опита да игнорира присъствието на нападателя. Ако всъщност беше като директорът на академията навярно наистина не искаше да го убие. Но защо, в такъв случай, го преследваше? А може би те бяха просто изчадия в ада и нищо повече. Можеби не беше човекът с когото го асоциираше. Е поне стана по – светло и нямаше да се спъне отново от недвиждане.

Появата на второ същество на пътя извади Гаара от мислите му. Нещото пред него бе облечено в черни, разръфани парцали, от които цял бе само широк кафяв колан с капси и символът на Суна, издълбан в токата. Изчадието бе плешиво, понеже кожата на главата му бе изцяло обелена, оставяйки оголен черепа. Ръцете му бяха само кости, от лакътя надолу. Бе толкова съсухрено, че и да е имало някога пол, Гаара не го различаваше. То просто стоеше и се взираше в него без да дава признаци на агресия, но когато момчето приближи, второто изчадие се опита да го спре. Опита се да го хване, обаче действията му моментално бяха сметнати за атака от пясъчния му щит и го спряха. Гаара използва пясъка и хвърли второто създание към преследвача. Изпита болка когато го направи, болка, която едва не го събори отново на земята, но нямаше време за това. Трябваше да бяга. За момент двете същества изчезнаха от поглед, и джинчурикито спокойно се добра до сградата, в която се намираше временното му жилище. Препъвайки се, използвайки парапета за опора, той тръгна по, преди кафявите, сега тъмночервени, пулсиращи стъпала, от които се стичаше кръв. Пързаляше се заради различните слузести неща, които излизаха през сцепената и гнила плът, придруженаот меса и чрева. Парапета за който се държеше не представялваше нещо по различно, но така или иначе, вече бе минал през толкова много подобни сиуации, че още едно гнусно преживяване нямаше да значи кой зное какво. Нападателите му обаче напредваха бързо, щом можеше да ги чуе, как се приближават. Сигурно бяха някъде на долния етаж. Не се обърна да провери. Вече му причерняваше. Правеше стъпките толкова бавно.. или поне бани му се струваха. Докъто стигнеше, онеи двамата щяха да са го изяли и смлели. „От днес нататък ще нося проклетата кратуна навсякъде с мен!" – Помисли си той, раздразнен за момент от това, колко непредпазлив беше, но после осъзна, че дори и да беше край него, в това състояние нямаше да я подмести и сантиметър. Черният, дълъг панталон – едниствените му дрехи. – сега беше потънал в кръв и забавяше още повече хода му. А стъпките се чуваха отблизо. Много близо. Този път Гаара се обърна, само за да види, че едва десет стъпала го деляха от двамата нападатели. Той погледна отново напред, опитвайки за стотен път да спре паниката си. Беше неговия етаж. Видя вратата и се засили към нея. Натисна дръжката...  
Но логично, беше заключено. „Какво ще правя сега? По дяволите!" Той се огледа наоколо. Нямаше дори от какво да направи пясък, всичко беше плът и мускули. На места, навън, имаше останала почва, но тук вътре... той опита късмета си, с идеята да използва пясък за да отключи вратата. Беше го правил и преди, така се измъкваше от стаята си, когато баща му го наказваше. Казекагето никога не разбираше, понеже в повечето случаи отсъстваше. Не стана. Нямаше нищичко с което да направи пясък, наблизо. Нито поне прозорец, който да улесни нещата... нищо...  
Двете същества, бяха вече на етажа. Спряха да тичат и тръгнаха бавно към него. По-дребното, което се бе появило второ, показа някакви признаци на умора, но Директора бе все така непоклатим. Гаара ги гледаше с ужас. Обърна се и заудря по вратата. Това естествено нямаше никак да му помогне. „Мислиии" – каза той на себеси и се спря. Събра цялата си сила и изрита врата. Тя се отваряше навътре, така че лесно бе разбита на втория ритник, точно преди преследвачите да го докопат, той влезе, блъсна врата и се подпря на нея, в опит да я затвори, след като я разби едва ли щеше да стане, но поне му спечели малко време... силата на директора, бе по-голяма и той, в крайна сметка, избута Гаара назад..Кратуната беше в хола. В това състояние, нямаше как да я използва от такова разстояние. По принцип не би било проблем, но сега, очевидно беше, иначе вече да е блокирал пътя с пясък. Гаара се затича към хола, през късият коридор, без да обръща внимание на какво бе заприличала квартирата му. В момента дори миризмата на разложено не го притесняваше. В първия момент си помисли, че пясъкът му не беше тук, когато не видя големият съд, поставен на обичайното място.Но после го забеляза заврян до единия прозорец Изтича до там, махна голямата коркова тапа, забелязвайки как двамата нападатели, бавно и спокойно, минават през вратата на хола. Гаара атакува. Директора избегна пясъчния ковчег, но другото нямаше този късмет.  
- Поне от теб ще се отърва! – Изсъска момчето и вдигна ръка напред, готов да даде командата, въпреки нечовешката болка, която преминаваше като електричество през тялото му. Ако Директора до сега се беше шегувал, и не бе влизал в истинска битка,то в момента, нямаше как да бъде по – сериозен. Ръката му се разкърви, когато премна през пясъчната защита. Макар и по – бърз и здрав, пясъка не можа да удържи гнева на създанието. Ударът обаче не го достигна с пълната си сила и почти не го нарани. Гаара спря първоначалната си атака и отвърна на съществото увивайки лявата му ръка в пясък. – Щом искаш да бъдеш първи... – бе готов да я смачка, но осъзна че няма контрол над песъчинките там. Бяха станали някак тежки... въздухът около Директора започна да трепери и пламъци обгърнаха ръката му, разтапяйки пясъка. Течното стъкло се стече на земята и само един пласт от него остана по ръката му. Това щеше да ограничи движенията му, поне малко. Бяха някакви щети, макар че използвайки пясъка, щеше да нанесе по – големи. И все пак, стопеното стъкло щеше да го лиши поне от функционалността н ръката. Съществото обаче изглеждаше така, сякаш не изпитваше болка. Нямаше и изгаряния... очите на Гаара се разшириха, когато го узари една мисъл, и той одстъпи назад. Огън... Как не се беше сетил до сега? Огън... Имаше само един човек, който бе срещал, способен да използва огненият си елемент така. Без знаци, без определена техники.

- Хиноте..? – Съществото изглеждаше така, сякаш някой му бе казал че е спечелило милиони. Дейстивтелно беше той. – Хиноте! – повтори Гаара, а ужсът му сега бе още по – голям. Но не защото съотборникът му щеше да нападне, а защото, Гаара токущо едва не бе счупил ръката на своя приятел. И ако можеше дори да стане по – зле? Той се обърна към купчината пясък. – Амая? – Ето от къде му бе познат колана. Ръмженето на съществото му подсказа, че беше прав. Джинчурикито бързо махна пясъците от там, игнорирайки болката. Амая падна на колене, на земята и го погледна ядосано. Червенокосото момче дори нямаше сили да прекоси стаята и да отиде при нея. Той просто опря гръб в пулсиращата стената, наблюдавайки ставащото, неспособен да повярва какво бе напът да направи. Хиноте се приближи до приятелката си й и помогна да стане. Момичето продължаваше да го гледа яростно, докъто другият й обясняваше нещо.  
Гаара имаше чувството, че се намира в кошмар, от който нямаше никога да се събуди.-  
- Казах ти вече. – Прозвуча гласът на Яшямару някъде отстрани. – Това не е сън а е реалност. - Джинчурикито рязко обърна поглед в посоката на звука и видя вуйчо си, седнал на футьойла (Който представяляваше редица от преплетени кости) и опънал крака на масичката за кафе (тя имаше същия вид) Дебела пътека от пясък полетя към него. Действията му стреснаха другите двама в стаята, които макар че бяха далеч, инстинктивно отстъпиха назад.  
- Умри най – после! – Изкрещя той и се опита да направи пясъчния ковчег, обаче песъчинките преминаха през Яшамару, сякаш не беше там. – Какво искаш от мен?  
- Да приемеш фактите. - Отвърна вуйчо му, стана и тръгна към него. – Фактът, че от тук измъкване няма. Факта, че дори и въображаемите ти приятели вече те мразят, защото ги нападна. – Гаара се обърна и погледна двете чудовища. Изглеждаха объркани. – Че аз съм единствения изход. Смъртта е единствения изход. - Яшамару посочи един кунай, който се намираше точно до крака на Гаара. Откъде се беше взел? – Всичко което чувстваш, цялата болка, която преживя, може да бъде спряна за един миг. – Момчето взе острата кама от земята. Не се наведе а използва пясъка за да я вдигне. Предположи, че първото ще е по – болезнено. Той се загледа в острието и после погледна кестенявият мъж. – Хайде, отдай се на смъртта, която така или иначе те очаква.  
- Съжалявам, но отдавна приключих с това. – Гаара хвърли куная напред, но отново, оръжието премина през тялото на Яшамару, като през въздух. – Вече не вярвам и на една твоя дума. Каза че те са плод на фантазията ми, но ето ги тук. – Той посочи Амая и Хиноте. – Казваш, че си истински, но атаките ми пеминават през теб.  
- Те са плод на въображението ти. Именно за това са тук. Опитваш се да намериш нещо, за което да се хванеш, като удавник за сламка. Приеми нещата. Отречи лъжите на съзнанието си и се остави на смъртта. По – добре в ада, отколкото затворен в болнична стая. – Ако в един момент това му се бе сторило логично, то сега му звучеше като зле скалъпена лъжа. Но пък, всичко край него бе съвсем реално. Можеше да докосне кръвта наоколо, да усети пулсациите на стената зад себе си, дишаща като живо същество. Какво му оставаше да нарави? Какво трябваше да стори за да спре този ужас? Погледа му отново се стрелна към Амая и Хиноте, които се взираха ту в Яшамару, ту в него. Изглеждаха така, сякаш неразбират какво се случва. Гледаха Гаара все едно беше побъркан.  
- Ако са създадени от фантазията ми... Би трябвало да те виждат нали, понеже и аз мога? Тогава защо не могат? – въпроса свари Яшамару непотготвен. Той не отговори. – Ще ти кажа защо. Ти си този, който не съществува. И трябваше да знаеш, че няма да се хвана пак на същия номер. Вече не съм глупавото дете, което бях. Няма да ти повярвам отново, гнусен предател. Ти не си истински! – Гаара погледна в противоположната посока и каза тихо. – Отричам те.  
- Значи това е твоят избор? Да се върнеш към фантазиите си? – Настъпи кратка тишина, докъто Яшамару чакаше отговор, който така и не получи. – О да, Гаара, ти все още си просто едно глупаво дете... но нека бъде, както желаеш. Ще си тръгна сега, обаче искам да знаеш, че пак ще се срещнем. – За разлика от предишните си, изключително противни изчезвания, сега образа на вуйчо му просто избледня. Стаята обаче си остана същата. Дали щеше някога да се оправи. Гаара отпусна цялата си тежест върху стената, позволявайки на умората и болката да вземат превес. Може би трябваше да намери начин да убие Яшамару, а не просто да го прогони. Стори му се, че проклетника се бе предал бързо! Въпреки това очакваше нещата да се нормализират, следкато си отиде, но кърватата, гнусна картина все още бе пред очите на червенокосото момче. И те... Все още бяха същите чудовища... Едното от които се приближи бавно до него. Той се пребори, макар и трудно, със страха, който изпита от близостта на звяра, и остави Амая да го докосне. Кокалестата й ръка стисна неговата. Момчето погледна очите й. Огледалният ирис бе заел мястото на чисто белият, които имаше до сега.  
- Какво ти е направил... – Прошепна той и затвори очи, за да не вижда повече създанието което Амая представляваше. Ами ако това беше реалност и те наистина бяха такива? Лошите мисли, бяха прогонени от някакъв странен прилив на приятни емоции. причината за него навярно бе Амая. Той се опита да се съсредоточи върху тях. Постепено момичето намали болката в рамото, а после и в цялото му тяло. Някак си, тя успя да накара мозъка му да действа както му заповядваше. Когато болката напълно спря и той най – после се почувства добре, момичето я върна тройно по – силна от преди. Гаара изкреща и се опита да пусне ръката й, но Амая го държеше здраво. Не можеше да се измъкне от захвата й. Навярно ако би могъл, щеше да я атакува с пясъците, обаче бе така отслабнал, че беше безнадеждно. Почти припадна от това, което момичето му причиняваше, но когато спря, той усети допира на кожата й, също така и стената беше отново твърда, а миризмата на гнила плът я нямаше. Отвори плахо очи, и засече притесненият поглед на Амая.  
- Ей? Сега разбираш ли какво ти приказвам? – Той кимна, малко забавено, докато разбере какво става. – Добре дощъл в света на живите. – Усмихна се момичето. Всичко беше вече нормално., изключвайки болката и стичащата се по него кръв, от отворената рана. Гаара се огледа наоколо. Една голяма част от хола му, беше покрита с пясък. Да го изчисти би било лесно, но счупените стъкла и столове, щяха да са по – голям проблем. Нападайки другарите си изобщо не бе забезал какво беше помел по междудругото. След всичко което се случи, по някаква незнайна причина, първата мисъл появила се в главата му докато се оглеждаше, бе: „Е, това поне конпенсира кактуса..." Ако я беше казал на глас, сарказма щеше да струи от думите му, като придошла река в селото на реките, обаче нямаше сили да изрече нещо на глас. Хазяите щяха да го убият и изритат. Задължително в този ред. Но някак си, точно сега, това не го интересуваше... Очите му отново се спряха на Амая, която го наблюдаваше спокойно. Все още държейки ръката му. Той се зачуди защо, но секунди след това осъзна – беше я стиснал толкова силно, че тя и да искаше, нямаше как да се отдръпне. Гаара я пусна. Без да казва нищо, момичето се отдалечи от него и отиде за раницата си. Беше паднала на пода. Подяволите... какво ли щеше да прави, ако не се бяха появили. Ами ако не се беше сетил, че това е техниката на Хиноте? Щеше да ги убие, и двамата, ако белокосият му съотборник не убиеше него преди това. При тази мисъл му стана дори още по – лошо. Единствените хора, които го приеха, просто така... без причина... Какво щеше да прави, ако одеве Хиноте се бе забавил само със секунда? Амая щеше да е мъртва... Джинчурикито седна на мръсния под, неспособен да издържи и секунда повече на крака.  
- Аз съм идиот... – Прошепна той тихо, на себе си, като започна бавно да осъзнава какво се бе случило.  
- Не мога да споря по този въпрос. – Отвърна съотборника му и коленичи до него. Понеже носеше дрехи с дълъг ръкав, едният беше къде разскъсан, къде изгорен. Част от ръката му бе увита с пласт мръсно стъкло, напукано на места. Той едва я движеше.  
- Съжалявам...  
- А, спокойно. Можеше и да е по зле. – Очакваше Хиноте, който постоянно се заяждаше с него, да се вбеси след станалото. Обикновено беше нервен и раздразнителен, но за негова изненада, сивоокият отвърна само с широка усмивка. – Ти подиграваш ли ми се? Такава глупост не може да ме сломи. – Изведнъж той стана сериозен. - Но нападнеш ли отново Шиори, ще те пречукам! – Гаара го изгледа неразберащо. Кога подяволите беше нападал Шиори. Та той се опитваше да се държи добре с нея, макар и да не знаеше как. Беше нападнал Риу... Ако тя се е подразнила от това, нейн проблем!  
- Ш-Шиори? – Другия кимна. – Кога?  
- Пред академията. – Пред академията? Моля? ... Очите му се разшириха щом се досети. Онова нещо, което се смени с куклата... това трябва да е била Широи. Значи...  
- ... Всички са били... хора? – Хиноте имаше изненадано изражение. – Хора... Истински хора... – Беше предположил че е така за един кратък миг, но очакваше всичко да е било фантазия. Те дори да не са били там, а да е било просто резултата от.. каквото и да му бяха направили... Обаче явно не беше така. Разбира се че не беше така! Приятелите му до предималко бяха два изрода, а сега стояха в същата стая. Разбирасе че са били хора, точно като тях...  
Амая най – после намери това, което търсеше в раницата, и тръгна към него, с прозрачно, пластмасово шише в ръка пълно със зеленикава течност. – Вие... Шиори... докторите... – При последния човек, изникнал в съзнанието му, във вида на чудовище, Гаара имаше чувството че някой го изрита в стомаха със всичка сила. – Хора... – Съотборниците му се спогледаха, недоумявайки какво го прихваща. – Аз... Убил съм човек? – Те обърнаха втренчени погледи отново към него.– той.. просто е искал да ми помогне...- Мислите му преминаха набързо през останалите събития. – Всички тези... били са хора...- До тук с желанието му да стане Казекаге. – Вече няма смисъл... – Шепнеше, с треперещ, глас. – Дадох им причина да ме мразят... Това беше...край... – защо по дяволите се случи? Защо! Защо дори когато се опитваше, съдбата пак трябваше да му пречи, защо не можеше просто веднъж нещата да са нормални... Както при всички останали... Амая щтракна с пръсти пред очите му  
- Ей, Психо? – Разфокусирания поглед на Гаара се съсредоточи върху момичето. – Нещата ще се наредят. – Увери го тя. – Знам какво е станало в болницата, но по – добре мисли за това когато си по – способен да мислиш. – Тя отвори малкото шишенце и му го подаде. – КК3 съчини някакъв вид противоотрова. Досетихме се, че действието можеби продължава след изчистването на веществото. Бях се насочила към болницата да ти я дам, но един от докторите ми сервира че си избягал. Имаш късмет, че бях на близо. Да се измъкнеш сам от тази атака, би било почти невъзможно. – Тя натика шишето в ръцете му. – Пий, за да не се видиш отново със зомбираните си приятелчета. – Явно за кратък момент, използвайки КагамиРейкон, беше видяла, какво представляваше света край него. Гаара пое бутилката. Хвана я с две ръце, за да контролира поне малко треперенето си, и одпи от веществото. Очакваше да има отвратителен вкус, както би прилягало на едно лекарство, но всъщност не беше никак зле. Изпи колкото можа от него и върна останалото на Амая. Тя на свой ред го подаде на Хиноте, който я изгледа с престорено възмущение, след което отиде до другия край на стаята, за да го остави обратно в раницата. – Раната се е отворила отново. Не зная колко кръв си изгубил... По – добре да те върнем обратно в болницата, възможно най - бързо. – Той поклати глава.  
- Не... Няма да се върна там. – Момичето, застанало на колене срещу него го погледна раздразнено и докосна отворената рана, само за да му причини по – силна болка.  
- А сега? – попита тя, след като той изпищя в следствие на допира й инстинктивно опита да се отдръпне.  
- Те... няма да ме искат там. Убих един от тях, по дяволите... – Амая присви шарените си очи. Каквото и да й дойдеше на ум, не можеше да отрече, че той има право.  
- Ами да те оставим да умреш тогава. – Саркастичният коментар на Хиноте долетя от другия край на хола, докъто той бе взел раницата в ръка и идваше обратно при тях. Гаара погледна в пода. В момента наистина много му се искаше да се случи именно това. Искаше му се да изчезне някъде. Всички, покрай които беше минал и бе нападнал, са били хора... Толкова беше оплескал нещата... Какво щеше да прави? Реално погледнато самата идея, че би могъл да следва пътя на Наруто бе глупава. Той не беше като него. Бе пълната му противоположност. Как можеше да очаква, някога да бъде приет от хората? А на всичкото отгоре се случи и това. Все едно не бе достатъчно трудно! Яшамару беше прав. Той все още беше просто глупаво хлапе.  
Погледа на Гаара се замъгли. Той усети как някаква гъста течност се стече от окото му. Беше леденостудена. Вдигна очи нагоре и забеляза смаяните изражения на приятелите си, макар че едва ги виждаше, все пак видя притеснението им. Не му трябваха повече доказателства за да знае че нещо не беше наред. Опита се да мръдне но беше толкова трудно... Също така ставаше трудно дори да диша. Имаше чувството, че гледа света през надраскани тъмни очила. Амая се измъкна от краткото вцепенение и докосна лицето му, изтривайки течността от бузата му. Топлината на дланта й бе приятна, след допира на студните капки. Момичето отдръпна ръракта си и му показа веществото останало по кожата й. Беше черно, чисто черно и лъскаво. Наподобяваше онова, което той видя, да изтича от раната му. Предполагаше че и то бе част от генджицуто, но явно грешеше. После не можеше вече да види нищо. Стана постепено, но бързо. Беше толкова тъмно. Имаше чувството,че някой е вкарал лед в очите му. Затвори ги с наивната идея, че ще се стоплят, но не помогна. Какво ставаше? Вече едва контролираше тялото си. Не можеше да си поеме дъх, не можеше да се движи нормално. Осъзна че трепери още повече от преди и че паниката отново го превзема. Не виждаше нищо. Ориентираше се само по звуци, за това бе благодарен на Амая и Хиноте че не млъкваха. Дали щеше да остане така за постоянно? Ами ако беше, наистина, ослепял завинаги? Подяволите защо бе толкова трудно да диша?  
- Успокой се. – Долетя гласа на Амая и тя отново сложи ръката си върху неговата. – Спокойно... страхът не ти помага.  
- Аз... не.. – Болеше ужасно, когато се опита да говори. Гърлото му бе така пресъхнало, сякаш не е пил вода с дни – Не виждам.. – Каза той, преодолявайки болката.  
- Ето защо очите им са черни... – Чу се Хиноте от някъде наблизо.  
- Не се притеснявай. Искам само да ми се довериш. – Преди да е отговорил каквото и да било, последва убождане от игла във вената му. После още едно. – той се опита да се дръпне. Съотборничката стисна ръката му по – силно. – Казах ти, вярвай ми. – Нещо в докосването й му действаше успокояващо. Беше хубаво да знае, че някой е там за да му помогне... че на нкой му пука. Искаше му се да я погледне, да види отражението си в огледалният ирис, който най вероятно бе активиран, и да чуе с пълна сигурност, че всичко ще бъде наред, не само в момента, ами и после, след като поразиите надробил днес, му се върнеха тройно. Искаше да знае, че всичко ще бъде наред, да, но не просто да го чуе, а да го знае. И по някаква причина реши, че Амая би могла да му помогне дори за това.. но тя не можеше... и му беше пределно ясно, че е така. Просто се радваше, че не е одблъснал всички от себе си. Той също стисна ръката й, колкото силно можеше в този момент, и кимна, едва едва:  
- Вярвам ти. - Студът в очите му го влудяваше, както и битката да си поеме дъх. Искаше болката да спре, дори и това да означаваше смъртта му. Не можеше вече да я издържи. Дали беше писано всичко да свърши така? Да живее един мизерен живот и после...  
- Всичко ще бъде наред. – Гласът на момичето го порази като гръм и го извади от мислите му. – Абсолютно всичко, обещавам.- той погледна в посоката на гласа й, макар да знаеше, че няма да я види. – Просто няма да бъде веднага. – Довърши приятелката му. Искаше да й каже толкова много неща, но понеже беше себе си, никога нямаше да намери правилните думи. Всичко звучеше така смешно в главата му. Така объркано и глупаво, може би дори превзето по някакъв начин. Незнаеше защо, но просто звучеше грешно. – Да, понякога става така... – Каза тихо Амая, давайки му недвусмислено да разбере, че бе активирала огледалните очи. - Готов ли си? – Попита тя, на което Гаара отвърна само с някакво одобрително сумтене.  
Още едно убождане, после още едно, после трето. Иглите минаващи през тялото му, той усещаше като нажежени шишове за лед. Сякаш изцеждаха нещо от него... сякаш самата му енергия изтичаше през раните.. Но след като притръпна, Гаара осъзна, че е започнал да си връща контрола. След следващото обождане от страна на Амая, момчето започна да диша сравнително нормално. После мина малко повече време, докато управлението на тялото му се върне, следкато Амая спря да забива спринцофките в тялото му. Измина около минута. Зрението му не се оправи. – Съжалявам, но трябва. - Каза момичето и заби още една игла, но този път ефекта беше различен. Гаара усети че му прилошава. После постепенно замъгледното му съзнание се предаде пред желанието да заспи.

* * *

**Бел.Авт.**  
ОК.. Тази стана малко объркана и неясна... Но това е защото не мога да пиша хоръри, а трябваше. И все пак, надявам се, че съм постигнала нещо. :)


	6. Демонът на Суна

**Бел Авт:**

**Специални благодарности на единственият ми читател тук LoneAngel666 и извинения за моткането. **

* * *

**6 - Демонът на Суна.**

Хиноте не беше умен, или поне не се определяше като такъв. Не, Хиноте по – скоро се определяше като досетлив. И както подобаваше на един досетлив човек,той вече бе наясно, че тази атака не можеш да е предназначена за Амая. Не го интересуваше какви спомени бе видяла приятелката му в главата на онзи барман! Никой човек с акъла си не би направил генджицу на единственият друг човек, който би могъл да го развали. Колкото и реалистично да беше Амая щеше да се досети че е илюзия. Все пак това беше нейната специалност, нали? Освен това, до колкото бе разбрал от станалото с Гаара, това бе направено с цел манипулация. Амая нямаше да позволи да я манипулират с генджицу. Не, целта трябва да е бил някой от тях двамата.

Хиноте погледна към Гаара, който лежеше кротко в болничнотго легло. Макар и с огромно нежелание, докторите все пак го бяха излекували, държаха го поставен под опойка, както казаха - за всеки случай... Белокосият смяташе че е грешка да го оставят приспан, за това остана, в случай че Гаара изперка отново, или пък ако Шукаку реши да цъфне от дълбините на ума му. За сега нито едното не се бе случило.

Да, Гаара би могъл да е мишената. Особено ако целта е била да се направят поразии. Но в такъв случай защо отровата отслабваше силите му? И освен това, Хиноте би могъл да нанесе много повече щети. Но можеби идеята е била да изплаши хората не да ги избие? Това определено се случи. Половин Суна беше в паника и се чуваха приказки за това как „демонът се е събудил и вилнее отново на свобода." Можеби по този начин искаха да попречат на Гаара да стане Казекаге? Не че сам не си бе пречил достатъчно през годините. Флейм не знаеше много за него, обаче реакциите и думите на хората говореха достатъчно. Макар и преувеличени, те определено говореха за тъмно минало. Защо им е на съвета да развалят и без това мизерните шансове на Гаара за успех. Кой би могъл да го възприеме като заплаха? Освен всичко, нямаше логика в това, понеже съвета сигурно имаха цял килер пълен с компромати срещу джинчурикито, които си умираха да използват, и биха могли, без да пратят селото в паника. Това правеше такива действия глупави, при все че не беше държавна тайна, че Гаара бил под влианието на халюциноген.

Което означаваше, че целта е бил Хиноте, но това бе дори по-абсурдно. Или че Гаара е трябвало да убие тях тримата. Това връщаше възможността да са след Амая, отново в картинката. А можеби след Кейтаро? беше богат и с връзки, навярно имаше врагове...

И пак нещо му обягваше. Можеха да убият Кейтаро ако искаха, с далеч по тих метод... така като се замисли Амая също, че дори и него. Макар и Хиноте, нескромно да смяташе, че би бил по - трудна мишена. Неясните неща бяха твърде много, за пореден път, за това Хиноте просто запомни по – важите идеи минали през ума му и се опита да остави хаотичните си мисли настрана.

Насочи погледа си към леглото на което спеше Гаара. Раната се беше затворила вече и беше започнала бързо да зараства, както подобаваше за джинчурики. Естествено ако носеше някой от по – силните зверове, този процес щеше да бъде по – бърз, но доста хора и на толкова щяха да са доволни. Гаара едва ли можеше да разбере това. навярно дори и да знаеше че се лекува по – бързо от другите. Понякога забраяше, че това е ненормално за тях. На Хиноте му бе ясно, че е така, понеже с него беше същото. Скоростта с която раните му се лекуваха бе почти като тази на съотборникът му. Имаше си и плюсовете да притежава част от тази проклета чакра в сбеси.

Очите му се стрелнаха към ръката му, увита в бинтове. Под тях доста от плътта му я нямаише: там където стъклото бе сраснало с нея до такава степен, че нямаше как да го махнат, без да изрежат и част от кожата му. Да... поне щеше да се излекува бързо.

По принцип Хиноте би се ядосал на Гаара. Би откачил. Но в този случай просто неможа. Освен че така поне спаси Амая, сивоокият изпитваше някакво съжаление към Гаара... Откакто съотборникът му каза тези неща, когато смяташе, че онзи Яшамару е зад него, Хиноте чувстваше тази емоция. Не, съжалеие не беше точната дума. Той съжаляваше хлапетата, които по – големите хулигани биеха. Дори не беше съчувствие. Не.. По скоро беше един вид разбиране. Амая се бе оказала права – Гаара беше вълк единак. Почти като самия него. Бяха тръгнали по сходен път, разликата беше, че Хиноте срещна правилните приятели. Докъто Гаара е продължил борбата си сам. Нещата явно не бяха свършили добре. Хиноте не можеше да отрече, че започна да приема Сабаку но Бака, малко по малко. Беше свестен в някои отношения, макар че беше изрод. Флейм не искаше да го приема, искаше да го мрази! Така би било правилно... но не беше такъв човек. Рядко позволяваше емоциите да пречат на преценката му. Гаара не беше чудовището, за което хората навън говореха. Проклетата манипулативна кучка имаше право. Гаара не беше като _Него._ Онзи човек си бе отишъл отдавна и трябваше да остане в миналото. Червенокосият беше един от тях. И макар че нямаше да замести Джин никога, това н пречеше да го приеме като свой приятел. Пък ако се издънеше, щеше да направи с него това, което направи с последните двама джинчурики, които видя - да го прати на оня свят. В крайна сметка обаче той бе по - свестен от предишните заместници на Джин, които идваха и си отиваха ядосани или отвратени.. или в генджицу, или опърлени... Усмивка се разля по лицето на Флейм, когато си спомни някои от случките.

Гаара се размърда и Хиноте се приближи до него за да провери, дали не се е събудил. Бяха спрели упойката преди 4 часа, защото смятаха да го изписват. Раната зарастваше добре. Най - после се беше затворила и нищо черно или зелено не излизаше от там.. пък и за него би било по- добре да го изпишат. Синьозелените очи на съотборника му зашариха притеснено из стаята докъто не се спряха на него. Като го видя, червенокосият се успокои малко.

- Ей, мързел! – Поздрави Хиноте с усмивка. Другият все още не беше сигурен на кой свят се намира и реакциите му бяха странни и забавени. Той се надигна и опря гръб в стената. Не можа да скрие болката, която изпита от движението.  
- Хиноте... – Промърмори Гаара едва-едва, сдлед което отново се огледа из стаята. Изминаха няколко секуниди, през които белокосият се чудеше кога ли Гаара щеше да влезе в час. Джинчурикито се сети нещо и очите му се стрелнаха рязко към другия – Амая..?  
- Добре е. – Увери го съотборникът му, моментално. – Просто продължава опитите да излекува дядото. Днес му е последният ден живот.. ако се провали внуците му остават на пътя. – Червенокосият само примигна в отговор. – Междудругото, тя помъкна част от онова черното, което... – той се замисли за точната дума. - ... което изтече от теб... за да го изследват. Искаш ли да знаеш резултатите? – Гаара кимна. Отново със секунди закъснение. – Белокосият седна на леглото, за да му е по – удобно. чакаше го дълго разясняване. – Ами, оказа се, че зеленикавото вещество е било предназначено да се измени при смесване с кръвта на човек. Зелената гадост с която те наръгаха, в комбинация с отровата от бара, правят един доста мощен халюциноген. – Хиноте се замисли за момент, следкоето се усмихна на мисълта си и реши да я сподели: - Мамка му, наркоманите биха се избивали за това чудо! – Реакция от страна на Гаара нямаше, овен безизразно лице, и съвсем малък проблясък на любопитство в погледа. Това леко разочарова съотборникът му, но той продължи– Та... определено халюцинациите са само една от многото му функции. Все още не знаем какво точно прави. Междувременно, някъде в цялата патаклама, някой ти е направил Генджицу. Веднъж попаднеш ли в него, халюциногенът го прави толкова реалистично, че превзема всичките ти сетива. И най – забавното е, че сам не би могъл да се измъкнеш, освен ако не умееш мизерните номерца на клана Атама. С Амая предполагаме че генжицуто е било направено, следкато те наръгаха, можеби дори в същият момент. Незнаем защо веществото те ослепи и дали е същото, което прави очите на онези, под влианието на Огледалната страна, черни... Но да ти кажа за един ден, даже много научихме... – Гаара все още гледаше недоумяващо. Белокосият обясняваше твърде бързо и объркано за неговото състояние и джинчуикито само примигна неразбиащо. – Добре, отначало. – Каза Хиноте с досада в гласа и започна да говори по – бавно. - Онова нещо, което ти дадоха в бара е отслабило силите ти, за да може зеленото нещо, с което се отрови, след като те наръга стария, да се разпространи по бързо в кръвта ти, без никаква съпротива. Влизайки във вените ти то се е превърнало в... – той извади от джоба си епруветка с черното вещество и я разклати пред очите на другия. - ... това. Смятаме, че са го използвали в комбинация с генджицуто на кланът на Амая. Както знаеш, то е по – специално... по – силно. Вкарва те в някои от най-големите ти кошмари. Комбинирани генджицуто и ... – Той отново разклати епруветката. - ... това, се ебават с ума ти, сетивата ти... всичко. Достатъчно е началото останалите неща ги измисляш сам. Целият свят в който се намираше беше сътворен от ума ти и превърнат в.. незнам... едни вид реалност. Все едно си на гъби, ама по – откачено. Късметлия си, че нямаш никакви мозъчни увреждания. – Хиноте погледна към Гаара, който все още го зяпаше безизразно. – Или поне ... лекарите така казаха. – Усмихна се беокосия. – Но сега си добре. Когато те доведохме в болницата доизчистиха – за пореден път флейм раздруса епроеведката - ...това от тялото ти. Не ми се мисли даже какво щеше да стане с теб ако беше останало. – Без да се усети, той отново бе започнал да говори бързо. Имаше чувството че Гаара не го е чул изобщо. – Ох добре. – Изсъска Хиноте. - Трети път за щастие: Имало едно време три нинджи, които отишли на бар и се напоркали с лонгайлънд и уиски. Един от тях обаче бил карък по приода и попаднал на отровен коктейл...  
- Престани. – Прекъсна го Джинчурикито - Разбрах те вече. – Белокосият се намръщи.  
- Защо не реагираш, тогава? – Промърмори той и изгледа другия ядосано. Само му губеше времето. Гаара не отговори. Каква изненада... Минаха около две минути в мълчание. Хиноте се измуми че изкара толкова време без да казва нищо. Обикновено не си затваряше устата. Той прибра епруветката не в джоба си, а в чантата, която носеше, при другите четири и зарея поглед наоколо. За изненада на Флейм, съотборникът му беше този, който прекъсна тишината:  
- Това е същата болница, нали? – Хиноте кимна – Учудвам се, че лекарите не са ме убили. – Той не му сподели че една от тях искаше... е не да го убие, но доста явничко се надяваше колегите й да не успеят да го спасят.  
- Цицораната с говорния дефект ти е, меко казано, бясна. – Отвърна момчето, по по–заобиколен начин.  
- Значи нейната ръка съм счупил? – Замисли се Гаара.  
- Мда. И нейния годеник си убил. – Съобщи белокосия. По – грубо отколкото възнамеряваше. Джинчурикито затвори очи и въздъхна.  
- По дяволите...  
- Какво толкова, едва ли това ти е първото убийство, при все че си... – Погледа на другия го накара да замълчи. Хиноте дори не можеше да го опише, ако имаше пясък наоколо, Гаара сигурно вече щеше да го е увил около врата му. Можеби с право? Но беше истина: Хората като него бяха хладнокръвни убийци, особено като се вземе в предвид, че е работил толкова време за баща си...  
- Искам да се махна от тук... – Прошепна той. – и никога да не се връщам. Всичко обърках.  
- Да. – Потвърди Флейм. – Така е. Ама самосъжалението няма да ти помогне. Тъкмо напротив – ще ти пречи. Стегни се малко и мисли разумно. –Милото поведение, предпочете да го остави за Амая. Да нареди някой, беше неговия начин да го накара да се осъзнае. Пък и тоя идиот едва ли щеше да разбере с добро!. – Ще отидеш при лекрката, ще й се извиниш, тя ще ти се развика, ще ти забие два три шамара. Ти ще се престориш, че много те е заболяло и ще се разделите. Тя доволна, че те е ошамарила, ще се почувства малко по – добре, а ти ще си доволен, че се е почувствала по -добре. И така... – Червенокосият го изгледа скептично.  
- Моля?  
- Какво? – Сви рамене съотборникът му. – Вариант си е. – Погледа на Гаара не се промени ни най – малко. - Уфф Адската досада си. Да, прецака работите! И какво? Можеш ли да върнеш времето назад? – Хиноте направи пауза след реторичният въпрос. Обожаваше мълчанието на победен противник. И именно това получи от Гаара. – И аз така си мислех. Стегни се и реши какво да правиш.  
- Просто ще се махна...  
- Това не е от ситуациите в които просто се махаш. Когато един Казекаге направи грешка, той дължи поне извинение на...  
- Аз не съм Казекаге и няма да бъда! – Прекъсна го другият.  
- Ако продължаваш в този дух...  
- Какво да й кажа? – Гаара повиши глас съвсем леко. – „Съжалявам, че натроших всички кости в тялото на годеника ти, заради което той уря и че счупих ръката ти, Не беше нарочно. Извинявай мило другарче, повече няма да правя така." Това ли? – Хиноте замълча. На другият му пролича, че също обича мълчанието на победен противник. – Изобщо не й пука на нея, че съжалявам. – Промърмори той накрая.  
- И все пак, ще е добре да го знае. – Отвърна приятеля му сериозно, след кратко мълчание. Червенокосият погледна надолу и се замисли над нещо. – Освен това, не ми се карай, пясъчна кратуно! Опитвам се да помогна, на товя страна съм! И повярвай ми, като някой с малко повече социални контакти от теб: Не можеш да се изнижеш като пръдня в този случай. В много други би могъл, но не и сега. – Отново падна тишина в болничната стая, чиито цвят бе толкова бял, че излъчваше собствена светлина. Стаята беше тясна, с един прозорец – значително по – малък от предишния, а на тавана имаше дразнеща луминесцентна лампа, грееща в синьо-бяло сиание, което се разливаше по светлоотразителните стени и подът, притежаващ цвета на токущо размазана миризливка. Прозореца беше толкова малък, че макар и денем, все пак лампата беше светната за да влиза достатъчно светлина... пълна липса на икономия... – Тишината продължи известно време и Хиноте Реши да си тръгва, понеже имаше далеч по – сносни работи за вършене, а другия вече нямаше нужда от бавачка. Сякаш прочел мислите му, Гаара се обади.  
- Чувствам се като пълен идиот. – Тихият му глас, предизвикваше слуха на съотборникът му. Въпреки това, той чу думите и повдигна вежди въпросително, когато синеокият обърна поглед към него. – Хванах се на някакво си генджицу... На .. илюзия! Не мога да повярвам, че не можах да го разбера... Дори в един момент наистина си помислих че... – Белокосия изсумтя, подканвайки Гаара да довърши изречението си. – Няма значение... – Каза той, вместо това. За да попречи на тишината отново да се прокрадне наоколо, Хиноте отговори:  
- Че си идиот, идиот си, но трябва да си наясно: това не е просто „Някакво си генжицу" Повечето хора дори не биха оцелели. Било е предвидено да ти изпържи мозъка. Погледни го от тази гледна точка. Ти си сред малкото, оцелели след най-силного генджицу на клана Атама. Не разбирам какво още искаш?  
- Не се измъкнах сам. Вие ми помогнахте...  
- Че за какво са приятелите, иначе? Те са там за да ти помагат и като кривнеш от пътя, да ти изритат задника в правилната посока. – Хиноте се ухили. – Ще се научиш, някой ден... А сега по – добре измисли какво да кажеш на доктор Цицоранова. Тя ще те изписва след малко. – Гаара го стрелна с поглед.  
- Как така? Нали е със счупена ръка, защо работи?  
- Не достига персонал. Може да не си убил никой друг, доста хора си наранил със случайни атаки.

* * *

„Надявам се да изгниеш някъде" - Беше му казала тя и говорният дефект, не бе притъпил остротата на думите й. - „Не заслужаваш да живееш и ако работата ми не беше да спасявам животи, щях собственоръчно да те убия." - Този пглед, който бе виждал толкова пъти... тази смеска от омразя и страх събуди в него нещо, което се опитваше да погребе със всички сили, нещо мрачно и зловещо. - „Чудовище" - бяха последните й думи, преди да излезе разплакана от стаята, оставяйки го сам с мислите му. Но Гаара предпочете да не се оставя на тях и бързо се бе запътил към изхода на болницата, а хората, наблюдаващи го на излизане и дори навън... те всички имаха онзи поглед.

Всички освен един:

- Нека позная: не мина добре? - Хиноте го чакаше в паркчето пред сградата, скрит под сянката на една палма.  
- Мислех че имаш работа. - Червенокосият дори не си направи труда да отговори на реторичният му въпрос. Естествено че не мина добре. Как би могло изобщо да е обратното? Тай седна на пейката до съотборника си.  
- Простотии, бумаги, доклади, всички глупости, които Кейтаро го мързи да направи. - Отвърна Хиноте. - Оправда се, че не знае какво е станало, а аз се оправдах, че не мога да те зарежа. В крайна сметка ще ги направите или ти, или Амая. - Завърши момчето с широка усмивка. Джинчурикито би се радвал да се завре някъде и да се занимава с въпросните документи. Някъде, където нямаше никого.  
- Аз ще ги напиша. - Отговори той. - Само да се оправя малко.  
- Ооо колко мило от товя страна. - Засмя се другия. - Заслужаваш да те черня едно! Хайде. - Подкани го белокосия., скачайки на крака. - Знам много готино кафене наблизо. Няма врещяща музика, нито печени скорпиони в менюто и... - липсата на ентусиазъм в погледа на Гаара остави думите му недовършени.  
- По - добре не. - Отговори червенокосия, а в тонът му се изплъзна нотка на притеснение. Искаше да се скрие от света. Не искаше вече никой да го гледа така, никой да шепне зад гърба му. Искаше да изчезне, а не да с завира сред хората. Хиноте седна отново на мястото си и се загледа напред, запазвайки мълчание за известно време. Цялото, очевидно престорено, весело настроение се изпари от него в рамките на секунди и Гаара забеляза напрежението му. Разбира се , не само той беше пострадал от цялата сигуация, отбора също щеше да плати за грешките му. Все още не бе свикнал с мисълта, че трябва да има предвид и другите, които действията му засягат. Все още не беше свикнал да не е сам.  
- Зная, че се опитваш... - Промърмори червенокосия. - И ти благодаря за това, но...  
- Значи се отказваш? - Прекъсна го съотборникът му. - Просто така?  
- Не е просто така! - Защити се момчето. - Какво мога да направя? Вече всичко отиде по дяволите!  
- А ти предпочиташ да избягаш и да се признаеш за победен. - Промърмори Хиноте. - Знаех че си откачен, че си джинчурики и че прякорът, който Амая ти лепна „Психо" не е без основание. Чувал съм, че убиваш някого, просто защото те е погледнал по даден начин. Едно нещо обаче не вярвах че си: Страхливец! - Хиноте се изправи и тръгна да се отдалечава. Беше толкова прав, че джинчурикито дори се ядоса на правотата му. Амая му беше казала нещо подобно преди. Можеби в думите и на двамата имаше истина. Повече истина, отколкото Гаара искаше да признае. Все едно преди не му се беше случвало всички да го зяпат, сякаш са му изникнали чифт бивни. Какво толкова, щеше да го преживе още един ден преди да се покрие. Разочароваше хората край себеси един след друг. А знаеше, че Хиноте наистина е тук, само за да не го оставя сам срещу всички. Какво ли би казал Наруто, ако го види, че се предава сега? Ако види какъв страхливец в действителност беше...

- Флейм? - Макар че беше на прилично рзстояние белокосият се обърна и го погледна въпросително. Думите на Гаара бяха събрали и без това любопитните погледи и го накараха да се почувства като плъх в лаборатория. Той стана и се приближи до съотборникът си, за да не вика. - Това кафене... скъпо ли е? Нямам никакви пари в себеси и... - Усмивката се върна на лицето на другия.  
- Не се притеснявай! Нали ти казах, че аз черпя! - След това го поведе към мястото. Шепотът на хората ги застигна но и двамата направиха всичко възможно да го игнорират.  
Кафенето беше голямо и за щастие на Гаара не бе претъпкано. Седнаха вътре на хладно. Имаше тук таме разни хора по масите, но Гаара се успокои. Очакваше да са много повече. Глупаво от негова страна. Не всички имаха парите да киснат по кафенета. Навярно всички тук бяха нинджи.

Погледите, разбира се, бяха вперени в него, когато двамата с Хиноте влязоха вътре. След известно време обаче, зяпачите решиха, че нищо интересно няма да се случи и се върнаха към заниманията си, освен момичето на една от масите. Тя се взираше в него по онзи така познат начин. Смеска между страх отвращение и гняв, граничещ с омраза. Момчето отмести очи от нея и се постара да се съсредоточи.  
- Та, приятно местенце, нали? - Хиноте опита да наруши мълчанието, проточило се няколко минути. Червенокосият се огледа за последен път наоколо. Стените бяха дълги, на две от тях имаше толкова, големи прозорци, че сякаш стъклата бяха самата стена. Кафенето като цяло бе в светли, лилави и сини цветове. Да, като обстановка беше пирятно. Той кимна в отговор. - Преди често идвахме тук. Джин живееше близо до болницата. - Реакцията на сервитьорката, която го поздрави с думите „От кога не сме се виждали?" доказваше същото. - В последно време спряхме... твърде много спомени. - Той отпи от портокаловия сок, който си бе поръчал и се загледа през прозореца.  
- И все пак сме тук?  
- Да, мястото си струва. - Тове беше факт, но на Гаара му беше ясно, че именно спомените на Хиноте от преди бяха причината да го доведе точно в това заведение.  
- Не разбирам нещо... - Каза джинчурикито. - След последната случка... очаквх да ме мразиш, а ти се държиш добре... по - добре дори от преди. Защо?- Той неволно погледна бинтованата ръка на другия. Хиноте въздъхна.  
- Толкова предвидим ли изглеждам наистина? - Гаара остана леко изненадан от реакцията му. - Сгафи. Голяма работа. Всиччки го правим... И да се ядосвам, и да ти викам, и да те кремирам жив даже, не би имало смисъл. Станалото станало. Уф.. същия си като Амая! Не съм чак толкова праволинеен. - Той отново надигна чашата си, а другия осъзна, че не бе докоснал своята.  
- Какво общо има тя?  
- Нищо... просто след смъртта на Джин, тя ме попита защо не я мразя. Сериозно, това ли е мнението на хората за мен? - Интересно какво ли беше станало, за да го попита това?  
- Ще ми разкажеш ли повече за него? - Хиноте се изненада и се зарадва същевременно, явно обичаше да говори а починалия си съотборник.  
- Амии.. за да си го представиш: Черна, къса коса, носеше я зализана назад или много разрошена. Очите му бяха тъмно кафяви и беше малко по - висок от мен. Обикновено носеше дълги, черни или бели дрехи. Джин се взимаше много на сериозно. - той направи пауза и отново отпи от сока си. - Точно за това ни беше толкова забавно с него. Държеше се като наш родител и ние постоянно се стараехме да го дразним, като разлигавени деца. Сигурно причината беше в техните. Винаги очакваха твърде много от него и не беше свикнал да е не сериозен. Амая го познаваше през почти целия си живот. Аз го срещнах в академията, но започнах да излизам с него и с нея като бях на 8. Мислех че е загубеняк, заради твърде пенсионерското му държание... но с времето започна да се държи по. - като нас. - Хиноте разказваше за живота на своя приятел, за някои от общите им преживявания, за всичко... но Гаара все още не разбираше една такава връзка. Не разбираше какво е усещането, да вярваш на някого за абсолютно всичко, нито колко е ужасно, когато тази връзка се разпадне. - Когато Джин умря си мислех, че нещата никога няма да са наред... но за сравнително кратко време си стъпихме на краката, поне малко. Кейтаро ни принуждаваше да работим. Ако не беше той, навярно и двамата с Амая щяхме да сме още в депресия. Особено тя. Преди коста й беше дълга до кръста, знаеш ли? И имаше само три цвята по нея. - Червенокосият опита да си я представи, но не можа. - След като това се случи, я подстрига и боядиса. Добре, че опря само до там. При все че си падаше по него, очаквах да стигне много по - далеч. - Очите на Гаара се разшириха от изненада и съотборникът му се засмя. - Това не беше таяйна. Всички освен Джин го знаеха. Но той сякаш беше сляп за тези неща. - Настъпи кратко мълчание, което бе нарушено от пищящ звук. Хиноте извади един мобилен телефон от джоба на якето си и промърмори: - За вълка говорим... - след това вдигна. Мина около минута, преди той да каже нещо. - Добре де, ние със Сабаку но Бака сме в кафенето до болницата, защо не дойдеш? Дори и на теб ти трябва разсейване. Следкато си решила да не заспиваш, поне малко си почини. - Отново се заслуша в думите които тя казваше и оставаха нечути от Гаара. - Човешкият мозък не е предвиден за такива работи. Просто си довлечи задника тук. Чакаме те. - Без да изчаква отговор, той затвори телефона. - Ето за това не исках да си купувам. Няма и два дена, и ми иде да го изхвърля!- Засмя се момчето. няма ли да си пиеш... нещото? - То представляваше коктейл: сок от кокос, нар, банан, ягода, вишна и сироп от нар. Получаваше се червенокафява течност. Принципно, червенокосият предпочиташе вода, но Хиноте му се скара и му каза да си поръча нещо по - интересно. Селото вече не беило толкова зле с икономиката и вода можел да си пие у тях... Добре че Суна се намираше до каньон! И така, беше се спрял на този коктейл. Пробва го... всъщност не беше никак лош.  
- Та... - Продължи Флейм. - Да, Амая наистина искаше да е с Джин. В началото бяха просто приятели, но предполагам е нормално, имайки предвид, че бяхме хлапета. После обаче нещата се промениха. - Белокосият загледа, облечената в къса пола сервитьорка, която минаваше край масата им и се отнесе за момент. -Ааа... До къде бях? А, да: Мен ако питаш и той имаше нещо към нея, обаче беше обзет от манията че е „не я заслужава" така като се замисля, той беше обзет от манията, че не заслужава нищо хубаво да му се случи. - Промърмори момчето. - Дори мисля, че беше доволен на героичната си смърт. Много странен човек... но можеше да му разчиташ за всичко. По дяволиите, беше по - отговорен дори от Кейтаро...  
- Как умря? - Попита небрежно Гаара, хвърляйки едно око на онова странно момиче, което навярно в момента би убило, за да се снабди с джицу, унищожаващо някого с поглед. Какъв ли й беше проблема? Да не би да я е нападнал онази вечер? Загледан в нея, червенокосият осъзна едва след известно време, че не бе получил отговор от Хиноте и насочи вниманието си към него. Съотборникът му гледаше през прозореца, видимо замислен.  
Разбира се, такъв въпрос бе неуместен, но джинчурикито определено не можеше да се похвали с тактичността си. - Ивнинявай... Не е нужно да отговаряш.  
- Няма приблем. - Гласът на другия бе станал невероятно сериозен за момент. После се върна към нормалният ведър тон. - Той самият би искал да ти я разкажа, предполагам. Сигурно в отвъдното се хвали на куцо и сакато, как е загинал. Беше си доста... епична смърт. - След глътка от портокаловият сок, белокосият започна да разказва:  
- Случи се преди четири месеца. Бяха ни изпратили на най-обикновена мисия. Трябваше да придружим един търговец до селото на реките. Аз и Амая, естествено се държахме така, все едно сме на приятна разходка. Два дни път, красив маршрут, готина компания. Нямаше от какво да се оплаче човек. Още на тръгване Джин обясняваше, че има лошо предчувствие за това... - Хиноте замълча за момент, подпря глава на ръката си и отново се загледа през големият прозорец. Гаара погледна в същата посока, но не видя нищо необичайно, което да е привлякло вниманието му. - Да го бяхме послушали... - Очите на Флейм отново се насочиха на джинчурикито и той продължи: - На вторият ден забелязахме някакво необичайно блещукане до планината. Приличаше на сигнал за помощ, направен с огледало, или нещо такова. Маршрута беше лесен и не беше кой знае какво отклонение. Най - много два часа. Търговецът се дърпаше първоначално, но в крайна сметка го убедихме, че трябва да видим дали някой не е пострадал. Всички бяхме единодушни. Амая ми каза после, че Джин не е бил съгласен, но си е замълчал. Вярвам й, знаеш, тя ги разбира тези неща. - Сериозният, леко мрачен тон отново се върна в гласа му. Този път за по - дълго. - Отидохме до хълма, на който бяхме видели тази светлина и потърсихме източника. Мястото представляваше плавна пътека от единия карй, и към педесет метрова отвесна скала от другия. Следвана от огромна пропаст, след която имаше стръмни хълмове и тясна пътека между тях. Самата планина оставаше от в страни. - Хиноте се загледа нагоре, опитвайки да си спомни, детайлите. Гаара реши да не го пришпорва и търпеливо изчака, сивоокият да подреди мислите си. - Горе не открихме никой прострадал. Нищо. Само пръст и камъни. Бяхме готови да слизаме, когато светлината се появи от друго място - хълмовете зад нас. Още преди да съм извикал на другите, че това е засада, гадовете вече бяха наскачали. Десетки от тях тичаха с бясна скорост нагоре по пътя от който бяхме дошли. Оказа се, че онзи търговец не е бил търговец изобщо, а шибан престъпник, ядосал нялокло други престъпни групи, които явно се бяха обединили за да го хванат или нещо такова. Така и не разбрахме. Амая нямаше достатъчно време да го разпита обстойно. - Хиноте прекара ръка през косата си, отмествайки няколко непослушни кичура от лицето си. - Очаквахме обикновена ескортираща мисия и не бяхме така добре подготвени. Глупаво от наша страна. Нямаше път за бягство, за това се отдалечихме възможно най-много от ръба и влязохме в боя. - Неочаквано върху лицето му се разля усмивка. - Трябваше да ни видиш. Елемента на Джин беше земя. Той обърна планината срещу тях. Събаряше камъни, разцепваше земните пластове. Красота. Кейтаро пък им преподаваше бързи курсове по летене. Амая обръщаше враговете ни, срещу своите, а аз използвах триметров запален камшик. Бяхме избили повечето от тях, когато изведнъж, песъчинките и камъчетата от земята започнаха да влизат в падналите тела и да ги връщат обратно в битката. Колкото и пъти да ги убиехме, дори и да бяха на парчета, пръстта събираше парчетата заедно и те отново ни нападаха. Това продължи поне час. Бяхме осъзнали, че нямаме шанс срещу такива врагове и въпреки това се опитвахме да ги отблъснем с последни сили. - Погледът на Хиноте беше разфокусиран. Сякаш в момента не гледаше новият си съотборник а битката за която разказваше. - Тогава Джин измисли начин за бягство. Трябваше му спечелим досатъчно време, за да успее да направи път, през отвесният край на скалата, до където враговете така или иначе се опитваха да ни избутат. Процеса трябваше да е контролиран и щеше да отнеме малко време и огромно количество чакра, но не виждахме друг начин. След около пет минути, използвайки силата на елемента си, той създаде, нещо наподобяващо стръмни стълби надолу. Опасни, но не колкото всички други алтернативи. Хукнахме натам, влагайки всичките си останали сили. Враговете тичаха след нас. Но докъто ние тримата бяхме бързи.. особено аз и Кейтаро. Амая никога не се е славила с невероятните си физически сили. Достатъчно и беше да се препъне веднъж в скалите, за да я настигнат. - Светлосивите му очи отново се фокусираха в настоящето. - Едното от изчадията я прикова на земята, но тя отвърна с генджицу. Макар и мъртво, някога бе имало функциониращ мозък, за това атаката имаше ефект. Достатъчен, че да го заблуди за миг и да й спечели време - заби един кунай в главата му и опита да се изправи. За съжаление обаче, проклетите изроди бяха твърде бързи и я наобиколиха преди това. Всичко стана за части от секундата. Джин беше по - близо до нея от нас и се върна да й помогне, а аз инстинктивно тръгнах след него. Той се сби със съществата, опитвайки да избута Амая настрана от битката, но едно от тях я хвана за косата и я дръпна обратно. Джин го удари със всичка сила в главата, то нададе нечовешки писък, след което кръв и пясък се разхвърчаха край него. - Белокосият затвори очи очи за момент, отпи от сока си и отново се загледа през прозореца. - През това време обаче, Джин се беше оставил открит и едно от другите заби копие в корема му. - Гласът на Хиноте стана по - тих. - Въпреки това, той измъкна Амая от атаките им. Погледна я за момент. Още не зная, каква мисъл й изпрати. Помня само че я бутна към мен и трябваше да я хвана, за да не полети надолу по планината. Това ми попречи да атакувам. А опитите на Кейтаро да разкара враговете бяха безплодни. Отнасяше на страна няколко, но те прииждаха, сякаш дори повече от преди. - Хиноте отново отклони поглед към сервитьорката, разсейвайки се за момент. Когато тя отмина, момчето се върна към историята. - Амая се опитваше да се бори с мен и да му помогне. Джин, все още жив, забеляза това и с последните си сили издигна висока, каменна бариера. Мамка му, беше огромна. Поне 5 метра. Продължихме, тичайки, надолу по импровизираните стълби, възможно най - бързо, чувайки и усещайки как земята се размества под нас. Обърнах се за момент. Но не видях нищо. Само бариерата на Джин и отвесната скала. Нямаше врагове. Нямаше го и проклетият „търговец" който ни бе довел там. Когато бяхме долу, всичко наоколо се разтърси. Скалата, заедно с нападателите и нашият приятел, сякаш се срути отвътре и се срина в огромна пропаст отворила се под нея, последвана от част от местността. Това беше последната атака на Джин. - При поредното преминаване на оскъдно облечената членка от обслужващия персонал покрай тях, белокосият, отново я проследи с поглед, но продължи да разказва. - Беше го казвал и преди, че това е най - мощносто нещо, което може, но посмее ли да го направи, би го убило. Той нямаше количествата чакра кито имаш ти, нещо с тавъв мащаб, означаваше цялото й изчерпване, което пък, както знаеш, означава смърт. Всъщност, самата техника, действаше така: Активира се, чакрата се насочва в определена посока, шинобито умира и техниката продължава след смъртта му. Знаеше я само на теория, но проработи. Той срина скалата, част от планината и всичко на около триста метра, оставяйки кратер на тяхно място. Единствуното, което ни спаси, беше начинът по който бе насочил чакрата си. Незнам дали не беше загубен още щом забиха копието в корема му, или пък се е бил още доста след това. Но никой от нас не можа да го спаси. - Съотборникът му свали поглед от горния десен ъгъл и впи сивите си очи в тези на джинчурикито. - Бях на два метра от него, Гаара, държейки проклетия камшик в ръка, но не знаех как да реагирам. Обучават ни от както се раждаме, да знаем какво да правим точно в такива моменти и въпреки това, просто гледах вцепенено, как сбирщина ходещи трупове отнеха живота на най - добрия ми приятел! - Той отново отмести поглед встрани. - Връщах се там десетки пъти и така й не разбрах. От къде се бяха появили. Единственото, което напомня, че там се е случило нещо, е пропаст, пълна с със строшен канари. - Отпи за пореден път от чашата си и се заигра с нещо, лепнало се на черните ръкавици без пръсти, които носеше. - Не съм чувал за такава техника някога... като тази, която кукловода им използва, за да ги върне към живот. Така и не срещнахме отново проклетият престъпник, който трябваше да ескортираме до селото на реките. Всичко беше преминало като лош сън. - За пореден път, момчето се взря през прозореца. - Изключвайки факта, че Джин умря наистина. - Той продължи да гледа през прозрачното стъкло, без да казва нищо повече. Гаара бе този, който първи наруши тишината, ако не за друго, то защото предпочиташе да говори или да слуша, вместо да съсредоточава вниманието си върху другите хора в заведението и начина по който го гледаха някои от тях.  
- Може би ако беше издигнал бариерата преди да се втурне на помощ, нещата щяха да са различни. - Промърмори той, аналитично, опитвайки да пресъздаде битката в мислите си. Ако Джин бе направил бариерата си в още при първата атаката, щяха да останат в капан на скалата, Имайки в предвид, че там е било широко място, стена с такива размери би могла да изцеди чакрата на човек до толкова, че после, онези „стълби" които бе направил, да не са му по силите. Разбираше, защо не е използвал тази техника тогава, но когато са напраднали Амая, какво го е спряло, първо да я направи, после да атакува.  
- Нямаше как. - Отвърна Хиноте с кратко закъснение. - Трябваха му няколко секунди да я издигне. Секунди, които щяха да осъдят Амая на смърт. - Да, това обясняваше нещата. Но иначе пък бе осъдел себе си на смърт, вместо нея.  
- Ако можеше, би ли ги разменил?  
- Що за въпрос е това? - Гневът в гласа на Хиноте, накара джинчурикито да осъзнае, че това, звучало напълно нормално в главата му, въщност беше от онези неща, за които човек не може просто да попита. Той погледна виновно надолу, разбирайки, че е сгрешил. - Няма значение. - Отвърна Флейм по - спокойно. - И двамата са еднакво ценни за мен. И в двата случая щях да се чувствам еднакво зле.. предполагам. - Другият кимна.  
- Разбирам. - Каза той, макар че изобщо не разбираше. Как може нещо толкова нормално за всички, да му е така чуждо? Изрече думите, само за да прекрати темата, преди да е казал още нещо глупаво.  
- Както казах: Джин има с какво да се похвали на оня свят. - Усмихна се момчето. - Макар че ми липсва през осемдесет процента от времето, все пак смятам, че така трябва да умре един шиноби. В битка, за да спаси живота на другар. Бих искал и аз да свърша по този начин.  
- А не искаш ли да доживееш до дълбоки старини, с новото поколение покрай теб? - Беше чувал, че това искат хората. Те бяха ужасени от смъртта. Постепенно Гаара разбираше защо. Започна да разбира, когато бе поставен в смъртна опастност и съдбата му бе напомнила, че и той, както всички други е тленен. Но самата смърт не го плашеше, а по - скоро това, че ще го сполети, преди да е постигнал целите си. И всъщност осъзнаваше, че единствената причина да не се страхува да умре преди, беше защото не знаеше какво е да се чувстваш жив. Наистина жив, а не просто, доволен от това, че си убил някой друг.  
- И така би било добре, да. Но само ако хората на които държа останат с мен. Наложи ли се да изгубя още някой от тях, предпочитам да умра преди това. - Наистина ли имаше толкова силна връзка между хората, че да те накара да умреш, за да спасиш друг? Джин го бе доказал. Наруто също. Сега и Хиноте твърдеше така. Защо тогава на червенокосият му бе толкова трудно да си го обясни?  
- Надявам се някога да разбера какво имаш предвид. - Отговори той тихо. На другия му отне известно време преди да схване какво искаше да каже.  
- Мисля че вече разбираш. - Отговори Хиноте с усмивка, сещайки се за какво става въпрос. - Иначе какво би те накарало да се върнеш и да застанеш на пътя на атака предназначена за Амая? - Гаара си спомни ноктите на обладаният от Огледалната страна старец и болката когато преминаха през рамото му. Спомни си също и притеснението което изпита, виждайки ги насочени към първият човек който го нарече свой приятел. Човекът, който го прие, въпреки че беше демонът на Суна... И наистина разбираше... До сега бе мислил че подбна привързаност към някой се състои от едно единствено чувство: Любов, както му бе казал вуйчо му, но не беше така. Бяха много, за някой от тях дори нямаше думи които да ги определят. Също така смяташе че той е неспособен на подобно привързване към който и да било. Но се оказа че и за това греши. Беше се случило, без дори да го осъзнава. По - бързо, отколкото някога е очаквал.  
- Имаш право. - Каза Гаара все така тихо.  
- Разбира се! - Потвърди съотборникът му. - Аз винаги съм прав! - Джинчурикито одпи няколко глътки от коктейла си и се замисли: В крайна сметка през цялото време знаеше, какво е любов. Може би именно това беше причината да иска някой да го обича. Защото още преди, дълбоко в себеси е знаел, че любовта, обединена със всички други неща, можеше да създаде толкова силни връзки между хората. Може би още преди Яшямяру да му го каже, той е заел, че получи ли я, повече няма да живее в самота.  
- Гаара? - Гласът на Хиноте го извади от мислите му. - Кой е Яшамару? - Око за око! Беше негов ред да задава неудобни въпроси. В първия момент си помисли, че и Флейм, като Амая, чуваше какво става в ума му.  
- Моля?  
- Спомена го, онази вечер. - Обясни белокосият и Гаара си припомни момента. - Помисли ме за него.- Почувства се адски глупаво. Чак сега осъзна, че „Директорът" беше Хиноте и че беше объркал „Директора", с Яшямяру от кошмара си.  
- Вуйчо ми. - Отговори момчето, без да дава повече подробности.  
- Ахааа... - Имънка сивоокия, сякаш всичко му се бе изяснило изведнъж. Повече обяснения не поиска. Това подразни Гаара повече от колкото очакваше. Не се считаше за толкова прозрачен. Или пък предвид нещата, които беше изръсил, Флейм изобщо не искаше да продължава темата? Все тая, беше добре, че си замълча. Погледа на Хиноте пак бе прикован от сервитьорката, навела се да бърше масата до тях. Зяпаше я, докъто не се отдалечи. - Толкова красива и толкова тъпа... това е тъжно. - Въздъхна момчето. Явно я познаваше добре. Гаара се обърна към русата сервитяорка. Не виждаше нещо особено във външността й.  
- Въпрос на вкус. - Промърмори той.  
- Твоето менени не се брои! Ти си гей и като такъв, нямаш право да говориш за жени! Така че... - Телефона звънна отново, преди Гаара да е напомнил, че е гей само в главата на съотборника си. - Уфф... - изсъска, Флейм, отговаряйки на звънящия. - Кажи? Ами качи се де. Да, разбирам но... добре.- Той завъртя очи в знак на досада и затвори. - Пий си нещото, Амая е зад сградата и не й се идва тук. - Джинчурикито обърна коктейла на екс, докато Хиноте оставяше парите за сметката. Белкосият поздрави сервитьорката на излизане и двамата се запътиха към изхода. - Между другото, - каза съотборникът му.- Не я питай нищо за Джин. - Приятелят му кимна в отговор. Нямаше и намерение.  
Когато те тръгнаха, онова странно момиче, което го зяпаше, тръгна след тях, после изостана, но като опитен шиноби, червенокосият знаеше, че още ги следеше... И че не беше сама.

* * *

Амая приличаше на мъртвец. Очите й имаха тъмни кръгове, макар и не като неговите, движенията бяха забавени, думите: Заваляни и несвързани на моменти. Подстриганата й на каре коса, бе прилепнала по главата, а двата много по - дълги, изкуствени кичура - свалени. Очите й не отразяваха светлината по - нормалният начин и сякаш бяха изгубили част от цветовете си.  
- Още ли не си спала? -Скара й се Хиноте, вместо да поздрави. Тя кимна в отговор.  
- Още малко и ще започне веселата част: Ще ми се привиждат разни неща. - Засмя се тя. - Но няма да стана зле като теб. - Момичето посочи с поглед Гаара, който дори не помаха с ръка, за поздрав. - Как си?  
- По - добре.  
- Радвам се. Поне някой се оправя. - Дрехите й бяха тъмнокафяви на цвят и мръсни.  
- Благодаря за помощта. - Момичето се почеса по главата.  
- Да... за това.. Извинявай, че те упоих, но ако си бяхме губили времето в спорове...  
- Няма проблем. Направи каквото трябваше, само резултата има значение. - той си спомни отново навикването на докторката. „Ако работата ми не беше да спасявам животи щях собственоръчно да те убия!" Думите прогаряха съзнанието му всеки път, щом се сетеше, но не можеше да се сърди на Амая за това. Сам си беше виновен. Нали?  
- Е, какво ще правим сега? - Попита Хиноте и се усмихна.  
- Да отидем за кафе, че умирам. - Измърмори куноичито. - Ще решим по пътя. - Те се отправиха обратно към болницата, където, според Флейм, имало някакво малко кафене. Не смятаха да сядат. Само Амая да си вземе хилядната на брой чаша с черна течност и да се махат, така че нито мизерната обстановка, нито предполагаемата тълпа там го плашеха. Въпреки това му беше доста неудобно да е покрай токова хора. В паркчето пред болницата беше пълно с народ. Погледите им го караха да изстръпва всеки път, когато усетеше желанието да избоде очите на гледащите. Гаара се опитваше да не им обръща внимание, но Шукаку, дебнещ кротко в дълбините на ума му, само чакаше момент, да насочи вниманието му именно натам. Проклетият звяр го познаваше твърде добре, а той се опитваше да се противопоставя на волята му съвсем от скоро, така че логично: Демонът, в повечето случаи, печелеше тихите им битки.  
Бяха в центъра на парка, когато я забеляза отново. Беше си довела поне четирима приятели. И виждайки движенията й Гаара осъзна, че намеренията й не бяха никак добри.  
- Това някоя фенка ли е? - Ухили се Хиноте, също забелязал приближаването на момичето.  
- А? - Дочу се гласът на приятелката им, на която й се спеше твърде много за да мисли. Момчето отговори сочейки нападателите с поглед.  
- Видях я за пръв път одеве в кафенето. - Каза червенокосия, без да отлепя очи от нея. Тя усети че са я забелязали, спря некадърното си промъкване и се приближи до тях, най - спокойно, следвана от още четирима.  
- Защо лъжеш? - Попита момичето, гледайки Гаара настоятелно в очите. - Разбирасе че си ме виждал и преди изрод такъв! - В гласът й имаше гняв, запазен за онези хора, на които джинчурикито бе навредил най - много. Но защо ли точно нея не можеше да си я спомни. Черна коса, малко над раменете, тъмнолилави очи, дълъг нос, остри черти... не я помнеше.  
- Действително, нямам идея коя си. - Четиримата застанаха в редица от двете й страни.бяха момчета на.. по дванадесет-тринадесет години. Не повече. Тя направи крачка към момчето.  
- Не мога да повярвам! Съсипа живота ми и просто ме забрави? - Отвращение и омраза... винаги там.. във всеки. Дори сега, когато знаеше какъв е проблема на хората с него, отношението им го вързваше във времето когато беше недоумяващо дете. - Но защо ли се учудвам. Правил си същото с много други. Няма с какво да съм по - специална.  
- Вииж... Момиченце... - Намеси се Амая, преди Гаара да е отговорил. - Отиваме за кафе, Незнам дали Гаара си е легнал с теб и те е отсвирил после и не ми пука. Не ни се занимава с вас. - Тя се обърна към съотборниците си. - Нали така? - Те кимнаха. - Бих те вкарала в Генджицу, но нямам излишна чакра за хабене... и наистина имам сериозна нужда от нещо което да ме разсъни. - Обясняваше спокойно в един момент, докато в слеващия тона й се промени коренно - За това махни си задника от пътя ни! - Изкрещя тя накаря. Това накара другата да се свие за момент, сякаш Амая и бе ударила шамар, но все пак не се махна.  
- Нищо не разбираш...  
- Разбирам. Приятеля ни е бил под влиянието на халюциноген оня ден, каквото и да е правил е било заради това. - Амая посочи с палец пространството някъде настрани и каза със заповеднически глас:- мърдай!  
- Онзи ден? Не говоря за тогава... как може да наричаш някого за когото не знаеш нищо, свой приятел? - Амая въздъхна изнервено, ирисът й стана огледален и отрази светлината така, сякаш светеше.  
- Ама че досада. - Измърмори тя и протегна ръка към момичето. Гаара уви струя пясък около китката й и я спря. За пръв път използва техниката си, следкато го бяха изписали и се зарадва като видя, че действа. Амая го погледна въпросително и не по-малко раздразнено.  
- Не си струва. - Обясни той, пускайки ръката й. Момичето спря КагамиРейкон и се отдръпна. Той Събра още пясък от земята и избута досадниците встрани. Когато използва атаката срещу тях, макар и по такъв безобиден начин, това ги изплаши. Изплашии тази непозната, точно колкото я ядоса. Мразеше този поглед, както и хората при които го виждаше. Мрачното и добре познато желание да увие песъчинките около вратовете им и да ги стегне, отнемайки дъха им завинаги, го накара едновременно да изтръпне и да се почувства добре. Какво пък толкова? Щом беше „съсипал живота й" можеше поне да й го отнеме, за да не се мъчи! Очите им се срещнаха за момент и тя забеляза поривът му. Въпреки това, когато премина край нея, момичето хвърли един кунай по него и скочи в атака. Естествената му защита я държеше на страна. Чакрата му автоматично идигаше пясъка в здрава стена край него. Той само се обърна към нападателката и използва песъчинките за да я прикове на земята. Битката само караше Шукаку да иска повече кръв и ако продължаваше така, приемникът му скоро щеше да изгуби контрол. Предпочете да я спре. - Върви си, ако знаеш кое е добре за теб.  
- Уби родителите ми, а сега се правиш на светец? - Той я погледна в очите. И въпросният пламък в тях го разяри. - Най - добре за мен, би било, ако пукнеш и света се отърве от теб! Изобщо не се прави на милостив. Убий ме и покажи на всички какъв си!- С усилие подтисна гнева си и продължи да се взира в нея. Не можеше да си я спомни. Явно когато и да е било това, тя е изглеждала различно. Или пък просто лицето й не е било от значение за него. - И не съм единствената която иска да се отърве от теб! Всички наоколо биха го потвърдили! - Тя посочи с очи пространството край тях. Кога се беше събрала цялата тази тълпа? Гаара замръзна, усещайки погледите на всички върху себеси. - Колко от техните близки си избил, както направи с майка ми и баща ми? - Тюркоазите очи на Гаара се впиха в нейните. Усещаше неудържимо желание да я накара да млъкне, да я разкъса на малки парченца...  
- Лъжкиня! - Намеси се Амая.  
- Не лъжа! - Отвърна другата, все още коленичила на пода. - Проклетият звяр ги уби най - хладнокръвно преди 7 години! - Ясно защо не я помнеше... Или пък може би все пак се сещаше коя е... Да, да... това беше онова момиче, което..  
- Вярно ли е. - Въпросът на съотборниката му беше рутинен. Сякаш се предполагаше, че той трябва да отрече, но Гаара не го направи. Нямаше смисъл да лъже някой, който чете мислите му, нали? Приятелката му мина напред и го погледна в очите, а тонът й бе далеч по - сериозен и някак притеснен - Гаара, това вярно ли е? - Когато той не отвърна отново, нотка н страх се появи в гласа й, когато повтори въпроса.  
- Не ме гледай така. - Отговори той предупредително, виждайки същият онзи поглед. Беше го очаквал от всеки, но не й от нея... Разочарованието определено бе емоция, която джинчурикито мразеше.  
- Разбирасе че е! - Извика коленичилата, но Амая вдигна длан пред лицето й и тя замълча. Междувременно, очите и оставаха впити в неговите. Страх... това не беше виждал в тях до сега. Не и предизвикан от него. Защо, защо всички го гледаха така?  
- Сигурен съм. - Хиноте бързо направи няколко крачки напред. - Че Гаара има разумно обяснение за това, така че няма нужда да слушаме глупостите на...  
- Тогава искам да го чуя! - Настоя момичето. Как можеше думите на някаква непозната да превърнат така наречения ти „приятел" във враг за секунди? Очевидно приятелството бе надценено.  
- Спри да ме гледаш така, казах! - Всички бяха еднакви! Защо си губеше времето да им вярва или да си създава илюзията че ще го приемат! Трябваше просто да ги избие до крак! Да.. Това трябваше да направи. Досадни, мизерни малки хорица с техните глупости. Какво ли разбираха те? Какво ли разбираше тая досадници, или дори Амая? Не бяха живяли живота му! Те винаги са имали хора край тях. Не знаеха какво е да си сам. Не просто сам за няколко часа а сам завинаги. Нито пък да нямаш представа, защо всички бягат от теб и те гледат ТАКА. Как можеше точно тя да го гледа по този начин?  
- Амая, одстъпи назад. - Предупреди я Хиноте. Но тя не помръдваше, вцепенена от страх. Нали уж бяха приятели, какво я плашеше сега, защо беше така отвратена? Сега осъзна че не го наричат чудовище, само заради външността, нали? - Изчезвай от там, мамка му! - Извика белокосия. Правилен съвет. Но това вече нямаше да я спаси... Предателка! Беше като всички.  
И тези четиримата... Сериозно? Искаха да се бият с него сега... Ха! Много бързо бяха забравили, какво означава да срещнеш демонът на Суна.  
И въпреки това страхливците го зяпаха по същия начин. Оръжията в ръцете им трепереха, бяха жалки!  
- Умрете всички! - Изкрещя джинчурикито с неземен, нечовешки глас и килим от пясък помете петимата нападатели. Не ги уби, просто ги издуха настрана: Не си струваха усилията. Амая не мърдаше. - Какво зяпаш, а? Или си пиятелка само на любезната ми страна? - Щеше да я убие, задето го подлъга. Щеше да ги избие всички, цялото проклето село!

* * *

Това беше лошо. Хиноте се взираше все още в пясъците избутали досадните хлапета настрана. Нормалният Гаара не би го направил, но момчето се опасяваше, че няма работа с него а по скоро с един друг, далеч по - ненормален, негов спътник.. Гласът му беше различен. Някак по - дълбок и ръмжащ.  
Флейм спря да чака момичето да реагира и я дръпна към себеси.  
- Какво му става? - Попита тя с треперещ от ужас глас.  
- Видя ли очите... черни са.  
- Огледална страна?  
- Не. Жътия ирис, и странните зеници ми говорят друго... - Прошепна Хиноте в отговор, наблюдавайки съотборникът си, чиито поглед бе съсредоточен върху Амая. Момичето изгледа старият си приятел въпросително. Разбира се. Тя знаеше за джинчериките, но до сега не бе срещала такъв лично. Хиноте от друга страна беше убил двама. - Притежателят на котката, който я бе отнел, макар и само за минути от предишният и приемник (това беше късметлийка победа). И онзи на костенурката... Тогаввашния мизукаге. Много хора се биха с него тогава, но Флейм нанесе довършващия удар. Надяваше се че няма да му се наложи да го нанася отново. Гаара губеше контрол в рамките на секунди.

Преди да се усети той вече нападаше. Хиноте успя да парира удара в последния момент и предпази Амая, която беше истинската му цел. Пясък се събираше край червенокосия и полепваше по кожата му, от която изригваха мехурчета червена чакра. По едната му ръка се появиха пясъчни, дълги нокти. Хиноте блъсна Амая назад, избегна следващата атака и погледна другото момиче, което съотборникът му вече бе оставил да се изправи. Тя вече не беше негова цел

.- Надявам се да си доволна! - Изсъска той. Дебел слой пясък бе полепнал по едната ръка на Гаара и по него започнаха да се появяват символи. - На ваше място щях да бягям! - Каза Хиноте, обръщайки се към петимата идиота, предизвикали това. Никой от тях не чакаше втора покана. Все по - бързо преобразяващия се джинчурики търсеше начин да заобиколи Хиноте и да стигне до Амая. На няколко пъти белокосият спря атаките, по един или друг начин, но това беше само защото вниманието на другия не бе приковано към него. Момчето осъзнаваше, че няма големи шансове срещу Ичиби. Можеше само да се радва, че дружката му не бе приемник на някой от по - силните зверове. И все пак разликата между обикновен шиноби и джинчурики беше голяма. Но какво пък.. бе успявал преди.. макар и по чудо. - Махай се от тук! - Извика той на Амая, когато Гаара намери начин да се отърве от него, мятайки го на страна с пясъците. Момичето обаче не помръдваше. - Амая, изчезвай от тук! - Тя одстъпи назад, щом червенокосия се приближи, но сякаш бе готова за атаката му. О, не... - Слушай ме, нямаш шанс! Може да вкараш Гаара в генджицу но в момента Шукаку е водача, а той е далеч по - опасен. Просто се махай. - Когато белокосия най - накрая се освободи от пясъка, съотборникът им бе замахнал към нея, Амая приклекна, а Хиноте хукна към тях. Тя Докосна джинчурикито по ръката и го погледна. В резултат на това, той спря да напада. Дали беше успяла? Изминаха няклко секунди, след които момичето изпищя, пусна го и се отдръпна назад. Започна да бяга, но не беше достатъчно бърза, след малко Гаара я беше достигнал. Удари я и я повали на земята, готов да я убие, но Хиноте застана между двамата. - Тръгвай си! - Момичето трепереше от страх.  
- Защо...?  
- За да си в безопасност. - Очите на джинчурикито шареха наоколо, търсейки дупка в защитата му.  
- ...Защо ме напада?  
- Незнам мамка му, махай се! - Тя се изправи и започна да бяга, отдалечавайки се от битката. Гаара скочи напред като бясно животно но другият го върна обратно с един ритник в ребрата. - Къде хукна? - В отговор получи ръмжене. - Погледни ме. Не искаш това! - Поредният опит за удар. Само скоростта на Хиноте го измъкваше. Той направи с ръце знака, който предпазваше дрехите му от огъня и се примири, че нямаше друг начин. Буйни пламъци плъзнаха по ръцете му. Определено едната наранена ръка, не беше в негова помощ. Това ядоса другия. Той скочи яростно в атака и преди Хиноте да се е усетил, въздухът му беше извън дробовете а гърба, опрял в каменнистата почва. Трансформацията продължаваше, все по - бързо. Песъчинки бяха полепнали от единия край на лицето му, а едната ръка изглеждаше огромна в сръвнение с другата. Гаара ставаше все по - неузнаваем. И Докато външно се променяше, умът му изчезваше все по - далеч. Бързината на Хиноте го отърваще от атакуващия пясък, макар и само на сантиметри. Носеше два куная но нямаше смисъл да мята каквото и да било по него. Колкото повече се измъкваше от атаките, толкова повече го вбесяваше. Хиноте успя да се добере до Гаара и да го удари. Пламъците плъзнаха по дрехите му, но секунда по - късно пясък ги загаси. Огъня беше безполезен. Освен ако не искаше да убие Гаара. А той не искаше. Все още. - Слушай ме. Не се оставяй на някакво четириного изродче за управлява мислите ти! - Все едно говореше не стената. Забави се съсем за малко, но бе достатъчно. Тънка струя пясък го сграбчи и го дръпна на пода, където още други го задържаха. - Гаара, не искаш да правиш това. Аз съм на твоя страна, тъпанар такъв! - Добре... това не помагаше. Пясъкът се уви бавно около гърлото му и още по - бавно започна да се затяга. - Направиш ли го всичко свършва! Връщаш се от където си дошъл! - Хиноте дръннкаше отчаяни глупости за да се спаси, вместо да се колебаеше, да го беше убил, когато имаше поне минимален шанс! Сега вече бе късно. Твърде късно. Сега вече той стана жертвата. - Слушай ме. можеш да го победиш. Знам че ме чуваш!  
- Млъквай! - Изкрещя Гаара с ръмжащ глас. Поне пясъка спря да стяга смъртоносната си примка около шията му. Трябваше да му отвлича вниманието. Усещаше болка по връта си, откъдето бяха минали песъчинките.  
- Защо. Не ти харесва това което казвам ли, загубеняко? - Дали джинчурикито осъзнаваше, колко много гневът го разконцентрира? - Това ли е твоя избор? Така ли искаш да подредиш живота си?  
- Не мога да променя съдбата!

- Съдбата е оправданието на онези, които не искат да поемат отговорност за делата си. - Отвърна Хиноте, задавяйки се, заради затягащия се отново пясък. Китката на не превързаната му ръка вече кървеше. - Давай, докажи ми че си един от тях. - Пясакът се отдръпна леко. - Докажи на Амая, че си страхливец. - Гаара отвърна с ръмжене и запрати Хиноте във въздуха, като парцалена кукла, но го улови все още там. Иначе, щеше да е болезнено падане. - Пясакът постепено започна да се увива около тялото му, като милиони малки змии и да се затяга. - Слаб страхливец, на всичкото отгоре. Не способен да надвие едно животно! - Хайде мамка му, трябваше да измисли как да се измъкне! Не му се умираше млад! От позицията си забеляза насъбралата се тълпа, която стоеше на, предполагаемо според тях, безопасно разстояние и наблюдаваше битката. Да смели хора, много мило от тяхна страна, че се бяха втурнали да му помагат... „Не мога да го искам от тях. Моята работа е да ги пазя..." - Хайде, убий ме. Смачкай ме като хлебарка. Пажи им на всички, че винаги са знаели какво си! - Гаара се сепна и се огледа наоколо, сякаш едва сега осъзнаваше, че е заобиколен от гражданите на Суна. Хватката се отусна леко.  
- Те ме направиха това което съм! - После се затегна отново.  
- Съдбата, хората, все някой ти е виновен! - Отговори Флейм, усещайки песъчинките да се забиват в плътта му. Лош ден избра за тънки дрехи. - Но ето на, хората просто си седят и не те атакуват!.- Болката го накара да изкрещи. Пясъкът се плъзгаше по кожата му. Беше като бръснач. - Истината е, че ти сам си виновен за действията си. И сам можеш да ги промениш. - Завърши белокосия през зъби, осъзнавайки, че раните ставаха все по - дълбоки и по - дълбоки. Надяваше се да не засегнат вена.. пфф сякаш това щеше да е причината за смъртта а не премазването на всяка кост в него. Точно когтао реши че не може да изтърпи това повече, движението, разкъсващо плътта му спря и пясакът се отдръпна рязко от него. От към два метра височина, Хиноте се изсипа на земята. Падането от толкова ниско беше нищо в сравнение с болката, която му бе причинил съотборникът му.

- Хиноте... - Гаара сякаш осъзваваше какво се случва. Замълча и се врзя втренчено в него. Все едно водеше вътрешна борба, да го довърши, или да го спаси. За щастие на Флейм му, той се спря на второто. Лошото беше, че имаше още един който правеше изборът. А Шукаку искаше кръв. Гаара нададе рев като разярено животно и падна на колене. Хвана се за главата и затвори очи. Шепнеше нещо, но сивоокият не го чуваше от това разстояние. Забеляза, как пясакът полепнал на дебели пластове по кожата му малко по малко започна да пада и осъзна, че демонът беше загубил битката. Измина около минута, през която той беше благодарен че изобщо е жив, а джинчурикито си възръщаше контрола. Когато очите на червенокося придобиха нормалният си синьо зелен, светл цвят, той се изправи и се огледа наоколо. В погледа му се четеше някаква смеска между отвращение и страх. Белокосият се чудеше, дали съотборникът му осъзнава, че гледа по същият начин на себеси, по който и обиколилата ги тълпа? Гаара се взираше в тях разбирайки постепено, че те всички бяха свидетели на станалото. Когато бе обърнал поглед към хората те се отдръпнаха изплашени и избягаха. Струй пясък се втурнаха след тях, но червеносокият се насили да ги спре, преди да са достигнали целта. Вече уверен че няма опастност за него, Флейм легна на земята, опитвайки да се справи с все по - засилващата се болка. Гаара коленичи до него. - Аз... Не исках... - Не можеше да разбере дали щетите са големи, но виждайки ужасеният поглед на съотборникът си, можеше да прецени, че със сигурност не бяха малки. - Не.. не беше нарочно, на истина... - Шепнеше джинчурикито, осъзнавайки какво точно бе сторил. - Бях ядосан и той надделя.. не исках...  
- Гаара. - Прекъсна го Хиноте. Гърлото го болеше дори когато говореше. - ѝболницата е на пет крачки. - Продължи той задавайки се. - Заведи ме там, а ще ми се извиняваш после.

* * *

- Губим си времето. - Промърмори тя.  
- Да, да, Чух те и предишните четири пъти. - Отвърна Кейтаро, оглеждайки отново част от архивите.  
- Можех да бъда на много по - забавно място сега... с по - приятна компания. - Заяде се Хана  
- Можеше, но не си. Върши си работата. - Мъжът определено не желаеше да се занимава с глупостите й в момента. Не беше искал помощтта й, нито желаеше тя да е наоколо. Проклетата вещица! Той хвърли една папка с документи върху бюрото и заснова из помещението. Целия този път не можеше да е за нищо! Бяха отишли до центъра на Суна, или по - точно до Казекаге комплекса. Ровеха се из архивите в търсене на нещо, което поне да им даде посока. Търсеха сведения за Кланът Атама. Всъщност той смяташе да предприеме пътуването сам, но шефовете му натрапиха Хана. Вещицата проклета! Как се очакваше от него да мисли, докато тя е наоколо?... погледа му се задържа на лицето й за момент. Определено щеше да е трудна задача. - Не съм виновен аз, че си тук. - Опита да се извини и оправдае мъжа. - Аз дори не съм искал да си тук. - Тя го изгледа така, сякаш щеше да пробие дупка в него.  
- Значи освен че върша един куп глупости, сега съм и нежелана? - Как пък стигна до тоя извод?  
- Нямах предвид теб конкретно. Не исках никой с мен. - усещаше, че само се заплита повече, говорейки.  
- Майната ти, Кейтаро - Измърмори жената и отново заби нос в документите.  
- Майната ти и на теб. - Отвърна той, седна до нея и също се зае с архивите. Вещица гадна! Защо красивите жени имах такъв ужасен характер. Хана, Рейя... Трябваше да си тръси грозна, това е. Как изобщо беше обмислял, че иска да е с тази? Щеше да му вгорчи живота. Кейтаро отново се загледа в нея и изпита странното желание да докосне косата й, притежаваща тъмнорозов цвят.  
- Защо се боядисваш розова? - Попита той вместо това.  
- Защото изглеждам добре така. - Отвърна жената без да го поглежда.  
- Да, но нинджите не трябва да бият на очи. - Той отгърна една страница преструвайки се, че чете. Дори не бше видял дата на архива.  
- Повярвай ми, ако поискам, ще остана незабелязана. - Да, защото перфектно създадена жена като нея, някога оставаше незабелязана...  
- Трудно, с твоята въшност сигурно всеки те зяпа странно по пътя. - Отново получи същия поглед. - Казах го в добрия смисъл.  
- Гледай си архива. - Тя самата направи същото. Добре, ново правило. Нямаше да говори с нея. Щеше да се държи сякаш тя изобщо не беше тук. Мина около половин час мълчание, през който почти бяха довършили купчината на масата. Мъжът усещаше напрежение в стаята но се опитваше да го игнорира. Вместо това се върна на разследването си. Сякаш след заличаването на тоя клан, всички истории бяха изчезнали. За нещо толкова силно и древно, нима единствената информация беше в книгата, която Амая разнасяше. Мъжът затвори ядосано още някой архив. Що за странна версия на прословутата огледална страна беше това. Хиноте му каза, че са видяли и двете жертви същия ден, а в книгата пишеше, че отнема един ден, само за да започна. Ден през който ще са припаднали. Някой, все някога, трябва да е записал такова нинджицу.

- Ей. - Хана му бутна един доклад в ръцете. - Не почина ли така твоето момче? - Кейтаро с усилие отдели поглед от очите й погледна документа. Беше доклад на шиноби отпеди 20 години, който разказваше за мисия, в която умрял целият му отбор. В общи линии пишеше за кекейгенкай, вкарващ камъни и пръст в мъртви тела, връщайки ги към живота, подобно на кукли. Едва се измъкнал от „възкресените" си съотборници. Кейтаро изстръпна, спомняйки с момента, в който тези прокълнати създания пронизаха Джин. После се зачете по - нататък. Не беше описано много в архива, освен че се е случвало и преди. И че се предполага, че този Кекейгенкай е резлутат от сливането на Ринеган и Кагами Рейкон.  
- Че Ринеганът не е ли изчезнал?  
- До колкото ни е известно да. Но не всичко ни е известно...  
- Има един цитат тук. Че богът на войната връщал падналите войни. Сливал ги с пръстта и ги им вдъхвал живот. - Зачете се мъжът.  
- Бога на войната?  
- Или някой който са взели за бог някога. И Ринеган и Кагами рейкон, са доста древни. Началото им се губи назад във времето. На тогавашните хора може да им е било странно. Като Легендарния мъдрец, който са почитали едва ли не като ангел. Мисля да вземем копие на това и да тръгваме. - Промърмори кейтаро. Хана много се зарадва да го чуе.  
- Ами Огледалната страна?  
- Майната й. Не разбираш ли? За това искат Амая. Не искат да вземат Кагами Рейкон, защото очите са безполезни без гена, но при Ринегана не е така. - Кейтаро си събра нещата и изчака спътницата му да направи същото. - Искат да сложат ринеган на Амая.  
- Аз не бих отказала. - Засмя се жената.  
- Не ставай глупава. Който иска това, вече е разбрал как да го контролира.  
- Но нали стигнахме до извода, че той самия е от клана Атама? - Ентусиазмът на Кейтаро секна. - Ако бях на него, щях да дам брутална сила като Ринеган, на себеси, а не не на някоя 16 годишна ученичка.  
- Не знам... - Промърмори мъжа.  
- Трябва да останем и да потърсим още информация. - Каза Хана, облягайки се на стола. Кейтаро си остави нещата и се върна на мястото си.  
- Нали ти искаше да си ходим?  
- Да защото мислех, че си губим времето. - Тя взе една от папките и я отвори. - Вече не мисля така.

* * *

Нощта се спускаше бавно над селото и времето започна постепенно да захладнява. Имаше един момент, точно преди да стане тъмно, който Гаара по принцип обожаваше. Беше хладно, но не студено и беше невероятно красиво. Сякаш небето и земята бяха окъпани в кръв.  
Но днес определено не се радваше много на това. Напомняше му за халюцинацията му, когато всичко бе удавено в червената течност, дишаше и наподобяваше вътрешностите на умиращо животно. Тази асоциация накара нещо в него да изкрещи от ужас, но младежа го укроти и се върна отново към студената, чиста логика. Не можеше да си позволи да се радва днес, на каквото и да било.  
Не и след всичко, което стана.

За щастие, новата му любима докторка не беше на смяна когато се върна в болницата, носейки Хиноте. За щастие раните на съотборникът му не бяха толкова дълбоки, колкото изглеждаха и сигурно до утре щеше да е наред. Съдейки по наранената му ръка, Гаара разбра че и той като него, се лекуваше поне двойно по - бързо от другите хора. Надяваше се, че момчето няма да го намрази след станалото. Първо ръката му а сега това... Надежда която не беше особено оправдана от любимата му логика. Нещата се объркаха повече от колкото можеше да си представи. На всичкото отгоре толкова хора видяха това. Ако сутринта имаше някаква надежда да оправи станалото до момента, то сега вече нямаше. Най - вероятно щеше да се откаже от цялата тая работа с изборите за Казекаге. Може би дори да се върне при Темари и Канкъро. Но поне не искаше да се разделя с приятелите си на нож. И понеже го изхвърлиха от болницата, реши да започне от Амая. Сигурно беше изплашена до смърт следкато го видя днес. Не бе останал и помен от напълно неоправданият му гняв тогава. Тя щеше да разбере... нали?

Едва ли...

Дори и нейното търпение не беше безкрайно. Но бе длъжен да опита.  
Беше научил от Шиори (с която едва започна разговор, понеже в секундата в която го зърна, тя започна да бяга) къде се намират онези лаборатории в които ебше Амая в момента, опитвайки да излекува стареца и продавача на парфюми от Огледалната страна.  
Гледаше да минава по по - пустите улички, макар и пътя да беше по - дълъг. Не искаше да вижда никого, страхуваше се от това как ще реагира на още един такъв поглед. Не знаеше дали приятелката му няма да е твърде заета, за да го изслуша, но се надяваше, да намери време. Не можеше да отрече, че беше притеснен. Всичко стана толкова бързо. Онази глупачка, която е появи от нищото, събуди Шукаку и после нищо нямаше значение. Той просто искаше да убива. Разбира се... Беше пълнолуние днес. И беше отслабен, упояваха го бог знае колко пъти. Логично беше демонът да се появи по някое време, обаче Гаара е можеше да отрече и нещо друго. През целия ден той усещаше това желание да наранява. Трябваше просто да се прибере и да не излиза поне два дни. Трябваше да послеша инстинкта си, а не Хиноте. Още от спора му с лекарката усети, че нещо не беше наред.. но прояви глупост: Реши да бъде нормален за един ден, и последствията бяха на лице.  
Интересно, обаче този път не изпадна в обичайното си самосъжаление, както би казал Хиноте. По - скоро кротко се примири с очевидните факти. - Неговият път не беше такъв. Не се чувстваше добре от това, изобщо, но какъв би бил смисъла да се опитва. Съдбата си беше съдба и...  
„ _Съдбата е оправданието на онези, които не искат да поемат отговорност за делата си" _- Думите на Флейм, прогориха съзнанието му, точно както огненият елемент на момчето, бе запалил дрехите му, по - рано днес. "_Това ли е твоя избор? Така ли искаш да подредиш живота си?_" Джинчурикито забави крачка. _"Истината е, че ти сам си виновен за действията си. "_ - Червенокосият спря и се загледа към кървавото небе. Беше истина. Всичко което Хиноте каза. Толкова много се чудеше, защо живота му е така нечестен, с какво го е заслужил и защо не може просто да бъде нормален. Виждаше хора ппреди и ги убиваше хладнокръвно. Но не шукаку движеше ръката му тогава, а собствената му противна завист. Ако аз няма да имам това, което ти имаш, тогава ще ти го отнема. За това беше оставил онова момиче живо, но бе убил родителите й, спомняше си ясно момента, желанието да я нарани, да и отнеме това, което той самият искаше. Можеби до някъде търсеше и разбиране, но определено движещото чувство, бе завист. И тя бе нещото, което му пречеше да види нещата ясно. Пречеше му да види преди, че имаше Темари и Канкъро до себеси, защото бе твърде зает да гледа какво другите имаха. И по някакъв начин виждаше само това което на него му липсваше, без някога да се замисли, че имаше неща, които им липсваха на тях. Сериозно! Кой би могъл да се похвали с брат и сестра, които го обичат, макар че е пълен психар?  
И отново завистта и гордостта му, сега му пречеха да види, че приятелите му бяха по важни от хората и от начина по който го гледат, какво казват и какво мислят, защото те щяха да го мислят винаги. Може би дори и ако бе станал казекаге, мнението на по - голямата част от масите нямаше да се промени. И тогава, в този момент, загледан в небето, Гаара осъзна думите на Амая:  
"_Обичта на един човек, струва много повече от любезността на милиони.  
__Дори и да се усмихваха и да те поздравяваха по пътя, все пак щяха да те подминат и да забравиш, че си ги виждал.  
__В такъв случай, има ли значение какво са ти казали, когато си ги срещнал, щом така или иначе, ще си отидат след секунди?"_- Невероятната му памет бе запаметила думите точно и той ги повтори тихо като мантра. Съжали че не се беше вслушал в тях по - рано. Разбра, точно в този момент, че тези непознати нямаха никакво значение за него. Нямаше да с опитва да е Казекаге повече, така че те не го интересуваха. А и тогава? Защо го интересуваха тогава, след като те имаха само един от гласовете? Защото беше глупак, за това. Просто някакви непознати хора. Те не го познаваха, за да направят разликата между него и демонът, не знаеха нищо. Тяхното мнение не можеше, по пътя на чистата, студена логика, да се зачита за правилно.

Устните на Гаара се извиха в усмивка. Чувстваше се така, сякаш някой бе счупил дебелото, замаглено стъкло пред очите му и сега той виждаше ясно картинката отвъд. Червенокосият забърза крачка отново. Дори да се отказваше от изборите, нямаше да се откаже от приятелите си, щеше да остане в отбора, колкото може повече, надяваше се брат му и сестра му да му простят, но предполагаше че ще се радват за него. Такива си бяха те...  
Щеше да се извини, да се държи добре, и ако се наложи да се моли на Амая, да го приеме отново, като свой приятел.

* * *

След час и половина път и едно малко объркване на същия този път, Гаара успя да намери мястото. Пазачите отвън го пуснаха, когато им показа връзката със желязната пласитна на която беше маркиран символътт на Суна. - Хатай-Ате.- Отличителният знак на един шиноби. Един от тях провери в компютъра си, дали Гаара е този за когото се представя и след това, той вече беше на път за вътрешната част на сградата, търсейки Амая.  
Мястото изглеждаше ново и напълно различно от нормалното строителство на Сунагакуре. Поне от вътре. Беше бяло и почти цялото остъклено. Но момчето предполагаше че тези стъкла не се чупеха лесно. Работещите тук, коото преминаваха край него бяха облечени в бели мантии и имаха маски на лицата. Изглеждаха достатъчно заети, че да не му обръщат внимание. Това му хареса. Той мина по един дълъг коридор, осветен от сини луминисентни лапи, които никак не харесваше,заради престоя си в болницата. Е поне цвета на сградата тук, не бе така болезнено бял и еднакъв.  
Откри Амая в една от стаите в дъното. Мястото беше широко Имаше няколко стъклени килии, които странно му напомняха на аквариуми. В едната, на малка сива кушетка лежеше продавача парфюми. Гърдите на мъжа се помръдваха едва забележимо, показвайки, че той все още е между живите. Случаят с другия обаче, не беше такъв. Тялото му бе положено на легло, извън стъкления затвор, бе покрит през глава със светлосив чаршаф и не показваше признаци на живот. На края на леглото, до краката му, седеше Амая, застанала с гръб към врата, през която Гаара премина. Той се приближи внимателно. Не знаеше какво да очаква.

- Съжалявам. - Бе единственото нещо, което успя да измисли. Тази дума май бе най - често изричаната от него, през последните седмици. В повечето случаи с основание. Сякаш наваксваше за врмето, когато не я казваше.  
- Не ми пука. - Отговори момичето с изтънял глас и изтри от лицето си стичащите се сълзи. Той спря на място. Какво можеше да направи сега, какво можеше да каже? Струваше му се някак егоистично да говори за себе си точно в този момент, но нещо му подсказваше че съотборничката му не иска да повдига другата очевидна тема. Минаха няколко секунди в мълчания през които той огледа голямата зала. Имаше няколко големи бюра, върху които бяха подредени микроскопи, епруветки и неща чиито наименования или предназначение не знаеше, Помещението беше празно в момента. Навярно учените бяха свършили работа. Това обясняваше потока от хора по коридорите, който беше изчезнал внезапно преди около 10 минути. Всички си бяха тръгнали. Бюрото на което Амая бе работила, (в дясно от леглото на починалия старец) за разлика от останалите, прилежно подредени, беше пълен хаос. Имаше разхвърляни, хвърчащи листове, някои от които се въргаляха по земята. още странни неща чиито предназначения му бяха неясни, лежаха разхвърляни насам-натам, изцапани с течности в странни цветове. Единственото внимателно подредено нещо, бяха епруветки пълни с черната гадост, извадена от организма на Гаара преди около два дни. Мисълта че това нещо е било смесено с кръвта му го накара да изстръпне. Той върна вниманието си на Амая, която все така стоеше на леглото с гръб към него и плачеше, заради загубата на възрастния музикант.  
- Мога ли да направя нещо за теб? - Попита момчето плахо. Не беше свикнал да се намира в такива ситуации.  
- Направи достатъчно! - Изсъска тя.  
- Не те нападнах нарочно. - Гаара опита да се защити, макар да се съмняваше, че би могъл да обясни какво се случваше с него, коагато Шукаку го превземе.  
- Не ми пука. - Бе нейният отговор. Това го подразни, той се приближи бързо и мина пред нея.  
- Не е вярно. Ако не ти пукаше, нямаше да си ядосана.  
- Голям експерт стана. - Промърмори през сълзи момичето. - Махай се и ме остави на мира.  
- Не.  
- Мола?  
- Не.  
- Изчезвай! - Той се почувства така, сякаш електрическа вълна премина през него, когато Амая малко по малко започна да излива гневът си по своя съотборник. - Онзи ден, опита да ме премажеш! Казах си, „добреее бяха му размътили и без тва малкото мозък" Днес, от всички хора, ти реши да подгониш мен, отново. Започвам да си мисля, че е нещо лично. - Изсъска тя. Преди да е отговорил, продължи. - Но дори и да не е , ти си опасен! - Амая стана и направи крачка към него. - Благодарение на теб, Хиноте е в болница. При това пострада защитавайки мен! - Тя изрита нещо стъклено, което се търкаляше на пода и то се разби в близката стена. - Случва се често, някой да умира заради мен, питай него по въпроса. - Момичето посочи трупа на леглото. - Но ти... ти няма да си инструментът, който ги убива. - Тя го погледна в очите и изкрещя - Махай се! - Той я гледаше спокойно. Отказваше да се подаде на гнева й и да показва агресия. Макар и нещо дълбоко в него да го умоляваше за това.  
- Нападнах те , защото ме предизвика. Имаше ли нужда да знаеш, дали това, което момичето ти каза е било истина или не?  
- НЕ! НЯМАХ! - Извика съотборничката му и започна да обикаля нервно из стаята чупейки каквото и се стори ненужно. После направи няколко бързи крачки към него и го блъсна. - Тъпанар! - Не бе вложила достатъчно сила, че да го събори. Той само направи крачка назад и продължи да я гледа спокойно, опитвайки се да не отвърне със същата агресия. - Не те попитах, защото исках да ми кажеш истината, идиот такъв! Попитах те защото трябваше да отречеш! - Тя отново отстъпи и продължи да жужи наоколо, като победсняла оса. Искала е да отрече? Защо? - Момичето спря изведнъж пред Гаара и впи очите си в неговите. Огледалният ирис блестеше ярко под сълзите й. - Всичко което трябваше да направиш е да кажеш „не". Чудиш се защо, но нормален човек, вече щеше да разбере, изрод такъв! - Благодарение на техниката си, тя усети ефекта, който последните й и думи имаха върху Гаара и това я накара да замълчи за миг, загледана в него.- Извинявай... не исках да... - Амая се приближи плахо към момчето. - Не исках да кажа това. - Гаара затвори очи, за да избегне погледа й. Наивно си мислеше, че това е някаква бариера за телепатичните й умения. Когато я погледна отново ирисът й бе заменен от обичайният си неопределен цвят, който заради сълзите й отразяваше дори повече цветове, а самата тя, бе седнала отново на предишното си място. - Не ме интересува дали и защо си направил нещата в които онази те обвини. Сигурна съм, че си имал основателна причина - Започна съотборничката му, по- спокойно. Едва ли щеше да се зарадва ок разбереше ече такава освнователна причина не съществуваше. След днес, Гаара беше сигурен в едно: Тя никога не трябваше да вижда онази негова страна, никога не трябваше да разбира че е съществувала, защото ако разбереше, щеше да избяга, като всеки друг. - Трябваше да отречеш защото всички тези неща, влияят на нас. На мен, Хиноте и Кейтаро.И благодарение на шоуто което спретна, отбора ни може да бъде разпръснат. Може да пратят някой от нас на другия край на проклетото село със сбирщина кретеноиди, само защото ти не можеш да държиш изкъсо животното в себеси! - Гневът на Амая се върна за момент но бе одавен от отчаянието й. - Кейтаро си мисли че не знаем нищо... но греши. Вече не сме на десет. Всичко се разпада. В мига, в който онова момиче те обвини в хладнокръвни убийства насред парка, където и без това всички те зяпаха... вече бяхме погребани. Ако беше отрекъл, можеби имаше някакъв шанс да останем заедно. - Тя го прониза с поглед. - Сега единственият начин е ти да си отидеш. - Гаара почувства същата електрическа вълна да рпреминава по всяка вена в тялото му. Не искаше да се връща към живота който водеше преди. Не искаше да бъде сам отново. - Не ме гледай така. - Промърмори момичето. - И без това покрай мен, най-вероятно ще свършиш в ковчег, като всички останали. - Тя посочи мъртвеца до нея.  
- Разбирам. - Отговори момчето. - Ще си отида. - В изражението й се видя нотка на изненада. Все пак той бе на мнение че и да беше отрекъл истината, ямаше смисъл. Цялото село знаеше какъв е. Но можеха да избегнат цирка който стана по - нататък. - Искам за знаеш, че онази нощ, аз не пострадах заради теб, а заради своето собствено решение, да застана межд теб и стареца. Ти беше човекът, който ме спаси след това. - Поредната двойка прозрачни капчици се търколи по бузите на момичето. Тя ги изтри и продължи да се взира в Гаара. - Нещата, които направи за мен, през изминалите седмици, никой не бе правил през целият ми живот. Ти си първият човек, който ме нарече свой приятел. Първият човек който ме прие. - Той се отдалечи и бавно тръгна към вратата. - Толкова хора рискуват живота си за теб, някой дори са го загубили. - Тонът му стана остър. - Уважавай смъртта на Джин и спри да се съмосъжаляваш. - Не знаеше дали го каза за да й го върне за „изрода" или просто защото беше истина, но и в двата случая прозвуча лицемерно, казано от него. Той тръгна към вратата. Изведнъж го прониза силно главоболие. Толкова силно че замъгли сетивата му. Обърна се към Амая, тя бе станала и го гледаше с най-ужасяващия поглед, който бе виждал до сега. Този път не само ирисът а цялото й око бе станало огледално. Момчето усети сетивата му да се объркват. Странни приливи ту на страх, ту на щастие, по-силни отколкото човек можеше да приеме, разкъсваха душата му..  
- Не смей да говориш за него! - Гласът и прозвуча като неземна смеска между ръмжене и викове. Болката събори момчето на колене. Чувстваше се безсилен, точно както когато яшамару го преследваше в измисления му свят. По същият начин, той знаеше сега че е обречен, че няма път за бягство, че ако това продължи дори за минута щеше да е мъртав. За части от секундата безсилието му бе заменено от щастие и дори предстоящата смърт му изглеждаше забавна. После беше ред на гнева. Единственото нещо, което го спираше да скочи и да разкъса източника му, бе бруталната болка, сякаш някой се опитваше да пробие дупки в черепа му. Гаара изкрещя и сложи ръце на главата си, в някакъв безполезен опит да се предпази от атаката. Бе готов да се моли за по - бърза смърт, само за да прекрати това. Изведнъж всичко спря. След няколко секунди през които болката отшумяваше, Гаара вдигна глава към съотборничката си. Изглеждаше едновременно ужасена и изненадана от собствената си сила. Гледаше ръцете си невярващо и очите й, все още изцяло огледални се спряха наедна малка рана. После на лицето й се разля усмивка.

- Мамка му! - Извика тя. - Представяш ли си?  
- А... Не?- Отговори той плахо, докато се опитваше д фокусира зрението си. Без да дава повече обяснения Амая отиде до бюрото, грабна две спринцовки и ги напълни с черната течност от епруветките. После хукна бързо към стъклената клетка, където лежеше другият им нападател.  
- Когато докоснах веществото по кожата ти, онази вечер, по ръката ми имаше рани. Малка част от него тябва да е преминала през тях. Как не се сетих по - рано! - Червенокосият се изправи и я погледна странно. Тя избърса последните сълзи от очите си, въведе някаква парола на вратата и влезе в клетката. След това затвори.  
- Не разбирам.  
- Това нещо не е просто халюциноген. Замисли се, колко перфектно бе създаден света ти. Не бе способен да го промениш. Ако беше само твое творение щеше да имаш поне някакъв контрол- Гаара все още не разбираше, но повече разясняване не получи. Очите му се разшириха, когато Амая заби едната спринцовка в ръката на пациента си, а другата в своята и и вкара веществото във вените си. - Това нещо, увеличава силата ми. - Бе казала междувременно.  
- Полудя ли?  
- Каквото и да става, не отваряй тази врата. - Нареди момичето. Вените по ръката й почерняха и изпъкнаха. Това изглежда я изплаши, но тя опита да не се паникьосва. - Не отваряй вратата чу ли. Дори и да те моля. Ако нещата не се развият както планирам, не трябва да... - Изречението й бе прекъснато понеже тя започна да се гърчи, сякаш в предсмъртна агония. Черната гадост потече от очите й Гаара изтича до килията и удари прозореца със всичка сила. Както предполагаше, това стъкло нямаше да бъде счупено лесно.  
- Амая! - Приятелката му лежеше на пода и цялото й тяло тпереше, вените й почерняха, а покрай нея започна да се носи странно синьо сияние. Чакра. Момчето удари отново прозореца, знаейки, че без паролата, не би могъл да отвори врата. - По дяволите...

* * *

Бел АВТ:

Да знам че съм доста бавна, и се извинявам, но се занимавам и с куп други простотии.

Nothing else matter изпълнена на куанун. .com/watch?v=dSfV8QPillY&playnext=1&list=PL35E64AC9C3AA82CA :D


	7. Забравени

**_БЕл. Авт: Ето я и следващата. Отне доста време, заради изпити и защото не бях тук. Малко стана манджа с грозде, ама голяма работа. хахаха_**

**_Приятно четене. Извинявам се предварително за разни грешки, които съм пропуснала._**

* * *

**7 - Забравени**

Нищо. Нощта беше паднала, но в се още не намираха нищо в проклетите архиви,доклади и прочие, което да им помогне. Въпреки че Кейтаро успя да открие стари, смачкани страници от книгата на Амая, но имайки предвид, че на скоро я прочете от корица до корица, те му бяха напълно безполезни. Честно, как ученичката му се бе сдобила с тази книга?  
- Хана... Може би ще е по - добре ако си идем.  
- НЕ! - Жената изглеждаше вманиачена. Дъвчеше края на един химикал, разглеждайки документите отново и отново, като всеки път ги отмяташе по - бързо на страни и ги оставяше все по - разхвърляни.. - Трябва да има още нещо тук.  
- И да има, навярно е строго секретно и съвета няма да ни го даде освен ако Суна не е в пряка опасност.  
- А от къде знаеш че не е? - Извика тя, сякаш Кейтаро бе виновен за нещо. Мъжът се изправи, разпусна и отново върза дългата си черна коса. След което взе връхната дреха, която бе донесъл, предвидливо очаквайки да останат тук докато стане тъмно и студено. И се отправи към изходната врата. - Къде хукна? - Спря го Хана, ставайки заплашително от стола.  
- Губим си времето тук. Можех да съм на по - забавно място сега, с по - приятна компания. - Усмихна се, цитирайки нейните предишни думи.  
- Майната ти, върви където искаш! - Извика тя, раздразнена.  
- О, стига вече! Каквото и да търсим няма да го намерим тук. - Зеленоокият мъж я хвана за ръката и буквално я завлече навън, въпреки че се дърпаше. Тя опита да влезе отново, но той успя да я спре и да заключи вратата. За щастие жената бе по - ниска от него, за това когато опита да вземе ключовете, той просто вдигна ръката в която ги държеше, възможно най-високо. На третият й скок, след който Кейтаро успя да ги задържи, той усети силен удар в корема. Следкато го халоса, Хана грабна ключовете от ръката му и се насочи към вратата.  
- Щом искаш, отказвай се! - Когато болката спря и чернокосият най после успя да се изправи, спътничката му вече беше в стаята, преравяйки бясно папките. Може би малко по - бясно, отколкото му се струваше нормално. Той застана до вратата и се загледа в нея. Определено тя се държеше странно. Одеве искаше да се маха а сега... Интересно.  
- Защо това е толкова важно за теб? - Попита той спокойно, след известно време, застанал на входа. - Тя се обърна и го стрелна ядосано с очи, но след секунди погледът и омекна.  
- Защото... - Хана се замисли за момент. - Аз и майката на Джин бяхме в един отбор преди години. Още преди той да се роди.. - Жената седна пред бюрото и метна дългата си розова коса на страни. - Но останахме приятелки и след това. Когато той почина, аз й обещах, че ще намеря виновниците и ще ги накарам да страдат така, че и дявола да ми се възхити. Но за сега... За изминалите четири месеца... Нищо. Сякаш това не се е случило. - Тя метна ключовете по стената и строши една от лампите. - Супер... - Промърмори. Кейтаро въздъхна, седна до нея и сложи ръка на рамото й, внимателно, притеснявайки се да не отнесе шамар или нещо по - лошо, но такава реакция не последва. Той си позволи за части от секундата да се наслади на момента. После се замисли. Знаеше толкова малко за тази жена. Познаваха се от известно време и бе чувал, че тя е била част от изцяло женски отбор, за това и нейният сега беше такъв и дори понякога, пред Амая, я наричаше Куха Кучка четири. Не знаеше обаче, че тя е била заедно с майката на Джин. Онази привидно адски сладка и мила дама, беше същинска буря. Буквално. Пправеше невероятни урагани с онова нейно гигантско ветрило. Жалко че се премести. Суна изгуби много. Навярно с Хана са били прекрасен отбор. Една страна която мразеше в себе си, го накара да си ги представи полу голи в горещата пустиня, с гръмотевици и вятър покрай тях, трепейки врагове на изключително забавен кадър, но той изпъди тази мисъл от ума си. Тя бе заменена от друга. Майката на Джин... Така го погледна, на погребението му. Погребение, без тяло, без мъртвец. Просто ритуал. Този поглед щеше да прогаря мислите му завинаги. Тя не му бе проговорила тогава, и никога след това. А бяха приятели. Но когато остави сина и да умре, това явно се промени.  
- Поне не ти се е налагало да виждаш как умира, без да можеш да направиш нищо по въпроса. Без дори да знаеш защо не можеш. - Тя обърна лилавите си очи към него. - Има един момент, в който времето сякаш се забавя. Както когато бутнеш чаша, за части от секундата вече знаеш че тя ще падне и всичко изглежда някак бавно, протягаш се да я хванеш, но осъзнаваш тя вече се е разбила на парчета и времето отново тече нормално. С тази разлика, че в случая чашата беше човешки живот, а аз: некадърният капитан, който го изпусна. - Той отмести поглед в страни, и се заигра с върха на косата си. - Ще ми се да ти кажа, че аз съм виновен. Така ще измъчваш мен и ще изпълниш обещанието си. Но макар и да нося вина, знам, че онези изроди и кукловода им, трябва да си платят. - Зловеща усмивка се изписа по лицето му. - И вярвай ми, не само ти ги търсиш. Хвана ли ги, хвана ли дори един от тях, дявола не просто ще ми се възхити. Той ще събере всичките си дипломи по... демоничност... Ще ги метне през прозореца, ще стане от трона и ще ми предаде короната си, след което публично ще заяви, че е позор за ада, понеже един смъртен може да бъде по-жесток от него. - Кейтаро се изправи и подкани Хана да го последва. - Но няма да намерим никого тук, за това, наистина, нека не губим време, а да потърсим и друга следа, която да ни отведе до тези, заслужили нашия гняв. За да им им видим сметката, бавно, мъчително и с удоволствие... - Удоволствие, което по някакъв начин го накара да се отврати от себе си. Жената му отвърна с усмивка и се приближи до него. Доста по - близо от колкото трябваше. Твърде, твърде близо.  
- Знаеш ли? - прекалено близо! усещаше дъхът й върху устните си и можеше да види всички детайли в ириса на огромните й лилави очи. - не се бъркай в моите работи!. - Заяви тя и се отдръпна, след което мина през врата и излезе навън, оставяйки го, да изчака, докато времето се забърза отново. - Телефонът му зъвнна и го изкара от хипнотизираното състояние в което се намираше. Беше сигурен, че сърцето му е пропуснало няколко удара. Обаждаше се Амая.  
- Ало? - За негова изненада, гласът на Гаара прозвуча от другата страна.  
- Кейтаро?  
- Да...  
- Помощ! Амая! Мъртъв старец! Черна течност! Тя си я би и сега... Стъклена врата! Не мога да я счупя! Не знам парола! ... мисля че ще умре.  
- Чакай, чакай, по - спокойно. - Но Гаара затвори, преди капитанът да е казал нещо повече. Той опита да звънне, но не можа да се свърже. После изтича навън.  
- Хана, трябва да изчезваме, бързо!

* * *

Проклетото устройство бе изключило само и Гаара го остави на страна. Изчака моментната му паника да отмине. След известно време прекарано в опити да разбие прозореца, или ключалката на вратата, и дори да я отключи с пясъка, той осъзна: Тези неща, не бяха проeктирани за да се влезе лесно в тях, нито дори и трудно. Бяха проектирани за да остане човек затворен, независимо от уменията си. Специалните затвор... Не знаеш ли парола, нямаш път на вътре, или на вън. А Амая беше спряла да се движи, от известно време и колкото и да се взираше в нея, той не можеше да каже, дали е жива. Червенокосият удари бясно прозореца още веднъж. Дори не можеше да го одраска!  
„_И сега какво?"_ - Прогърмя гласът на Шукаку в главата му.  
- Остави ме на мира!  
„_Опитвам се да помогна"_ - Изсмя се чудовището.  
- Ако не беше ти, нямаше да имам нужда от помощ!  
„_Ако просто ме оставяш навън от време на време..."__ - _Демонът отново се засмя, докато Гаара удряше вратата със злоба._- _ „_Защо се опитваш да спасиш слаб човек като нея? Виж сантименталността й до къде я доведе: Тя ще умре!"-_ Поредният удар раздроби тишината в помещението. _- „Така ли искаш да свършиш?"  
_- Знаеш ли, Хиноте е прав: Смъртта за някой на когото държиш си струва! По добре да умра за приятел, отколкото да прекарам цял живот сам." В главата му отекна стържещ по черепа звук на отвращение.  
„_Не мога да повярвам, че те превърнаха в лигльо така бързо."-_ Гаара спря за малко, опитвайки да измисли друг начин за влизане. Пода вътре бе покрит със синя, блестяща, мъгла и той едва виждаше Амая.  
- Може би предпочитам да бъда такъв. - Промърмори момчето, ровейки из листовете, с надеждата да открие паролата записана някъде.  
„_Не бъди глупак. Колкото повече хора имаш край себе си, толкова по - слаб ще бъдеш. Плюс това тя не те приема наистина, нали си наясно, че някак си не знае какъв си и какви неща си сторил?"_ - На Гаара му идеше да измъкне Шукаку от себе си и да го размаже в пода. Какво разбираше той?  
- Тя ще разбере. - Отвърна червенокосият.  
„_Защо тогава, все още не си й казал що за отвратително човешко същество си?"  
_- Нямам време да споря с теб!  
„_Пъзльо!"_ - Засмя се чудовището, после отново се отдръпна в дълбините на ума му.  
Джинчуурикито спря и се замисли за момент, стискайки ръката си. Шукаку не се бе свързвал с него от месеци и изведнъж през последните две седмици се появи. Определено на Ичиби не му се отразяваше добре присъствието на някой друг в живота на Гаара. Беше изненадан, че звяра понася Темари и Кънкъро. Не искаше да го признае, но може би щеше да има нужда от него.  
- Шукаку? -Демонът не отговаряше. - Шукаку!  
„_Свързваш се с мен по изключение? Ама че интересен обрат.. това май е първият път... Ще ми се извиняваш ли?"  
_- Трябва да ми помогнеш. - Гаара посочи с поглед килията.  
„_Дори и да се съглася, а аз няма да го направя, момичето каза да не отваряш тази врата, каквото и да става." _- Момчето се приближи до прозрачната клетка  
- Тя дори не знаеше какво ще стане! Трябва да я измъкнем от там. - Гаара отново удари гневно стъклената стена. - Ако тя умре сега, заради бъркотия в която аз я забърках, заклевам се ...  
"_И какво като я извадиш от там_?" - Попита Ичиби. Гаара замълча. - "_Не си лекар нито пък си наясно какво се случи. Как ще й помогнеш_?" - Демонът имаше право. Не му бе минало през ума какво да прави след като я измъкне от там, но ако не друго, то поне щеш да види, че е жива.  
- Трябва поне да опитам. - отвърна приемникът.  
„_Голяма сте досада и двамата!"_ - Изсъска звярът. _- „Какво е направила тази жалка непълнолетна смъртна, за да я следвате като кученца? И ти и онзи с бялата коса. Остави ме на мира"_ - Шукаку се засмя накрая, а малка нотка на подигравка се усети в гласът му.

После Гаара изгуби контакта си с него. Ичиби нямаше да помогне. Гаара удари стената със злоба. Не беше минал през квартирата си, за да вземе пясъка, иначе до сега щеше да е намерил начин, да отвори тази проклета консервна кутия. По дяволите! Вече щеше да ходи с проклетия пясък дори и в банята!  
- Хайде, проклета да си! Да не си посмяла да умираш! Нямаш право! Аз съм егоист и няма да те пусна да си отидеш. - Той заудря бясно по стената, осъзнавайки в моментното си отчаяние, че това нямаше да доведе до никъде. - Хайде, стани. Обещавам, ще дойда с теб във всеки противен бардак в който поискаш да ме завлечеш!Печени скорпиони, караоке барове, ако искаш и стриптийз клуб. Само сатни от там! - Това не беше стабилен аргумент и бе ясна индикация за него, че го е налегнало отчаяние. Той се подпря на стъкления прозорец за да си поеме дъх, и да изчисти мислите си. Беше приел че няма да получи помощта на Шукаку, за това се изненада, когато изпита познат прилив на сила_. „Помни това обещание. Ако отварянето на тази проклета врата направи живота ни малко по - забавен, с радост ще ти помогна! Дано сега спреш да хленчиш!"_ - Гаара усети промяната в себе си. Оранжевата чакра, която бликаше от него, се превръщаше в пясък и полепваше по кожата му. Очите му се променяха. В мига в който дългите нокти се появиха по ръцете му, той удари стъклената килия. Е, този път поне успя да я одраска. Следващият удар остави още няколко драскотини в стъклото. Изчака трансформацията да се засили и удари отново. Малка пукнатина се появи. Чу се счупване, но Гаара се усети, че не е било от прозореца пред него, а от входната врата. Обърна се натам. Момиче с черна дълга до кръста коса се взираше с ужас в него. По дяволите! Тъкмо напредваше, а проклетницата го прекъсна! Той се насочи натам с ясната идея да я разкъса, но бързо осъзна, че тази идея не беше негова.  
„Престани, не е сега времето" - Шукаку не отреагира на молбата му.  
- НЕ СЕГА КАЗАХ! - Изкрещя Гаара. Новодошлата бе така вцепенена от страх и изненада, че не мърдаше. - Остави я!  
„_Защо?"  
_„Тя може би има паролата"  
„_не разбирам как този довод ще ме спре!"  
_„Шукаку! Не го прави! Недей, слушай, ако оставиш хората на мира, ще помисля върху начин да ти давам по - често контрола..."  
„_За шиноби си ужасен лъжец_" - Чудовището, обладало тялото на Гаара скочи в атака, но мощна вълна, като от придошла река, го изпрати на земята. Това го отслаби достатъчно, за да може Гаара да го прогони, преди трансформацията да напредне твърде много. Пясакът, който появата на демона бе създала, се разпадна по пода. Червенокосият, задъхан, се изправи бавно и се огледа. Всичко бе изпотрошено от Амая и довършено от него, докато тя лежеше, затворила се сама в килията полу умряла, а Гаара, преобразен като Шукаку, бясно се опитваше да влезе вътре. Това бе видяла куноичито, която дойде преди малко.  
- Викам охраната! - Изкрещя тя.  
- Не, почакай. Знам че е най - изтърканото оправдание на света но... не е това, което изглежда. - Тя обърна яростен поглед към него.  
- Току що опита да ме убиеш!  
- Шукаку беше. Виж... - Опита се да си спомни името й, но не успя, макар да бе сигурен, че са се срещали и преди. - ... Трябва да отвориш вратата.  
- Да да, и аз така си казах. - Измърмори новодошлата, готова да нападне. Не че имаше шансове, ако Гаара решеше да се бие. При мисълта дори му се прииска, само за да й го докаже.  
- Амая си инжектира от онова черно нещо, което извадихте от мен. И не мисля, че й влияе добре. - Момичето се наклони на страни, за да погледне зад него, и очите и се спряха на стъклената килия, по чиито под бе плъзнала синя чакра.  
- Каква си я свършил?  
- Не бях аз... - Тя направи няколко бързи знака. Поредната вълна, запрати Гаара и защитаващия го, макар и влажен, пясък право в отворената клетка, където до преди известно време бе бил стареца, той удари гръб в стъклената стена и падна на пода. Пясъкът, тази част от него, успяла да остане суха, омекоти удара След това куноичито изтича бързо до там и дръпна вратата.  
- Ще се оправям с теб по - късно! - Тя се завайка из мястото и започна да събира разни неща.  
- Няма ли да й отвориш?  
- Трай бе! - Отговори, и продължи да прави каквото бе започнала.  
„_Куха кучка!"_ - Обади се Шукаку. - _„Та, за тази сделка, която спомена..."  
_- Млъкни! - Изсъска Гаара тихо. - Не трябваше да я нападаш.  
„_О я стига! Мислиш ли, че ако сам не се бях спрял, тя щеше да ме спре? Късметлийка е че не продължих атаката." _- Навярно демонът имаше право.  
- Ще гворим за това после. - Каза той за да го накара да млъкне. Шукаку се отдръпна отново в дълбините на съзнанието му и не каза нищо повече. Гаара се приближи до стената на килията, точно тази стена делеше неговата килия и другата, в която лежеше Амая. Вгледа се в момичето. Все още дишаше. За смека на това, черното вещество изсичаше от очите на нея и съкиийника й. И двамата бяха в опасност, но него онзи не го интересуваше.  
- Мамка му! Трябваше ли да разхвърляш така? - Гаара не уточни че по - големите щети ги нанесе Амая. Нямаше смисъл.  
- Какво търсиш? - Попита момчето. Куноичито, ако си бе спомнил правилно му бе известна номер три, го изгледа яростно.  
- Спринцовките! - Изсъска тя, и продължи упорито да доразхрърля стаята. Ума и сечеше бързо не можеше да й го отрече. Или може би познаваше Амая достатъчно, за дй е ясно че би направила нещо такова.  
- На бюрото.- отвърна джинчуурикито.  
- Не, не тези. Не стават. Другите... Беше с тях онази нощ. - Гаара нямаше особена възможност да ги види тогава. Нямаше да й свърши работа по никакъв начин. Той се обърна към стъклената стена, която разделяше него и Амая. Черното вещество все така изтичаше от очите й. Джинчуурикито си го спомняше перфектно. Леденостуденият му допир, който бе тройно по - силен от цялата болка която изпитваше. Не искаше да знае какво щеше да стане с него, ако бе останал по - дълго под влизането му. Трябваше да измъкнат Амая. - Дявол да го вземе! - Провикна се брюнетката. - Нищо не мога да намеря в тая лудница! - Тя се приближи до килията му. - Идвам след малко, не прави глупости. - После излезе. Интересно, какво ли си мислеше, че той може да направи, докато е затворен тук? Момчето подтисна нарастващия гняв в себе си и се загледа отново в Амая. Не си личеше, дали изпитва болка, или не, дали е припаднала, или просто е в генджицу, подобно на неговото. Дали усещаше колко студени бяха черните капки по лицето й. Преди, той почти нямаше моменти в които да се чувства така безсилен. За сметка на това, такива му се изсипваха, един след друг, в последно време. Може би Шукаку имаше право, че беше станал слаб. Но мисълта да бъде сам отново го ужасяваше. Ако Амая загинеше тук, той... Не! Отказваше дори да мисли за такъв вариант. Тя беше упорита и поне малко от малко знаеше какво прави. Или поне така се надяваше.  
момичето потрепери леко и сви ръка в юмрук.  
Крушките примигнаха на няколко пъти, след което изгаснаха едновременно.  
Гаара подскочи от изненада. Определено движението на Амая и внезапният срив в захранването, бяха свързани. Навсякъде бе пълен мрак, освен мъждивата светлина, която чакрата на Амая излъчваше. Предвайки се пред обстоятелствата, Гаара седна на пода, опря гръб в стената, остайвяйки светлината да блести зад него, защото го заболяха очите, да се взира в нея. Насочи вниманието си към мрака. Може би все пак беше просто съвпадение. Извън пределите на килията му бе толкова тъмно, че сякаш беше зейнала черна дупка. Как бе възможно да е така тъмно? Сградата не бе подземна, имаше поне пет прозореца на края на... да, просто слънцето беше залязло. Момчето въздъхна. Нямаше ли куноичито да се връща вече... Дали беше отишла да оправи светлината? Едва ли, сигурно дори не знаеше че тока е спрял. Дано се върнеше скоро.  
Той откри, че не се чувства толкова комфортно в мрака, колкото би трябвало. Колкото по принцип. Гаара обичаше тъмнината, защото хората се прибираха, щом слънцето залезе. „Тогава демонът на Суна тръгва на лов", плашеха те децата си. А ето че от ловец, Демонът на Суна се бе превърнал в дивеч, не способен дори да погледне в тъмното, без да си представи някаква грозна картина вътре. Това ли значеше да си... нормален? Гаара се загледа в мрака, каточели имаше по - тъмно петно в сянката край килията. Загледа се, но не го видя отново. Тъкмо когато реши, че му се привижда, то премина за втори път. Той примигна. Стори му се твърде реално за да е въображението му, но ето, че то отново бе изчезнало. Червенокосият се взираше през стъклото още известно време, осъзнавайки, отново, че няма нищо там, освен фантазиите му. Почувства се глупаво от това. Може би просто беше уморен. Въпреки че бе под упойка, и трябваше да се е наспал, той в крайна сметка идваше от болницата. Отказа се да се взира в мрака. И затвори очи. Силен удар по прозореца го накара да ги отвори рязко. Обърна се в посоката, но нямаше никого. Чу го от другия край, и отново погледна: нищо. След това чу ударът и от двете, достижими страни на клетката. Почукванията станаха по - чести. Нищо не се виждаше, но звукът бе ясен и отчетлив. Ако беше на себе си, навярно щеше да се приближи и да се вгледа по - добре, но точно в момента, той предпочете да отстъпи към вътрешния ъгъл на клетката. Чуваше как пулсът му се засилва, подхранвайки страха, а по стъклените стени се чуваха ударите на десетки ръце. Сякаш следваха странна, мрачна мелодия.

„_Какво те прихваща?"_ - Попита Шукаку, стряскайки приемника си.  
- Не чуваш ли?  
„_Какво трябва да чуя?"_ - Звярът звучеше объркан. Но джинчурикито предположи, че просто си играе с него.  
- Не ми е време до това, Шукаку.  
„_Не се шегувам! Не чувам абсолютно нищо!"  
_- Ударите по стъклата нищо ли са?  
„_Ти си луд."_ - Измърмори чудовището. Гаара бе готов да спори, но после спря и се замисли.  
- Сериозно ли не ги чуваш? - Може би Шукаку не лъжеше. Бяха в едно тяло, но бяха различни личности с различни съзнания. Макар да изглеждаха слети ситуацията не беше точно такава и ако единия полудяваше, другия нямаше да бъде засегнат от това. Нали? Поне до колкото му бе известно. Но все пак звуците ставаха все по силни, а причинителите им, сякаш все по многобройни.  
„_Абсолютно тихо е. Като изключим няколко бръмчащи машини. Какво ти става?"  
_- Чувам удари, но не мога да видя в тъмното, кой ги издава. - Въпроса бе, кой откачаше, Шукаку или Гаара?  
„_Тъмно ли? Къде? Аз в тая стая не виждам даже една плътна сянка"_ - Гаара получи отговора си. Определено момчето бе проблема. Нещо беше станало. Може би неволно, Амая му бе направила Генджицу. Имаше логика, преди да си бие проклетото нещо каза, че увеличава силите й. Той затвори очи и концентрира енергията си, после направи с ръце знака.  
- Кай! - Изсъска. Но шумът не спираше. - Кай, мамка му! - Дори се засилваше. - Едно две три, генджицу изчезни!

- Не бъди глупак, момко. - Гаара изтръпна, отвори очи и се вгледа в мрака, опитвайки се да се увери, че Яшамару, притежателят на гласа, не беше там. Но за негов ужас, все така зомбиран, вуйчо му се появи от сенките и направи крачка към него. Спря на прага на светлината, излъчвана от чакрата на Амая. Гаара изпълзя към другия ъгъл. - Знаеш ли, пълният мрак не е толкова страшен, колкото малката светлинка, която едва блести в тъмното. Виждаш на сантиметри от теб, но нищо отвъд. Не е ли много по - плашещо, когато можеш да ме видиш? Така близо... - Вуючо му протегна ръка, но Гаара се отдръпна и уви малкото сух пясък в клетката около китката му, задържайки го в тази позиция.  
- Ти не си истински!  
- Напротив. - Гаара гледаше с ужас човека пред себеси, приличащ на привидение от ада. Женски глас, привлече вниманието му, макар че той не се обърна, да види говорещата, понеже я бе разпознал само по гласа..  
- С кой приказваш бе ненормалнико? - Беше куноичито.  
„_Добър въпрос."_ - Намеси се демона.  
- Попита защо не ме виждат, ако съществувам. - Гаара гледаше втрещен и безмълвен. Отвореше ли уста да проговори от там щеше да излезе само писък. - Ще ти кажа: Аз съм предназначен за Теб Гаара, не за тях. Аз съм _твоя _жътвар. - Следващите думи на гласовете, бяха изречени едновременно:  
- Ще отговориш ли преди да се сбръчкам?  
„_Ей, в кой свят се пренесе, проклет да си?"  
_- време е да отидеш в своя ад.  
- Млъквайте ВСИЧКИ!  
- Моля? - Долетя гласът на момичето. - Колкото и да се правиш на луд, няма да те пусна. - Но той спря да й обръща внимание.  
- Няма да ходя никъде. Ти не си истински. - Макар да казваше това в пълен ужас, той все пак бе сигурен в думите си. - Попита ме дали предпочитам „илюзията си пред истината?" Ще ти кажа: Да.. Милион пъти. - Почукването на КК3 по стената на клетката му се чу по - отчетливо, от тези на невидимите посетители. - Време е да си вървиш Яшамару и да се върнеш където ти е мястото. В далечното минало.  
„_Яшамару? Него ли виждаш?"_ - Вуйчо му се засмя, подигравателно. - „_Стига бе, не си чувал тоя тип от години!"_ - Той впи кафявите си очи в тези на Гаара. Но когато отвори уста, гласът дойде от страни. Смеска между женски и мъжки глас, но някак по-насечен, по - компютърен.  
- Схвана по - бързо от миналия път. - Гласът беше на Амая, но много изменен. Светлините се повиха рязко, а звуците замлъкнаха.  
- Шукаку чу ли това? - попита Гаара намеквайки странния глас.  
„_Абсолютно"  
_- А ти по - добре се обърни. - Каза куноичито отвън с треперещ от уплаха тон. Гаара обърна глава към килията на Амая и я видя изправена, обвита от синя светлина, застанала срещу него.  
- Впечатлен съм. - Каза тя с нечовешки глас. Той осъзна, че изненадата беше повече от страха му. Какво по дяволите се случваше? Очите на Амая бяха различни. Бяха разноцветни целите и имаха два огледални полу кръга където трябваше да е бялото на окото й. Ирисът също имаше огледално очертание а в него се виждаха нещо като точки,също огледални. Гаара не ги виждаше добре понеже отразяваха светлината и цветовете край тях. Черното вещество седеше разстечено на струи по бузите й. Чакрата се виеше край нея като неукротим вихър. Който и да бе превзел съзнанието й в този момент, беше по - силен отколкото някога са предполагали. - Нямаш идея колко си прав. - Изсмя натрапникът, със същия компютърен глас. Подпря ръце на стената, която го делеше от килията на Гаара и стъклото започна да се напуква. Момчето погледна към чернокосата нинджа, преди да е казал каквото и да било, тя въвеждаше паролата с която се отваряше вратата. След секунди Гаара беше свободен и първата му работа бе да избяга от килията. В мига в който излезе, прозорецът делящ него и Амая беше разбит. Той се измъкна и затвори вратата. - Мислиш, че това жалко стъкло ще ме спре? - Амая повтори същото движение и стъклото отново се напука и евентуално се счупи. Умът на Гаара се блъскаше от една идея в друга, осъзнавайки, че каквото и да си мисли, бе безполезно, защото неканеният им гост четеше мислите му без проблем. - Не мога да повярвам! ТИ най- силното оръжие на Суна, не можеш да направиш нищо срещу мен. Ха, а той си мислеше, че си някакво предизвикателство. - Амая се носеше във въздуха, обвита от синята си чакра, приближавайки се към тях двамата. Кк3 избяга, когато съотборничката му, наподобяваща привидение от отвъдното, се достигна до тях, а те вече нямаше на къде да отстъпват. Гаара обаче не мърдаше. Който и да бе това, а той имаше своите предположения, щеше да е по - добре да стои край него и да го слуша внимателно. - Надяваш се, че ще изпусна някаква важна информация? Глупаво Хлапе. Ако ти си най - доброто с което Сунагакере разполага, не искам дори да си представям най - лошото. С едно движение на ръката натрапникът вдигна Гаара във въздуха. Джинчурикито осъзна, че тои иска битка, а после бог знае какво щеше да направи. С такава сила можеше да победи всеки.  
„_Знам, че не сме се разбирали добре никога._" - Каза изведнъж Шукаку, сякаш сформираше прощална реч. _- „обаче сега, наистина искам да ми се довериш. И да използваш онзи кунай ей там за да го нападнеш точно след... две минути."_ -След тези думи демонът изчезна. Да... Ако останеше жив две минути, щеше да опита да отмъкне кунай от другия край на стаята, докато висеше във въздуха! Що за абсурд. Но имаше ли избор. Макар че онзи бе прочел мислите му сигурно хиляда пъти вече, Гаара реши дя послуша Шукаку. Какво пък толкова, чудовището поне имаше идея. Двамата имаха доста свади, но постигаха съгласие за едно нещо: Гаара не трябваше да умира насилствено. Шукаку имаше шанс да го последва, минимален, но достатъчен, че да не си струва риска. Все пак за хилядолетен звяр, средната продължителност на човешкия живот бе нищо. За това пясъчния демон бе решил да го защитава и измъчва едновременно. Но когато нещата ставаха много сериозни, Гаара бе установил, че може да разчита на него. Поне за някои работи. - Ха ха ха, да разсчиташ на демон! Ха, личи си, че си просто глупаво дете.  
- Ти... си виновен за Генджицуто в което бях. Ти го направи, след като бяхме в бара. Защо? - Той все още висеше във въздуха, до бюрото, с гръб опрян в стената. Намаше никаква идея как ще вземе онзи кунай, без да бъде забелязан.  
- Какво, в настоящата ситуация, те кара да си мислиш, че имаш право да ми задаваш въпроси, момче?  
- Нищо. Просто любопитство. - Отвърна Гаара честно. А и трябваше да убие две минути, без да го убият през това време.  
- Направих ти Генджицу доста преди да стъпиш в онзи бар. Просто се проявяваше бавно. Исках да те накарам да мислиш за Яшамару, да се сещаш за него повече от нормалното, за да стане, точно каквото се случи. Не предвидих обаче, че малката ни приятелка тук, има идея как да те измъкне... Не се промъквай зад мен, с тази спринцовка, малка лигло! - последните му думи бяха отправени към чернокосото куноичи. Телекинутична вълна я запрати в стената на килията, в която до преди малко беше Амая. След това нежеланият гост се обърна отново към джинчурикито, сякаш нищо не бе станало. - Явно съм подценил Амая. Няма да се повтори.  
- Защо го правиш? - Повтори Гаара, въпроса си. - Какво искаш от нас. - Той осъзна, че гласа на Яшамару в „Печения скорпион", или в кухнята му, същия ден когато бяха на онова караоке, беше част от генджицуто, а не от номерата на Шукаку. Спомни си, че и по - рано усещаше, как нещо не е както трябва, но го игнорира. Трябваше да е било направено, когато спасиха Минори. „Защо му е на някого да ни вкарва в Генджицу, без да е там за да се бие с нас" - беше се оказал точен въпрос. Естествено. Това е било просто голямо и видимо генджицу, чиято цел е била да, по междудругото да промъкне по - малко и неосезаемо. Идеята изобщо не е била да се бие с тях. Имал е план от самото начало и Гаара падна в капана му без проблем. Но как би могъл да планира нещата сам? Да знае, че ще пратят тях, в пустинята? Някой със сигурност му помагаше. Някой от Суна. - Я, млкият релтан в главата ти, най после започнна да стопля. Браво. Но целите ми, момче, ще ти станат ясни с времето. Тогава, когато аз реша.  
- Значи някой ти е помагал? - Попита Гаара, спускайки тънка струя към куная, за който демона спомена.  
- Може би да, можеби не. - Отвъна натрапникът, използвайки тялото на Амая. - Можеби просто си играя с ума ти, зощото ми е забавно. Така правим ние. - Гаара успя да придърпа леко Куная, използвайки струйка пясък. Не разбираше, защо събеседникът му не го е спрял все още. - Обичаме да си правим шеги с умовете на хората, само за да видим реакциите им. Да ги преценим. - Той направи още няколко крачки към него. - Хора като нас са готови да бъдат най - добри приятели на някого, само за да видят реакцията му, когато му забият нож в гърба. - Човекът превзел съзнанието на съотборничката му се изсмя и го погледна многозначително. - Тази млада дама не е по - различна. Иска ума ти, ти не я интересуваш. Не си и приятел, а просто опитно зайче. - Той вдигна ръце във въздуха и Гаара усети натиск, после болка. - И все пак е мило че си готов да умреш за нея. - Момчето разбра веднага, те той се опитваше да го разкъса. Изпитваше болка в цялото си тяло, докато другия използваше телекинезата си върху него, бавно и мъчително. - За съжаление обаче го намирам и за глупаво.  
- Кой си ти по дяволите? От съвета ли те пратиха след мен? - Джинчурикито вдигна куная с пясъка си и го насочи към гърба на нападателя. Принципно не би наранил Амая, обаче сега беше сигурен че врагът ще му попречи да атакува: Вече сигурно бе прочел мислите му хиляда пъти.  
- Или пък ще те оставя да я убиеш. Може би това е била целта ми още от началото? - Гаара се замисли за момент, но после осъзна, че посто го разубеждаваше. - Не ми трябва да те разубеждавам дете. Ако исках, можех да те смажа като бълха. За мен ти, най - опасното оръжие на Суна, си нищо. Но не съм тук за да те убия. Нито защото изпълнявам заповеди не безценният ви съвет. Целта, да се появя тук в този момент е съвсем друга.Но така или иначе съм дошъл, бих могъл да се позабавлявам. Да те изпратя поне... - Силна болка премина през Гаара, сякаш всяка дребна частица от тялото му се опитваше да се откъсне от всички останали. - ... месец в болница. - Преди да е загубил концентрацията си, той запрати куная към гърба на съотборничката си, надявайки се тайно, мъжът превзел ума й, да го спре навреме. Но преди атаката да е завършила струята пясък хвана острието отново, сякаш следваше своя собствена воля, добре познатият прилив на сила, накара Гаара да игнорира болката, наблюдавайки как пясъците се издигнах изпод земята, зад Амая, и бързо се разпръснаха на места из стаята, където, натрапникът нямаше да ги забележи. После чуждо съзнание измести неговото. Другият изглеждаше изненадан. Обърна се, и видя кунаят, чиято траектория ичиби бе преместил към главата му. Острието полетя, бързо, без намерение да спре.  
„Шукаку, ще я убиеш!"  
_- Млъквай Гаара!_ - Промърмори демонът, говорейки с гласовете на двама им едновременно. -_ Тя не значи нищо за мен. Да умира! Въпроса е че ти ще оцелееш._ - След като чу това, онзи в тялото на Амая се досети, че ще трябва сам да спре атаката, ако не иска острието да прободе приемникът му. Това означаваше, че умреше ли тялото й, той нямаше да се върне в своето, а щеше да умре с нея. Тази имформация можеше да е полезна. Врагът отклони куная и той се удари в стената до Гаара.  
- Жалък опит, чудовище.  
_- Помисли отново, нахалитет. - _Пясъците плъзнаха с бясна скорост към Амая. Тя замахна с ръка, но не можа да ги отклони. Обърна се към Гаара, а в изменените й очи се четяха, гняв и изненада. - _Колко чакра мислич че има, накакво изморено хлапе? Силата ти отслабва_. - Дебели пясъчни пипала се уиха около краката на момичето.  
- Не мога да прочета мислите ти? Как? -Противникът упорито замахваше към пясъка, и дори и веднъж да успееше да го отклони следващите няколко пъти не можеше.  
- _За едно си прав..._ - С отслабващата сила на Амая и напредващата трансформация на Гаара, Шукаку нямаше проблем да се освободи от техниката, държаща го във въздуха. Той скочи на пода и направи няколко крачки към врага. - _Амая иска ума на Гаара. На няколко пъти успя да прочете мислите му с огледалните очи. Изполвах възможността: Припомних си как да се предпазвам от тях. Без значение колко добре владееш тази техника, тя си е все същата. Няма ефект върху мен. Мислиш ли, че си първият Атама, когото срещам?_ - Шукаку осънаваше, че другият го разсейва с въпроси, но рядко му се случваше да говори, за това се възползваше, въпреки риска. Генжицуто направено на Гаара не го бе засегнало, зощото единственият начин да го направи е бил чрез Кагами Манако, а не със чистата сила на Кагами Рейкон, която се използва чрез допир. О да.. Шукаку помнеше този проклет клан. Беше ги срещал преди, и трябваше по трудният начин да се научи да се пази от силите им. Не се изненадваше изобщо че измряха. Интересно бе, как този и пиклата бяха оцелели?  
През изминалите две минути, демонът събра всеки възможен минерал, който можеше да използва и го превърна в пясък, а междувременно остави онзи отворко да хаби сили по Гаара. Ах, ичиби бе впечатлен от себеси. Атаката с куная, трябваше да го накара да изхаби чакра по него, за да не може да спре първата вълна от пяска. Елемента на изненадата бе свършил чудесна лабота. Ако зависеше от Шукаку, той до сега да е у-трепал тази пикла и да се е отървал от натрапника. Обаче после нямаше да изтърпи мрънкането на Гаара. Харесваше му, когато приемникът му страдаше. Беше някакъв вид отмъщение. На Шукаку му бе втръснало да е нечии затворник. Откакто бе попаднал в Суна все си намираха начин да го държат в плен. За това обичаше да измъчва Гаара. Но ако убиеше Амая сега, спътникът му щеше да стане непоносим. И въпреки това му бе приятно да го заплашва че ще го направи. Гаара беше на нокти в момента. Както и нападателя им. - _Твърде си самоуверен. Изхаби силите си напразно и сега си мой! - _Пясък уви почти цялото тяло на момичето. „Шукаку, не!" - _Млъкни!_ - Звярът се наслаждаваше да казва репликите, които по принцип приемникът му изричаше. противникът им се биеше със всичките си останали сили, но скоро и те го напуснаха. Момичето ги погледна кръвнишки. Цветът в очите й, започна да се събира към ириса. Шукаку се загледа в трите точки в очите й. Струваха му се неприятно познати. След малко Очите на куноичито бяха отново нормални.  
- Трябва да знаеш, Сабаку но Гаара. Аз идвам, и няма да бъда сам. - След тези му думи, Амая припадна. Ичиби още не искаше да рискува и да я освободи.  
_- Ей, досаднице_. - Извика той, на чернокосото куноичи. - _Ако ще изпозваш спринцовките си, сега е момента._ - Някъде в ума му Гаара си отдъхна. Шукаку реши да бъде добър и да предаде управлението на джинчурикто. В крайна сметка се бе позабавлявал, Пък и реакцията на момичето, щеше да бъде интересна. Демона започна да разбира, защо на кланът Атама им е било интересно да изследват умовете на хората. Та самия той го правеше със всеки свой Джинчурики.  
Чудовището, излизало на свобода твърде много пъти, за един ден, вече бе в дълбините на съзнанието му, където му беше мястото. Заради напредналата трансформация обаче, щеше да отнеме известно време, докато видът на Гаара се нормализира. Едната страна на лицето му бе покрита с пясък, очите - черни с жълт ромбоид вместо ирис. Дългите и твърди пясъчни нокти, стърчаха от пръстите на ръцете му, едната от които също обвита от дебел слой пясък, който бавно започна да се разпада.  
„Не мога да повярвам, че го казвам, но... благодаря." - Каза Гаара в ума си.  
„_Не го направих заради теб. Десет процента шанс да умра са достатъчни, за да не ти рискувам живота, като мога да го спася." - _Отвърна Ичиби  
„Благодарих ти, защото не уби Амая"  
„_О, моля ти се, не ме карай да съжалявам за това!" - _Шукаку прекрати всяка възмжна комуникация и се отдръпна още по - далеч. Гаара съсредоточи вниманието си върху куноичито, която бе спряла да го гледа като натровена и се бе захванала да вдади веществото от тялото на Амая и да го връща обратно в спринцовките.  
- Тя би и на него... - Каза Гаара, посочвайки килията, следкато момичето приключи.  
- Виждам. - промърмори брюнетката и се отправи на там. По - голямата част от пясъкът все още бе върху тялото му, но джинчурикито бе свикнал да се движи с него без проблем. Той се приближи до обвитата в пясъци Амая и зачака кротко да се събуди. Не искаше да я освобождава още. Трябваше да се увери че няма онзи да е там, вместо нея.  
Дали беше добре? Днес се намираше в смъртна опасност, прекалено много пъти... Едният беше по негова вина.  
- Ей. - Извика Куноичито от килията. - Няма да повярваш! - Звучеше весела. - Този е жив! - Гаара се обърна към нея. - Токущо се събуди!  
- Моля? - Значи все пак бе успяла по някакъв начин. Беше го измъкнала от огледалната страна! Удивително. Макар и той да не разбираше пълната сила на тази техника, беше сигурен че да спаси някого от нея беше преминало границите на възможното.  
Песъчинките започнаха по - бързо да падат от кожата му. След около минута, щеше да изглежда нормално.  
Приятелката му издаде тих звук и Гаара отново насочи вниманието си към нея. Тя отвори бавно очи и го погледна. Първо с изненада, после със страх, който прерасна в паника, когато видя че е обвита в пясък. Амая изкрещя силно. Писъкът и извади Гаара от вцепенението и той свали пясъците. Тя падна на колене, но бързо се изправи и отстъпи назад.  
- Стой далеч от мен!  
- Амая, аз съм. Знам че не изглежда добре но... - Той направи крачка към нея.  
- Казах ти да стоиш на страна, изрод такъв! - Момчето спря и се вгледа в очите й. Имаше същия поглед. ОНЗИ поглед. Наистина ли само това виждаше в него: Изрод? Точно както всички преди. Както всички, които го съветваше да игнорира.  
Другото момиче изтича до нея.  
- Не, не, не е... - Тя застана между двамата. - Не е това което изглежда! - По дяволите, това наистина беше най - тъпото оправдание на света. Амая я хвана за ръката и я дръпна назад.  
- Опасен е, стой далеч от него! - Предупеди, съотборничката му, задъхана от умора.  
- Амая, послушай ме поне веднъж... - Опита отново другото момиче, но тя я прекъсна.  
- Махни се от тук! - Думите и бяха отправени към джинчурикито.  
- Слушай! Това е Гаара.  
- Знам! - Изсъска приятелката му, поглеждайки раздразнено момичето. После отново се обърна към него. - Върви си и не се връщай повече. - Последната песъчинка падна на пода смесвайки се със всички останали в стаята, заприличала на плажна ивица. Гаара, отново в нормалният си вид, се взираше в очите на Амая, опитвайки да си втълпи че този поглед не принадлежеше на нея. Но фактите си бяха факти. Тя беше като всички останали. Дори не искаше да чуе какво е станало. Просто си направи изводите: Че той, демонът на Суна, я бе нападнал. Беше логинчо, нали? Все пак, Хиноте го каза: не го наричаше Психо без основание.  
- Трябваше да оставя Шукаку да те убие! - Ядосан и объркан, Гаара мина край двете момичета и напусна залата.

* * *

Суна не бе създадена за да се прекосява така, но този път, наистина бързаха, за това Кейтаро бе прибегнал до една от техниките си. Хабеше огромни количества чакра, но скоростта им бе тройно по - голяма. Уж ходеха, но сякаш летяха. Сградите и другите неща на пътя им, обаче лесно се превръщаха в проблем при такава скорост, и трябваше да ги избягват до колкото бе възможно. А като си в центъра, не беше много възможно.  
- Сигурен ли си че не те е баламосвал?  
- Не и Гаара. Звучеше изплашен. - Той одстъпи рязко в страни за да избегне една колона, и продължи да тича напред. Хана го следваше плътно. Вятъра не беше нейният елемент и се предполагаше, че трябва да е по - бавна, но не беше.  
- Дано не е толкова сериозно колкото ти е казал. - Извика жената, след което погледна с погнуса буболечката която се удари в блузата й. - Ах... Това заболя. Ама че беше грамадна!  
- Дано. - Кейтаро игнорира последните й думи. - защото ще сме там едва на разсъмване. - Нощтта бе спуснала мрачния си воал над тази страна от света, където се намираше Суна и скоро този воал нямаше да се вдигне. За съжалеине скоро и те нямаше да пристигнат. Реално погледнато Сунагакуре си беше град, при това от големите (доста големите) градове. Наричаше се Село просто защото традицията повеляваше скритите села да се наричат така. Иначе нито беше сило, нито беше скрит. Всъщност същото важеше за всичките скрити села. Особено за Амегакуре,* Чиито размери бяха двойно колкото тези на Суна. За сметка на това населението беше сравнително малко. Войната, водила се там не им се отрази добре. Не че Селото скрито в пясъците цъфтеше и върваше. Суна тепърва започна да се оправя. Управлението на четвъртия не беше перфектно, но беше достатъчно добро. Бе това, което можеше да се направи с онова, останало след войната. Бащата на Гаара се беше справил сравнително добре. Кейтаро бе в съвета доста време, знаеше че те могат да помогнат много на един каге, но и много да пречат, а в случая доста пречеха. Казекагето направи всичко възможно да върне селото към живот. Може би щеше да направи и повече, но управлението му бе прекратено доста ненавременно. Когато четвъртия управляваше, кейтаро караше годините си в съвета, но въпреки това той не познаваше Гаара. Беше чувал за него и за това че се е превърнал в проблем. Съвета доста го обсъждаха. Никога не го беше виждал на живо, обаче. Но слухове за момчето достигаха до всички краища на града. Със сигурност синът на четвъртия не беше това, което Кейтаро очекваше. Очакваше чудовище, а получи самотно хлапе. Прекара към три години в съвета заедно с директора, за това мъжът си позволи да му каже, че джинчурикито се присъединява към редовата войска. Нещо, което по принцип не трябваше да разпространява преди да му е дошло времето. Кейтаро не очакваше момчето да попадне в отбора му, но се зарадва. Силата му беше полезна. А ако сега успееше да спаси живота на Амая, заради него, щеше и да му бъде длъжник. Но за целта трябваше да побързат. Те избягваха сградите и другите по - дребни препятствия, носейки се бързо като вятъра, към своята част на селото. О, да, сега му се искаше Суна наистина да беше просто дребно селце. Хана спря изведнъж. Кейтаро успя да спре на около 50 метра след нея, върна се и я погледна въпросително.  
- Стори ми се че видях нещо. - Обясни жената.  
- С тази скорост да видиш нещо, наистина е феномен, но може ли сега да продължаваме? - Жената го игнорира и тръгна бавно напред към „нещото" което бе привлякло вниманието й.  
- Хана, сериозно, нямаме време за губене. - Измърмори Кейтаро и я последва с досада. - Какво видя? Попита той, когато я настигна.  
- Минори. - Отговори куноичито.  
- Моля? - Мъжа я изгледа изненадано, почти сигурен че тя се шегува. Но по нейния поглед личеше, че не беше шега.. - Дъртака умря пред нас, невъзможно е да си го видяла сега. - Тя с спря на една отбивка и се огледа.  
- Мислиш ли че не помня това... - Очите и се спряха на една бутилка от алкохол. Имаше малко останал на дъното. Куноичито го подуши. - Червен ром. - Промърмори. - Искаш ли? - Тя подде бутилката на Кейтаро, който, понеже нямаше представа какво да я прави, я остави на земята.  
- Как така си видяла Минори? Сигурна ли си, че не ти се е сторило.  
- Не се съмнявай в уменията ми, ако обичаш! - Хана взе парче дреха от пода и също му го подаде. Беше напоено в Алкохол. Точно като онези, които бяха открили с Амая.  
- Трупът му изгоря. Не виждам как биха могли да го вдигнат от мъртвите. - Тя му подаде още едно парче плат, а той на свой ред го погледна и метна земята. Запази си само едно от всичките.  
- Може би са използвали някакво джицу като онова Едо Тенсей, не знам, но видях Минори. И мисля че това го доказва. - Почти цялата дреха на мъжа, както я бяха открили в пустинята, лежеше сега на пътя, разпокъсана. Те се приближиха до нея.  
- Прекрасно... Колко ли пъти трябва да го утрепем за да пукне? - Чу се шум от сградите пред тях. Идваше от три сгради, изоставени след пожар. Бяха складове преди, ако той си спомняше правилно. - Каквото и да е причинило шума: Мястото е огромно. Ще ни отнеме часове да го проверим цялото. Амая може да умира. Да тръгваме. - Хана сякаш изобщо не го беше чула. Тя тръгна към изоставените складове. Мъжът въздъхна и я последва.  
- Можем да се разделим. - Предложи жената, когато Кейтаро я настигна. - Аз ще проверя, ти продължавай.  
- Не ми се ще да те оставям. - Отвърна той.  
- Не ми е нужна бавачка. - Изсъска куноичито в отговор.  
- Ти пък. Не искам да изтърва веселбата. - Уточни спътникът й, макар да мислече, че остави ли Хана сама, тя щеше да е в опасност. Въпроса беше, достатъчно ли бе силен, за д ги отърве от опастността и без това.  
Тежката врата на склада изскърца под натиска им и се открехна леко. Вътре беше тъмно и миризмата на изгоряло избяга през вратата за да ги посрещне.  
- Готов ли си? - Попита Хана, слагайки ръка пред носа си.  
- Път на дамите. - Ухили се той в отговор. Жената направи два знака с ръцете си и в едната й длан се събраха гръмотевици. След секунди те образуваха малка, блестяща топка, състояща се от миниатюрни светкавици. Интересен, алтернативен, начин за осветление.  
- Пъзльо. - Промърмори тя преди да влезе. Кейтаро я последва. Очудващо, но кълбовидната мълния в ръката й осветяваше ярко наоколо, като факла. Виждаха наняколко метра край себе си. Стари, изгорели, останки от мебели. Нападала мазилка и дори части от тавана, през които се мяркаха зловещи черни дупки към втория етаж. Всяка тяхна крачка караше пода да скърца сякаш го измъчваха. Сградата беше нестабилна, и бе свързана с още две, точно толкова нестабилни, ако не и повече. Не му харесваше идеята да се задържат тук.  
- Имам лошо предчувствие. - Сподели той.  
- Да нарича се страх. - Хана се обърна към него и освети лицето му. - Спокойно пъзльо. И аз го имам.  
- Да се махаме.  
- Престани. Дъжиш се така сякаш си тийнейджър в къща пълна с призраци. - Жената се засмя и отново забърза крачка.  
- Ами реално погледнато, Минори може да мине за призрак. - Настигна я той. - А и аз не съм толкова стар. Мога да мина за тинейджър.  
- Оптимист. - Засмя се спътницата му. Скърцане по пода, идващо от някой друг привлече вниманието им към далечният край на голямата зала. Те се спогледаха и тръгнаха бавно и тихо натам. Друг шум обаче ги накара да спрат на място. Беше силен и дойде зад тях. - Това вратата ли беше? Кажи ми че не беше вратата! - Те се обърнаха бавно само за да се уверят, че мъждивата светлина от открехната порта вече я нямаше.  
- Някой я затвори.  
- Капитан Очевиден, браво! Сега ще кажеш и че...  
- Тихо. - Изсъска мъжа, прекъсвайки думите й. Шумът от скърцане се чу до тях. Вглеждаха се в предполагаемото място, макар да знаеха че нямаше да видят, дори и да имаше някого там. Отново се чу скърцане. Мълнията в ръцете на Хана изсвистя.  
- Залегни. - Прошепна тя и запрати със сила малкото кълбо, към тъмното пространство отпред. Кейтаро очакваше, че то просто ще усвети мястото, за това, последвалата експлозия го изненада. Ярка бяла светлина избликна пред тях, последвана от шумът на взрив. Няколко парчета от.. нещо, се разхвърчаха край тях. Кейтаро се спусна към земята, за да ги избегне. - Предупредих те. - Измърмори Хана. След секунди всичко стана тъмно, като в пещера.  
- Трябваше ли да правиш това? -изсъска мъжа изправяйки се. - Ами ако се окажа, че е било някакво хлапе, което се е криело тук.  
- Бая куражлия ще да е това хлапе. - Кейтаро я бутна без да иска.  
- Може ли светлина? - Измърмори той.  
- Това да не ти е фенерче. Изчакай малко. - Отново се чу скърцане. Този път от няколко места едновременно. И двамата затаиха дъх и се заслушаха. По дяволите... бяха Много места едновременно. След две три секунди през които той пришпорваше спътницата си, втора синя светлина се разнесе край тях, от нова мълния, която Хана беше направила. Разкривената, мъртвешка физиономия на някакво задгробно същество, бе първото, явило се пред очите му. Кейтаро се стресна и изрита, по инерция, изчадието. То падна строшавайки на парчета, сякаш бе от порцелан. Буци пръст и чакъл се изсипаха от него. Хана промърмори нещо и светлината се засили. Това откри гледката към още няколко такива, които ги бяха наобиколили. Движеха се бавно към тях, подобно на група зомбита, но Кейтаро ги бе виждал и преди, и знаеше, че те са не просото бързи, но и добре способни да се бият.- Такива убиха Джин. - Съобщи той, а Хана го стрелна с поглед. - Предлагам да бягаме. - В този момент нападателите започнаха да се движат нормално и да атакуват.

* * *

- Значи онова беше Гаара? - Амая седеше на леглото до продавача на парфюми, който също бе седнал и ги зяпаше недоумяващо.  
- За трепти път, глупачке, Да! - Отвърна, преглеждащата го куноичи, с досада в гласа.  
- Ама.. Не Шукаку в тялото на Гаара ами...  
- ДА! - Кресна другата. - Ти какво, малоумна ли си? - Амая игнорира зажданията й. За трети пореден път, тя опита да си намери нещо, с което да отрече казаното. Този път не успя. Събуди се зарита в пясък, а съотборникът и, заприличал на изчадие от ада, я гледаше с онези, плашещи, жълто-черни очи. Как се очакваше тя да реагира? Какво ДРУГО можеше да си помисли?  
Кк3 и бе обяснила, на бързо какво се беше случило, но на Амая и звучеше като научна фантастика. Постепенно обаче нещата започнаха да придобиват смисъл. Това я накара да се почувства невероятно глупаво. Трябваше да обясни на приятеля си възможно най - бързо, че е станала грешка. Като знаеше, колко нестабилен е Гаара, не искаше дори да си представя какво минаваше през ума му. Трябваше да го изслуша още тогава. Интересно... Винаги когато гледаше филми или четеше книги в които героя попада в подобна сигуация, винаги се замисляше, какво толкова ще им стане да млъкнат за момент и да чуят какво има да им каже другия. Винаги си мислеше, че тя това би направила, но понеже бе телепат, Амая не беше попадала в такава ситуация до сега. Няма как да се получи объркване, когато малко или много разгадаваш мислите на другия. Тя въздъхна мрачно. Трябваше да говори с Гаара. Но, всяко нещо с времето си. Сега, както бе обещала, започна да разказва, къде се е намирала тя, докато онзи натрапник бе взел назаем тялото й.  
- Може да се каже, че прехвърлих съзнанието си в неговото. - момичето погледна продавача на парфюми, който и без това бе нетърпелив да чуе историята. - Бяхме прави, че не е точно огледална страна.  
- Какво е огледална страна? - Попита мъжа. Двете момичета го стрелнаха с поглед. Никоя не си направи труда да обясни.  
- Обаче. - Продължи Амая, натъртвайки на думата, за да го накара, да не задава излишни въпроси. - доста от нещата изглеждаха същите. Усещах същите защити, когато се опитвах да проникна в умовете им, без да използвам това черно вещество. - Огледалната страна си имаше определен модел по който се правеше. До сега, Амая не бе правила никога, но знаеше теорията. Нощем, когато се проявяваше противоположната страна на човек, истинското му съзнание бе затворено на място в ума му. Някъде дълбоко. Нещо като силно раздвоение на личността. Денем, изглеждаше така, все едно се връща, но все още беше в същия капан. Както например, някой да е затворен на едно място и денем да говори през прозореца, а нощем да спускат пердетата. Същевременно да не осъзнава че е там, когато прозореца е отворен. От човека, който се опитваше да развали Огледалната страна, се искаше да намери това място и да извади истинската личност навън, за да замести другата и нещата да бъдат както трябва. От човека, който я правеше, се искаше да използва всичко възможно за да попречи на това. Следователно, трябваше да сложи защита, която да спре онзи, който се опитваше да проникне в ума на пострадалия. И ако по някакъв начин, човек минеше защитите, използващия техниката, слагаше и капани. Комбинирани с тези защити, които по принцип имаше в ума на човек, да се стигне до въпросното място, бе почти невъзможно. Освен ако не си по - силен от онзи направил джицуто. Тези на по - високо ниво, можеха да сложат по - сложни защити и по -опасни капани. Тези на по - ниско, по - лесни за преминаване. В зависимост от това колко са, на мозъкът на човек му е необходимо да се пригоди към тях. За това, през първия ден, жертвите са припаднали. - Понеже - продължи Амамя. - очевидно, човекът правил Огледална страна върху тези двамата, е много по - силен от мен, явно е сметнал, че няма нужда да слага капани. Опитал е да отбие номера само с няколко защити. И те действително успяха да ме спрат, първоначално. За това и двамата не са били припаднали. Умовете им са се приспособил бързо към малкото промени в тях. До тук, техниката прилича на Огледална страна. - Когато разпитваха внуците на стареца, те бяха казали, че той е бил съвсем наред миналия ден, и вечерта също. Още тогава, щом Кейтаро и съобщи тази информация, Амая се усъмни, че нещо беше по - не по реда си, отколкото мислеха. Когато влезе в ума на продавача, разбра какво. - Когато Онзи бе вкарал Гаара в генджицу, за няколкото секунди, през които четох мислите му, забелязах, че света край него бе перфектен. Беше непроменим. Човек би трябвало да има контрол над собствения си ум. Да може, понякога дори несъзнателно, да променя обстановката само със силата на мислите си. Гаара нямаше да успее дори да искаше. Бях се замислила защо, но имах по важни неща на главата тогава. После, когато се скарах ме с него, и веществото проникнало в организма ми се задейства, осъзнах: Умът му е бил подреден и непроменим, защото някой, много силен е бил там и му е пречел да го промени. Като бигбрадър, който наблюдава къщата. За да може Онзи да го постигне му е трябвало нещо, с което да го направи. Колкото и да си силен, Кагами Манако, техниката ни за разстояние, не действа на такава дистанция. Значи му е трябвало нещо, което да я подсили. Освен да наблюдава „къщата", той е е трябвало и да я подрежда, да я контролира. Било то и само да пречи на Гаара да промени нещо. Следователно е трябвало да ползва Кагами Рейкон: най - главната ни техника. За това му е трябвал физически контакт. Но не е можел да го установи. Имал е нужда от мост, директно в съзнанието на жертвата си. Тук идва и ролята на това нещо. - Тя посочи черното вещество в ръката на другото куноичи, което я гледаше объркано, опитвайки да смели имформацията. - Беше права, то е халюциноген, силен да, но не е само това. То свързва съзнанието на човек от клана ми, с това на друг, в който е инжектирано. Когато се досетих какво прави, го инжектирах на себе си и на пациента ни, с надеждата, да прескоча защитата и да проникна директно в ума му. И успях. Бях достатъчно силна, за да не може няколкото защити да ме спрат. И тогава разбрах, че някой друг вече е бил там. - Мъжа и Кк3 се спогледаха и погледнаха Амая в очакване да продължи. - Техниката имаше много общо с огледална страна, но всъщност, наподобяваше и това, което Онзи беше направил с Гаара. Влязъл е в ума им, сложил е защита, затворил ги е на въпросното място, със спуснатите пердета, но вместо да се появи само противоположната страна, той е използвал моста, за да вкара, до някаква спен своите техники в техните тела. Слеователно, онези с коиото се бихме, както и Минори, са били смеска мжду, своя собствен потенциал, изваден от огледланта страна и части от силата на Онзи. Незнам дали и съзнанието му е било там, или просто част от умствените способности. Интересно е, че той можеше дори да измени чакрата на другите. Минори имаше поне 3 елемента. Но не може, явно, да увеличи количеството й. Незнам как става. Дали е заради Мостът, или нещо, което само Той може... Резултата и при това и при обикновената огледална страна е един и същ. - След три дни, мозакът на човек не може да понесе тормоза и умира.. - Двамата продължаваха да я гледат неразбиращо, а тя все така продължаваше да не им обръща внимание. - Минори се самозапали, за да не открием следи от веществото в кръвта му, а при другите двама не е имало нужда, защото вече щяхме да сме го намерили в Гаара, а и очаквайки Огледална страна, би било малко вероятно да търсим нещо друго. - когато хиноте беше казал „Значи за това очите им са черни" това я бе накарало да се замисли, дали не беше така. Но дори тя не си направи труда да провери за това, опитвайки се да се оправи с Огледална страна. А трябваше, защото това се бе оказал начинът, Онзи да отиде до нейният ум. Той е имал мост към продавача. После, щом и тя направи един, към продавача. Той им бе послужил за нещо като връзка. Един Атама не влизаше в ума на друг Атама, но когато Амая използва Моста за да прехвърли голяма част от своето съзнание в това на продавача, за да може да използва цялата си сила срещу защитите, онзи е задействал своя мост и като проклета бълха, бе изпратил ума си в продавача и от там, прескочил нея. Това дори за Амая идваше твърде сложно. Но по най - простият начин. Тя се остви открита за атаката му. А Онзи го бе очаквал. Той им даде черното вещество на тепсия, само за да може Амая да го използва в един момент. Навярно причината да използва тялото на Гаара за да го създаде, а не нейното, беше, че джинчурикито е по - издражлив. Амая не би оцеляла през такъв болезнен и мъчителен процес. Плюс това, тя беше Атама. Нямаше как да влезе в съзнанието й, докато нейното бе още на мястото си. А и кщеше да забеежи генджицуто. Гаара са бе оказа далеч по - удобна жертва.

Прехвърляне на съзнания. Това беше само теория в книгата й. Надминаваше многократно способностите на Кагами Рейкон. Основата беше същата, но останалото...  
Черното вещество - мостът, и бе дал такава сила, че тя да бе способна едва ли не да пренесе себеси в някой друг. При Кагами Рейкон се създаваше просто връзка между двама души, било то за генджицу, или за гледане на спомени или за подменянето им и пр. А в случая, връзката беше нещо странично и тя можеше да я използва пълния капацитет на силата си, да направи всичко. Дори можеше да използва веществото за да не се свързва с друг, а само за да засили собствените си способности. Момичето си спомни какво бе направила на Гаара съвсем неволно. С наличието на съвсем малко от това нещо в кръвта й, едва не му изпържи мозъка. Вкарването на един ум в друг, със сигурност не бе единственото, което един Атама, можеше да направи. Но защо тогва им беше предоставено така лесно? Толкова много сила... сега беше в ръцете й.  
То всичко това обаче, все още не обясняваше „телекинезата" за която КК3 спомена. Никъде, Амая не беше виждалала, нито в книгата, нито в архивите, някой от нейния клан да е местил предмети с мисълта си. Това беше абсурд. Но имаше много неясни неща, така че това бе просто още едно от тях. Момичето въздъхна. Защо и бе дадена всичката тази сила? Какво очакваше Онзи от нея? Защо бе влязъл в тялото й. - Тя се взря в нетърпеливите погледи на другите двама в стаята и обясни накратко нещата минали през ума й. - Има една уловка с пренасянето на съзнание, обаче. - Каза момичето после. - Според теорията, ако приемникът ти умре, цялата ти личност, или поне това което си вкарал в него, се затрива. Умира с него. - Те я изгледаха странно. - Представете си два компютъра. И в двата има по равно количество информация. Вземаме тази от единия и я прехвърляме на другия. Не можем да я корипаме, а само да я преместим. И хард диска на едния остава празен. После смачваме другия компютър който притежава своята и пренесената имформация, с един голям чук. И всичко записано на него си заминава, без начин да бъде възстановено. За да не стане така, преди да го смажем, трябва да върнем имформацията обратно в предишния. Сега разбрахте ли? - Кк3 кимна плахо, а мъжа ги изгледа още по - объркано.  
- Обаче не разбрах, защо с Кагами Рейкон, да не можеш да преудолееш защитите, а като прехвърлиш съзнането си, можеш? - попита чернокосото момиче.  
- За да прехвърлиш съзнанието си в това на друг ти трябва огромна сила, както и връзка, по - мощна от това, което Рейконът може. Имаш ли тези двете, защитата на нечии ум е нищо. На теория с такава сила, можеш дори да преживееш последните спомени на мъртъв човек.  
- Как ще обмениш информация със счупен компютър? - Засмя се КК3, на последните и думи.  
- Чакрата на човек пази последните му спомени. Ти ги пренасяш в себеси. Тоест пренасяш малкото, оцеляла част от „съзнанието" му в себеси. Но за да видиш какво е станало, трябва да ги преживееш през неговите очи. Или иначе казано да „умреш". Не се препоръчва. Физически не умираш, но може да... хм.. да си прецакаш хард диска. - Засмя се момичето. Но това са просто теории. Бих пробвала някои, тази не е една от тях.  
- Нима смяташ да използваш това отново?  
- Разбира се. - Отговори момичето. - Така ще мога да изравня силите си с Неговите.  
- По - тъпа си отколкото мислех. - Възмути се брюнетката. - Не виждаш ли че Той това иска. Сега стана този гаф, после ще стане друг, докато се усетиш, нещата могат да отидат в много погрешна посока. - Амая се усмихна на невероятният и оптимизъм. Не че някой някога и бе искал мнението.  
- А какво да правя? Да гледам как хората край мен умират един по един?  
- Амая...  
- Не ща и да слушам. - Отвърна куноичито, впивайки разноцветните си очи в нейните. - Ще го използвам само в краен случай, доволна ли си? - Тя стана и се отправи към изхода.  
- Къде тръгна?  
- Да си заредя телефона, да посетя Хиноте и да намеря Гаара.  
- Чакай, трябва да... - Но Амая я игнорира и излезе навън. - Тъпа шматка! - Изсъска куноичито. После погледна мъжа, който продължаваше да гледа, все едно са му казали и доказали, че небето е червено, а не синьо. - Кажи? - Промърмори тя, засичайки въпросителният му поглед.  
- Какво е компютър?

* * *

Квартирата му беше разхвърляна след последната битка. Изчисти пясъка, но някои от мебелите бяха пострадали и единият прозорец беше счупен. Хм, Хазяите нямаше да му върнат депозита след това, нали?. Вече не вървеше и да се кара за кактуса си. Добре че Кан му подари друг. Можеше да мине за неговия и Темари да не започне с редовното „Казах ли ти!" Гаара се приближи до шкафа и сложи малко вода на кактуса, който не беше виждал течността от минимум седмица и половина. После погледа му се спря върху снимката на Яшамару, и той си спомни, запорден път, как вуйчо му бе загинал. Винаги ли хората на които държеше щяха да го предават?  
Явно просто му беше писано да е така.  
Опитваше се да повярва на думите на Хиноте, че съдбата му служи просто за оправдание, но някак си, нямаше какво да ги потвърди.  
Това беше.  
Майка му, баща му, Яшамару, Амая... Всичките можеха да вървят по дяволите!  
Червенокосият джинчурики обърна снимката и седна на дивана. Да, всички можеха да вървят по дяволите! Той вече нямаше работа тук.  
С каква цел отиде... а как се развиха нещата. Истина е било, че не можеш да наречеш някого, когото познаваш от две седмици свой приятел. Явно за тези неща трябва време. Но до сега, никога не бе имал такъв синхрон с друг човек. Никога не се бе чувствал толкова удобно в компанията на някой, както в тази на Хиноте и Амая. Дори и Темари и Канкъро не можеха да създадат подобно спокойствие в него.  
Как можа да се подведе по това? О, да, той бе станал по - слаб. И което бе още по - глупаво: сега, когато си тръгнеше, тези хора всъщност щяха да му липсват. Не знаеше дори, кога успяха да му станат близки? Сега студената логика беше за предпочитане. По дяволите, нима единственият начин да не страдаш бе да не допускаш никого до себеси? Как успяваше Наруто да с справи с това? Или просто бе поданал на някакви уникални хора, които бяха създадени за да са с него? Гаара въздъхна и се взе мрачно в нищото. Искаше му се да има джицу с което да върне последния ден. Да не отиде с Хиноте а да се прибере, и всичко последвало да не се беше случило. Изпитваше странно, неприятно чувство, придружено от гняв, който го караше да иска да убие някого.  
„_За това, мога да помогна."_ - Обади се чудовището, което заради пълната луна навън, бе много по - трудно за контрол. По - бясно.  
- Не сега. Остави ме на мира! - Гаара много искаше да го извади от ума си и да го пребие.  
„_Стига. Просто се наслаждавам на страданието ти. Дължиш ми поне това"  
_- Нищо не ти дължа.  
„_Аз ти спасих живота. И на теб и на „ благодарната" ти " приятека."_ - Възрази Шукаку.  
- Ако не беше ти, нищо от това нямаше да се случи! - Изкрещя момчето. Тук поне можеше да вика колкото си иска. Нямаше кой да го гледа така, все едно е побъркан.  
„_Зная."_ - Гордо заяви звярът. - _„Но после се поправих, нали? Не е моя вината, че нещата се стекоха така."  
_- Остави ме на мира. - повтори Гаара остро. Но както винаги, Шукаку не разбираше от дума.  
„_Кога ще осъзнаеш, че аз съм единственият ти приятел_." - Засмя се звярът. Момчето не отговори. Не искаше да признава че е така, но същевременно нямаше и как да го отрече. Не и в момента. Надяваше се, че като се махне от тук и се върне при Темари и Канкъро, нещата щяха да се нормализират. Той подтисна раздразнението си, стана и започна да си събира нещата, с идеята да тръгне сега, и да плати на някой да му ги донесе. Няколко оръжия, дрехи, снимки и един кактус нямаше да му струват кой знае колко. Докато прибираше се изуми с колко малко работи се беше пренесъл. - _„Наистина ли искаш да си ходим?"  
_- Да. - Отвърна джинчурикито. - Нямаме работа тук.  
„_Но тук е забавно!"_ - Запротестира демонът. - „_Бяхме в бар. Не съм бил в бар от 15 години..."_ Гаара изсумтя в отговор,посказвайки на звяраът, че не иска да продължава разговора. Въпреки това той не престана. _- „Плюс това не можеш да си зарежеш мисията на средата."  
_- Знаеш ли, не мога да си обясня какво искаш! - Добре, до тук с подтискането на гнева. - Появяваш се, нападаш всеки на около. Казваш че не можеш да понасяш новите ми приятели... - Гаара замълча, осазнавайки че не може вече да ги сложи в тази категория, после продължи. - И на всичкото отгоре искаш да останеш тук! Изобщо не разбирам какво се върти в главата ти! - Момчето закопча големият куфар с който бе дошъл и се замисли, дали ще намери някой вечерта, на когото да плати, да пренесе него и кактуса, обратно в центъра на Суна. Не че не можеше сам, просто не му се занимаваше. Определено нямаше да открие, не и толкова късно. Е какво пък, щеше да плаща наема на това място, сигурно още месеци заради договора. Щеше да прати някого да го вземе. Да си сина на бившия Казекаге имаше малки привилегии. Гаара обиколи неврвно из стаята. Опита се да не мисли за всички глупости в главата си и провери дали не е забравил нещо. - О, снимките... - Момчето се приближи до картините и започна една по една да ги прибира в куфара, на места, където нямаше да се счупят. Започна с тази на майка си. Погледна я за момент и осъзна, сякаш за пръв път, че дори собствените му родители бяха отвратени от него. Той се бе родил, отнемайки живота й. Да, прекрасна замяна. Да не се беше раждал изобщо. Прибирайки снимката на Темари и Канкъро, Гаара се зачуди, какъв ли би бил живота им без него. Майка им щеше да е жива, можеби дори баща им. Нямаше да живеят в постоянен страх... Погледът му се спря на обърната картина. Той я взе и погледна човека на нея. Яшамару... русокосият мъж бе в пълното си право да го мрази. Всъщност, как би могъл да не го мрази? От където минеше, носеше зло. Беше убил сестра му, собствената си майка. Роден чрез смърт. Чудовище. Не Шукаку, а самият той, бе чудовище. Изрод, както го бе нарекла Амая. Ако него го нямаше, толкова много неща нямаше да се случат, толкова много хора нямаше да страдат. Как можеше, така нагло, да очаква от тях да го приемат? Та на тяхно място, и той би постъпвал по същия начин.  
- Съжалявам... - Прошепна Гаара, гледайки човекът от снимката и после я прибра, заедно с останалите, закопчавайки куфара отново. Джинчурикито седна на мръсния под, игнорирайки факта, че преди малко бе минал през банята. Защо трябваше да бъде той? Защо той не беше на мястото на Наруто - героя, спасителя, онзи когото приемат... Поне веднъж...  
„_Гаара"_ - Гласът на Шукаку, прозвуча някак тих в ума му, не толкова висок. - „_Узомаки е приемник на Кюби. Не е цъфнал и вързал, вярвай ми. Дори аз не мога да понасям Кюби."  
__- _Струва ли ми се, или се опитваш да ми кажеш нещо мило? - Заяде се момчето.  
„_Опитвам се да се спася от скуката!"_ - Гласът му се върна към нормалното. - „_Не можеш да тръгнеш сега. Интересно ми е, кой беше този тип!"_ - Протестираше демона. - _„Не казвам да се сдушваш отново с оная неблагодарна Атама, но не може ли поне да продължим мисията? "  
_- Ще разберем от някого, когато го заловят. Тяхната мисия вече не е моя. - Промърмори червенокосият и стана, тръгвайки към изхода, вземайки само кратуната и няколко куная със себеси, при които бе оставил и ключовете си. - Даже и да исках, няма как да стане.  
„_Или ще избие селото преди да го заловят. В частност и скъпоценните ти приятелчета"  
_- Не се опитвай да мe манипулираш. - Промърмори Гаара, заключвайки вратата отвън и тръгна бавно по стълбите.  
„_Искаш ли да ти отговоря?"_ - Момчето изсумтя въпросително. - _„Какво се върти в главата ми. "  
_- Слушам.  
„_Искам да правиш противоположното- на това което ти искаш. Просто и ясно. Но в случая, освен това, наистина смятам че трябва да останем."_- Гаара въздъхна недоволно, слизайки на втория етаж. - _„Не, сериозно, срещал съм този клан и преди. Опастността не е за подценяване." - _Момчето си спомни, че Шукаку бе споменал това, когато се биеха с неизвестния натрапник, но мислеше за много други нещаи не се сети да повдигне въпроса.  
- И ти пука, защото обичаш Суна? - Присмя му се приемникът.  
_„Няколко години преди да се родиш, Отрядът в който джинчуурикито ми беше, бе заловен от кланът Атама. Измъчваха ни по начини, които слабият ти децки ум не би могъл да разбере. Не ми пука, за проклетото село, ако можех, лично щях да го изравня със земята, но искам отмъщение! И искам да знам, кой беше този тип!" - _Момчето не разбра как това трябваше да го интересува. Но все пак го интересуваше. Думите на Шукаку уж бяха очевидна лъжа, защото кланът бе изчезнал отдавна, но съществунването на Амая, която беше само с една година по - голяма от него го накара да се замисли над казаното и дали не беше истина.  
- Как ви заловиха? - Червенокосият бутна входната врата и излезе навън, потрепервайки леко от студа. За щастие предвидливо си беше взел връхна дреха. .  
„_Бяхме изпратени да ги избием." _- Гаара спря на едно място за момент, изненадан от имформацията. Е това поне обясняваше защо сега Онзи беше след Суна - „_Глупости момче казах ти че се провалихме! "  
_- Как умряха те тогава, защо беше пратен да ги убиеш, изобщо? Те не бяха ли изчезнали отдавна? Защо не ми каза първоначално че си ги срещал?  
„_По - бавно. Първо: Избиха се взаимно, заради жаждата им за власт. Атама са на принципа че колкото повече сила и контрол има човек, толкова повече власт има над другите и животите им му принадлежат. По-слабите се съгласяват. Стават нещо като роби на силните господари. Това май е единственото, което харесвам в тоя клан." _- Гаара използва малко пясък и се издигна на високо за да види пътя. За двете седмици в този край на Сунагакуре, беше свикнал малко с посоките, но искаше да е сигурен, че няма да се обърка. Забеляза улицата отиваща към центъра, върна се на земята и тръгна по нея. Някъде тогава осъзна, че Шукаку бе замълчал.  
- И? - Подкани той.  
„_Атама бяха огромен клан.- _Продължи демона. - _Поискаха да направят скрито село, само с техния клан. Към края на войните между клановете отказали да се присъединят към Суна, и да живеят тук, но сключили в последствие мирен договор, към който се придържали дълго време. нинджите работели тук и голям процент от печалбите им отивал за Суна, а не за техните земи. До изсяняване на процент печалба, от който всички да са доволни не се стигнало дълги години. За това започнало да се създава напрежение между селото и кланът, живеещ извън него, докато се стигнало до момента в който те пожелаха да направят отделно скрито село. Феодалният лорд отказа понеже Суна му изнасяше доста повече от създаването на нещо ново, заради различни политически и финансови причини, знаеш как е. И така Атама обявиха война на Суна. Като се предполагаше че победителя ще бъде единственото скрито село в земята на вятъра. Лорда се престори че е съгласен, но с баща ти уговориха тайна мисия: Суна да направи неочаквана атака над Атама и да ги избие. Мисията бе провалена. 10 човека отряд сред които аз и тогавашният ми приемник бяхме заловени. Преминаваха през умовете им, разкъсваха ги на парчета, нямаше нещо, което да не видяха и нищо не остана след тях, освен редица трупове. Най - силният господар, измежду тях се бе заел с моя джинчурики, но аз успях да предпазя ума му, заедно със своя, на цеата на болка, която мизерните, човешки сетива дори не могат да възприемат. Един месец бяхме в техен плен. Не можех да изляза на вън, защото ме спираха, но в последствие се приспособих към силата на господаря и когато той изпрати някой по - слаб да пречи на трансформацията вместо него, аз успях да го надвия. Измъкнах джинчурикито ми и успяхме, като по чудо да избягаме. Шинобите на Суна се подготвяха за предстоящата война, но до нас достигна вест: Останалите, макар и по - слаби господари, решили че техния владетел е изгубил силата си, и за това ни е изпуснал. Те използваха подготвената си военна мощ срещу него, той и верните му хора отвърнаха на атаката и докато се спукваха взаимно от бой, ние се включихме, педи да се усетят нищо не бе останало. Оцелелите се бяха разбягали на някъде, или бяха убити. Никой не пое риска да взема пленници. Цялата информация за Атама беше унищожена, за да не може никой да достигне сила, като тази но господаря. Навярно за това са приели тази Амая, като шиноби на Суна. Вярвали са, че без възпитанието на клана и без знанията за него, тя няма да се превърне в обсебена от мощ и власт окачалка която да заплаши Селото. Но аз не го вярвам. Един Атама си остава Атама."  
_- Как е възможно такава история да бъде потулена? - Попита Гаара, все още изумен от разказа на Шукаку. Който и да беше Онзи, имаше солидни причини да атакува Селото скрито в пясъка, по вякакъв възможен начин.  
„_По - голямата част от гражданите не знаеха много за ставащото. Войната дори не беше обявена, преди да сме сигурни, че ще се случи. Събитията, които ти разказах, започнаха малко преди баща ти да обяви новините, за това предпочете просто да избие заплахата без да раздухва, Опита да бъде дискретен. В крайна сметка спомените на хората бяха изменени с генджицу, за да може кланът на да бъде забравен. Иронично нали? Спомените на всеки познавал Атама, бяха изстрити. Никой не искаше другите села да научат за слабостта на Суна. Кланът беше наистина древен и огромен, но остана тук просто като спомен от далечната история, чието изчезване се губеше някъде във времето и бе неясно. За гражданите, Атама просто бяха намалели от само себе си и изчезнали, напуснали и пр. Те пазеха своите тайни и тайните им умряха с тях. А тези които ние имахме бяха заличени."_- Гаара не можеше да повярва на думите на звярът. Значи баща му бе манипулирал до такава степен цяла Суна? Защо е било толкова важно да скрият всичко това?  
„_С голямата сила идва голямо его, а с голямо его итват големи проблеми.Никой не можеше да притежава подобна мощ без гаранцията че ще е лоялен. Един такъв човек може да смени приоритетите си много лесно, и да се превърне в невероятна опасност Атама ни помагаха много през войните и голяма част от тях загинаха тогава. Но после се превърнаха в заплаха, силна и почти непобедима. Единственото което ни спаси от тях беше глупавото им его, изправило ги едни срещу други. По времето когато ти се роди, нищо за Атама не беше останало. Нито тук, нито в другите села. Те и без това не знаеха много. Беше им предложена някаква глупава история, която приеха за вярна, защото звучеше що годе логично. За тези, които се съмняваха, доброто старо Генджуцу тайно влезе в употреба. И така всичко изчезна." _- Гаара беше втрещен от новата информация Как беше възможно това? Знанието за цял един клан, силен по думите на Шукаку, древен, по думите на всички, да изчезне. По дяволите, това беше голямо... беше ОГРОМНО! „Последните няколко Атама" не бяха изчезнали някога през войната. Всички са били избити от баща му,няколко години преди да се роди, след които бе изменил споменте на цяло село.  
Какво стана с хората, правещи генджуцуто? - Попита Гаара, осъзнавайки, че най - вероятно са били част от Амбу отряда.  
_- "Повечето се съгласиха да им бъде направено същото генджуцу. Останалите бяха убити. Баща ти им вярваше ,но не искаше да поема рискове._" - Разбира се, беше в негов стил, да оправдава убийства по такъв начин.  
- Все някаква информация за тях трябва да е останала... Все някой трябва да ги помни - Промърмори момчето.  
„_Вече ги помним само аз и феодалния лорд, който ще предаде информацията на следващия Казекаге. Може би.  
Има две места, на които се предполага, че са останали запазени записки за тях."_ - Отвърна демонът. - Едното земята, където живееха. Каменния град, сигурен съм че си го чувал. - Беше го чувал, да, но никога посещавал. Бе място изваяно в скалите, край една от далечните планини в страната на Вятъра. Но мястото беше старинно, до колкото Гаара знаеше. - _„Както казах, и ти сам си спомни, Атама са древни, те бяха тук от доста отдавна, а градът още от преди тях. Просто са го населили. Така и неуспяхме да намерим път към подземията на града. Смятахме, че са скрили нещо долу. Но това е мит. Не знаем дали те самите са намерили път до там."_

- А другото? - Попита Гаара за второ място с предполагаема информация.„_Три сгради в центъра на Суна. Бяха затвори, а понеже Атама работеха главно като разпитващи, прекарваха ужасно много време там и бяха пренесли информация която ако помня правилно, никой не откри после. Но сградите бяха разместени, запалени и обявени за стари складове, пред хората. И да е имало нещо, навярно е изгоряло. Или са го изнесли сами„_ - Гаара осъзна, че шукаку е прав. Ако някой от тези беше оцелял, и беше силен, колкото изглеждаше, не можеше да се откаже от мисията. Той щеше да дойде за Суна и със сигурност бе непоколебим. А имаше и солидна причина

- Значи отиваме към тези складове. - Промърмори джинчурикито. Бяха им по път. Поне едно последно нещо можеше да свърши и ако удареше на камъмк, щеше да сподели информацията с Кейтаро и да си отиде. А, ако не: оставаше.

„_Отново сме в играта!"_ - Зарадва се Шукаку.

- Не ми отговори на един въпрос. - Напомни Гаара, докато тичаше по улицата. Дългата връзка с шукаку, започна да го изтощава но той трябваше да знае, колкото се може повече. - Защо не ми каза за това, още когато се видяхме с Амая?

„_Беше ми интересно. Оцелял Атама. Как и защо? Плюс това нямах никакви причини да ти разказвам тази история. Малката лигла не даваше признаците на откачалка. Просто ми си имах още една причина да я мразя. Ти сам откри малкото оцеляла, историческа информация за Атама. Не счетох за нужно да ти казвам повече. Много хора умряжа за да опазят тази тайна. Сега обаче срещнахме този тип. Искам да разбера кой е, да го измъчвам и после да го убия. Дължиш ми поне това забавление."_

- Как може да не знам, та ти си в тялото ми!

„_Да, но имаме различни умове. Получиш ли мойте спомени, от около 500 години, ще се побъркаш от информацията не бъди глупак. Знаеш за мен, само това, което съм ти позволил да знаеш." - _Гаара изсумтя раздразнено, но не можеше да отрече правотата на Шукаку в случая. Просто никога не се бе замислял над това.

- Какво стана с предишният ти джинчурики? - Изведнъж му стана любопитно.

„_Баща ти го уби."_ - Отвърна демона и Гаара отново спря за момент, изненаданот думите му. - „_Не можаха да изтрият спомените му, понеже аз бях в тялото му, а приемникът ми не бе съгласен да си мълчи по въпроса. Четвъртият извика жената, която ме запечата в теб, да свали неговия печат. С пускането ми на свобода той умря. После разбира се бях запечатан в някакъв съд, все едно можеше да стане по-лошо!„ - _На момчето му се повдигаше от всички действия на баща му. Кой човек бе способен на нещо такова? Да предаде някого така. Предишният джинчурики бе преминал през какво ли не, само за да свърши така. _- „О моля ти се, не ми се прави на светец. И ти не си по - малко побъркан. Радвам се за което."_ - Отново, демонът бе прав. Гаара също не се пестеше на зверства през изминалите години. Едва ли някога щеше да навакса за стореното, едва ли щеше да изтрие следите... Той отпрати мрачните си мисли. Щеше да се остави на тях, когато има време.  
- Какъв мислиш, че е шанса, този Атама който ни нападна да е Господаря за когото говореше?

„_Никакъв. Видях лично как умира. Беше се отървал за няколко дни но скаутите ни го хванаха. Всеки владетел без армия е нищо. Умря в битка, на която бях свидетел. Оставихме го да изгние в пустинята. Не може да е той. Но който и да е, няма как да разбера без да го видя. Мога само да ти кажа че е двойно по - силен от онзи господар. Единствената причина да не направи ума ти, а и моя, на омлет, беше че Амая е слаба, а той бе в тялото й."_ - Гаара преминаваше през осветените главни улици, а малкото хора навън по това време, го виждаха и се отдръпваха. Но това не го дразнеше в момента, защото умът му бе зает от цялата тази нова информация. Какво ли още знаеше Шукаку, което можеше да му бъде от полза. Какви ли още тайни имаше, като заличаването на цял клан? Гаара усети лека болка в главата. За да говори с него, демонът изплуваше по - навън в ума му и ако Гаара не го възпираше вече щеше да е излязъл поне пет пъти. Но за да го контролира, хабеше доста енергия и това започна да му се отразява. По принцип с демона почти не си говореха. - _„Излезе от болницата, изморен си, защо не си починеш? Нека се върнем в квартирата. Ще те оставя да спиш, ако трябва. Няма да ти преча."_ - Червенокосият се засмя.  
- Това че днес се държа сравнително добре, не означава че ще се хвана на този очевиден трик. - Отвърна той.  
„_Хм, започнал си да се учиш_" - Смехът на демона отекна в ума му. _- „Е, така поне ще е по - интересно." _- След това Шукаку прекъсна връзката, която беше започнала да натоварва младият Джинчурики. Гаара продължи към центъра. Щеше да иде до складовете и после да се прибере у дома и всичко щеше да бъде наред. Бе почти сигурен, че няма да намери нищо там. Но не болеше да провери. Нямаше търпение да види брат си и сестра си.

* * *

**Бел. Авт: Това е от мен за сега, надявам се не е станало твърде генерално. Чао до следващия път :)**


	8. Поглед в Миналото Част I

**Бел. Авт: Мислихте си че съм спряла, нали. Трябва да призная, че малко мудно върви работата... много... Надявам се да ме перне вдъхновението. тази е по - картичка. Надявам се да ви хареса.**

* * *

**8 - Поглед в миналото. (част 1)**

- Искам само да заявя, че това място не ми харесва! - Изсъска Хана, докато сбирщината изроди лумкаха по вратата, упорито и силно, сякаш се опитваха да съборят цялата сграда.  
- О, нима? - Чуди се Кейтаро саркастично. - Аз мислех да дойда да живея тук. Малко боя и ще е като ново. - Част от мазилката на тавана се откърти и падна с трясък пред тях, вдигайки облаци прах и пепел във въздуха.  
- Да предполагам че си прав. - Отвърна жената със смях.  
Използвайки още няколко кълбовидни мълнии и въздушни атаки, двамата бяха успели да се скрият в една от стаите, след като установиха че входната врата не просто бе затворена, ами и залостена и че стените бяха по - здрави отколкото се предполагаше, за някакъв стар изгорял склад. Малката стая, бе останала единствената възможност която имаха в онзи момент, защото бе построена от дебел метал, и съществата не можеха да влязат, поне за сега. Кейтаро не разбираше за какво са я използвали преди, но сега беше единственото им скривалище и се радваше че я има. Дано само да не се превърнеше от скривалище, в тяхна гробница. Помещението нямаше прозорци и имаше една единствена врата, която те смятаха да държат затворена на всяка цена.  
- Дали ще си отидат някога. - Промърмори мъжа, взирайки се в тази единствена врата, зад която се чуваха силните удари.  
- По скоро се чудя, защо нe са влезли вече? - Отговори му Хана. Действително, ако бяха малко по - умни вече да са намерили начин. Явно просто бяха безмозъчни марионетки. Кой обаче беше кукловода им?  
- Мислех, че малко хора могат да направят Едо Тенсей. - Каза дългокосият, сядайки на нещо, било преди време здрава мебел, вече не се разбираше каква. Стори му се достатъчно удобно и стабилно, макар че все пак се притесняваше да се отпусне напълно.  
- Това не е Едо Тенсей. - Жената си намери чисто място до него и се настани там. - Нещо друго е, подобно, но различно. - Те останаха тихи за момент. - Проблем ли ще е да спра светлината, не искам да хабя чакра за глупости.  
- Не, няма да е. - Излъга Кейтаро. Нямаше проблем с мрака по принцип, но в случая беше мрак в комбинация с ужасно, тясно пространство и странни немъртви създания.  
- Значи не си чак такъв пъзльо, колкото очаквах. - Присмя се тя, а Кейтаро изсумтя раздразнено в отговор. С един бърз жест кълбовидната мълния в ръката й изгасна и в помещението настъпи пълен мрак. -Възможно е да е това джицу за което ставаше дума в доклада.  
- Най - вероятно. - съгласи се мъжа. Но все пак, какво представлява? - По - силен и отчетлив удар по металната врата, привлече вниманието им на там. За щастие, каквото и да беше, с тези удари, нямаше да влезе така. Бяха в безопасност докато не се появеше някое по - умно зомби, което ако имаха късмет, нямаше да се случи скоро. Доста здрава и обезопасена врата, за част от склад. Какво са държали тук? диаманти?  
- В доклада нямаше подробности. Дали ученичката ти не знае нещо? - Зачуди се Хана.  
- Тя знае каквото пише в книгата, там не пише нищо за това. Но ще я питам, като се измъкнем. Ако се измъкнем. - Трябваше да се махнат, а не да си губят времето в излишни разсъждения. Проклятие, начинът по по който се озоваха в тази ситуация беше просто абсурден. Така е като следваш жени!  
- Някакви идеи за това? - Попита Хана след известно време, прекъсвайки мълчанието им.  
- Ако имах щях да ги споделя. - Отговори той, заядливо. Ако не беше тая вещица, нямаше да са в настоящата ситуация. А и кой знае какво сe случваше на Амая в този момент? Сега оставаше само Гаара да разреши ситуацията. Бяха изминали към тридесет минути откакто той и Хана бяха затворени тук и Кейтаро вече спря да обръща внимание на постоянното лумкане по вратата. Очите му бяха свикнали с мрака и той виждаше черните силуети на натрупаните предмети наоколо, които правеха стаята още по - тясна. Не би го признал на никого, но имаше някакъв страх от затворени пространства. Идеята, че бе заключен тук със сбирщина зомбита, които го чакаха на изхода, го изнервяше, в момента, а после щеше да започне и да го плаши сериозно. Трябваше да се махне от тук. Уви, нямаше изгледи да се случи скоро. - Ако изчакаме може би ще си отидат. - промърмори жената до него.  
- Защо? Ще им се допикае? Или ще им се доспи? Или ще огладнеят? Те са мъртви, Хана! - Заяде се той. - По каква причина биха се махнали?!  
- Ако енергията на човека, който ги контролира, свърши. - Отговори тя. Кейтаро въздъхна. Не се беше сетил за това. Понякога се чувстваше като пълен идиот покрай нея. Мразеше когато го кара да се чувства така. Как можаха да я пратят с него, по дяволите...  
- Как е Рейя? - Супер, сега се опитваше да завърже и разговор. Така де, не че имаха какво друго да правят, просто...  
- Добре е. - Отвърна той. Отново настъпи мълчание между тях, запълнено от ударите по вратата.  
- Кан? - Попита по - настоятелно, спътницата му.  
- Той също. - Каза кейтаро кратко. Отново мълчание. И отново хана бе тази която да го наруши.  
- Какво има? - Изсъска тя.  
- Моля?  
- говориш ми на въпреки, даваш къси отговори, какво стана изведнъж, какъв е проблема?  
- Никакъв.  
- Тия ги разправяй на жена си. - Отговори тя. Тона и беше спокоен, но той успя да усети хладът в гласа й. Сякаш студен вятър мина през него.  
- Какво искаш да ти кажа?!  
- Защо изведнъж започна да се държиш така? - Той завъртя очи и се изправи. Може би като не виждаше къде е, нямаше да му се иска толкова, да я удуши. Какво толкова беше казал?  
- Прекрасно. Заяждаш ми се за две думи - Промърмори той.- А това че, цял ден се чудиш какъв злобен коментар да пуснеш, аз дори и него отразих.  
- Не са думите, а начина по който ги казваш!  
- Типични женски приказки. - Кейтаро обиколи малко из тясната стая, спъна се на два три пъти и реши да не продължава. - Рея ми е достатъчна, не ми трябва и още някой да ми чете конско, за това какво казвам, как го казвам и кога го казвам!  
- В момента се оправдаваш. Можеше просто да ми кажеш какво има..  
- Честно ли?! Ти ни довлече тук! Амая е в опасност, а аз съм затворен в тая консервна кутия и просто „чакам" нещо да се случи! - Силен удар се чу по вратата. - И не е нещо хубаво!  
- Но бях права, че нещо тук не е наред, не бях ли?! - Гласът и се промени само за момент, после тя удави гнева в тона си, заменяйки го с пълно, равно спокойствие. - Не можеш да отречеш че е така.  
- Честито, беше права. Жалко че ще умрем в тая дупка и никой няма да разбере правотата ти!  
- О, не ми прилагай „Атаката е най - добрата защита" Няма да ме уплашиш с гнева си. Нито ще ме ядосаш. Само ми доказа, че наистина те е страх да останеш тук. -Тази проклета жена! Какво искаше от него, какво толкова беше направил! Да се беше родил гей, та да не се занимава с такива като нея! Той не отговори, само се върна на мястото си, защото му се струваше най - безопасно да е там. Минаха няколко секунди, през които опита да овладее гнева си.  
- Така е. - Промърмори тихо зеленоокият учител. Не знаеше защо изобщо го каза. Знаеше обаче, че току що се бе признал за победен.  
- Мен също. Но нямам намерение да пукна тук. Ще се измъкнем. - Увери го жената. Споменът за онази битка до планината премина пред очите му като на лента.  
- И ние си мислехме тогава, че можем да избягаме... - Промърмори Кейтаро по - скоро на себе си, отколкото на Хана.  
- Сега сме малко по - подготвени. - Настоя тя. - Плюс това имам обещание което да спазя. Ще намеря човека който направи това и ще го накарам да страда. - Нов удар по вратата ги изкара от настаналата, отново, неловка ситуация. По - силен и по - брутален удар. - Май извикаха тежката артилерия. - Дългокосият мъж за пореден път се изненада колко дебела и здрава беше тази врата. Каквото и да е било помещението преди, мъжът бе щастлив сега да се намира в него. Определено държеше нахалниците на вън... Но за колко дълго?  
Колко дълго би могъл да издържи заключен на това тясно и тъмно място. Имаше чувството че стените бяха на сантиметри от него. Че се опитваха да го притиснат и задушат. Искаше да се махне толкова много, че обмисли дали да не отвори вратата и да се бие колкото може. Гневът отпреди малко бе угаснал в мислите му и бе отстъпил място на все по - бързо надигащия се страх. И не го плашеше ордата трупове пред врата, поне не колкото стаята в която се намираше. Понякога, като се замислеше за тази си слабост, се чувстваше жалък. В момента жената бе по - смела от него. Тъжна история! И отново.. момента в който се чувстваше безсилен пред тези създания се повтори. Не можеше да повярва на очите си, Не можеше да повярва че ги вижда отново. Бяха останали в спомените му, като ужасен кошмар. Но ето че съня се превърна в реалност за втори път. Чии ли живот щеше да вземе сега със себе си? Той погледна Хана. Виждаше силуета й, понеже очите му бяха свикнали с мрака. Би предпочел той да падне в тази битка, отколкото да им даде нея. Нямаше да живее с мисълта, че я е оставил да умре. Зачуди се дали би направил същото и за Рейа... Може би да... но причината за това щеше да е различна от тази емоция. По - скоро щеше да е чувство за дълг.  
- Ако пукнем тук за какво ще съжаляваш най - много? - Обади се Хана изведнъж. Кейтаро я изгледа с изненада. Имаше много неща за които би съжалявал. Че така й не е разбрал дали Амая е добре, като за начало. Че смъртта на Джин е останала не разрешена. Че обеща да купи куче на Кан...  
- Че няма да се сбогувам подобаващо със сина си. - Отговори той. Замръзна при тази мисъл. Не искаше да умира тук. И нямаше да го направи! - Ти? - Попита от любезност, замисляйки се за възможна стратегия, която да ги спаси. Тези изроди са били тук през цялото време, а никой не забелязал? А може би съществата са били пратени тук по друга причина и като кукловода бе усетил двамата шиноби, бе решил да ги примами. Къде беше Хиноте като му трябва. Той винаги имаше оригинални предположения за такива ситуации? Но навярно сега би бил по - полезен на Амая, каквото и да се случваше с нея.  
- Че така и не се сдобрих с майка ми. - Каза хана. Кейтаро примигна не разбиращо, докато си спомни, че й беше задал въпрос.  
- Още сте на нож, а?  
- И май винаги ще бъдем. - Пореден по - силен удар по вратата ги стресна. Бе последват от притеснителният звук на огъващ се метал. Те зачакаха в готовност за бой, но нищо повече не се случи. Само обичайното блъскане.  
- Защо според теб са тук? Не може да са били в тези складове толкова време и никой да не е забелязал, нали? - Хана се замисли за момент.  
- Нямам идея. Знам само, че искам да ги пратя обратно в гроба.  
- Надявам се да имаме реален шанс за това. - Те замълчаха отново. Напрежението което Кейтаро изпитваше заради вдигнатите мъртви и близостта на Хана, бе примесено със страхът му от това място. Имаше чувството, че мракът се процеждаше в кожата му, че му пречеше да диша. Беше толкова тясно, че едва мърдаше. Или поне така беше в мислите му. Той потрепери от лекият, хладен полъх, който премина през него. Беше станало студено.  
- Усети ли вятъра? - Попита Хана. Преди да е продължила да обяснява, Кейтаро вече бе станал и търсеше от къде бе влязъл лекия близ. Нямаше прозорци, а единствената врата бе плътна и, макар че я провери, нямаше начин ветрецът да е дошъл от нея. Може би имаше някаква вентилация през която биха могли да избягат. Бледосиня светлина отново бликна от ръката на Хана и освети помещението. Натрупаните наоколо мебели и пр, спираха пътя към едната стена.  
- Отдръпни се. - Каза той, правейки знаците. Хана Застана зад него. Мощна вихрушка разхвърля мебелите на всякъде из стаята и единственото което ги предпази, от това нещо да се стовари отгоре им бе, че Кейтаро отклоняваше предметите летящи към тях. те се стовариха из цялата стая, правейки пълен хаос в помещението. Но пътя към стената бе свободен. Мъжът забеляза, чак сега, че стаята имаше невероятно висок таван. После бързо обърна вниманието си към другата стена. Видя процеп в нея. Твърде равен за да е в резултат на времето или нещо различно от човешка ръка. Започна да почуква по стената и откри кухо място в нея удари с юмрук мястото, и леката болка която изпита бе възнаградена. Мазилката се счупи и отвътре се показа ръчка. Бе готов да я дръпне но се спря.  
- Какво има? - Попита хана, насочвайки кълбото светлина към лицето му. Той присви очи леко, заради яркия блясък. Ами ако това бе капан и стените започнеха да се свиват, като на филм и ги премажеха? Ако твърдия висок таван се спуснеше надолу? Той прогони абсурдната мисъл.  
- Нищо. - Дългокосият мъж дръпна ръчката и чу задействането на някакъв механизъм. О, дано не бяха приближаващи се стени! Процепът в тази пред тях се отвори и разкри коридор. Тесен и тъмен. Леко течение и миризма на застояло ги посрещна. - Път на дамите. - Засмя се отново Кейтаро, посочвайки на Хана коридора с любезен жест.  
- Разбира се, нека дамите оберат паяжините. - Мърморейки Хана влезе вътре, осветявайки леко помещението. Щастлив че можеше да не изгният тук, Кейтаро я последва. Надяваше се само, това да не значи, че ще изгният на друго място.

* * *

Амая си мислеше дали да не посети Хиноте, когато разбра, че е в болницата, но реши, че никой няма да я пусне вътре по това време.Бе минала през квартирата на Гаара, но не намери никого там, което най - вероятно означаваше, че съотборникът и се шляеше на някъде. Но къде? След тия панаири, къде ли би искал да отиде изобщо?! Тя се сети за собствените си думи и притеснение се прокрадна в ума й:  
„_Ако беше отрекъл, може би имаше някакъв шанс да останем заедно. Сега единственият начин е ти да си отидеш."  
_„_Върви си и никога не се връщай!"  
_Той бе казал, че ще си отиде... Нима го бе направил така бързо? Амая въздъхна. Всичко беше по нейна вина. Щяха да намерят начин да останат заедно, без да го прогонва. Та тя нямаше властта да го направи. Само капитанът, директорът или съвета можеха да освободят някого от длъжност. Или той сам да напусне. Тя нямаше правото... Нямаше правото да нарече някого приятел, а после да го изостави. Особено Гаара. Той бе застанал на пътя на отровата, заради нея. Дори и това да е било планирано от Нападателят им, Гаара все пак бе отговорен за своя избор. Нападателят просто беше предвидил, че ще реагира така. И дори преди часове, той беше спасил живота й отново, рискувайки твърде много. А как се отнесе тя с него?  
„_Всичко което трябваше да направиш е да кажеш „не". Чудиш се защо, но нормален човек, вече щеше да разбере, изрод такъв!"  
_- По дяволите. - Прошепна Амая на себе си. Тя седна на стълбите, водещи към входа на сградата, в която джинчурикито живееше. - Ужасно оплесках нещата. - Думите й не биха могли да опишат колко съжаляваше. Хиноте знаеше моментните й изблици, беше свикнал. Караха се дори по - ожесточено по някога, но после се разбираха. И двамата знаеха, че никой не мисли наистина това което казва. Гаара обаче не знаеше. Той бе свикнал да друг вид отношение. Когато му кажеха да се маха, хората обикновено го мислеха. При това напълно сериозно. Не се учуди, че бе решил същото и за нея... По дяволите... Разбира се, че щяха да измислят как да не ги разпръснат, ако трябваше щеше дори да опита да сложи директора под генджицу, каквото и да й коства. Нито тя, нито Хиноте, щяха да отидат някъде. Нито Гаара. Тя щеше да ги задържи заедно с цената на всичко. Кейтаро щеше да бъде основният им капитан и всичко щеше да е по старо му! С изключение на Джин. Мамка му, Джин щеше да знае какво да направи в момента, вместо да стои на стълбите и да се вайка. Джин винаги знаеше какво да прави. Дори и тогава, когато бе убит, той беше измислил планът им за бягство. Щеше да е по - добре, ако онези същества бяха убили нея. Тя носеше само неприятности.  
Но Гаара имаше право. Амая нямаше повече да скверни паметта му със самосъжаление. Тя стана и се изтупа от прахта. Щеше да оправи нещата. Щеше да Намери Гаара, да говори с Кейтаро и с директора и с когото още трябва. Само трябваше да ги намери първо. В момента не можеше да използва Кагами Рейкон по никакъв начин. Изненада се, че не е припаднала още от дългите безсънни часове. Беше опасно да използва силите си. Ако стовареше още напрежение върху мозъка си щеше да пострада. Трябваше да измисли нещо друго. Батерията на телефона й беше паднала и той все още бе изключен. Намираше далече от каквито и да било електрически контакти или зарядни за телефон, за да го стартира. Той й бе безполезен. Кейтаро и без това беше далече. Къде можеше да е Гаара.  
„Ако бях ядосан Джинчурики, къде щях да отида?"- Тя се засмя на мисълта си. Беше телепат, но определено не беше врачка. Само ако можеше да го потърси с огледалните очи. Трябваше и съвсем малко сила. Би могла да се прибере и да си почине... но нямаше време. Не искаше да оставя нещата така. Кой знае какво щеше да направи Гаара в това пълнолуние. Тя зстана на колене и свали малката раничка от гърба си. Извади от там спринцовка пълна с добре познато черно вещество. Имаше бегла идея как да предпази ума си, как да предотврати онова, което КК3 й бе разказала. Но не беше сигурна. Щеше да и даде сила, поне малко. Поне колкото трябва... Но... Не беше редно. Не знаеха достатъчно. Можешe да е опасно, можеше да я убива. Навярно бе по - разумно да се прибере и да се наспи. Тя погледна черната спринцовка. Как щеше да заспи, без да знае къде е Гаара, какво прави и дали утре няма да е твърде далеч за обхвата й, или да е убил твърде много хора? Знаеше че е склонен на това, видя го с очите си. Въздъхна мрачно. Само този път. Започна да прави знаци с ръце. Затвори очи и се видя в собственият си ум. Умовете на хората винаги имаха различна проекция. Онзи на продавача на парфюми, например, представляваше албуми със снимки. Чрез снимките тя отиваше до цялостния спомен. Хиноте я бе допускал достатъчно, за да види, че неговия е странно сюрреалистично място, което можеше да сравни по красота със християнските вярвания за райската градина. А Амая, като човек на технологията, бе проектирала под съзнанието си като множество монитори. Разбира се, малко хора виждаха, пък камоли да пренаредят тази проекция на ума си, която подсъзнателно бяха изградили. Но Амая не беше повечето хора. Тя беше Атама. Имаше власт над собствения си ум. Тя се засмя... И същевременно не достатъчна. Емоциите й и действията й по някога не бяха под нейн контрол. Бе просто човек.  
Разбира се, първото нещо, което пишеше в книгата й беше, че е по - лесно да си играеш с ума на друг, отколкото със своя собствен. Много по - лесно. За това, пренареждането на това място й бе адски трудно. Направо се ужаси, когато за пръв път видя подсъзнанието си. Стая пълна с папки. Ужас! Тази промяна не се правеше изведнъж и бе плод на поне две години труд. Но си струваше. Амая се придвижи в стаята на своето под съзнание, украсена като луксозен апартамент и седна на удобният кожен стол пред множеството монитори. Спомените й бяха подредени по начин който само тя разбираше. Това объркваше всеки, който се опитваше да нападне ума й. Това даваше много по - голям шанс за спирането на генджицу, като онова, което бе направено на Гаара, например. Но наблюдението на спомените й не беше важно сега. Амая отвори чекмеджето на голямото бюро пред стола й и извади от там уред, който технологията все още не беше създала и навярно нямаше да го има още дълги години. Представляваше тънка стъклена плоча. Докосна я и на нея се появиха някакви схеми, които за момичето бяха ясни, но за никой друг не биха били. Амая се усмихна, навлизайки по - дълбоко в медитацията си. И се зае да залага нови капани. Или по - точно един, който бе съчинила сама, мислейки как да предпази двигателните функции на мозъка си от нова атака. Вероятността да не проработи бе по - висока от колкото би искала, но пак беше нещо. Знаеше че ОНЗИ е по - силен от нея, за това нямаше да използва сила, а хитрост. Щеше да го заблуди.  
Не можеше да сложи твърде много защити, защото ума нямаше да го понесе, особено като се има предвид, че тя имаше и стари. Сложи само няколко.  
Тридесет минути по - късно излезе от медитацията си, малко отпочинала. Студеният вятър я посрещна и тя потрепери. Погледна отново спринцовката. Въздъхна и заби иглата във вените

* * *

„_На ляво бе, момче!"_ - Измърмори Шукаку.  
- Да, чух те вече. - Отвърна тихо Гаара въпреки раздразнението си.  
„_Ами на къде отиваш тогава?"  
_- Просто ми се стори, че видях нещо. - Той бе продължил направо към една тясна уличка, Гледайки не вярващо в мрака. Можеше да се закълне че беше там преди секунди.  
„_Аз не видях нищо"_ -Запротестира демона. Момчето спря. Напоследък му се привиждаха какви ли не работи. Може би щеше да е по - добре, ако просто си продължеше по пътя. И без това нямаше начин онова да е бил Яшамару. В крайна сметка той беше само генджицу. Освен ако и сега не беше същото... Той въздъхна. Навярно го гонеше параноя. - _„Та, на ляво."  
_- Остави ме на мира. Аз водя. Вече познавам района.  
„_Не е срамно, да питаш за посоката, Гаара"_ - Присмя му се демона. - „_Или те е страх, че ще изляза на свобода?"_ - За това беше прав. Момчето усещаше как губи контрола все повече.  
- Нали искаш да знаеш, какво е останало в онзи затвор? - Припомни джинчурикито а Шукаку отвърна със смях. После обаче се спусна дълбоко в съзнанието му. Но пак щеше да се върне, винаги се връщаше. Бяха далеч от центъра, но сравнително близо до мястото, което Шукаку подробно му описа след като тръгнаха. Гаара си спомни че го е виждал, на няколко пъти, но никога не се бе поинтересувал за старите постройки.Трябваше да стигнат скоро, но за сега от изгорели сгради нямаше и следа, а пълнолунието даваше сила на Ичиби и ако нещата продължаваха в същия дух, навярно звярът щеше да излезе за пореден път и да направи дори и по - големи бели. Вече забелязваше, че малкото останали хора по улиците се отдръпваха от него, в смисъл, повече от нормалното. „Новините се разпространяват бързо като чума!" - помисли си той мрачно, тичайки през улиците, като старателно избягваше погледите на случайните минувачи. Използва пясъка за да се придвижи над града и това му бе спестило много време, но никак не му бе спестило чакра, и джинчурикито реши да измине последните метри пеша. Отгоре също не видя тези сгради, които демонът описа. Започна да се притеснява, дали не са били съборени.  
„_На ляво_!" - Изсъска демона в ума му.  
- Стига вече с това ляво! - Думите му бяха само шепот, но въпреки това бяха изречени остро. - Пътя е на дясно.  
„_Виж_ _момче, в това село съм, много по - дълго от теб. Вярвай ми като ти казвам, че пътя е на..."_ - Чу се писък пред тях. ужасен детски вик_. „... дясно."_

Секунди след това, те бяха вече на няколко метра от източника на виковете: Малко момиче, кото се взираше, изплашено в нещо и бе замръзнала на място от страх. Гаара проследи погледа й. Имаше някакъв човек пред нея, а зад нег бяха и старите постройки към които отиваха. Момиченцето продължаваше да зяпа човека и да крещи. Гаара минd пред нея и зае отбранителна позиция. Мъжът насреща им не реагира, а само продължи да се приближава бавно. Без да сe замисли, Гаара пусна пясъците срещу него и с изненада видя, че те не го докосваха изобщо.  
- Какво по дяволите?! - Странното привидение продължаваше спокойно да върви към тях и когато се приближи Гаара видя лицето му на слабата светлина. Минори. Нали го бяха убили този? Той сви устни раздразнен, чe е бих хванат в поредното генджицу.  
- Моля ви, помощ! - Очевидно и това дете също. Момчето се обърна към неяq бе на нe повече от 5 години. - Да се махаме от тук. Искам при мама! - Тя протегна ръка към него. - Моля Ви. - Гаара се замисли, но в клайна сметка пое ръката й. Първо щеше да я махне от тук а после да се оправя с... той изпита остра болка в главата, която го събори на колене. Чу как момиченцето се изсмя, след което пусна ръката му и избяга. Естествено трябваше да се сети, беше твърде спокойна край него! Обикновено той беше нещото, което караше момиченцата да крещят. Когато мъглата пред очите му се вдигна и болката постепенно престана той успя да се изправи и се огледа разтревожено. Минори го нямаше. Детето го нямаше. Сградите ги нямаше.

* * *

Помещението миришеше на застояло и се дишаше трудно вътре. Беше доста тясно, което изнервяше Кейтаро до нечувани предели. Имаше един страх, защо винаги му се налагаше да се изправя срещу него?! Би предпочел в момента да е в гнездо на змии. Защо винаги бяха тесни пространства?! - „защото си нинджа идиот такъв" - помисли си той мрачно. От трън та на глог! Само дето сбирщината изроди след тях бяха малко по - далече. Синя светлина профуча на сантиметри от лицето му и го заслепи за момент.  
- Ей, по леко с тия светкавици!  
- Извинявай. Просто мърдам трудно. - Тя бе вперила поглед в стената пред тях. - Виждал ли си нещо такова до сега? - Жената застана на колене и му посочи нещо в долният край. Той се наведе над нея. Беше символ: равностранен триъгълник, в който имаше вписан друг, обърнат на обратно и отворено око в средата.  
- Да, На корицата на книгата, която Амая разнася със себе си го има същия.  
- Значи е нещо свързано с кланът й?  
- Възможно е. Но какво ще прави такъв символ тук? - Кейтаро също намери място да коленичи до жената, за да огледа по-добре издялканата в стената картинка. Беше грубо надраскана.  
- Ако това място е било склад... - Хана явно сама се разубеди от мисълта си и замълча. - Не, няма логика... - Промърмори тя на себе си. После се изправи и се върна назад към тесния коридор.  
- Кое?  
- Ами мислех си, че това е било помещение за някаква по ценна стока и е мило нещо останало от Атама, което да е причината за тоя символ. Като да го означат или нещо подобно, обаче...  
- Няма логика. Знакът е издраскан ръчно от някого. - Кейтаро го опипа внимателно.  
- Именно. - отвърна спътницата му. - И кланът не се е навъртал тук отдавна.  
- И имайки предвид колко е твърд камъка, някой е имал много свободно време да си драска по стените. - Край него започна да става по - тъмно и той я последва към коридора. Върнаха се в предишната стая, която сега приличаше на преминала през природно бедствие. Вече му се струваше широка, след онази от която излязоха. Въпреки неканените гости, които се опитваха да проникнат в нея, беше по - приятна. Път нямаше. Отчаянието го заля отново... Но Кейтаро усещаше вятъра. Пътя трябваше да е от там някъде! Хана се оглеждаше за нещо. - Какво търсиш? - Попита той. Отговор не получи, за това просто я последва и започна с нея да оглежда стените.  
- АХА! - Извика Хана изведнъж, че дори го стресна малко. - Женската интуиция никога не греши! - Тя посочи стената, където имаше втори такъв символ. Нахвърляните неща одеве го скриваха.  
- Не разбирам! - Извика Кейтаро раздразнен. - Кой е направил тези неща?! - Докато говореше, Хана вече бе започнала да оглежда другият край на стаята. Изминаха около две минути.  
- И тук има един - Извика тя, надвиквайки блъскащите по вратата чудовища. - После продължи да оглежда, докато той седеше до вторият.  
- Три. - прошепна дългокосият шиноби. - Три. - Имаше нещо познато тук. Може би нещо което бе виждал в книгата на Амая. Триъгълниците бяха знакът на клана Атама! Как не се беше сетил до сега?! Да, да, определено беше виждал това, беше... Не.. не възможно. Беше го виждал тук, на същото място. Той затвори очи и прогони странното дежавю от мислите си. Важното бе само, че знаеше какво да прави. Сякаш символите бяха там, само и единствено с цел той да се сети и никой друг, а може би си внушаваше.  
- Хана? - Жената се обърна към него. - Схвана ли какво трябва да направим? - Тя примигна не разбиращо. - Триъгълникът. Окото е в центъра. Там трябва да отидем. - Жената го погледна все едно е полудял. - Ако прекараш една мислена линия между тези два символа и онзи долу, ще се получи точен, равностранен триъгълник. - Започна да обяснява дългокосият и тръгна обратно към тесният коридор. - Чиито център ще се пада. - Той спря където коридорът започваше. - Точно... - огледа се малко. - ...тук. - направи крачка навътре. Хана отиде при него.  
- Браво Шерлок и сега какво? - Спътникът й сложи пръст пред устните си. И се заслуша, но всичко което можеше да чуе бяха ударите по вратата.  
- Тихо бе мамка ви! - Извика той, макар да имаше ясната представа, че реакция от страна на нападателите няма да последва. Опита отново да се заслуша. Определено беше тук. Той облиза показалеца си и и бавно затърси от къде влизаше вятъра. Точно под тях. Почука по земята. - Ще ми заемеш ли една светкавица. - Кейтаро се изправи, отдръпна се и посочи надолу.  
- Ти луд ли си?! Пространството е много тясно, да ни убиеш ли се опитваш?! - Ударите по врата зад тях се засилиха.  
- Слушай ме, жено! Останем ли тук ще умрем. Излезем ли от тук, през главния вход ще умрем. Във всеки случай сме мъртви, в това поне има някаква надежда, повярвай ми поне веднъж през живота си,става ли?! - Тя впери виолетовите си очи в неговите и се замисли.  
- Няма ли по - безопасен начин да си провериш странните теории? - И двамата с ужас замръзнаха, щом чуха как вратата зад тях поддаде и се отвори със стържещ звук. Кейтаро се обърна, направи на бързо няколко знака с ръце и издуха първите влезли чудовища назад.  
- Какво казваше? - Изкрещя той към Хана, но я видя, с периферното си зрение, как зареждаше странната кълбовидна мълния в ръката си. Отново погледна чудовищата. Някакво гнусно изчадие притежаващо чертите на Минори застана срещу него и изкрещя с неземен отвъден глас. Не бяха счупили вратата - бяха я отворили. Минори държеше ключовете в ръката си. Ядосан учителя го издуха назад, заедно с още две три създания.  
- Отдръпни се. - Извика Хана. Едва долавяйки гласа й през звуците на техниката й, Кейтаро направи няколко крачки напред, удържайки ордата побеснели изроди пред себеси. Чу се счупване на камък зад него и песента на мълнията спря. - Достатъчно широко е, за да мине човек но е много високо, не мисля че... Кейтаро я блъсна в дупката и скочи след нея.

Само бързата му реакция ги спаси от смъртоносно падане. Дупката беше дълбока поне петдесет метра. Тридесет от тях плътен каменен тунел, останалите: пространството над друга стая. Кейтаро обаче използва вятър за да омекоти падането им, и за щастие се отърваха само с леки натъртвания.  
- Какво си мислиш, че правиш бе, кретен?! - Изкрещя Хана, когато се изправи.  
- Няма защо. - Измърмори той.  
- Идиот! Ако не беше успял на време и двамата щяхме да се размажем!  
- Поправка: Ти щеше да се размажеш, а аз да се приземя на меко върху теб. - Присмя й се той - Ако бяхме останали, те щяха да ни размажат и без това. - Мъжът погледна нагоре през дупката. - Скоро хубавците ще ни последват. Минори беше с тях. - Последните му думи прекъснаха мрънкането на Хана. - Трябва да запечатаме входа някак си. - Когато отново се обърна към нея, видя че тя е извадила някакъв черен кунай с хартийка, завързана за дръжката му. Разпозна металът веднага. Беше направен за да се вплита чакра в острието.  
- Използвай въздух за да го изстреляш нагоре. - Мъжът веднага схвана идеята й и се усмихна. Взе куная, вкара малко чакра в него, хвърли го обратно през дупката от която бяха влезли и засили скоростта му, използвайки въздушният елемент с вплетената чакра. Секунда по късно се чу взрив и прах и ситни камъни паднаха през дупката - Входът е запечатан.  
- Вече със осигуреност няма път назад. - Промърмори той, гледайки нагоре.  
- Значи ще вървим само напред. - Засмя се жената. Кейтаро се огледа, залата в която се намираха, беше тъмна, но скоро светкавицата на Хана я освети. Беше широка , почти нищо не се виждаше,но поне беше широко, което можеше само да го радва. Жената тръгна напред и както се случваше постоянно днес, Кейтаро я последва. Спряха се пред каменна поставка, наподобяващо голяма ваза. Някакво просветление го осени. Той хвана ръката на спътницата си и я насочи натам. Искрите запалиха огън над камъка. Тя дръпна рязко ръка, като не забрави да му пусне лек ток преди това.  
- Аз да не съм ти кибрит! Можех да се изгоря!  
-Има втора факла, ей там.- Той посочи зад себе си,- запали и нея - Хената се навъси но го направи.  
- От къде знаеш тези неща? - Той не й обърна внимание. Огънят озари помещението и Хана изгаси мълнията в ръката си.  
- Някъде там е източника на вятъра. - Информацията го удряше едно след друго. Сякаш имаше глас в главата му, който да нашепва: „Това, това, това и това." Той тръгна напред. - Запали и тази. -Хана погледна към последната, появила се сякаш от никъдето факла, към която Кейтаро дори не се бе обърнал и прекара светкавицата си над нея. Трите факли, точно където трябваше да са, подредени като триъгълник, пред стената, оставяха специфична диря от светлина в едната посока. Значи пътя за където и да било беше на стената зад тях. Но не от там идваше вятъра. Не не, вятъра беше изкуствен, нали така? Да... Той се обърна на другата страна, към която „сочеше" светлината и се затича, Хана го последва изнервена и изненадана. Спряха пред едно древно устройство, което още работеше.  
- Това е по - старо и от мен! - Изкоментира тя. Точно където му беше мястото. Точно каквото очакваше. - Използвали са ги преди хора с въздушен елемент.В случай че започне да свършва въздуха, в тях се е вкарвала чакра и са изпускали кислород. Но са били твърде големи и са излезли постепенно от употреба, понеже пренасянето им на мисии било трудно. Разработка на вторият казекаге. Сега се срещат по - малки видове.  
- Добри познания имаш. - Усмихна се Кейтаро, разглеждайки устройството. - Този обаче е различен. Модифициран е. Не се задвижва от чакра. - Доста силен вятър излизаше от големият, горе-долу колкото човек, предмет. Почти отместваше Кейтаро от мястото му. Но от друга страна му беше приятно. Въздухът не бе свеж, но поне се дишаше. Уреда едва ли изпускаше кой знае колко кислород.. Беше се попрецакал с времето. А уж щеше да върви вечно. - Не помня обаче как работеше... - Замисли се мъжът.  
- Не ПОМНИШ? - Той се обърна към нея и примигна.  
- Помня ли казах? Имах предвид, че не зная.  
- Какво не ми казваш?! - Погледът й така го изплаши, че той отстъпи назад, но вятърът зад него го върна обратно.  
- Нищо, честна дума... просто... Има някакви неща, които се появяват в главата ми. Така изглеждат правилни...  
- Какво означава онзи символ?! - Тя посочи на горе, имайки предвид стаята, която бяха взривили.  
- Ами... - Зачуди се за момент учителя. - Това е знакът на клана Атама. Външният триъгълник символизира, раждането, живота и смъртта. А вътрешния ги свързва, не като кръговрат, а като знак, че всяка една от страните е свързана с останалите две едновременно, което пък символизира вечността, безсмъртието и могъществото на ума. Окото е вътре, понеже силата на Атама е в очите, според тях очите са огледало на душата, от там идват и повечето наименования на техниките им...  
- От къде знаеш всичко това? - Прекъсна го Хана, вперила подозрително виолетовите си очи в него, сякаш го бе обладал демон.  
- Аз... не-не зная... - От къде го знаеше?! Преди малко дори не беше разпознал проклетия символ, а сега, все едно информацията винаги си е била в главата му! Защо?!  
- От книгата ли е?! - Искаше му се да каже да, обаче там не пишеше нищо за символа, там се предполагаше, че който я чете знае какво означава, а на него никога не му бе представлявало интерес, че да го научи от другаде. Не предизвикваше любопитството му изобщо. До сега. - От книгата ли?! - Извика хана срещу него, той дори не видя кога успя да направи знака и ново кълбо да блесне в ръката й.  
- Не...  
- От къде тогава?!  
- Не знам! - Извика той, заставайки в защита.  
- Как се сети толкова бързо за входа до тук?! - Тя приближи кълбовидната мълния до него.  
- не знам!  
- От къде разбра за каменните факли и че още горят?!  
- Не знам!  
- Как научи за това устройство?!  
- Не знам!  
- как се казва сина ти?  
- Кан!  
- Жена ти?  
- Рейа! Баща ми е Шичиро а майка ми Хисана! Сенсей ми беше Ката Синята виелица, която умря в мисия заедно със съотборниците ми Кай и Нори! Учениците ми са Амая Хиноте и Джин! - Тя го изгледа още по-подозрително. той се поправи бързо: - Гаара, Гаара... Още нещо?  
- А ти кой си?  
- Сериозно?! - Жената бе вперила най - сериозният си взор в него, а блестящото кълбо, състоящо се от танцуващи, преплетени светкавици, се приближаваше до тялото му, издавайки звуци, като песента на зловещ, чуждоземен хор. - Кейтаро Морио, мамка му! А ти си Хана Райден!  
- На колко години си?  
- Тридесет и две!  
- Кой ти е любимия цвят?!  
- Хана?!  
- Отговаряй!  
- Зелено!  
- Ти ли си наистина?  
- Да, разбира се, откачена вещице!  
- Не ти вярвам!  
- МОЛЯ?!  
- Как научи значението на символа?  
- Не зная!  
- КАК?!  
- НЕ ЗНАМ ПО ДЯВОЛИТЕ! - Изведнъж Кейтаро изпита слабост и се свлече на колене върху каменния под. Няколкото секунди преляха една в друга. Вятърът развяваше косата и дрехите му, напомняйки му че още има усещания, но за момент се почувства така, сякаш цялата му енергия се изпари. кълбото в ръката на Хана замлъкна.  
- Добре ли си? - Тя седна до него. Той я изгледа мрачно. - Съжалявам, но трябваше да се уверя че не си копие. Не че някой не може да ти контролира ума от далече. - Засмя се жената. Но на него изобщо не му беше до смях. - Изглеждаш блед.  
- Няма Нори... - Прошепна той внезапно.  
- Моля?  
- Единият ми съотборник не беше Нори. - Осъзнаването го удари като гръмотевица.  
- Глупости, аз помня Нори. - Увери го Хана. Но Кейтаро сякаш не помнеше този човек. Беше му като сън... всичко. Усети ръката на Хана върху своята. Докосването й върна сетивата му веднага. Пулсът му се ускори и изведнъж му стана горещо. Чувстваше се като глупав тинейджър когато изпитваше това. Тази жена беше вредна за него. - Възможно е някой да си играе с ума ти. - Каза спътницата му.- Наистина. Имаме си работа с Атама, не би ме учудило. - Тя се изправи и дръпна ръката му към себе си. Мъжът стана олюлявайки се. Използва я за опора, докато си върне равновесието.  
- Защо спря да ме подозираш? - Попита той, почти шепнейки.  
- Не ме нападна. - Отговори кратко тя, докато му помагаше да се върнат обратно при факлите. Имаше логика, всеки разбрал че са го разкрили би нападнал в такъв момент: момент, с чидори насочено пред лицето му.  
Светещите огньове подредени като триъгълник осветяваха почти цялата стая. Светлината не беше силна,но беше достатъчна. Камъкът бе кафяв и твърд Кейтаро осъзна, че бе някак си по - специален. Сякаш лъскаше на светлината, Личеше си че тук никой не е идвал от години, но въпреки това бе очевидно, че мястото е построено от човек и е било построено с някаква цел. А щом имаше стая направена от човек, тя имаше и врата. Едва ли беше онази дупка на пода. Имаше и друг вход. Изход в техния случай. Това беше лъч надежда, в който обърканите му мисли се вкопчиха.  
- Имаше нещо на тази стена. - Каза мъжът, сякаш помнеше сам мястото. - Някаква проста загадка или поне така знам.  
- От къде? - Попита го Хана, този път далеч по спокойно, докато му помагаше да се приближа до стената. Не че той не можеше да се придвижи сам вече, но му бе приятен контакта с нея.  
- Представа си нямам. - Нямаше. Просто знаеше тези неща. Изглежда все пак тя беше права, че си играят с ума му. Но му се струваше правилно да отидат там. Амая си беше играла с ум му по десетки възможни начини, Винаги я усещаше Каточели засичаше присъствието на чуждата енергия. Имаше някакво напрежение, което сега отсъстваше.  
- Не виждам нищо на стената.  
- Тук е. - той направи няколко крачки и се подпря на лъскавия, кафяв камък. Докосваше го внимателно търсейки... каквото там търсеше. Откри го доста бързо. Единият камък потъваше. До него друг. И така няколко на брой... десет, така помнеше. Когато ги натисна се чу щракащ звук и те излязоха отново навън. Значи загадката беше отгоре. Да, да точно така! Той направи знак и пусна една бърза въздушна струя към стената. Разнесе се прах и двамата се закашляха. Когато прахоляка се отдръпна на стената се видяха издялкани числа, подредени едно под друго.

1  
11  
21  
1211  
111221  
312211  
13112221

- Трябва да... Предполагам поне, да напишем числото което следва, на камъните отдолу и да ги натиснем. Имаме право само на един опит. - Последното го знаеше със сигурност, но не знаеше от къде.  
- Да ги напишем как?  
- не зная... да ги издялкаме може би... - зачуди се той.  
- Простичка а? - Кейтаро се засмя. Ако някой му бърникаше ума, значи си правеше шеги с него. - Ще я решим някак си. Нямаме голям избор. - Над тях се чу странен звук и прахоляк падна от дупката. - Ще е добре да побързаме де...  
- Това нашите приятели ли са? Бяха започнали да ми липсват.

* * *

Генджицу. Гаара беше сигурен. Не знаеше само дали е онова на Кагами Рейкон, с което Амая нападаше хората, които я дразнят, или е нещо друго. Двете сгради пред тях бяха изчезнали и се бе появил някакъв парк. Имаше палми наоколо и навеси, а също и хора. Хората имаха лица, но сякаш нямаха, като в сън. На места имаше странни мъгливи петна. Мястото му беше познато, Той примигна. Това беше парка близо до каньона, бе ходил там само веднъж, Помнеше едно място наблизо, ако не грешеше, което бе с изглед право към част от планината, била някога водопад, който бе пресъхнал  
Още се извличаше вода от каньона, но се използваха техники за намирането й под земята. Гаара не беше сигурен, че някой помни времето, когато тя бе текла по тези планини. Той се обърна и осъзна, че зад него се открива панорамна гледка към селото. Значи се намираше покрай постройките в планината, от вътрешния край, както бе предположил. Някъде тук те имаха вила, която бяха посетили преди. Веднъж. Не помнеше защо. Защо ли това генджицу го бе врнало точно тук? Момчето тръгна плахо напред, притесняваше се, дали докато се движи в илюзията, няма да го прави и в реалността. Но след няколко крачки осъзна че не е така. Ако беше, щеше да е стигнал стената на склада/затвора в който отиваха. Явно случващото се ставаше само в ума му. Той тръгна по - уверено напред. Прииска му се да види отново онова място горе на хълма, което Темари тогава му беше показала. Пое по стълбите нагоре и по следващите, пътищата в тези части бяха сравнително прости и лесни за ориентация. Скоро видя кръглата стая изкопана в планината, чиито стени бяха скалите, освен разбира се отпред. Там имаше наредени няколко колони, а между тях пейки Странни пълзящи растения покриваха мястото и се спускаха от стените, а отвъд колоните се виждаше невероятната, внушителна гледка на каньона. Той чу глас до себе си и се обърна. С изненада погледа му засече Темари, която бе на най - много две години. Огромните й синьо зелени очи гледаха към него, но сякаш се взираха някъде в далечината.

- Мамо, мамо! Виж какво цвете си намерих! - Тя тръгна напред и премина право през него, като през призрак. Гаара се обърна, и я проследи с поглед. - Ще го занеса на Татко довечера.  
„_Интересно"_ - Гласът на Шукаку го стресна. - _„Това е спомен."  
_- Не помня, да помня такова нещо. - Промърмори джинчурикито в отговор, докато гледаше как Темари се заигра с едно чисто бяло цветче, очевидно цветът на пълзящите растения.  
„_Защото е мой спомен."_ - Гаара замръзна като чу думите му. Едно на ръка, че Ичиби беше в генджицу, заедно с него, ами и на всичкото отгоре беше негов спомен. Как по дяволите?!  
- Мамо! - Провикна се Темари.  
- Идвам. - Дочу се глас от страни. Освен когато Шукаку се преструваше на Карура, Гаара никога не бе чувал гласа й. Или и да беше, нямаше как да помни. Но някак си сега звучеше различно от тогава, по - спокоен, по нежен. Той не се обърна, да я погледне, когато излезе. Седеше замръзнал взирайки се в Темари, която вече бе откъснала цветчето и се задаваше към Гаара. Майка му мина край него, спря и коленичи пред момичето. - Кажи?. - Той бе вперил поглед в нея невярващо. Като на снимката, но някак си различна, Карура погали Темари по главата усмихна се и взе цветето от ръцете й. Цвета на косата й , бе същия като този на малкото момиче, маже би леко по - тъмен. Очите й бяха кафяви, и бе облечена в светлосиня рокля. Същата, която Темари държеше в гардероба си, но никога не обличаше. Чак сега брат й осъзна защо. Тя се усмихваше и говореше нещо, но слухът му бе засенчен от мислите, които минаваха през главата му. Значи от това ги беше лишил? Неговото раждане бе отнело тези моменти от Темари завинаги. А и от брат му, че дори и от майка му. Нищо чудно, че бше умряла проклинайки го. Той затвори очи. Не можеше да я гледа не искаше! Но в Генджицу това някак си не помагаше.  
- Как може това да е твой спомен? - Опита се да се разсея, заговаряйки демона.  
„_Всъщност не е точно мой. Майка ти е бременна тук и част от съзнанието ми вече е запечатано в теб, а ти се намираш в нейното тяло, схващаш ли връзката? На практика спомена е нейн, но го помня и аз."_- Гаара преглътна нервно и се усети че трепери. Действията се случваха само в главата му, но усещанията му бяха твърде истински.  
- Хайде да се приберем да му го подарим. - Усмихна се Карура, и поведе темари за ръката, Те завиха зад скали, подобни на сталагтон, които се озоваваха до човек, в секундата, която стъпи в помещението. Джиинчурикито ги проследи с поглед  
- Да взема ли и едно за Канкуро? - Те двете излязоха. Темари, която се оправяше доста добре с речта си за дете на две години, дърпаше полите на майка си, която пък буташе количка. Канкъро спеше спокойно вътре.  
- Разбира се. - Отвърна жената с нежният си глас. Момиченцето се пусна, притича отново през Гаара като през призрак и се отправи към цветята.  
- Ще взема и едно за теб! - Извика тя зад него. Майка им се усмихна и погледна право напред - право в очите му. Гаара знаеше че всъщност се взира зад него, но въпреки това, замръзна, неспособен да помръдне или отмести поглед. - Ще ти избера най - хубавото. - Дочу се отново гласът на Темари. Усмивката на Карура стана още по - широка. Тъмнокафявите й очи се взряха в тези на Гаара. - Обичам те, детето ми. - Думите й се забиха в сърцето му като ледени остриета. Би трябвало да се радва, защото копнееше да ги чуе, но не се радваше. Те не бяха предназначени за него и никога нямаше да бъдат. Това беше най - близкото, което някога щеше да получи. В началото му бе малко трудно да повярва че изобщо ги е чул. После, когато го осъзна, изпита болка, толкова брутална, че по инерция докосна сърцето си, както когато беше дете. Болката в душата, за която Яшамару му обясняваше, любовта на майка му никога нямаше да я излекува. Това беше ясно, Защото тя не бе предназначена за него, а на всичкото отгоре я бе отнел от брат си и сестра си. Темари се спусна мина през него и прегърна Карура, подавайки и бялото цвете, което възрастната сложи в косата си.  
Чудовището...грешката. Прииска му се, за пореден път, да не се бе родил изобщо, щом бе направил така, че тази мила жена да го проклина.  
- Съжалявам... - Прошепна той, думата която повтаряше твърде често в последно време. Гледаше майка си вцепенен, а нейните, не виждащи го очи, се взираха на пред към входа. Към него - Съжалявам. - Повтори Гаара по - силно. Беше му ясно, че тя не може да го чуе, беше му ясно че това е генджицу. Но въпреки това, се бе случило някога. Неговото раждане беше отнело спомените им. На всички. Той, Демонът, бе съсипал много семейства, но чак сега осъзна, че най - напред беше унищожил своето. Карура хвана Темари за ръката, изправи се и забута количката на вън, минавайки през него като през привидение. Той потрепери леко, но не се отмести. Затвори очи когато го подминаха, опитвайки да се отърве от мрачните си мисли, но не можеше. - Моля те, прости ми...  
„_Стига си се лигавил!"_ - Викът на Шукаку причини леко главоболие на приемника, но определено го измъкна от вцепенението. - „Това генджицу беше направено за да ни забави, и успява!"  
- Зная...  
„_Ами какво чакаш тогава? Водопада отново да потече?!"  
_- Ако е „Филмът" за който Амая ми обясняваше... нали нямало начин да се измъкнем... - Зачуди се момчето, търсейки си оправдание да не направи нищо и без да осъзнава тръгна напред. Прииска му се да се хвърли от скалите. Дали проклетия пясък щеше да го пази тогава?!  
„_Това не е Кагами Реикон. Щях да усетя, нещо друго е. Изглежда същото, обаче не е, така че захващай се да ни изкараш от тая ситуация."  
_- Защо? - Попита мрачно джинчурикито. Какво значение имаше... нищо в живота му нямаше значение, всички щяха да са по - добре ако изобщо не се бе появил някога. Дори и като имаше добри намерения, пак разваляше нещата. Както по - рано когато почти уби Хиноте.  
„_М-моля?! Първо, аз почти убих оня квикльо! Не си преписвай никакви заслуги! Второ: спри да се жалваш като увдовяла старица! Миналото си е в миналото. Ще ми липсва, но сега не е момента да мислим за него."  
_- остави ме...  
„_Гаара..."  
_- МЛЪКНИ! - Гневът му беше неудържим, като огнено торнадо преминаващо през всяка част на съзнанието му. Искаше да запали света край себе си... и успя, растенията, пейките, каньона, всичко започна да гори и после да се разпада.

След няколко секунди повеят на вятъра го върна в реалността. Беше студено... и тъмно.  
Ново генджицу?  
- Шукаку? - отговор от демонът нямаше. Гаара се изправи, не беше вързан: добро начало. Въздухът в помещението беше застоял и миришеше на прах. Стените не се виждаха, но той едва виждаше край себе си, само защото очите му привикнаха към мрака. Странни силуети се забелязваха на фона на мъждивата лунна светлина, която влизаше през някакви решетки на стената.  
Мястото беше килия. - Е, мисля че пристигнахме.

* * *

**Бел. Авт: Ще гледам да побързам със следващата**


End file.
